Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: IS Style
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Magic. Is a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since a time unknown to people! Magic is the only reality in this world, and this is the story of the man who's very magic defined his generation. This is the story of Orimura Ichika, and his little sister, Byakushiki Setsura..
1. Chapter 1

_**Before any of you start reading this fic, I shall inform you before hand that I will re-upload this fic sometime tomorrow considering that I haven't finish checking and correcting all the grammar and spelling errors of this fic...  
**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience  
**_

* * *

_**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style**_

_**CHAPTER ONE:IT ALL BEGINS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos OR Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**Preface**_

_My name is Orimura Ichika and this is my life…_

_Life…what a funny thing…_

_I've always thought that my life was worthless…_

_Time and again, since I could remember, I am drowned in sorrow that it almost made me give up life._

_But I didn't, no matter how many times I wanted to just give up; there was something or someone preventing me from just throwing it all away. Mind you, I am very hard to kill in the first place, but I know that I can find a way to kill myself I were serious. _

_I would have but there is always something that prevents me from ending it all._

_**(AGE 6)**_

When I was 6 years old, life was pretty simple. I have two beautiful sisters that I love dearly…

My older, by three minutes, twin sister, Madoka.

We used to do things together. We were the best of friends, and I'm always with her whenever she needs me. Madoka always have problems in dealing with other people. It's not that she's socially awkward, but she just doesn't know how to deal with people. She's always having difficulty in making friends, and I, being her twin, was always with her.

She also has a very unhealthy inferiority complex towards our elder sister, which I always reminded her to just let it go, although she never listens to me. Even though Madoka and I are twins, Madoka is very identical in the looks department with our elder sister, and that did not do any good. Everything she does was always compared to our elder sister's accomplishments, and even though Madoka is just 6 years old, the achievements of our elder sister when she was in our age was mind boggling.

A six year old girl should not have been sent to war, even if the entire continent was at war and even if she has the talents to fight in it.

Speaking of the eldest daughter of the Orimura family, her name is Chifuyu.

Chifuyu-nee is a very unique being. She's the most talented Magic Technician in her generation, being able to cast multiple B-class spells at the tender age of 6. That itself is worth praise.

Chifuyu-nee, presently fifteen-years old, is a very beautiful young woman. She is known throughout Asia, and some part of the world for her beauty, power, and efficiency in combat. She is the most powerful warrior that the Orimura family had ever produced in her generation.

She is very stern and strict, and somewhat cold, but that is to be expected. After all, she has been exposed to war in such a young age.

I believe wholeheartedly that Chifuyu-nee and I are very close. The rest of the clan, most especially the elders, looks at her as a prize, a possession even, my mother, bless her soul, looks at her as a subordinate, my dad looks at her the same way as the clan elders, she is a commodity, as asset to him, my twin sister looks at her as a rival, while cousin Kana looks at her as a threat. In the clan, I think I'm the only one who looks at her as a sibling, as a human being within the clan, and we get along real well because of that.

I truly adore Chifuyu-nee; I admire her, not because of her power or beauty. Those traits are merely a part of her entire humanity, I admire her because she is Chifuyu-nee, and that's enough for me to love her.

Now my family is a bit complex.

The Orimura Clan is a clan that gained famed and prominence during the third world war. The clan itself is a clan filled with soldiers, in fact, with the family ruled by my grandfather, the great Orimura Ichigo (I need a person with the name close enough to Ichika), the clan became the most notorious clan in the country when it comes to military strength.

My mother may not be an immediate member of the main family but when she leads the family's forces, when Isane Orimura leads the Orimura clan's military force, the gates of hell will open to those unfortunate enough to stand in her way.

The warriors under my mother's command have enough training to fight and win World War Four if they wanted to. Those warriors are pretty much war veterans with an insane amount of experience and skill. My mother is the brains of the operation, and with her leadership, those men became unstoppable killing machines. My mother's unit is so dangerous that it is deemed by our _**own **_government inhumane in deploying them in any war.

My mother's unit is the reason why Japan was untouchable during World War 3.

The less said about my father, the better. Orimura Kurei was a businessman and politician, and he was good at it. He was a powerful magician in his own right, not as talented as mother (his wife), Chifuyu-nee (his daughter) or grandfather (his father), but he can hold his own in a fight. What my father lack in strength, he makes it up with his sharp mind and ability to manipulate anyone with a few well-chosen words.

Regardless of the fact that he is my father, regardless of the fact that I look exactly like him, I never liked him, I never did. Whenever I looked at him, I was always given the expression that he cares more about his status than his own family.

I could not help but chuckle at this. I am the black sheep of the family. Unlike my sisters, my mother, my father, my cousin, and my grandfather, I do not fight. It's not that I can't fight, I can fight, and when it comes to it, I am as dangerous as any member of my family. The reason why I don't fight is because I have an abnormal type of magic, a type of magic that prevents me in using modern magic.

Because of my refusal to fight, the clan elders, since I was five, tried to kick me out of the clan, only to be prevented by my mother and grandfather, my father did not get involve though. For some reason, my mother adores me so much, and my grandfather seems to be interested in me. I sometimes have the feeling that they knew my secret, and they were just waiting for me to show my fangs.

I wonder how patient they are with me.

Still, unlike my family and my clan, I do not want to be a soldier; I want to be a doctor, or an artist, or a musician, or a cook. I'm good at a lot of things that are deemed useless by my clan, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I am me, and I will go on with my life as I choose.

But still, sometimes, I wonder, if what I said is true. I am holding a major part of what defines me as me, and sometimes, I am afraid that the monster that defines who I am will bursts out someday, and I am afraid for that day to come.

_**(Age 7)**_

Age 7, the roller coaster that is my life started at that age. I can still remember the person that became the catalyst of the beginning of my life.

The catalyst was a girl.

A girl that goes by the name Setsura.

I still remember how we met like it was yesterday.

I was taking a walk around Tokyo, eluding the bodyguards that my mother assigned to protect me. I always loved taking walks around Tokyo Bay during the sunset, and the sky in this particular day was nothing short of marvelous, stunning even.

I look at the sun as it sets, and I am at awe because of its beauty.

But the beauty of the setting sun pales in comparison to the beauty of the little girl that I saw in this particular day, the beauty of the girl that changed my life, forever, was breathtaking.

As I watch the sun set and await the moon to rise, I notice a girl running across the street. I notice that she was slightly bleeding and her dress, which were made out of low quality fabric, were torn.

I frown at this as I decided to intervene. I am slightly mad that my viewing of the setting sun was interrupted but I could not just allow a young girl get hurt by men twice her size.

The one thing I am proud of is my speed, even without magic, I am very fast. I quickly maneuver myself in front of the girl, grabbed her hand, and run as fast as I can while navigating around the buildings near Tokyo Bay to evade those who were chasing the girl.

The girl struggled for a bit, but when he noticed that I mean her no harm, she conceded and allowed me to move her around. Thirty minutes of running, I stopped somewhere near the port of Tokyo. I was slightly gasping for my breath and I could feel the girl was doing the same.

"Are you okay?" I asked her with a slightly worried tone, and that was the first time I ever laid eyes on a living master piece.

Whitish-silvery colored hair that resembled the stars above the night sky, and it was smooth as silk. Gleaming blue eyes that resembled the finest sapphire. Lips as red as a ripe strawberry, and snow white skin as pale as snow itself. As I gazed before her, I could not help but be taken aback at how beautiful this girl before me is.

She must be younger than me by at least a year but she held unrivaled beauty, a beauty that would put Goddesses to shame.

I am an artist, I've painted fictionally women with features that I deem beautiful, but this girl was far more beautiful than anything my mind could ever come up with. I have created portraits of a number of beautiful women that I know, but this girl, I doubt that I could capture the magnitude of her beauty in a simple canvas.

"Thank you!" A melodic, soprano voice said with a weary tone, and I could not help but marvel at her again. A girl with her beauty possessing such an angelic voice!

I must know her name! I told myself in determination.

"Don't mention it, and my name is Ichika." I told her as I extended my hand at her.

"Setsura," The girl answered shyly as she shook my hand shyly.

Byakushiki. I thought suddenly with a smile. Yes, that would be a fitting name for her, Snow White Expression, yes that would be fitting indeed.

I smiled at her again, before noticing that it was already twilight. I looked over the ocean, and marveled at another beautiful sight.

The moon, it was white, pitch white. I have seen the moon being full, I have seen a blue moon, but this is the first time I've seen a white moon, and it is such a marvelous sight.

"Beautiful," I muttered under my breath as I raised my hand to grasped the beautiful moon. "So beautiful," I whispered as my eyes did not leave the gleaming moon that resembled the most beautiful diamond that I have ever seen.

Setsura seems to agree with me as she glanced at the moon herself, a look of awe gracing her angelic smile. "Beautiful," She breathed and I smiled at her.

Regardless of how beautiful the white moon is, she is still many times more beautiful.

There was a minute of solace between the two of us when the men that were chasing her appeared. At the sight of them and the sound of their yelling, Setsura cower behind me, and I growled at the frighten expression that polluted her artistically beautiful face.

"Close your eyes; I don't want you to see this." I told her, and surprisingly, she did as I told her and closed her eyes.

Such a good girl.

I looked at them calmly before taking several steps towards them.

I despised violence, but I hate having to see that beautiful face being contaminated. I approached them, and in matter of seconds, they were unconscious and were thrown to the trashcan.

After I disposed of those men, she opened her eyes and thanked me again, and asked me how she could return the favor. I smiled at this as I told her to wait for me. I quickly run off towards the nearest art shop and hastily brought all the art supplies that I will need to paint a portrait.

After a minute or so, I politely asked her to pose for me for a painting, and she agreed, hesitantly, but she agreed nonetheless.

I asked her to stand in front of the ocean and below the white moon, and Setsura did, and after that, I started painting.

It was a strange feeling, but I swear, as I started painting her, I could see a visage of a beautiful phoenix behind her, smiling at me for some reason. That confused me a little, but regardless, I painted her using every skill that I could muster…

…and the output that I made was nowhere near satisfactory. When she looked at the painting, she was impressed by my work, but I was not. The art that I produced did not give justice to her beauty or the beauty of the white moon above us.

I frowned a bit, but a laughed suddenly distracted me from my disappointment, and when I looked behind me, I was startled to see a woman with the same hair and eyes as Setsura.

"Such a beautiful masterpiece." The woman complimented in a motherly tone, but I frown at this. Her voice, it sounded strong, but with every letter she utters, I could feel her words faltering.

"MOTHER!" Setsura shouted happily as she flung herself towards the woman.

As I watch them embrace each other, my suspicion was confirmed. The two were related, but it still felt strange. True, their auras are identical, but Setsura's Aura is also identical to an Aura that is very familiar to me.

Before I ponder on that thought, Setsura's mother spoke.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." The woman spoke as she held her daughter tightly. "…son of Kurei."

My eyes widen at this as I looked at the woman, only to find her gone…

How did she know my father's name?

* * *

After our first meeting, seeing Setsura became a norm to me whenever I go anywhere near Tokyo bay. Whether it be just a quick glimpsed of her, or me begging her to pose for me for another portrait, seeing her always made my day. She became my fourth favorite female, trailing behind my mother, Madoka, and Chifuyu-nee.

But still, regardless of our growing friendship, I cannot help but slightly be suspicious of her. I have seen her mother quite a few times, and I already hate her for some reason, but I do not show it to her due to my fondness for her.

I don't know why, but her mother, whose name I still do not know nor care to know, gives me a feel like she is an untruthful and untrustworthy woman. Don't get me wrong, Setsura's mother is a likeable woman, but for some reason, I could not bring myself to like her, or to be even in the same room with her.

I don't know why I dislike her, but I just hate her.

And another thing, Setsura's aura is really familiar. True, her aura is near identical to her mother, but there was a hint in her aura that made me weary of her.

I didn't know why but Setsura's Aura is really making me jumpy whenever I am near her.

I knew that she has the potential to be a very powerful magician. The aura that surrounds her constantly is evident to that.

I mean come on now, the psion light that she constantly emits is massive, equivalent to that of one of my mother's elite soldiers, and that is saying something.

But still, there is this tint, stain in her aura that made me cautious of her, and made me further hate her mother.

I always shrugged that feeling off because of my fondness of her, but that change when I first saw her cast an uncontrolled magic.

* * *

"Ichika-kun, you don't look so good." Setsura's mother commented, and truth to her words, I look like I've been through a meat grinder. My clothes were torn; I'm bleeding from eight different places, and fractured several of my bones.

"Of course I don't look so good. I attack the husband of the woman who leads the military unit that can fight and win World War 4." I groaned weakly as I collapsed on one of her sofas.

"You attack your own father?" Setsura's mother exclaimed in surprise.

"I should have killed the bastard." I muttered darkly before throwing an enveloped towards her. "I should kill you as well." I told her while glaring at her. "Shirayuki-hime, the first daughter of the current emperor and the first line, or should I say, the former first line to the throne to the Japanese empire. That is your name and title, right?" I asked her, and my only answer was her smiling at me.

"You not just inherited your father's looks, you also inherited his brains." Setsura's mother said with a fond smile. "You are correct, I am that woman, or to be more precise, I was that woman."

I looked at her critically as I move my body, wincing at the feeling of pain I felt with every sudden movement. "Is Setsura here?" I asked her coolly, and when she shook her head, I sigh in relief as I stood up. I did not want her to listen to this conversation.

"You know, I always found it funny whenever I felt weary of Setsura. I like her so much, and she's a beautiful and wonderful model, but my problem with her is her aura." I spoke casually while Shirayuki-hime merely smiled at me.

"Her aura is familiar, so familiar in fact that it is almost nostalgic, but I never figure it out why her aura is familiar until I saw her lose control of her aura." I narrowed my eyes a bit, feeling relieved that my body was slowly being healed. "Can you tell me why her magic, uncontrolled or not, is similar to my father's and grandfather's magic? Can you tell me why she is capable of using the Orimura Family magic"

"You're a bright and mature child; you know the answer to that."

I growled at this but I remain composed. "Your right I know the answer to my question. Magic is hereditary, and that means one thing, you had an affair with one of the main members of the family." I glared at her harshly at this. "…you had an affair with my old man, am I correct?"

"Yes," She answered with a smile, and that smile made me lost all the composure I had. I thrust my hand towards her, and a red sword flew from my hand towards her in a speed that matches a bullet.

Setsura's mother, Shirayuki-hime, did not move an inch as the sword that I hurled at her suddenly disappeared.

"Unlike your family, you have a magic unique only to yourself." Shirayuki-hime stated as the sword that I created appeared in her hands. "This is a very sturdy blade, and it is made out of blood. If one is too look at your magic, most would probably assume that your magic is the variation of an Ice-type magic, but they would be wrong. This sword has a crystal like feel and quality instead of that of an ice." I was startled by her summarization of my abilities. I know what my abilities are and the nature of my abilities, but I did not expect her to know that much by just merely touching something that I produce out of a whim.

I was so startled by her analyzing my magic so easily, that I did not notice the sword that I made out of my blood being thrown at me until it pierce my chest. The sword, being made out of my blood, did not hurt me one bit, and the sword was merely absorbed back to my body, but my distraction was enough for Shirayuki-hime to close the distance between the two of us, and point a gun to my head.

"I do hope that you know what my magic is." She said to me with a smile.

"Decomposition," I answered coldly as I face the end of the barrel of her CAD.

"You really did your homework on me; I'm impressed especially that my magic is supposed to be top secret. Even after I faked my own death, my abilities remains to be a national secret." She complimented me as she slowly pressed the gun to my head. "A seven year old knowing a national level secret is truly an impressive feat."

"You can't use your magic anymore, can you?" I stated calmly, not showing any emotions whatsoever

"You want to bet."

I shook my head before taking a step forward, not caring whether the gun is further press to my forehead. "No, my statement was wrong, it's not that you can't use magic anymore, it is more like you won't use magic anymore." I stated confidently. "You are currently suffering from a syndrome known as Nesting Integration. Nesting Integration is a syndrome that slowly kills a magician from the inside-out by causing their own magic to collapse inwardly."

Shirayuki's smile faltered a bit as she lowered her gun. "You really are your father's son."

"I take that as an insult, but considering that you can beat me, I won't say anything else." I mumbled as I collapse back to the couch. "You are dying, you know that, but what impress me the most is the fact that you lasted this long. Most people with NIS tend to die in a week, but you lasted for five years."

"Is that respect I hear from you?" I nodded and she smiled again. "Thank you," Shirayuki-hime said with a curt nod.

There was silence between us as I tried to form question in the top of my mind, and after a minute, I spoke again. "My father, he knows of Setsura's existence, and he did not take responsibility for his actions, am I correct?"

Shirayuki-hime frown as a rueful expression graced her face. "You need to understand…"

"My question is a simple yes or no question, please answer it accordingly."

With another moment of silence, that former princess of the country of Japan let out a sigh. "Yes, and you know the reason why. Illegitimate children are frowned upon by the noble clans of this country."

"But you're the Princess of this country, and the suppose heir to the throne!" I reasoned suspiciously, before my eyes widen in realization. "You demented bitch!"

"You really are a bright boy." She told me, and I tried to restrain myself from attacking her, and proceeded to ask my next question.

"How much time do you have left?" I asked her with a barely contained growled.

"A year, at most." She answered me with a solemn tone.

* * *

"You are an idiot." I exclaimed in anger while looking down on Setsura's mother's bleeding body. I was also covered with blood, but none of the blood belongs to me.

Setsura was cradling her mother in her arms while crying hysterical, tears falling down her eyes as she called her mother repeatedly and hysterically.

It has been three months since I confronted her about Setsura's birth, and the two of us became civil with each other, but I still cannot stand her. My relationship with Setsura on the other hand was a strained because of that revelation, but I still regarded her as a close friend. It was not her fault that she was born by an implicit affair by my bastard of a father and her mother.

Still, for some unknown reason, I made it a point to always visit Setsura every day for the past three months, and I did everything within my power to help the two get comfortable with their life.

I am a seven year old boy from the main house of the Orimura clan; I have the resources to take care of a small family without attracting the attention of any of the upper members of the clan.

I was in the way of visiting them, when I felt Setsura's aura in a state of panic. I rushed towards the direction where Setsura currently is, only to see a dozen men attacking them, and Shirayuki-hime fending them off with her magic. True to her reputation as the Pearl of the Rising Sun, even in her weakened state, she was able to take down half of them before she succumbed to her sickness.

I arrived the moment she collapsed and I took over the fight after that, creating a solid sword with my blood, I quickly disposed of the remaining men with ease. As an Orimura, we are required to learn how to use a sword, and with skills that not even my family knew I had, taking care of those men, even though they were magician with just my sword play is easy for me.

Shirayuki-hime, regardless of the fact that she was dying, was smiling at me. "You came," Shirayuki-hime said with a rather blissful tone.

I did not smile at her, and regarded her with a cold gazed. "I did not come here to save you; I came here to save her." I said while pointing at Setsura who was currently crying her eyes off for her mother.

She chuckled while a small amount of blood slipped down from her mouth. "That is good enough for me." She said with a weak tone.

"Shut up," I hissed in irritation before pointing a handgun towards her. The handgun was the only CAD that I ever used because it helps me project my regeneration ability. "I'll heal you, so just shut up and conserve your energy." I then concentrated the necessary amount of psion, which took the form of a spherical yellow energy but before I could pulled the trigger, Shirayuki-hime, regardless of her injured state, was able to cancel my magic with an unknown method.

I narrowed my eyes as I felt my arm going numb. "What are you thinking? I was just about to heal you."

"Don't bother; you'll just be wasting energy in a lost cause." She stated with an accepting tone as a gentle smile graced her lips.

"MAMA, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Setsura shouted desperately as she shook her dying mother lightly. As I watch her, I felt my heart ache in pain.

Shirayuki-hime patted her daughter on the head, her eyes shedding some tears. "Don't cry for me, my dear, I don't deserve those tears."

"Let me heal you, please let me heal you." I begged through gritted teeth. "I don't want to see her like this." I told her as I clenched my chest in pain. I may not consider her as a sister, but she is still my friend, a dear friend.

Shirayuki-hime let out a chuckle at this as her eyes slowly loses their life. "I thought you don't…"

"I STILL DON'T!" I shouted fiercely. "But still, half the blood the flows through my body, flows through her. I'm responsible for her." I stated with a sullen tone, and I felt, for that instant, that I was lying to myself but I ignored it.

"Because she's the sin of your father."

"HER LIFE IS NOT A SIN. THE ACT THAT MADE HER MAYBE A SIN, BUT HER LIFE IS NOT A SIN." I shouted indignantly, disgusted that Setsura's own mother thought of her as a sin. "Life, no matter how it is form, can never be a sin."

"What a wise child." She exclaimed before looking at her daughter with her almost lifeless eyes. "My dear, enough, enough… stop crying and listen to me please, mommy's time is almost up."

"MAMA PLEASE, PLEASE ALLOW ONIISAN TO HEAL YOU." Setsura begged desperately, and I was surprised by this development.

She knows the true extent of our relationship, I did not expect that.

"Shush, my dear, and let me speak." Shirayuki-hime ordered softly, her voice weakening by the second. "I have to go now, dear, and I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm a poor mother, I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the life that you deserve, I'm sorry that I'm only a burden to you, I'm sorry for lying to you." She looked at me with begging and desperate eyes, conveying a message that I understand painfully.

After a moment, I looked at the ground as I held back my tears. "I can't ever see her as my little sister, but I'll take care of her to the best of my abilities without revealing her to any danger. I'll raise her to nr the woman befitting of her pedigree. I, the grandson of the current head of the Orimura Family, swear to you." I assured her passionately.

She smiled at those words as her hands fell to her side, her eyes finally losing their life. "Thank you!" And that was the last words that she had uttered before succumbing to her sickness and dying.

"Mother," Setsura called weakly and desperately, her voice broken which made me strangely want to engulf her in an embrace.

"Mother," She called again, but there was no response.

"Mother, Mother, MOTHER PLEASE, MOTHER PLEASE WAKE, DON'T LEAVE ME." Setsura begged desperately as her cries became louder and more desperate.

I clenched my hands into a fist, so tight that it bled, but it healed quickly because of my secondary ability. "I'm sorry that I was late, Setsura." I apologized sincerely as I stood behind her, not knowing what else to say to her.

There was a tense silence between the two of us, and in a move that I did not expect from her, Setsura let go of the corpse of her dead mother, and threw herself towards my arms.

I embraced her do to reflexes, and I adopted a look of solemn for her misfortune.

Regardless of the fact that I was covered in blood from head to toe, regardless of the fact that I did not like her mother so much, I held her tightly knowing that this is the only thing I can do to comfort her at the moment.

* * *

"This is some grim shit you got yourself into." A man in his late forties commented as the two of us sat across each other. After the day's grim events, I carried Setsura to a place that I know she would be safe from danger.

The temple (yeah right) where I learned ninjutsu from.

"Will you shelter her for a while?" I asked my sensei seriously. "I'll take her from your care once I arrange a more permanent home for her, which will take me a month, two months at most."

"And how would you provide for her?"

My answered was in the form of me throwing a book across the table. "Advantage of having parents who are rarely home, and having a clan who doesn't give a damn whether you live or die is that you can disappear for more than a week before they start searching for you." I said with a small smirk.

My sensei looked at the book, and his eyes all but widen. "Are you serious?"

"Somebody has to take responsibility for my father's stupidity, and unfortunately, the one who has to take responsibility is me."

"And are you willing to sacrifice everything that defines you as you?" My master asked critically, and my answer was me taking a mask from my pocket and putting it across my face.

"I have a feeling that she would be worth it."

_**(Age 8) (Orimura family)**_

When I was eight years old, life was still simple, for me anyways.

"What is this?" My mother asked as she examined a gun on corner of my room. My mother looks exactly as Chifuyu-nee and Madoka, only different being is that she has shorter hair and a slightly more boyish look.

"That's supposed to be your birthday gift, mother, I made it myself." An eight year old boy knowing how to use a gun, something is wrong with this family.

"I see," My mother muttered as she examined the black handgun. "Elaborate!"

"The Songstress, a custom 13mm Auto Anti-magic pistol. It fires custom made rounds enough to pierce through a C-level magic shield with ease. 42cm long and 16kg in weight, eight rounds per magazine. The Songstress has more firepower than any ordinary human being, magician or not, can wield or hope to wield."

"And the rounds?"

"13mm explosive shells."

"Casing?"

"Pure Macedonian silver,"

"And the tips? Explosive or mercury?"

"Mercury tips, lace with the poison that you personally instructed me to make." There is something wrong with the family with a son that knows how to create slow acting poison.

My mother looked at the pistol and loaded it with a magazine full of bullets. "It's perfection!" My mother exclaimed in gleefully. "You make me the best gifts!" My mother added as she engulfed me in a tight hug.

I smiled a bit as I patted her on the back. To compensate for my inability to perform Modern Magic, I studied weapon making, both modern and ancient.

Magic can be used to block gunfire in a variety of ways such as altering its trajectory, decreasing its force, or decreasing its speed. However, magic can be overcome with overwhelming force. High-powered rifles were designed such that the rotational force of the bullets and the force they produce are difficult to overcome by most magical methods. I am very good in creating weapons like those.

Suffice to say, my mother was amused and ecstatic to the things that I make, and I personally made her army their rifles. The problem, last year, those weapons, my creations were pointed at me constantly.

* * *

"Do we have too?" Madoka complained loudly while she fidgeted with her formal kimono.

"Unfortunately, yes, so stop complaining." Chifuyu-nee scolded her, looking absolutely stunning with the black kimono that she was wearing.

I shook my head at how typical they act around each other, and before they could start another argument, I stepped in between them. "Okay, enough, remember, we need to be at our best behavior." I told them, trying to be the voice of reason, as always. "Remember, this is the annual party for the noble clans of the country, we need to make a good impression." I feel like vomiting at the moment. I cannot stand most of the aristocrats of this country. I am a patriot and I would die for my country in a heartbeat, but that did not change the fact that most of the politicians in the country are corrupt.

I still wondered why the emperor did not just turn the country back to a monarchy. It would be the best for the country to have only one noble man ruling at the current age.

"That's easy for you to say, you actually could stand those boring geezers." Madoka grumbled and I merely smiled at her.

"I need to at least have something to compensate for my poor magic skills, and being a dirty politician is the first thing that came to mind." I don't want to tell them about my other occupation, considering my last run in with Chifuyu-nee's squad.

Those morons almost killed me, and I was doing them a favor for Kami's sake.

Disregarding those thoughts, in the past year, I did have my fair share in dealing with politicians, with and without the family knowing, and it seems that I inherited my father's ability to read people. And with that ability, my grandfather instantly taught me the finer arts of politics.

Being a member of a prominent clan sucks because you are expected to grow up fast.

"You do know that the elders won't antagonize you if you gave them the respect that they deserve." Chifuyu-nee told me, and I merely looked at her with a frown.

I choose not to comment on my sister's words. If only she knew the dealings of those fools outside of the clan.

"Let's just get to the party, and get this over with. I may tolerate those noble pricks, but I don't want to be anywhere near them for a long period of time. I don't want to be a prick like them." I muttered as I stride towards the Matsumoto Castle, the venue of the party.

"Hey, wait for us." Madoka shouted as I heard her running towards me, and when she caught up, she linked her arm with mine and smiled affectionately at me. I returned the smile, when I suddenly felt another person taking my other arm.

"You'll be our date tonight, so be grateful." Chifuyu-nee said with a beautiful smile.

"Of course," I answered with a small blush as the three of us entered the venue of the party together.

* * *

There is absolutely one thing to expect in a party hosted by aristocrats, and that is boring as hell.

Men and women flirting with each other and socializing with each other to either increase their political standings or cash. It is a sickening sight, but I guess I shouldn't complain, with the path I choose, I would be one of them in twenty years' time.

I'm already sick just thinking about it.

On one hand, I could lessen the elders' power in the family, and probably give Setsura a much decent life.

Always look at the bright side of things that has always been my motto.

"HEY IKKUN," A loud voice echoed throughout the ballroom, and I cannot help but smile as I wave at the person who yelled one of my few good nicknames. ShinononoTabane, my sister's best friend and one of the few women who I liked outside of my family and Setsura. She and I have a lot of similarities, the most prominent being that we loved our siblings very much.

"HEY IKKUN," Tabane shouted as she rushes towards me. The one thing that distinguishes Tabane from everyone in the room was that she was wearing a western dress modeled from the famous fairytale Alice in Wonderland as opposed to the expensive kimonos that flooded the room. She was given frowns by everyone that sees her but she ignored them, knowing that, in a straight fight, yes she can fight, she can beat anyone in the room, with the exception of Chifuyu-nee, and the emperor's three remaining children.

Tabane instantly engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. Thank Kami-sama for regeneration, while I awkwardly patted her on the shoulder while fighting back the blush that threatened to erupt from my cheeks. I'm an artist, I appreciate beauty in any shape and form, and Tabane is a very beautiful woman, and one of the few that I wanted to create a portrait of.

"It's nice to see you too, but could you let go of me, you're making a scene." I told her as the people around as started to whisper because of our compromising position.

"No, no, not until you show me that program that you made for the improve version of your Loop Cast system."Tabane requested with a cheeky grin.

Another thing that we have in common was our interest in CAD engineering. Tabane is a member of the Shinonono clan, one of the most prominent clan in the country that specializes in weapon manufacturing, which is strange, considering the family is so traditional that I sometimes wonder how such a conventional clan can be so advance when it comes to technology. The Orimura clan and the Shinonono clan have been long term allies since the end of World War Two. In proof of that alliance, the eldest daughters of the two families are best friends, and I am also close friends with the two youngest daughters of the clan.

The less said about the only son of the Shinonono family the better. That twat!

Now, because of the friendship between the clans, Chifuyu-nee, Madoka, and I tend to spend a lot of time with the Shinonono family, and because of that, I discovered my talent in CAD programming. I am not as good as Tabane, the woman has an IQ over 500 and I am not exaggerating, but I at least can think of things that she finds interesting.

For example, Loop Cast System….Loop Cast System is the Activation Sequence that skips the step of restarting each Activation Sequence. If the Magic Sequence is the same, then the CAD no longer has to restart the Activation Sequence each time. This is done by adding a copying power to the Magic Calculation Area's execution mode, adding a copy of the Activation Sequence's last parts to the Activation Sequence itself, so Magicians can endlessly invoke magic within their ability. Although the theory existed in the past, but to calculate the Invocation Sequence and copy the Activation Sequence separately at the same time, no one could do it until I have gotten bored in a particular Saturday night.

…and no, I'm not kidding. I perfected the Loop Cast system that no other CAD engineer and developer because of my boredom.

And because of that, Tabane decided that I should work in her family's company when I graduated college.

Not a chance in seven layers of hell. My other occupation is much more fun regardless of the fact that I felt like a hypocrite every time I go to work.

Getting myself out of Tabane's tight embrace was no small feat but I was able to do it. "So, where's Houki?" I asked curiously, knowing that Tabane is not the type to attend such mundane parties if she is not force or coerce.

"Well, she is with Papa and Mama now." Tabane then looked over her shoulders, and I looked as well, only to see Houki clinging to her father. The patriarch and matriarch of the Shinonono family were currently having a conversation with my parents. I frown when my father and I made eye contact, and I instantly turned away.

"You're still not in good terms with your daddy, huh?"Tabane inquired with a mischievous smile.

"I have my reasons why I'm acting like this."

I understand the reason why, but regardless of the law and dishonor that would befall our family, a man who will not acknowledge his own child, regardless of the circumstances, is trash in my book.

"That fool! If he had acknowledged Setsura, then the clan would have someone leading it in the future."

If there was something about Setsura that is easily noticeable, aside from her beauty, is her talent in magic. Both in the current and past generation, there is no one in this country more talented than Setsura when it comes to magic. Her potential is absolutely endless, and one of the reasons why I took her in is because I want to help cultivate that talent.

I may never looked or treat Setsura as my little sister, but I will not let her talents go to waste. Having her potential wasted is a crime that I will not tolerate.

My musing was cut short when a beautiful music echoed throughout the ballroom, and perked up. I looked at the dance floor and noticed that some couples are starting to waltz, which made me smile.

I love dancing, I absolutely love dancing…

_**(Age 9) (Setsura)**_

Why is it that those who deserve higher bounties only have at least 5-digit bounty, but they have the strength equivalent to a Military class, A-grade magician, but those with 6-digit bounty are crap, well, most of them.

For example, my opponent who was currently firing compress sound waves, that creates explosions on impact, towards me has a bounty worth 50,000 thousand yen, while the weak imbecile that he was protecting was worth at least 125,000 thousand yen, but the man has no skill whatsoever.

Because of World War Three, the old International monetary system had been abolished and changed into a new currency system. Now, instead of a worldwide agreement, the new International monetary system is merely a continental agreement.

In the continent of Asia, the largest currency is the Japanese Yen, the reason why is because we have the most well developed economy, and our military is just scary powerful.

50, 000 thousand yen and 125,000 thousand yen is considered a large amount of money in today's age.

"Hey, Miguel right? You're from the Philippines, right? What do you say you just give that man to me, and we can split the bounty?" I inquired rather hopefully before dodging another sound blast that ravaged the ground. "We don't have to kill each other, that guy's bounty is enough to give you a good life in the Philippines."

Philippines, a good and beautiful country, the problem is, too many corrupt politicians.

"[Patawad, pero may na una akong trabaho!]"

Great, the man's honorable. I respect people like him, but damn, they should choose their employers more thoroughly.

"[Cge, sana maiwasan mo to.]" I told him in his country's language as I cut the back of my right hand, drawing blood. I covered the back side of my right hand with my left hand as I accelerated towards him with speed far surpassing his magic invocation speed, and when I was within striking range, I made my move.

[_**Branch of Sin: Crow Claw: Invincible Black**_] I whispered as I created a large, scythe-like blade at the top of my right hand, and made a slicing move at the speed of sound.

The fight ended at that moment as the cut that I gave him was pretty deep, but it wasn't life threatening, I made sure of it.

As he collapsed, I stalk towards my original target. He ran the moment his final henchmen fell.

"Why do they always run?" I muttered to myself as my CAD, which takes the form of medallion, glowed. I pulled the piercing of my ears, forcing blood to flow out from my ears. [_**Branch of Sin: Whip Wing**_] I muttered as I spun my body, a strand of blood turned into a whip, which extended and restrained my target. With another spin, I slammed his body to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Nothing personal," I told the two of them as I stabbed my hand, and from the blood that spilled from the wound, I created a net out of my blood, threw the net to ensnare my targets, before dragging them away to the nearest government office.

In order for me to support Setsura and my hobbies and research, I became a bounty hunter.

Considering Asia as a whole has been at war with each other for seventeen years now, the after math of World War Three is nowhere near pretty, it is not strange to find child soldiers in the battle field and them hunting bounties for an extra pay is also the norm. Another factor that assisted me in becoming a bounty hunter, a successful one at that, is that my parents were barely home and they rarely worry about me. Well, to be honest, father never showed he cared about me in the first place, and mother knows that there is no mess that I can't get myself out of, and I prove that over and over by always escaping the watching eyes of her subordinates that have, again, the ability and skills to fight and win World War Four.

Grandfather on the other hand was a bit of a mystery. After my first three months as a bounty hunter, I've noticed my grandfather looking at me with suspicious eyes. I always pretend to not notice his gazed, but I'm worried, very worried.

The time for Setsura to be revealed to the clan has not yet arrived. She may have peerless talents in magic, and a bottomless potential, but she has a weakness that I have yet to solve, and that is her weak body. Setsura is a healthy girl with no history of long-term sickness, so it is very baffling that she has a very weak body, in contrast to her health.

I tried to find what's wrong by conducting weekly check-ups for Setsura, and I still can't figure out what's wrong with her.

Before anybody could debate my capabilities as a medical mage, please note that before I became a bounty hunter, I wanted to become a doctor, and I had several tutors teaching me about medicine. Yes, it is strange for a six year old learning medicine, but again, I am a member of a prominent noble clan, and we are expected to grow up fast. I can hunt down and fight men stronger, faster, more experience, more skilled, and more powerful than me and win, doing a medical check-up for a girl a year younger than me is a piece of cake, especially considering that I have enough knowledge to be consider a Junior Medical student in any University.

Again, when you are a member of a prominent noble clan from Japan, you can kiss your social life and childhood goodbye.

Still, fortunately for me, the clan elders expect very little from me because of my low magic skills, and they concentrated every resources at their disposal for Madoka, something that she was very grateful for and me suspicious. But because of that, I can somewhat move around without the worry of anybody from the clan discovering my secrets. Case and point, I became a successful and well known bounty hunter throughout Asia in the span of two years, and I have the bounty over my head to prove it.

Last I check, I am worth half a million, and I got that bounty just before my ninth birthday.

As a bounty hunter, I adopted the code name Sin, in homage to the spells that I made for my blood magic, [_**Branch of Sin**_]. My get up consist of a butler's outfit and a Victorian style masquerade mask. I personally carve the mask and tailored my clothes to make sure that nobody can trace my origins.

As Sin, the bounty hunter, I am known as a merciful bounty hunter, I never killed my targets regardless of the fact that the bounty can be collected whether the target is dead or alive. I also tend to avoid hurting anyone aside from my targets, even if they are my target's subordinate, I always find a way to not harm them and still get my target.

As a bounty hunter, I have gained both friends (I don't care what anybody says, some Yakuza bosses, Mafia bosses, and Triad bosses are more humane than most politicians that I know) and some enemies as well. Because Japan has become the most beautiful country in Asia and the world, nationalism and patriotism rules and don't tell me I'm bias, it is almost impossible to find criminals with large enough bounty for me to catch and make ends meet inside the country, so I usually hunt abroad, in the middle of the freaking warzone. For example, I am CURRENTLY in Roanapur in southeast Thailand.

Roanapur, the most lawless city in the world, and the common courtesy in this place is to greet everybody with bullets or lethal magic, whichever comes first.

Because of my love for my country, every time I hunt, I always try to help the Japanese troops to finish their missions, which always ends in me sabotaging the enemy, and me running away as the said troops chase me, guns and CAD blazing.

Apparently, I am a notorious criminal because I attacked a prominent member of the Orimura clan, my dad, and regardless of the fact that he deserves more than what I did to him, I still have a hit on my hit. What's worse, the person who's chasing me is my own sister, Chifuyu-nee, and in fifty different occasion, I was almost got incase in ice. I've already lost count on how many times I suffered from frostbite, and if it weren't for my regeneration ability, I am pretty sure that I would have lost an arm and a leg.

Patriotism is a road paid with a lot bullets, swords, and magic being thrown at you, and I speak from experience.

I sighed a bit before adjusting my mask, I need to collect the bounty and visit Setsura. I need to make sure that she hasn't neglected her studies…

God, I sound like a geezer.

* * *

"CAN WE NOT DO THIS?" I shouted as I protected a large suitcase that held my pay. Apparently, Chifuyu-nee and her unit, the Independent Magic Battalion, were temporarily in Roanapur to resupply. After I retrieve my pay, I accidentally met my sister and some of her friends, Yamada-san and Tabane, in the middle of the city. The two of us stared at each other for a second before I bolted, with her following, CAD blazing.

"You tried to kill my father, you bastard." Chifuyu-nee shouted at me as she hurled icicle spikes, seven feet large, at me. I dodge every attack that she threw at me as I maneuvered myself, and lead her outside of the city. Roanapur is the mafia capital city of the world, and I do not want to face the army with the skills and bloodlust that had fought and won World War Three.

"It was two years ago, and the bastard is still alive." I reasoned weakly before docking my head to avoid a Dragon made out of ice. Shaping an element into different forms requires great control over magic, and Chifuyu-nee creating a Dragon made out of ice speaks volume of her skills. "Come on now, can we not do this now? I'm tired, and I need to buy something for my charge." I saw a very well made and elegant gothic dress that I want Setsura to wear it in my next portrait.

WHAT!

"DIE," Chifuyu-shouted as dozens of ice dragons flew towards me.

"Screw it," I muttered as I ripped my own arm off (yeah, it hurts but it's necessary), and threw it behind me. "[_**Branch of Sin: Midnight Hunters**_]!" I muttered loudly. I felt my detached arm, yes I could still feel any body parts that I remove from my body, bubbling before bursting into a fountain of blood. The fountain of blood then morphed into a dozen wolves, all of them looking absolutely vicious. My blood wolves clash with the Chifuyu-nee's Ice dragons. The Ice dragon, on impact, incased the wolves in a large prison of ice, resulting into a mountain of ice after all my wolves were decapitated.

That defensive measure that I took was enough for me to lost Chifuyu-nee and I was able to create the distance for me to take a couple of breaths in.

"Chifuyu-nee is going to be the death of me." I muttered as the arm that I removed grew back quickly, and the sleeve of my clothes also returned to their original form. The strange thing about my regeneration abilities is that I can regenerate my body and any object just as long as I am touching it.

Another thing about my regeneration ability is that I can project it and heal others, just as long as the wound is a day old, and repair any object just as long as I know the design.

Regeneration is a Godly ability.

I took several deep breaths, and waited to recover my energy before standing up and carefully making my way back to the city. I need to buy that dress for Setsura after all. Being incase in Ice was a cheap price to pay to see Setsura in that dress.

That sounded perverted; ah what the hell, I am a nine year old bounty hunter, this is normal for me.

* * *

"Well, home sweet home I guess." I mumbled to myself as I gazed upon my estate and my mansion, the mansion that I made with my own money and with my own two hands.

One thing you will learn when you become a bounty hunter is to never trust anything that did not came from your own two hands. Poisoning and sabotage is a norm in my line of work.

Seriously, I'm nine; I shouldn't be worrying about these kinds of stuff. I should be worrying about my grades, which are above average considering I use my spare time hunting for criminals with five to six, and sometimes, seven digit bounty, making friends, I have friends but the problem is, most of my friends my age are girls, with one exception, and my male friends are all hardcore scumbags of society…

Yeah, my life sucks but I at least have a mansion of my own. Most of my friends can say the same thing.

As I look up my mansion, I cannot help but smile in pride. My mansion has three floors, and wide enough to cover two football fields. My mansion has many rooms, with thirteen rooms being the main feature of my mansion, I love the number 13. My house has many features that I adore so much:

A library (you guys have no idea how many books I acquired in my two years as a bounty hunter),

A music room complete with every instruments known to man (I spend at least three hours their every time I'm here)

An art room (that room is my pride and enjoy)

An entertainment room (I have every television, radio and stereo created by man, and not to mention a killer sound system)

An enormous game room (I'm nine for Christ sakes, I deserve some childish leisure)

A mini museum (I love artifacts and jewels, and my collection of both is very extensive)

A music recording room (What, I can't resist)

A green house and a farm (I grow my own food, okay)

My own laboratory (Mechanical, chemical, and digital….And those three count as one room)

A ballroom (An entire room made out of crystals! What, I discovered a crystal mine when I was planning the design of my mansion, and I am a very extensive man)

A world-class kitchen (I'm a freaking master chef! Taste my food if you don't believe me)

A tailoring room (I make my own clothes)

And lastly, my very own filming studio (Again, I'm nine, I can do anything childish)

Also, my mansion boasts at least ten bedrooms and a very beautiful garden complete with a diamond fountain.

Oh yeah, I also have a sauna, a hot spring, a swimming pool, and a Jacuzzi…

I also have a collection of wine…and don't get me started about the security system of my mansion…trust me, I can rant on and on for more than an hour to describe how awesome the security of my mansion…

…..

I NEED SOMETHING TO DISTRACT ME FROM MY EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES…DON'T JUDGE ME….

I shook my head as I open the front door of my mansion. The front door is made out of pure silver mineral, AGAIN, DON'T JUDGE ME. I entered the mansion and I smiled when I look at one of the many corridors of my house. The corridor was filled with many flowers (different variety) and painting (some painted by skilled artist I came across in the past and some made by me). I smiled in pride at my home before walking towards the music room located in the farthest corner of the first floor.

If there was one thing me and Setsura had in common, it is our love for music. She plays the piano, I made damn sure that she gets the best possible instructor that doesn't ask any questions about her origins, and I play the violin (I need something to distract me from my job and life, so DON'T FUCKING JUDGE ME).

As I edge closer to the music room, I grinned at the sound of a melody that was produce by someone playing a piano, by someone who knew how to play extremely well.

I smiled as I closed my eyes to fully enjoy Setsura's playing. "Original composition, very good, very well played." I muttered as I started forming lyrics in my head. Yes, this piece can be turn to a song, and it would be a wondrous song.

As I opened the door of my music room, I smiled at the sight of Setsura, wearing a white dress while playing a piano made out of ebony wood. I hand crafted that piano by the way; I just can't trust anyone making my own furniture.

Again, don't ask…

Setsura, in two years in my care, has grown up satisfactory. She is growing more beautiful with every passing year, and it's getting harder and harder for me to capture her endless beauty on a canvass.

I wouldn't have it any other way…

As she repeated the note of first stanza of her composition, I remove the needle that was holding my hair, yes I have long hair, I don't want to talk about it, and allowed my long hair to flow to my back.

"_Someday I want to run away…_" I sang to the beat of the note, and at the sound of my voice, Setsura stopped playing, which made me pout.

"Ichika-sama," Setsura greeted me as she stood up and bowed at me.

"I did not tell you to stop playing." I told her with a reprimanding tone before smiling. "It was such a nice composition." I commented as I walk towards her and pull her back to her seat, with me seating beside her.

"Play, I'll sing," I told her before I started caressing her hair.

Setsura blushed a bit as her cheeks redden a little before her fingers touch the keys of the piano, and she then began to play the composition that she made herself

_**(DISCLAIMER: THIS SONG IS FROM THE Black Lagoon OST, perform by Minako Obata…)**_

_Someday I want to run away  
To the world of midnight  
Where the darkness fill the air  
Where it's icy cold_

_Where nobody has a name  
Where living is not a game  
There, I can hide my broken heart  
Dying to survive_

There, no one can see me cry  
The tears of my lonely soul  
I'll find peace of mind  
In the dark and cold world of midnight

I closed my eyes as I sang the lyrics that came out of my head while listening to the composition. I need to give my hat to Setsura; her composition was extremely well don.

As she ended the piece, I clapped my hands. "Beautiful, truly beautiful." I complimented with a gentle tone.

"Your voice is as angelic as usual, Ichika-sama." Ever since I took her under my wing, Setsura has been calling me 'Ichika-sama' and it is quite awkward, but I learned to live with it. "Ichika-sama truly has the most angelic alto voice that I have ever heard." She added with a smile.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." I muttered as I tied my hair back to its original style. Whenever I let my hair down, I look like a girl, and as a boy, I take that as an insult.

"Now come, it's time for your studies in politics. I will not allow a member of the Royal family of this country to not know anything about politics"

_**(Age 10) **_**(Madoka)**

"So this is what being kidnap feels like." I muttered to myself as both my twin and I, together with Houki and her brother, hung upside down, our feet bind by shackles connected to the wall above. "I got to tell youl, I expected worsts." As a bounty hunter, I've seen things done to kidnapped victims enough to be scarred for life.

Of course, after seeing those things, I make sure that those men are thrown to a prison and made sure that they rot in that prison. The prison was reinforced by my blood after all.

"I'm not laughing, Ichika." Madoka growled as she tried to loosen her shackles, but to no avail.

"Flesh vs. Steel, it doesn't take a genius to know who will win." Ichika muttered in annoyance before looking up. "The chains are made out of brass with a hint of silver, and reinforce with runes, meaning that foreigners are responsible for this. We Japanese used seals after all." I muttered as I sway side to side.

"You can tell all that by just looking at the chains?" Houki inquired in surprised.

"I can tell a lot of things by just looking at the material. I've been working with steel and minerals for the past five years after all." I answered before glaring at the purple haired man beside me. "I blame you for this, you prick." I told him in contempt, not liking the fact that his stupidity got Madoka into this mess.

"Stop rubbing it in, you brat." A person 18-years of age snarled at me. This person is a tall young man with shoulder-length wavy purple hair, and brown eyes. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He has a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye, which comes from a wound that he got as a child, I should know, I gave it to him. As an artist, I am force to admit that, even if it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, he was a handsome man that reminds people of what a high class aristocrat should look like.

His name is Akatsubaki, the only son of the Shinonoo clan, and he is also prat….

God, I'm spending too much time with that green haired brit… Fuck me for owning the only pizza hut in Japan…

God, I should have just stuck to gambling to provide for Setsura. I would have kept my sanity in check.

"What we need to do…"

"What you need to do is shut up…" I told him with a grumble. "We wait for rescue to arrive, and just relax."

"Stop insulting my Oniisama…" Houki scolded me, but I ignored her as I bit my lip, allowing a drop of my blood to drop to the ground.

'_Okay, I don't have my CAD with me, so I need to say the incantation.'_ Most magicians in today's age depend too much in CAD's when casting spells. They have forgotten that the main purpose of CAD is to merely lessen the casting time of each spell by minutes or hours into seconds, thus they develop an assumption that a CAD is required to cast a spell…

What bullshit!

Before CAD, there were wands and staffs…and before that, there were incantations.

"[Eye of the red moon, be my scout! Fly the skies, hunt for vermin! Give me the sight of thy enemies! Allow me to hunt them down! _**Branch of Sin: Sight beyond Sight**_]!" I whispered quietly as the drop of blood glowed slightly before it returned back to me.

Sight beyond Sight is a spell that allows me to scan a wide area by having a drop of my blood record the vibration within a hundred yard radius. With those vibrations, I can make intelligent guesses about everything within the area.

"At least fifty," I mumbled under my breath. "I could end them, but I don't want to be Sin at the moment."

"What are you blabbing about, brat?" Akatsubaki asked with an irritated tone, and I merely glared at him.

"I'm amusing myself, as usual." I retorted back. "Hey, any of you have your CADs with you at the moment." Being members of noble clans, we are required to have either bodyguards and/or CAD with us at all times because we are all eye candy for kidnappers.

Of course me, having low magic abilities, always carries a handgun in exchange for a CAD. My favorite being is a Desert Eagle, a handgun made over 90 years ago, maintained and improve by me.

There was a collective answer of no, and I groaned at this. "So we wait," I commented, which earned me a blow from Akatsubaki, which earned him a glare from me.

"Don't talk like a coward."Akatsubaki all but yelled at me.

"I'm not talking like a coward; I'm being practical you fool." I hissed at him. "You guys don't have your CADs with you, my gun has been confiscated, and you guys can't cast a spell without your CADs. We have no choice but to wait." Technically, I can get all of us out of here in a flash, but there would be a lot of questions if I just suddenly unveil my magic to everyone, and I cannot risk Setsura like that, I can never risk Setsura.

"You do know that nobody knows where we are." Madoka pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"Mother knows where we are. Remember the CAD that you had me tuned last week, I installed a transmitter on your CAD that emits a traceable frequency within three thousand square miles when remove from your possession." I stated with a mischievous smile. "That is enough for mother or for Chifuyu-nee to track us down."

At that information, my sister, my friend, and the annoying twat gave me strange looks, which I answered by shrugging. "Contingency plans, never leave home without having Contingency plans." As a bounty hunter, I live by those words.

Our conversation was cut short when several men entered the room. I growled a bit as I watch them free Madoka, Houki, and the twat from their shackles, but left me hanging. I glared at them as I watch them dag my sister forcefully out of the room. "If my sister is harm, I will send you all to the Shinigami in pieces." I told them as a random man came in front of me and threw a punch right at me.

I did not feel pain from that punch. I've been through worse and my regeneration is still active with or without a CAD. The person who punch me then grabbed a handgun and level it on my head. I smiled at this.

"If your bullet doesn't penetrate my head, then you're dead." I told them as a gunshot sound echoed in the room, and all I saw is black.

* * *

"I told you…" I muttered as I stood over the man who shot me. He was bleeding from the head due to the bullet that I shot through his skull. "….that you would be dead if your bullet did not blow my head off my shoulders." I can regenerate any part of my body in a flash, with two exceptions being my internal organs and my head. An internal organ takes more than an hour to regenerate, and if my brain is destroy, then I am good as dead. The bullet that was shot at me was weak, it wasn't even enough to penetrate my skull, but it was enough for me to lose consciousness for about two minutes.

When I woke up, I free myself from my shackles and escape the room where they are holding me captive, found the man who shot me, and I then buried four bullets through his cranium.

"What a substandard handgun." I muttered to myself as I threw the handgun to the ground is disgust. I then activated my medallion that I have. The medallion that I'm wearing was not my CAD, but an artifact that allows me to teleport some of my equipment stored in my mansion to my current location. "Target set, weapon no. 2357, teleport coordinates, N57, S24, E96, W12." I exclaimed loudly as I heard several footsteps heading my way.

The medallion glowed bright before a beam of light erupted from the medallion. The beam of light then formed a red case before the beam subsided. I opened the case, and saw the handgun that I made late last year. The handgun was pistol flintlock, made of steel instead of wood. The flintlock was connected from to a single handcuff with spikes meant to stab the wrist of the user by a two feet long chain.

This weapon, in a nutshell, is design to use my blood as ammunition. This gives me unlimited amount of ammo.

I instantly slapped the handcuff on my right wrist, wincing slightly at the feeing of the spikes stabbing and penetrating my wrist. I could feel my blood being absorbed into the spikes, and I quickly manipulated my blood to shape itself into bullets.

I took aim.

The first person, who I saw, instantly got his head blown to pieces by the firepower of my gun.

Strange, in my two years as a bounty hunter, this is the first time I kill, and the feeling is quite heavy.

I push that feeling to the back of my head. They tried to harm my sister that is enough to warrant me to kill them.

"Normally I would prefer to end this in a none-violent way, but nobody touches my sister like that in front of me, and not expect me to retaliate accordingly." I announced as I walked through a hail of bullets, all of which were being deflected by the small psion light that I am emitting.

As I raised my gun, and took aim, I spoke. "Please remember this creed as my parting gift…."

"Seikatsu no tame nishukufuku, Shisha no tame no hana no eda, Seigi no ken omotsu, Subete no akuyakunishi no batsu, Soshitekoreniyori, warewarewaseijin no saidannitōchakushimasu_."_

As I finish chanting, I pulled the trigger, and my first massacre began.

* * *

"You okay?" My mother asked with a rather worried tone that was very unlike her. She currently leading me to one of the medical vans that she brought.

"I think I'm going to throw up." I muttered to myself with a sickly tone. I was covered in blood, but none of which belongs to me

"That's to be expected, young master." Yamato, my mother's right hand man, commented as he walked side by side with my mother. Yamato looks to be in his late thirties, and he has rugged look matching his muscular build. His face was mark with dozens of scars. "I haven't seen that much carnage since Bangkok in 2069." Yamato commented and my mother nodded in agreement.

"Mother, can you wash the blood off me, I think I'm going to be sick from the smell." I begged my mother as I collapsed to my knees. Strange, so strange, I fought people stronger than those men before, but this is the first time I felt so exhausted after a fight. Why, I wonder, I didn't even use any of my Blood Spells, so why am I so exhausted.

"Of course, just give me a second, Ichi-kun." My mother whispered to me as she snapped her fingers, and instantly, all the blood in my person disappeared, together with the smell. Still, I feel heavy, very heavy.

"Can I go to sleep, I'm so tired?" I mumbled as I collapsed face first to the ground.

Why do I feel so heavy?

"Of course you can." My mother told me as I saw her pull out the Songstress from the holster on her hip. "Yamato, anybody still alive in there."

"Two, the ring leader and some guy that hid under the corpses of his comrades when the young master started his massacre."

"Bring me to them, I will show them what would happen when they threaten my son!"

* * *

After the kidnapping incident, my relationship with my twin sister change drastically.

Before the incident, we usually do everything together. We were the best of friends.

But after the incident, Madoka distance herself from me, which is strange. I did save her before anything could happen to her. I had half-expected her to thank me or to visit me in all those therapy sessions that my mother force me in (I've seen things that would give that therapist's nightmares have nightmares, but I did not say a word. My bounty increase from half a million to 1.5 million since last year after all).

Still, it was strange; my close relationship with my twin disappeared overnight. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she just dismissed me and run off. Whenever we are in the same vicinity, she always makes it a point to be as far away as possible from me. Whenever we are at school, she tries her best to avoid me. Whenever we are at home, she's ignores me.

Houki is also doing that, but I tend to not care. She's my friend, if I lost her, it is okay.

My sister, on the other hand, is a different story.

I was confused, why she was acting like that, and I want some answer from her. I need some answers from her.

It took me roughly two months, but I finally cornered her for a conversation.

A conversation that I soon regretted in having.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked Madoka as I stood in front of her. The two of us were currently in one of the abandon corridors of the Orimura compound, and this time, Madoka will not leave until I get a straight answer from her.

"I'm sorry, but the elders are reacquiring my presence." Madoka excused herself, not even looking at me in the eyes. Before she move pass me, I block her path.

"Not today, Grandfather is currently occupying there attention." I should know, I've kind of, discretely, gave Grandfather some proof about some of the elders dirty dealings.

A lot of scumbags have been entering Japan in the past couple of months, and most of those scumbags are criminals with bounties amounting into seven digit bounty, and most of those seven-digit bounties are dangerous fighters and magicians. On the bright side, my house had gotten a lot of additions, and I am now restoring a Volvo C70 Convertible.

Yes, I need a life but we had already establish that when I was nine years old.

"I am going to hang out with Houki."

"The entire Shinonono family is in Hokkaido for two days and two nights." I informed her before letting out of sigh. "Why are you avoiding me?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Madoka denied, and I almost glare at her but relented.

"We haven't had our weekly stargazing together." I pointed out bluntly.

"I'm not a child anymore; I don't need to stare at the stars every week." She stated, and I instantly narrowed my eyes at that statement.

She was lying. One true thing about Madoka is that she loves stargazing, and we usually spend one night every week to just gaze at the night skies and spend some time catching up with each other.

For the past two months, we barely spoke with each other.

"Okay, since that kidnapping incident, you barely look at me, you barely spoke to me, you haven't even look at me in the eye for the past two months." I told her with a slightly forceful tone. "I want to know why, you owe me that much."

There's a thick silence between us as I finish saying those words, and my instincts scream at me to leave, but I stayed firm…

A decision that I soon regretted.

"You're becoming like mother." Madoka spoke coolly and I was taken aback by this.

One thing I hate about being a member of a Prominent and High ranking clan is that reputation is valued over family. It is not strange for a clan to marry off some of their daughters or sons to some random spouses just to increase their standings in society, or to get a few yens in their pockets.

Because of this fact, close family bonds are rare within any clans in the country. That's one of the reasons why I tried so hard to keep both my sisters happy. My greatest wish is to have a loving family, something that was denied from me because of the family that I was born in.

My father's only interacts with us if it involves business, politics, or how we could help raise the reputation of the family.

My mother is a bit strange with regards to the family. Unlike my father and most of her friends, my mother was not a noble; she was born a commoner, a very powerful commoner. She was so powerful in fact that she had attracted the attention of every noble clan in the country, but she choose to join the Orimura clan do to the military background of the family, and thus, she was married to my father, the only son of the Orimura clan at that time, as a proof of her allegiance to the clan.

My mother, to make a long and unknown story short, is not too fond with her daughters, but she adores me. She treats Chifuyu-nee as her subordinate, and continually belittles Madoka, but for some strange reason, Mother adores me and continually spoils me.

Chifuyu-nee and Madoka, they tolerate each other, enough said.

My grandfather and I are the once who tries to keep everyone as a family, and it was difficult to do at times.

Now, because of my mother's relationship with my twin, Madoka had developed a genuine dislike for our mother.

"Wait a minute, how am I becoming like mother, I'm nothing like her!" I told her firmly.

"Then why did you kill those men?"

"They were threatening you!" I answered truthfully. "Do you have any idea what they were about to do to you?" I asked her bluntly while inwardly shuddering at the thought. As a bounty hunter, I have seen things that no other people should see, especially kids my age.

I know who send those men after us and I know what they are capable off. I know what they were planning to do to us, they were going to kill me (Fail!), and they were going to break Madoka by either torturing her or raping her (I made sure that failed!).

I can tell grandfather who sent those men, but I can't because I don't have any evidence to back my claim. Sometimes, it sucks to be ten.

"That doesn't explain why you killed them. You could have knocked them out." Madoka debated and I frown at this. WHAT!? Is she listening to what she was saying?

"It was you or them; it's a no brainer who I would choose." I told her with a blunt tone as I tried to look at my twin's eyes to see what she was thinking deep inside. Why is she so bothered of me killing? For Kami's sake, I killed in order to protect her, and that act is the only thing I haven't done for Chifuyu-nee and Setsura.

"Will you not use me to excuse what you did!" Madoka snapped at me before shoving me away. "I saw you, with one of your guns, firing at those poor men, killing them in cold blood! Did you even stop and consider about their family?" Did those men did something to my sister, because she is talking nonsense.

"Let me get this straight, they kidnapped you, me, Houki, and that twat, one of them shot me with a gun, and then they dragged you to a room, strapped you to a freaking table, strip you off your clothing, and was about to do something to you that I do not want to even imagine, and you think I was THE ONE who was wrong because I killed them to save you, Houki, and that twat." I ranted as I tried to control the irritation of my voice.

"And do you even think that I enjoyed killing those men, then think again. I killed over forty men back then, and their blood will be forever in my hands. I have to live for the rest of my life knowing that I turned my back on my beliefs to save your life." I didn't even do that for Setsura, and I didn't even kill most of the scumbags that I came across in my career as a bounty hunter, and most of those scumbags deserved death, but I relented and merely threw them to a jail that is basically impossible to escape.

I designed and made the prison after all.

Yes, we had already established that I have a lot of free time and I need something to preoccupy myself. STOP JUDGING ME.

"You could have beaten them without killing them. You're skilled enough with a gun to do that." True, I am skilled enough with a gun to take out a C-class magician with nothing but a gun without killing the magician. But, back then, I was not thinking to subdue my enemies; I was thinking to eliminate them.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I looked at her solemnly. "Okay, why are you so upset? We have seen mother torture and kill before…" Philippines, 2087, my mother and her unit tortured and killed over 1000 rebels that were threatening to invade Japan. It was not a pretty sight, I should know, I was there to witness how brutal and merciless my mother could be. "…and you weren't this affected much…" I had to sleep next to Madoka for a month to make sure that she didn't have any nightmares.

"What is the difference between me and mother killing?" The main difference would be that I kill them outright, and not make them beg for their deaths. Even Madoka knows that.

"I don't know! But I know one thing, you enjoy killing those men as much as mother enjoy killing!"

Okay, WHAT!?

"Are you listening to what's coming out of your mouth? Mother enjoys killing because she grew up in a freaking warzone, and she's a natural born sadist..." I love you mother, but that's the truth. "….if I'm anything like mother, then I would have already shot those elders who always make it a point to make my life as difficult as possible."

"Then you're a bloody hypocrite." Madoka all but shouted while narrowing her eyes. "I saw you back then while you were killing those men. Your eyes were like mother's. You are just like her, you're just a murderer."

As she said those words, I tried my best to hide the pain that I felt and focus merely on her eyes. What I saw was shocking.

"You're jealous of me?" I asked her in a slight taken back tone.

"What!?"

"You were always too competitive, ever since you were five years old. Ever since people started comparing you to Chifuyu-nee, you always see everything as a competition." Thank Kami-sama that nobody can touch Setsura in terms of magic. She has no competition, and that made her special because even without a constant challenge, her growth rate is still tremendous.

"Are you mad at me because I killed those men, or because I showed you that I don't need magic to actually beat somebody stronger than me?" I asked in curiosity as I waited for Madoka to react.

***SLAP***

My head jerked slightly after the slap that my twin gave me.

But that was all the answer I needed.

_**(Setsura)**_

Three months after that conversation, Madoka and I haven't spoken with each other. I always tried to have a brother-sister conversation with her, but she just ignores me, something that hurt me deeply.

I hid my pain very well when I am within the Orimura family compound, but when I'm out hunting and training Setsura, well, that's a different story.

For the past months that followed that conversation, whenever I hunt, I became more brutal, merciless even, and I even took several pages from my mother's playbook. I have started dismembering some of my targets, I mentally and emotionally tortured some of my targets to an extent that some of them committed suicide, and the less said on how brutal I became in combat the better.

I felt disgusted with myself knowing that I am proving my twin right. Deep inside me is the same monster that mother has within her. I am just like her, a monster in human skin.

The thing I regretted the most about my grieving too much about my lost relationship with Madoka is the fact that my training sessions with Setsura became harsher and harder. I became strict when it comes to training and raising Setsura. Every training session I had with Setsura in the last month always started with me yelling at her and always ended with her so exhausted that she could barely move. She was also always covered with bruises after every particular training session.

You have no idea how much I hated myself after bruising her skin like that.

Also, after the fight I had with Madoka, I have stopped painting portraits and creating musical compositions. It just didn't feel right at the moment. Every time I paint portraits or write a musical composition, I always felt joyful before and after I finish creating my master pieces, but currently, I don't feel the emotions that I usually feel when doing my hobbies.

It suck that I was affected so much by my sister practically denouncing me.

And I still cannot believe that she would denounce me that quickly because I showed a miniscule of my abilities to save her life.

But, most importantly, I hate myself because Setsura suffered because of my grief. In the three years of me taking care of her, I have grown to truly adore that girl. We were friends before, but now, after three years, the relationship that we have is akin to a father-daughter relationship (a ten-year old father to a nine-year old girl! Awkward). It pains me to see Setsura enduring my harshness and my grief with a smile on her face like she wasn't pained by my actions. She deserves better.

She deserves better than me.

* * *

I hate that woman so much. Seriously, she's dead but she left her daughter so many people to contend with.

Like this monster for example.

"So, I lost to a child. I never thought that would ever happen to someone of my caliber."

Oh, shut up you dumb twat.

And how many enemies did that woman left for her daughter to fight. I hope nobody is as strong as this twat.

I was covered in my blood, for the first time, from head to toe as I stood in front of a man in his late forties. I was breathing hard, exhaustion visible by the way I was standing, or barely standing considering my legs are shaking like hell. I was holding a red sword, **[Branch of Sin: Red Cross]**.

The man in front of me was not as injured as me; in fact, the guy did not have a scratch on him. The man was relatively unharmed, but he was crucified on a wall courtesy of three swords that I used to pierce his hands and feet, which bounded him on a thick wall.

"I'll…" I took several ragged breaths as I slowly turned my back on the man that I barely defeated. "…be…taking…her…now." I was able to say as I willed my body to move.

"She's as good as dead, you know."

I ignored those words as I used every drop of my remaining energy to move towards the unconscious Setsura on the farthest corner of the room. If anything happens to her, I will embrace my inner monster, and butcher that man.

"I wonder why a brat like you would bother to risk his life for a reject like her."

"She's my responsibility." I stated weakly, not bothering to look at the man that I defeated.

"A child taking care of another child, how laughable." The man commented with a dry laugh. "Tell me, brat, how much did you gave up so that that girl could live a semi-ordinary life; your childhood, your beliefs, your morals, your innocence…."

"She's my responsibility." I repeated as I limped towards the prone body of Setsura. My regeneration is taking its time to heal the damage done to my body.

"You won't go this far if that was the case. You wouldn't have pushed your body to the breaking point for a girl that is just your responsibility." The man said with a smirk on his face. "I beat you within an inch of your life. I broke every bone in your body. I punctured every organ that you have. I cut off every movable limb that you have. I crushed your body into a paste with every spell I have in my disposal. I beat you so bad that the only thing holding you upright right now is your spine. The only reason you're alive and have all of your limbs is because of that strange regeneration power that you have…"

"And yet, you were still able to beat me, for a girl that you should have abandoned a long time ago."

"She's my responsibility." I repeated again as I knelt down to Setsura's unconscious body before picking her up and carrying her bridal style. I frowned when the pure white hair that I adored so much was coated with my blood.

"Your responsibility, such a childish answer, though it is admirable for a child to handle a man's job, that much I would give." The man said a crisp voice. "But you don't owe her mother anything, trust me child, that woman may look pure, but truthfully, that woman is a glorified bitch with a mean strict, and trust me, I speak from experience."

"That child's mother was a selfish and greedy woman. There is no one in this country that is more demented and evil than that woman, and I thank Kami that she's dead."

"And you intend to kill her daughter?" Ichika muttered as he headed towards the exit. "How pathetic! I know what you said is true. Shirayuki-hime is not as pure as most of those who knew her would like to believe. I hate her as well, but Setsura is a different story."

"She's my responsibility, and I truly enjoy raising her."

"You should be thanking me. I was in the process of freeing you from a burden that no child should endure."

"She's my responsibility, and I absolutely adore her." I repeated again.

"The girl that your holding, she's Pandora's Box. If the secret of her heritage gets out, this country is going to be plunge into a civil war." The man all but shouted. "She's better off dead."

Without stopping, I looked over my shoulders before glancing at the still unconscious Setsura. "Even if the world is her enemy, even if the world wants her dead, it does not change the fact that I swore that I would take care of her. I swore before her dying mother, and I swore in front of her grave that I would take care of her. The world may not acknowledge her existence, but that doesn't change the fact that she is my responsibility."

"I will raise her to be the most magnificent woman that this country had ever seen, and I will see to it that she will be the most powerful magician in this generation." I told him, pride booming with each word that I utter. "I am an artist, and Setsura is my most precious and beloved masterpiece. The most beautiful gem in my collection, as well as the most valuable."

There was a moment of silence before the man let out a hysterical laughed. "What would your mother think of you, for taking care of the illegitimate daughter of her husband that she loves so much? What would your clan and her mother's clan do to her for bringing shame to their respective Names?"

"You may have saved her today, but she is living in borrowed time. Sooner or later, the girl's secret is going to be known, and when that happens, that sin that you're holding is going to die."

Those words successfully made me stop from my tracks as my anger suddenly exploded. "If you would have held your tongue, I would have let you live, but now….**[Branch of Sin: God Killing Spear: Kill Him!]**" I roared loudly, and the sound of a body being split into several pieces echoed in the room, but I paid it no mind as I merely continue to walk to the exit.

After taking several steps, I felt Setsura move in my arms, which made me sigh. "Do not pay that corpse any attention." I told her with a calm tone while Setsura started to sobbed.

"Ichika-sama," Setsura whispered, and I smiled wearily at her.

"Are you mad at me, for referring you as my art?" I asked her with a quite tone.

"No!" She answered weakly. "I'm so happy that Ichika-sama regarded me as his masterpiece, even if my life is nothing but a sin."

"Don't speak nonsense. Your very existence is my art." I exclaimed proudly with a smile. "I want you to live, because it would be a waste for a masterpiece like youto just disappear without shinning like the star that I know you are." I exclaimed with a solemn smile.

"You're the most beautiful art that I have ever had the opportunity to admire and adore, and you will continue to grow to become a much more beautiful masterpiece, and I will continue to admire and adore you as you grow into an even more beautiful piece of art." I told her as I held her tightly in my arms. "I will forever nourish, assists, help, and watch over you as you grow. That is my responsibility as an Orimura, and the greatest pleasure that I will have as an artist."

I nuzzled her head with mine, giving her the affection that she rightfully deserve. "I didn't realize it at first or should I say, I refuse to admit it, but your existence became my pride. You became my pride." I whispered sincerely to her. "Would you live and love yourself to protect my pride, would you at least do that for me?" I asked her sincerely as I allow her to cry on my chest.

"Yes, yes," She whispered repeatedly as she clung into me like a child.

"Thank you, my beautiful Imōto."

That was the first day I ever refereed to her as my little sister.

And that was the day that I started to realize that I am slowly caring for her more than I should.

_**(Chifuyu)**_

Seriously, this year has taken its toll on me. I had to deal with two kidnapping incident that affected my life and relationship with two of my precious people.

My twin sister that was also my best friend denounced me as her friend and brother, and did her best to be as far away as possible from me. I can't believe her jealousy would push her to do that, and it still hurt.

While my little sister, a person I swore I would never refer as a sister, became closer to me, and now, we actually started a brother-sister relationship, in contrast to the father-daughter relationship that we used to have.

And to be honest, Setsura is a better sibling than Madoka, I admitted shamefully to myself one night as I allowed Setsura to sleep beside me.

My relationship with Madoka was one-sided, now that I looked at it. I always did everything that she asked me to because of how fragile she is, and she never returned the favor. Madoka was a delicate case because she felt inferior to Chifuyu-nee, and to an extent Kana, the self-proclaim vampire of the clan. Because of her inferiority complex, she always sees everything as a competition and everyone as strong as or stronger than her as an enemy. I was an exemption because I never showed my magic and my strength to anyone but Setsura. I think that's the reason we were so close in the first place.

Madoka never really saw me as a rival, and thus, we were able to act as siblings and even as friends.

But after that incident, after I showed everyone that I don't need magic to be strong or to beat a magician, Madoka had finally saw me as a rival, and she started treating me as one.

She was a fool to see me as that. If she had taken the time to observe me, she will know that I have no desire to be the head of the clan. My future plans are along the line of establishing my own art gallery, and weapons and CAD development research.

It was such a waste and it was also pitiful that Madoka easily threw away our relationship and friendship because of something as mundane as her jealousy. I am still hoping that she would grow up, and we could be what we used to be. I still wish that we could be brother and sister again.

Setsura, on the other hand, help me with my problems with Madoka. She was the person who filled the void that Madoka left after she denounced and alienated me from her life.

I felt bad knowing I am using her as Madoka's replacement, and I knew that Setsura knew that, and surprisingly, she didn't care. She still greeted me with a smile, and I am happy every time she calls me Oniisama.

I am truly proud to have raised her to be that magnificent.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head, I focus at the task at hand as I analyze the information before me.

In front of me were ten envelopes that contained the data of the ten strongest mages in Chifuyu-nee's generation.

In the battlefield, as Sin, I have seen them in action. I have fought each of them in the past. I defeated three, tied with four, lost to two, and run away from one (Chifuyu-nee). I am well aware of their strengths and skill, and that is why I am working with their data.

Chifuyu-nee, in the past week, was stress because of the mission that she would partake and lead. This mission is, for lack of better words, a siege that would determine the outcome of the Asian War.

China, the main and major enemy of Japan in the Asian war, had colonized a nearby allied country, Philippines, just a week…

And speaking of the Philippines, that country has so much potential that is wasted because the leaders of the country are either actors and actresses that does not have any idea how to run a country or basketball players and boxers who doesn't used their heads. If not those two, then corrupt a politician who used the county's bountiful resources for his/her own benefit.

You know what the Philippines need, an Emperor as great as ours.

But that is getting out of topic.

Japan is currently planning to take it back by deploying an elite and special force to help the rebels to take back their country. My mother volunteered but the collateral damage that her unit could and would cause would result to a portion of Philippines being wiped out of the face of the planet.

Now, the squad has been handpicked by the emperor himself, and the unit is composed of his three remaining Children (I lost to the eldest son and to the last remaining daughter, and tied with the youngest), the half-Britannia and half Japanese aristocrat (I tied with him), the half-French, half-Japanese bishounen (I beat him, barely), the half-German, half-Japanese brute (I beat him, barely), the half-Chinese, half-Japanese Tsundere (I beat him, barely), the half-Russian, half-Japanese noble (I tied with her), Tabane (I tied with her too, but truth be told, we never really fought and merely talk about our theory about magic, which ended me having a taste of sake) , and Chifuyu-nee (every time I see her, I run. There is no way in hell I would fight her), who is too lead the operation because she is the only one who has any experience fighting in the country.

The ten-man team was enough because the eldest son of the emperor is a war mage, and the rest of them, with skill alone, are equivalent to at least four military units. Those ten are, probably, the strongest, pure magician military unit the country has at its disposal.

Still, the odds of them succeeding are very thin. In terms of quality in the production of magicians, Japan is the best in the world, but when it comes to numbers, China is the best. For every one magician of Japan, China has at least a hundred, and they are also the leading country in the production of Endlaves.

Endlaves are gigantic and mechanical robots that had replaced tanks since 2057. Endlave has two different forms: a tank-like mobile form and human-like form. The tank form is mostly used for mobile purposes in which the Endlave basically collapses on itself. Its _human _form is mostly straight-lined, with thin legs and arms and a rectangular-shaped head with two slits that serve as its eyes and glow with a red light.

Endlaves are nothing compared to Magicians, but it is still a hindrance in the long run.

Even though Chifuyu-nee has experience fighting in that country, she doesn't have an extensive knowledge of the country when compare to me. The Philippines was basically my hunting ground, considering the number of criminals hiding in that country.

I want to help my elder sister; I don't want to lose her, not my favorite sister.

"You should really go to sleep, its three o'clock in the morning." A voice echoed in my room, and I look at the door, to see Chifuyu-nee in her sleeping attire entering my room.

I smiled at her while shaking my head. "Maybe later, after I finish my new project." I told her as I diverted my focus to the terminal on my right while discretely hiding the classified information that was contained by the envelopes. It would be very awkward to explain to Chifuyu-nee how I got such classified information.

I could feel Chifuyu-nee walking towards me from behind, but I did not give it any mind as I continue what I was doing before I decided to look at the envelopes that I illegally and secretly acquired.

"How did you get those maps?" Chifuyu-nee asked with a sharp tone.

"I hacked China's Main Military Computer with my homemade terminal, and I also hacked one of their satellites." I answered truthfully with a shrugged. "And yes, I am spending too much time with Tabane, but she's paying me 5,000 yen per hour for this project." Of course, Tabane could have done this faster than me, but she has other things to take care of, AKA, Kuu-chan.

"That idiot," Chifuyu-nee cursed, but did not say anything else as she watched me graph the maps with critical eyes.

As Sin, I know every Chinese Military Bases in the Philippines (Please don't ask how I know that), but as Ichika, I am not supposed to know that. So, while Chifuyu-nee was watching me, I fainted innocence and pretended to access the Satellite that I hacked in order to zero-in to those outposts that I already knew by heart. Of course, this increases the chance of my terminal being tracked by Chinese Intelligence but they are currently trying to find the Prime Minister's wife.

I should know. I was the one who assisted her in fleeing the country.

After an hour of acting like an idiot, I finally finish graphing and plotting the layout of all the cities in the Philippines that the Chinese Military occupied. Chifuyu-nee gently push me off my terminal and she personally examined the layout, before letting out a sigh.

"You shouldn't have involved yourself."

Too late Chifuyu-nee, I'm already am involve. I am, after all, one of Chinese most wanted criminal, with a bounty amounting to 2.5 million.

"I'm an Orimura, and the son of Isane Orimura, war is in my blood, as unfortunate as it may be." I already accepted that fact, together with the fact that my entire body is a walking weapon. "Plus, I am already well known. I've been designing weapons for the Military for the last two years after all, and last I heard, the guns that I designed are sought after by both the Japan military and other countries." And for the record, 30% of profit goes to an account in my name. The only reason I haven't touch it to provide for Setsura is because it would be noticeable and questionable if I would withdraw a large amount of money from an account manage by my clan.

"And that's the point," Chifuyu-nee mumbled under her breath. "You've painted a large target on your back."

"Chifuyu-nee, the moment I was born as an Orimura, I already have a large target painted on my back. No point denying something so mundane." I told her before standing up, and walking towards one of my many utility closets. My room in the Orimura estate is not as grand as my bedding chamber in my mansion. My room in the Orimura estate is basically a workshop with a single bed and light, and the smell of gunpowder and steel would assault anyone who would enter my room. I primarily use this room to manufacture my rifles and handguns, and I used the workshop that I have in my mansion to manufacture my CADs.

I do not like the thought of those elders having access to my CAD research; it would be too much of a risk.

"Speaking of a large target on my back, here, catch." I told my sister as I took two katanas from one of the utility closet and threw it at Chifuyu-nee. Chifuyu-nee caught the swords before giving me a questioning look. "Do you honestly believe that I'm limited to gun engineering? I can also make CADs, thought finding the resources to manufacture those two costs me half my bank." But it was worth it.

"I have never seen such thin looking CADs." Chifuyu-nee muttered while unsheathing the katana with the Dragon head hilt.

"Of course, it's a new concept that I perfected a month ago. Those two CADs are called Customized Element CAD, or as I would like to call them, CE-CAD, a CAD that utilize Ancient Magic to boost the capacity of Modern Magic." I informed my sister as I took the Katana from her hands.

"You see the blade, if you look closely, you will see several seals and runes engrave in it. I used this to increase the sturdiness of the blade, so that it can be used as a sword as well as to make the flow of psion from the body to the CAD smoother and more fluent."

"There is a distinct advantage and disadvantage of the CE-CAD. The advantage of this CAD is that the spell invocation is faster even compare to the Loop Cast system that I developed, and this CAD will also allow you to cast the same spell more than once or cast different spells simultaneously. Also, the activation rituals that can be stored in this CAD are unlimited, but it will depend on the skills and capacity of the magician. Also, the runes and the seals will also enhance your spell by at least 15%-50%, depending on the spell."

"The disadvantage, this CAD can only be used for one magic-type, and again, the names of the spell and power level of the spell must be known and manage by the caster to have a successful spell execution." I explained to her before grabbing the sword with the lotus hilt

"I designed these swords to support your two specialty magic. The sword with the Dragon hilt is designed for your Ice-magic, while the one with the lotus hilt was designed to support your astral projection magic." I explained to her before kneeling before her and offering her the two CAD-swords. "How they are used and maintained is already stored in their mainframe, you just need to extract it." I told her, and I smiled when I felt Chifuyu-nee taking the swords from my hands.

"You shouldn't have." Chifuyu-nee muttered, with an awed tone as she examined the swords that I made.

"It was worth it. Just give me some time to hide from Tabane. She would be pissed knowing that I made something that she didn't even think off." Of course she wouldn't think of this concept. CE-CAD was designed for my used, because I am only able to used one type of magic in combat. The CE-CAD is the concept I developed to utilize my Blood-magic to its highest potential.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of us as Chifuyu-nee lean towards me, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you," Chifuyu-nee whispered as I felt her arms wrapping themselves around me.

"Happy Birthday, Chifuyu-nee." I replied with a smile as my elder sister was visibly taken aback. "4th of October, it's your birthday, and those two swords, Hyōrinmaru for your ice and Suigetsu for your astral projection, those two are my gifts to you, and my assurance that you would come back to me after your operation in the Philippines."

"You remember?"

"What kind of brother would forget his own sister's birthday?" I replied as the embrace my sister had on me tightened.

For the rest of the night, and the following morning, I spend my time being held by Chifuyu-nee, and it was one of the most blissful memories that I have as an Orimura.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Chifuyu-nee shouted at me while I shot down one of the enemy Endlaves with a shotgun that utilizes my blood as ammunition. Chifuyu-nee stood in the middle of a wreckage surrounded by Chinese forces. Since the Special Forces arrived in the Philippines last week, they had successfully taken back Manila, Benguet, and Ilocos Norte, which forced the Chinese to take notice.

In hopes to eliminate the Japan's elite magician, they tried to pick them out one at a time, starting with my sister.

Not going to happen.

"I think you should be grateful. I did assist you." I told Chifuyu-nee with my alto voice in order to hide my identity. Every time I go for a hunt, the voice that I used to speak to my clients and to my targets is my singing voice. I surveyed the area and I got to admit, I am quite surprise at the destruction that Chifuyu-nee brought by herself. I am quite gleeful at the fact that she was using the two CADs that I gave her, and I was ecstatic that she was using my creation quite well. "Although I must comment your performance, you are doing a fine job even if your squad is isolated from you." I added as I blasted another Endlave with my shotgun.

I found myself facing Hyōrinmaru, the blade glowing with an icy aura, pointed at me. I knew she would figure out how to use those two just in time for the operation.

"I have no time to deal with you, Sin."

"Good, so do I." I told her as I walked past her. One day, when Setsura is strong enough to protect herself, I will tell Chifuyu-nee that I am Sin, but for now, I will endure her annoyance. "I am here purely for business sake, no more, no less." I told her before throwing a recorder at her before walking past her.

"Your brother is such a worry wart. He even asked me to come and assist you, giving me a wonderful weapon in the process." I told her as I watch several enemy military squads coming at us.

"You know my brother?" Chifuyu-nee asked with a suspicious tone as she hid the recorded in her uniform.

"Who do you think act as his lab rat whenever he builds a new weapon, huh? I work for Ichika as a lab rat as a part time job. He doesn't pay me much but he is very good in supplying me weapons." I lied, but I figured that lying is preferable than at the moment. "And not to mention, he will do everything to prevent me from tearing through you." Again, my persona Sin is a bounty hunter and in Chifuyu-nee's eyes, Sin is scum, so I will act as a scum.

Chifuyu-nee reacted as I predicted her too, the decreasing of the temperature was a testament to that. "You bastard!" Chifuyu-nee growled as she raised Hyōrinmaru, intending to strike me down, and I answered by pointing the barrel of my shotgun at her direction.

"Look, I don't care how much you hate me, but right now, my job is to make sure that you lived through this operation. Your brother, the person who made and tune my CAD, told me that if you die, then I die as well, and I do not want to be in the other end of your brother's gun." I told her as I push Hyōrinmaru, wincing slightly at the feeling of coldness emitted by the blade, away from my head. "We can kill each other next time, but now, we work together." I told her as I move my shotgun and aimed it at one of the many snipers positioned in one of the buildings surrounding us. With one pull of the trigger, the sniper fell, and I don't care whether the sniper live or die.

When my attack was release from the barrel of my gun, a hail of missiles, bullets, and spells flew towards us, but I did not dodge as a wall of ice surrounded me and block all the attacks. "After this is over, I'll have you shatter in a glacier." Chifuyu-nee growled as a dragon made out of ice appeared behind her. It was the most realistic Ice dragon I have ever seen her made.

"Good luck with that, so I take right, you take left, you take out more Chinese than me, I'll tell you the reason why I attack your father three years ago."

"You're on!"

The slaughter was magnificent, enough said, and I won.

* * *

"Congratulations in your success, Chifuyu-nee." I greeted my sister, but I did not face her as I busied myself designing the rifle that my mother requested me to make.

"What is your relationship with the person name Sin?" Chifuyu-nee asked, and truth be told, I was expecting this.

"He was my first model." I answered casually and nonchalantly. "He's the most natural born fighter I have ever seen. His entire body was a weapon and he has an insane regeneration magic. Working with him was a temptation that I can't resist." That sounded gay.

Chifuyu-nee let out a prolong groan after hearing that. "That artist mindset of yours if going to get you into trouble one day."

"I know, but creating the perfect masterpiece is what every artist dreams of." I answered, smiling at the thought of Setsura. I already succeeded in that every day that Setsura lives her life with a smile. "He was a faulty product, I give you that much, but his ability to fight in a high level with just one magic-type is commendable, and he is the same age as me as well." Yeah, it is quite sad that I've reach a level that most magicians takes a lifetime to reach. It's quite sad that the kind of strength that I possess is possessed by me. I did not want to be strong, if given the chance, I want to be weak.

"Hey Chifuyu-nee, did he go through with his end of the bargain?" I already know the answer, but come on now; I need something to keep this conversation going. "The guy took one of my finest guns; the least he can do is made himself useful to you and assisted you in your mission." If memory serves me right, I was helpful. I took out a lot of Chinese Mages with my Blood-magic, and destroyed an armadas worth of Endlaves with my shotgun.

"You should not have sent him; we could have handled the situation perfectly."

"I know, but having contingency plans for your contingency plans is my motto in life." I then tore my gazed from the canvass that I'm working on and gave Chifuyu-nee a smile. "I need to at least have the assurance that you are going back home, back to me, even if I have to ask that relative failure for help." I told her with a smile before returning my gazed back to the canvass. I really need to finish the design of this rifle. Mom and her unit are going to war soon, and she needs this new gun to open a new gate of hell to her enemies.

"You are a baka." Tell me something I don't know, Chifuyu-nee.

..

….

….

"But at least you're my Baka." I heard her whisper affectionately, and before I knew it I was thrown to my bed, the canvass that I'm working on incased in ice, and Chifuyu-nee straddling my waist.

"Chi…" Before I could utter her name, I found Chifuyu-nee's lips on mind.

I could feel her hands slowly ripping my clothes off.

I could feel my entire body slowly being weighed down by a coldness that made moving my body difficult if not impossible.

I could feel her other hand caressing an organ that will not be named.

And at this night, the last innocence that I had was taken from me by my own sister.

_**(Age 11)**_

"The war is over, Kurazakura-sama, there is no point in chasing me any longer." I told me the beautiful woman across me as I parried a very strong slash from her with a broadsword that was made out of my blood. The broadsword had a cross-like hilt, thus I named it **[Branch of Sin: Crimson Cross]**. This branch of sin is similar to **[Branch of Sin: Crows Claw] **and **[Branch of Sin: Single Edge]**.

"I am well aware of that." She stated before thrusting her sword towards my shoulder, a blow that I block by creating hundreds of rose petals from my blood, which I then use to block the attack. I cannot afford for that sword to touch me. The sword was not a CAD, but considering the person who was using it, even being grazed was not an option. "That is why we must settle this. This may probably be the last time we cross blades with each other. I want to know, who is better, you or I."

Kurazakura has long, straight and shiny purple hair which has a blue or sometimes indigo color to it along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she also have blue eyes. One of her key physical features which are very noticeable was her lips, which have a shiny pink appearance. She has a very beautiful and well proportionate body which made it clear which part of the family Setsura got her figure from.

Kurazakura is the second daughter of the Emperor, Shirayuki-hime's younger sister, and Setsura's aunt.

"We have already proven who is better." I muttered as I twisted my body to avoid another sword thrust before kicking the second princess away from me. "How many times have you beaten me? 10, 15, you have nothing to prove, you have already proven that you are the superior mage and warrior." I told her as I erected a circular shield that obscured me from her sight, and also blocked another blow from her.

"Those victories did not mean anything." She stated, and after feeling a spike from her, I jumped away, just in time as the shield that I erected was cut in half.

Every object crafted with my blood is three times harder than diamond itself. The fact that she could cut through my shield with just an ordinary sword with minuscule use of magic shows how skilled she is with the sword.

I parried another thrust from her, and sigh at the sound of another tree falling to the ground. "If you do not stop, then we can consider this forest a wasteland and that would be a pity. I adore the wilderness."

"I as well love the sight of nature, but still, the duel that I desire will not be denied from me." Kurazakura exclaimed as my surroundings suddenly become a blurred.

Kurazakura's specialty magic is very unique. Instead of using magic that alters the surroundings, she prefers to use magic that alters and breaks the mind of her opponent.

Her specialty magic is Illusions and telepathy, but what made me truly fear her is that she naturally possesses Psychometric abilities. If she touches me, if her blade touches me, and if she so wills it, she can see all my thoughts and memories, and if that happens, Setsura will be endangered.

I cannot have her touch me, and that blade must only make contact with my blood. Being hit is not an option.

I've dealt with my fair share of illusionist in my days as a bounty hunter. They are very tricky to deal with, and Kurazakura is the best and strongest illusionist in all of Japan, maybe in all of Asia. An illusion-type magic is executed by sending psion-waves, that acts as radio-waves, directly yet discretely to the targets mind, the psion-waves will then disturbed the mind, and thus will allow the illusionist to directly control all the senses, body movements, and thoughts of his/her target.

I could feel foreign psion coursing through my body, and I could also feel my sense slipping, but fortunately, I know how to counter this. The most basic way to counter an illusion-type magic is to pulse your own psion to disturbed the psion waves that she was sending towards me, but that will not work, not against her.

So I used another alternative method.

I am very adept in using a sword with one hand, and I am also a skilled puppeteer.

With a simple flicker of my wrist, I created thin threads from my blood, and I willed those threads to wrap themselves around my body.

With this, I do not have to worry about being immobile.

I then create thousands of small shards of glass from my blood, and scattered them around the area. Those shards would act as my eyes. Because she was focusing on me, and the fact that those shards were as small as dust, I do not have to worry about her ensnaring them in her illusions

I then shut down all my senses, and allowed those glass shards to act as my eyes. In fighting illusionist, I tend to prefer to use my sense of touch and/or hearing, but against her, my sense of sight is the most appropriate tool.

A flicker of a finger, my right hand twisted to deflect the blow that came from the side.

Another flicker of a finger, my right hand move to block an attack that was meant to cut my left arm off.

Another flicker of a finger, my body twisted to avoid a thrust to my chest, and with another flicker, I knee her to the gut and with another flicker, I kick her away from me.

She landed on her feet, and lunge at me again. With another flicker of my finger, I brought my sword to the front and block another attack from her, although this one was strong enough to push me from where I stood, but I was able to throw her away from me with several flickers of my finger.

If these continue to be a sword fight, then I would certainly lose. I am confident enough to know that my sword skills are equal to hers, but with most of my senses shut down, it is a matter of time before she overwhelms me.

I cannot use my senses because she would just control them, and I cannot afford being cut down by her.

I have no choice…

Contingency Plan G...

Damn it, I haven't finish furnishing this yet, but I need to escape from her.

I am no fool. If I do fight her, I would be cut by her, and that would result in her knowing Setsura, and that is not an option.

I could see her charging at me, and I threw the broadsword in my right hand towards her. She would easily deflect that attack, regardless of the fact that the sword is travelling faster than an ordinary bullet.

But that was merely a distraction as I extended my index finger and wrote a character that I created in the air. When she was close enough, I pointed my finger at her and muttered. **"[Six Pillar Prison Light]"** I muttered, hoping that my plan would work.

Surprisingly, and I thank every God I know for this, six thin, wide beams of light that came out of nowhere slammed into her midsection, holding her place. I smiled in satisfaction as I watch her unable to move any part of her body including the parts that were not struck by the beams.

"You should stop moving, Kurazakura-sama. Struggling is futile." I advised her as I picked the sword that she dropped to the ground, before brandishing the blade to her neck. "Only a person that knows the algorithm of that spell has the chance of breaking these beams." I told her as I reinforce the six beams.

"Don't be arrogant, Sin-kun." Kurazakura exclaimed as she unleash an impressive amount of psion in hopes to break the six beams that was subduing her.

The amount of psion that she was emitting was nothing short of impressive, her entire body was glowing and brimming with power, but the beams of light did not even budge at the amount that she emitting.

I watched her futile attempt in breaking my spell, and after a while, she finally relented, a look of shock adorning her face. "What kind of spell is this?" She asked me, not out of fear, but in frustration. It seems that she had forgotten that we are enemies.

Okay, I forgot as well, so were even.

"The reason you couldn't break this spell is because it is not a psion based spell. This spell is a pushion base spell." I informed her, and the shock look on her face was amusing. "Thoughts particles cannot alter Spirit Particles, so it is futile for you to break a Pushion spell using Psion energy." I added as I reinforce the beams with more Pusion.

In my studies in magic, I am a researcher by heart; I discovered how to use Pushion energy for spells, something that no other Magic Engineers in the world have achieved. Pushion is quite different from Psion because normal magicians are limited in feeling Pushion, but the main difference is how the two energies are created and used.

Psion is created from our thoughts.

Pushion is created from our emotions.

Psion is use to alter and change reality.

Pushion is use to manipulate the energy that makes our reality. **(A/N: The author of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei hasn't explained how Pushion is use. What I've written above is my theory alone. Don't take it too seriously)**

These two energies are two different matters, two different energies, two different existences. They co-exist with each other, but they cannot, in any way, shape, or form, interact with each other.

That is why Psion based magic cannot break or dispel Pusion based magic, and vice-versa. Although, they can be used to block each other, but the result would be explosive…

That is worth researching and experimenting on in the near future.

"Amazing, you truly are a genius." My train of thoughts was interrupted by her complimented, and I cannot help but smile. It is rare for my opponents to comment on my breakthroughs, no matter how ingenious they are.

"Thank you, and I apologies. I cannot give you the fight that you want me to give you." I told her as I broke the beams that were subduing her.

"Do you find me boring?"

"Of course not, I just cannot risk you discovering my secrets. It is a shame that I cannot test my skills against you, but I cannot risk my secrets being revealed." I explained to her in an apologetic tone as I bowed at her.

"I knew having that power would one day bite me." She cursed a bit as she sheathed her sword. "So, am I right to assume that this will be the last time I'll ever see you in the battlefield?"

"Yes," I answered without losing a beat. "The war is over, I've accumulated enough money to live a very extravagant life for both myself and my little sister, I've captured or killed every wanted man that can posed a threat to Japan during the war, and then some. I have no reason to remain as a bounty hunter." I explained to her, and I raised an eyebrow at her downcast expression.

"If I offer you to be a member of the Japanese Royal Guard, would you accept?" Kurazakura asked me, and I was taken aback. The Japanese Royal Guard is the military unit that is task to protect the royal family. Being a member of that military unit is an honor.

"Why?" I asked in shock.

Kurazakura looked slightly uncomfortable before turning around and showing me an insignia carved on her back. I almost stumbled at the sight.

"YOUR, YOUR…" I could not find the words to finish my statement as I pointed at her.

She smiled at me as she lifted her katana. "The heir was supposed to be Shirayuki-neesama, but because of her disappearance, she cannot take the throne. Shirokishi is a capable soldier, but he not a tactician and he has no political skills to speak off. Zangetsu-niisama is a war mage, thus, he cannot take the throne because of his status. Considering those factors, the most logical heir is me."

Well, that's a shocker, but, as I calm myself, the Emperor made a good choice. Shirokishi, his youngest son, is a great mage and an adequate tactician, but the parliament will chew him and spat him out when it comes to politics.

Zangetsu-sama, well, the guy is an unstoppable force of nature, enough said. That guy is a versatile one-man armada. It would be a real handicapped if he is limited to a chair for the next fifty years or so.

Kurazakura, she's the logical choice and the best choice for the next ruler of the country. In her generation, Chifuyu-nee was the strongest magician and Tabane was brightest mind, but she is the most well balance mage in her generation. She is not as magically powerful as Chifuyu-nee but she compensates with her cunning mind and resourcefulness with her magic, she is not as smart as Tabane, no one is as smart as Tabane, but she has enough knowledge to know that ins and outs of everything needed to run the country efficiently. She is also the country's best tactician, surpassing even my mother.

I was captured by her in 15 different occasions in the past four years; one of those occasions involved Chifuyu-nee's fastest ice-spell hitting me on the family jewels.

I shudder at the memory, before looking at her with a composed expression, which is hard to tell considering that I am wearing a mask. "Why do you want me to be a part of the Royal Guard, your Royal Guard?" I inquired curiously. "I'm a bounty hunter, a wanted bounty hunter with a 3.5million yen on his head, and I am generally hated by the upper echelon of the Japanese Military." Let's just say that I have offended a lot of people whenever I assisted some of the Military's many operations.

"And that's the reason why. You are not loyal to any clan or to any leader, which makes you the best choice for my bodyguard." Again, I can see her logic, and Kurazakura is not known for her ability to trust. "And you are also young. You're what, 10, 12? You are half my age, yet, you have defeated men twice your age, some of them well renowned magicians, and a few are even my peers. You fought Zangetsu-niisama in a standstill for three hours and the only one capable of that is me and Chifuyu."

"Okay, that was a fluke. Your brother almost nuked me in five different occasions in that fight." I shudder at that memory, before solidifying my pledge that I will not fight that man again in my life.

"Regardless, you gave my brother a run for his money, and you are only a third of his age, that speaks volume of how strong you are going to be in the future."

"I am very limited, or have you forgotten that I am only capable of using one type of magic in a fight, and I have to be the one who has to create my spells, seeing that this type of magic is abnormal and have no recordings whatsoever." I am the only one in history and in the world that is capable of using Blood-type magic, it is both a curse and a blessing. It is a curse because it is difficult to create spells, the algorithm behind each of my spells are vomiting, it is a blessing because this one magic-type has unlimited potential.

"That is irrelevant considering how skilled you are in combat and how resourceful you are." Kurazakura complimented with a smile. "And also, you are no longer a one trick pony. If you can use Pushion base spells, then that makes you a one of a kind mage, a mage that I would want in my command." Kurazakura stated her tone slightly hopeful.

I looked at the future empress of the country before shaking my head. "Kurazakura-sama, if things were different, I would have accepted your offer, but considering my current predicament, I cannot, with good intentions, accept your offer." I apologized with a courteous bow.

She looked at me with a disappointed expression before letting out a sigh. "Why do you fight?" She asked with a sullen tone.

"I fight to give my little sister that life that she deserves." I answered, but there's another answer in the back of my mind, an answer that I did not want to admit.

_**(Setsura)**_

"Are you sure, Oniisama?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I answered as I hung my mask and Sin's outfit into a secure chamber located underneath my estate. "The war is over; there is no reason for me to continue being a bounty hunter." I explained to her as I looked at my Sin get up with a small smile. I may not have like being a bounty hunter, but I would miss all the men and women that I fought and befriended in my years as a bounty hunter. The last three years as a bounty hunter was very fun, but the war was over and I have accumulated enough money to sustain a very luxurious way of life for Setsura, as well as to fund my research.

As the chamber closed in front of me, I turned around and looked at Setsura with a smile. "Come on now dear, we have a lot of things to do before we retire for the day." I told her as I extended my hand towards her.

Setsura smiled shyly as she grabbed my arm, and gripped it tightly. "You're going through with your plans, Oniisama?"

I smiled before nodding enthusiastically. "I always wanted my own Restaurant, and this is to assure me that we have a steady flow of income in the near future. I may have accumulated enough money and riches to last us for a long time, but riches tend to disappear quickly." I commented with a smile. I always wanted to have three types of businesses to appease my hobbies.

Animation studio for my love of arts.

A weapons manufacturing shop for my inventive nature.

And a restaurant because of my passion for food.

I'm an Orimura; my supposed destiny is to fight. I am born to be a warrior, and I will die a warrior, that is what every Orimura is striving for.

Every Orimura that is not me.

I can fight, but the problem is, I do not like fighting. Three years of being a Bounty Hunter did not change that. So instead of wasting my life fighting, I would prefer to waste my life into something productive, and starting my own restaurant is the best way to begin my new lifestyle, which will be devoid of hunting criminals down.

"So, Oniisama, when will the construction of your restaurant be finish?" Setsura asked me as the two of us exited the underground chamber.

"Two months, three months at most." I answered with a grin. I am really excited to have my very own restaurant. The animation studio will come next. "And I'll make sure that you'll have your own stage. You can play the piano in the opening day! We can even have a duet, you with the piano, and me with my violin." I stated enthusiastically, already planning the music compositions that the two of us will be playing.

I will elevate the standard of fine dining in Japan that I swear.

Yes, I need a life, but come on now, I've spend the last three in a half year of my life taking care of a girl younger than me (it was the best experience I had in my young life), hunting down criminals and collecting large sums of money and treasures (most of the treasures I collected are solid gold and jewels, with a few priceless artifacts and arts in the side), hunted down by three different countries(I have kill on-sight order in China, Japan considers me a vigilante, Iraq considers me a terrorist), fought in five different wars (how in the hell did my family and my elementary school not notice my absence in a week, I will never know), and I got rape by my elder sister (don't ask), taking account of how fuck up my life has been in the past, I deserved to be slightly over the top.

Also, I enjoy having duets with Setsura.

"That would be fun, Oniisama." Setsura answered cheerfully but with a weak tone, which made me worry.

I've noticed at the end of last year, and early this year that Setsura's body is slowly weakening. It was slow, but it was noticeable to those who has a background on medicine as myself, and who has eyes enhanced by magic, and who has an artificially created left eye. About the last, please don't ask and let's just say my regeneration has some mysteries left that I have not yet discovered.

Still, Setsura's weakening body is alarming. Last I check, her body is very healthy, I made sure of that by having her take a healthy diet and providing her with a healthy lifestyle. And most of all, my mansion and estate is the definition of spotless clean.

Now, with those factors, I still cannot figure out why Setsura's body is slowly deteriorating.

But one thing is for sure, whatever's wrong with her, I will figure it out and I will heal her.

Setsura is my pride. I will do everything for her. I will sacrifice everything for her.

"Oniisama…" Setsura called, and I instantly looked at her, frowning a bit at how pale she's becoming. "Are you okay, your smile faltered a bit?"

I smiled at the care that she was showing me before nodding. "I am just praying for all the mages and warriors that I have fought through the years. They've thought what the world truly is, and for that, I am thankful." Each of them thought me how to be strong, and with the experience I had fighting them, I can protect Setsura from anybody, and I mean anybody.

"I thought you don't believe in Gods?"

"Of course I don't, I'm an atheist, but still, I think there is somebody up there looking down on us, guiding us, after all… " I looked at my little sister with a fond smile. "No human being is capable of conceiving a beautiful and wonderful lady like you." Considering whom her parents are, I'm surprised that she turned out to be quite well, she does have a bit of an aristocratic act, but that characteristic is program to her blood. She is, technically, a member of Japan's royal family.

"Oniisama…" Setsura whined in embarrassment as she move closer to me. I wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her closer.

She's the one person who has given me affection that I so crave and she gave it to me willingly.

Byakushiki Setsura, my daughter, my little sister…

And a part of me wants her to be more than those things…

_**(Chifuyu)**_

Perfect, I thought to myself as I glanced at the finish blueprints of the Endlave that I have been planning and designing for a month now. The Asian war, the war that lasted for over a decade, was over but the Orimura clan is still arming themselves with weapons so that we can protect the country if the need arises. We are, after all, the last line of defense of the country. Japan's secret blade that would cut down anybody who has the gall to invade the country…

…yup, one day, I'm going to do something to exile myself from this family, open my own Animation Workshop and Hotel, and focus my full attention in raising Setsura…

I have no plans in being a warrior my whole life. Three and a half years in the field, randomly fighting and capturing criminals, those were enough battles for me to last a lifetime. I've seen and have my fair share of wars; I've lost all my innocence in my years as a bounty hunter, and I do not want to lose anything else more significant.

Still, designing weapons is fun; I will keep that as a profession. I like creating weapons, I don't care who wields them just as long as they are use.

I may not like the practices of the Orimura clan, but it does not change the fact that I am an Orimura. Fighting is in my blood, I just diverted it into a more civilize art form.

"No time being melodramatic, I have my plans; I can finish constructing a prototype in a week, it's time to go to sleep." I shouted as I covered my blueprint with a cloth before heading to my bed with the intent to sleep until 3 in the morning.

Or I would have if I did not saw my elder sister sitting on my bed, an impatient smile on her face as she flaunted her body in her nightgown.

"Good evening, little brother…" Okay, I know when he uses that sweet voice, she wants something from me, and that something is very degrading in my part.

…but I am her little brother, and doing degrading things for his big sister is the job of a little brother.

Regardless of how one sided this relationship is.

"I'll just shower a bit." I told my sister as I turned around, only to have a block of ice blocking my way. "Chifuyu-nee…" I whined a bit. I could shatter the ice with just a flick of a finger, but I haven't showed that clan what I could with my own two hands. Every time I fight, I always use handguns.

"Don't you dare, I prefer you like this, sweaty and salty." Chifuyu-nee said with a coy smile as she motion for me to come to her with her finger in a very seductive manner.

I could not help but sigh as I slowly walked towards her and to my bed. This relationship I have with Chifuyu-nee, it's shallow and not the relationship that I want to have with her.

But still, Chifuyu-nee is the one being that I value above Setsura.

Setsura, I love her more than mother and Madoka combine, but I love Chifuyu-nee slightly more than her.

My feelings for Setsura are rooted in pride, but my feelings for Chifuyu-nee are rooted in admiration.

My admiration for Chifuyu-nee outweighs the pride that I have for Setsura. The gap is a small margin, but it doesn't change the fact that Chifuyu-nee is much more important than Setsura to me.

And I would do anything for Chifuyu-nee...

…even if the task involves me throwing away my dignity as a man.

I sat beside Chifuyu-nee, and she smiled at me, a smile that only I have seen.

"You've been gone for a whole week, and the first thing you do is go to your room, and draw some scribbles." Chifuyu-nee whispered to me with a sweetly-sickly tone as her hands suddenly found themselves on my shoulders. I could feel her hands gripping my shoulders so tight that my skinned turned a shade of purple.

"Mother wants me to build her unit their own Endlave. They said that Tabane's Endlaves are already obsolete." I told her as I felt her hands massaging my shoulders. It was not a comfortable massage but it was enough to make me blush. Being held by her made my heart beat furiously, and the feeling that she was making me feel was unlike anything I feel whenever I held Setsura.

"And when did I ever care about anything that involves that war-whore!" Chifuyu-nee inquired skeptically, her hands snake down my chest to my stomach. "She's only using you, you know?"

"But she loves me for it. That is enough for me." I told her sincerely.

I don't believe in God. I've turn my back on my beliefs. I've been called both an Angel and a Demon, and all the foul names in the book before. Blood of countless men and women are on my hands and my consciousness. I cannot be considered pure any more. All my innocence was already shattered.

Love is the only thing I believe in now, it's all I believe in right now.

My mother and Chifuyu-nee, they loved me conditionally, and I'm okay with that. Just as long as they love me, I don't care what I will have to do or to give, just as long as the love they have for me never disappears.

…as I ponder on that thought, my mind suddenly went to Setsura, and truth be told, she's the only one who I knew that loves me unconditionally, and I smiled at that knowledge. At least I have one person who I knew who would stay with me until the end.

And that fact made me wonder why I value Chifuyu-nee over Setsura…

"Are you satisfied then, by being just another tool for our mother?" Chifuyu-nee asked as I felt her hands peeling my shirt off my body.

"Yes," My body is a living weapon, a sword if you will, and a weapon is only useful if it's being use.

That belief is the reason why I pursue weapon's crafting. Only a weapon can produced the best weapon.

"Then, you won't mind me using you for the night, am I correct?" My sister asked me as she leaned towards my back, and I shiver as I felt her mounds pressing on my back. Ever since the first time Chifuyu-nee bedded me, every chance that she gets, she would always go to my room, and bed me again and again.

The first time she bedded me, I was paralyzed by her ice magic. I was helpless as Chifuyu-nee ravished me that night, several moons ago. I lay, flat on my back, as I watched Chifuyu-nee make use of my body anyway she chooses, and she did it with a smile that I did not know she possess. My screams were muffled by her moans as she pleasured herself with my body.

I could have broken the spell that she had cast upon me easily if I so chooses. I have endured and broken stronger spells than what my sister had cast upon me that particular night. The reason I didn't, and the reason I allowed my sister to rape me that night was because I can never hurt her, I refused to hurt her.

After that night, whenever she desires it, she will always go to my room and ravish me to her heart's content, before leaving…

…and that pains me…

….not because she made me feel helpless, but because of a different reason…

"You would use me anyway even if I deny you." I answered as I felt her delicate hands grabbed my most private part.

It was another long night for me.

* * *

Eight hours, forty-seven minutes, and twelve seconds…

That was how long Chifuyu-nee used my body.

I laid, face first on my bed, panting heavily.

I felt exhausted and weird.

I have fought tens to thousands of men before, and after the battle, I still have enough energy to walk away, but whenever and after Chifuyu-nee and I have sex, I felt like all the stamina and energy I have in my body fades away, just like that.

As for the weird part, sex feels nice and all, but I felt very empty after the intercourse. It's not that Chifuyu-nee is bad at it; Kami-sama knows that Chifuyu-nee has the body made for sin and she knows how to use, it's just that…it is hard to explain but…

I sighed mentally as I pondered on what that woman told me before…What did she said to me as she died in my arms (A long story that started my reputation as Sin)…

Oh yes… Sex is empty if there is no love during the intercourse or something similar to that…

Yes, that's it. Whenever Chifuyu-nee and I have sex, it just feels empty. True, it is pleasurable, but I could not feel an ounce of love from her whenever we are having sex, and that fact alone made the pleasure I felt when I'm with her take a back sit.

Yes, I have no problem being use by others, being use is second nature to me, but I at least want the person using me to show me and give me a miniscule amount of love, or even gratitude. My mother is good at that, and that's why we have such a lovely relationship.

This current and taboo relationship that I currently have with Chifuyu-nee, it is shallow and one-sided. I may be a hypocrite, no, that is not right. I am a hypocrite. In my eleven years of life, I was content with shallow and one-sided relationships, just as long as I feel a miniscule of love from those who I have that kind of relationship with, I am content…

But strangely, this twisted affair that I have with my sister, I want more from this relationship. I'm not satisfied with this.

I'm not content with carnal pleasures alone.

I only want one thing.

I watched Chifuyu-nee get dress in the corner of my eye, and when she was about to leave me, I extended my hand and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from her leaving.

My sister gave me a curious look, and I could only smile weakly.

"Can you tell me that you love me, just this once?" I pleaded as I eyed my sister with hope filled eyes.

There was a silence between the two of us as I continue to look at my sister with begging eyes.

I want her to say those three words to me. Three simple words that held so little meaning to those men that have yet seen the horrors of the world, but held so much meaning to a simple child like me.

I want to hear from my sister, the one who I love the most the three words that would verify my existence.

The awkward silence ended when my sister remove my hand from her wrist and silently leave my room, leaving me alone.

As I listen to the door closing, I cannot help but hear my heart breaking into several pieces.

_**(Age 12)**_

The Orimura family is not a well-knit family, much to mine and my grandfather's disappointment.

My mother, as much as I get along with her and love her, is a warrior through and through, and she is inept in raising children. Case and point, Chifuyu-nee and Madoka hates her and they have no problem saying it to her face.

My father is a workaholic and a cheating bastard, enough said. I will not even waste a moment of my time or even a kilobyte of my memory in describing the despicable man. That twat!

Madoka is easily jealous and too competitive for her own good, which causes her to alienate her own siblings because she deems them as competition.

As for Chifuyu-nee…She's complicated, very complicated, but at least she's civil with everybody.

Now, as I reevaluate my family, it is no wonder why I spend so much time with Setsura. With her, I feel like I have a loving family of my own, even if it's just the two of us.

The only person in the family who I can easily get along with, with no strings attach, is my grandfather. My grandfather, for lack of better words, is a berserker in a frail man's body. He has a very weak body, bound to a wheelchair for his entire life, but the guy is a versatile war mage that had defeated countless armies.

In the Japanese Military, fifty years ago and even now, there are two men that the country considers its greatest military strength, and they are the two Dragons of the Rising Sun. The two dragons are my grandfather and the current emperor of Japan. The two of them are war mages, an individual with enough magical powers to destroy a city with one spell.

Those two run a path of destruction during the third world war. They two of them almost leveled Africa in the last world war, and it was not a pretty sight, I should know, I've seen the evidence that were buried in the country's most secured archive. Don't ask how I got in there, it was not easy nor was it pretty, but damn it, my bounty was increase from 1.5 to 2.5 million yen after that stunt.

Pushing that aside, my grandfather is the current head of the Orimura clan, and the only person who I can call a family, aside from Setsura, with no strings attach. Grandfather and I get along quite well. He is very supportive in my career as a weapons engineer, he still doesn't know I am capable of creating CADs, he is fond of my artwork, my first art gallery was made possible because of his assistance and my art did help the clan get a new positive image in public (It proves that are clan is not just good in eliminating enemies), and he absolutely adores my cooking, it has been a tradition that I cook dinner for the family every Friday Night.

Now, the two of us, my grandfather and I, have a lot in common, we look alike, we have the same taste in music (nothing beats the classic), we like anything that is vintage (I have a collection of artifacts from 13th century all the way to 22nd century catalogue and arrange in my mansion, and gramps has one too, but it's more of an automobile collection), and most importantly, we both wish to have a happy and close knitted family.

You have no idea how much that last one denied us.

We know that noble clans tend to have an unstable family, considering that we are closely associated to the government, and the clans are very scrutinize by the public and the fact that scandals that involve the family would certainly cause uproars, but it is still a disappointment that our family act not as a family but a bunch of strangers living in the same roof.

Hell, the only family who has a close-knit relationship with each other is the Shinonono clan, and they are as noble and as old as the Orimura clan. What are they doing right that we aren't? To have such a loving family, I would do everything and anything to have something a kin to that.

Wait just a second, I do have something a kin to that…Setsura, with Setsura, I have a loving family, whether we act like a brother and sister, or father and daughter, Setsura makes me experience having a loving family.

But it's not enough. Setsura is very wonderful. She was the person who understands me the most. She was there when I was struggling with myself. She was there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. She was there to me when I am at my highest, and she was there when I was in the verge of depression. She was always there for me.

…it was not enough for me.

No matter how wonderful Setsura is, no matter how magnificent she is, I cannot help but want more. I know it's cruel that I am undermining Setsura's affection, and I hate myself for it, but I wanted more. Not from her, she has already given me much more than what I expected and wanted from her.

I want more from my family. Is it so hard to ask for my family to act as, you know, a family, a normal and loving family? I know that my family is the head family, the leader of the Orimura clan, the most militaristic clan in all of Japan, but would it kill them, us to act as a family towards each other.

I know that showing weakness is a crime for us because of our position in the country and in the family, but is acting like a family a weakness?

If it is, then I am willing to exile myself from this clan. I would rather have a family than be part of a noble clan who only sees its members as expendable soldiers.

_**(Chifuyu)**_

In a particular night, February 23, 2092, my sister was dressing herself after another one of our sexual intercourse. It has been two years since this relationship began, and it is still a loveless relationship.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at her with unsure eyes before sighing slightly. "Hey, Chifuyu-nee, about the offers that the elders had given you, are you going to take it?" I asked in a weak and meek tone.

Chifuyu-nee looked over her head before shaking her head. "Are you worried that I would agree to that proposition of theirs? Are you worried that they would pressure me enough to marry the fool that they would handpick for me?" In all honestly, yes I am. Chifuyu-nee is a strong and independent woman, but she values the clan over herself. She is also like Madoka and father, she was willing to listen and follow the elders without hesitation, something that did not bode well with me.

"Of course I won't, do you think so slowly of me?" My sister answered, but I could sense something in her voice, and it made me frown.

"I see, I'm just checking, and I am worried. The elders are getting too much leeway." Within the clan and outside the clan. I am still contemplating whether or not I should tell grandfather about the activities that the elders are partaking outside of the clan. That would limit their influence, but my grandfather would most likely keep an eye on me, and I have no illusions that my secrets would remain a secret if that happens.

My grandfather's personal soldiers are very efficient, and crossing them is pure suicide. I would sooner cross my mother's personal military unit than cross blades with my grandfather's soldiers.

I cannot risk Setsura like that.

"The elders just want the best for the clan." Yeah right, Chifuyu-nee, you were fighting with and for the government; I was fighting for the country but not with the government. I know that our government means well, but some members of the government are quite unethical in some of their dealings, our clan elders being the most unethical among them, and a few of them only cares about themselves, again, our elders are among those few.

"And marrying you off to some stranger is the best for the clan?" I muttered bitterly, my thoughts darkening after remembering the proposal that the elders gave my sister a month ago.

"Ichika, you have to understand…"

"That being a part of a noble clan, we are to do everything to benefit the clan." It was fortunate that I implanted several chips in my body to limit my magic, because I don't know whether I could control my aura or not. "Chifuyu-nee, I am well aware that being a member of a noble clan, especially as old as ours, marrying out of love is next to impossible, but still, you're the hero of the Philippine Sea War, you deserve to at least to choose who your life-partner would be." And I am wishing that that person would be me.

I could hear Chifuyu-nee sighing before she stepped towards me, and gave me a kiss on the lips. The kiss was a good one, but again, I felt no emotion whatsoever. "Don't worry, okay, I'm not going to marry a random man, no matter how much the elders pester me to." That did not assure me, Chifuyu-nee.

I love you, Chifuyu-nee; I love you not as a sister, but as a woman, with that said you are also a liar. You had given me many promises throughout the years, and you have fulfilled none of them.

The only person who had fulfilled all her promises to me is Setsura.

I did not show my uneasiness as I gave Chifuyu-nee a weak smile before nodding. "Yeah, thanks for the assurance." I muttered before looking at her on the eyes. "Please tell me you love me." I begged again, and Chifuyu-nee sighed in frustration.

"How long are you going to ask me that?"

"Until I get the answer that I want…"

There was a moment of silence between us, before Chifuyu-nee took several steps back. She looked at me coldly before leaving the room.

I wonder why…I wonder why I endured this empty relationship.

A relationship that revolves around carnal pleasure is simply empty without any emotions behind it. I don't know why my sister chooses me to be her partner in bed, considering she can get any man she wants in a drop of a hat. I'm sure it's not for my looks (I am average in the looks department without letting my hair down (don't ask)), it's not because of my body that's for sure (yes I possess superhuman strength, with or without magic, but my current build does not reflect that), and only Setsura had seen my true personality, considering I always use a personality that my sister would like me to have, so personality is out.

So why me?

But forget that, the reason why she chooses me is irrelevant. The one thing I want to know is why our relationship revolves around sex, just sex. I'm twelve, and regardless of the fact that I have enough experience to put a war veteran of World War 3 to shame, I do not know what adults does in a relationship, but I know for a fact that a relationship, a relationship between lovers, does not just revolve around sex.

Sure, sex is good once in a while, but there are finer things in a relationship than just that.

And I tried to have those finer things. I tried to invite my sister for dinner with just the two of us. I tried to take her out to the many festivals held in Tokyo. I tried, desperately tried to have her act as a lover, or a sister to me in public.

The problem is that she never came. In all the dinner arrangement that I arrange, don't ask how I've done it, she never came. In all the festivals I asked her out to, she never came. Every time I show her affection in public, she never returns it and just pushes me away.

After the war, Chifuyu-nee barely acted like a sister to me in public, we never act like lovers in public, and the only thing we do behind closed doors is sex, an emotionless and empty sex.

I vague imagine making love with her every time we have a sexual intercourse, but it never happens.

I don't know anymore. Does my sister look at me as a lover?

…Or just a toy?

* * *

"We present to all of you, Satoshi Hikari from the Hikari clan, and an adopted child of the Orimura clan through his skills in combat and achievements in the last war, and he is also the fiancé of the first daughter of the Orimura clan, Orimura Chifuyu!"

There was a thunderous applause as a handsome man, in his late twenties stood up and gave the applauding crowd a bow, a boisterous bow that made me want to hurl.

I clutch my hands tight as the crowd, filled with my clansmen, applauded the fool.

Why Chifuyu-nee, why can't you keep that one promise? You told me, you guaranteed me that you won't give in to the pressure, but just a week ago, not even a month when you gave me that promise, this bastard arrive, and you personally announced that you would marry him.

Satoshi Hikari, I know that man, I have seen him and fought him in my days as a bounty hunter, and the man is the best example of a scum that I have ever seen. I could not count how many times that man had killed his own comrades in order to get a promotion, I could not even count the number of times he had abandoned his post and comrades just to save his cowardly ass, and I am the one who had to save them every time.

I had fought that man in more than one occasion, and damn it to hell, he was not even at my level when I started being a bounty hunter, and I was seven back then with only two spells in my Blood magic. I fought that man, and I beaten him more times that I would like to count.

AND THAT MAN IS GOING TO MARRY CHIFUYU-NEE.

BUT THE PAINFUL PART ABOUT THIS IS THE FACT THAT SHE ALLOWED HERSELF TO BE IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION.

The law, the one law that I like about the clan was that the clan will not accept an arrange marriage unless the person involve in the clan agrees with the arrangement. That's why only a handful of men and women are married of in the Orimura family. The clan will at least value the choice of its members.

SO WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL DID MY SISTER AGREE TO MARRY THAT SCUMBAG?

I growled a bit as I stormed out of the ballroom. I should've been there with main family, I should have sat in the stage, giving that man a welcoming smile, I mean my Grandfather and my mother were there and by the looks of things, they don't like him that much but were enduring it for their and the family's image, but I could not do that. I would sooner extract all the limiters in my body, and that would hurt like hell regeneration or no regeneration, use Crow's Claw, and behead that man.

Two things were stopping me from doing that…

One, I cannot hurt my mother and my elder sister, and they can beat me, hands down, in a straight fight. My grandfather would slaughter me, no questions ask.

Second, I CANNOT RISK Setsura because of some petty jealousy and anger that I am feeling. I am angry, I am jealous, and I want to unleash my blood magic and destroy everything within sight, but if my actions will lead to endangering Setsura, then I would rather suck it up and glare at a distance

Setsura is worth me containing whatever rage I am feeling right now.

"You know, I would have expected you to be a bit supportive of my decision." I turned around, only to see Chifuyu-nee walking towards me. She looks very divine in her black gown, but I push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

I slowly faced her, trying to contain the anger that threatened to split my face into a snarl. "You promise me…" I spoke slowly with a low tone, trying to find words so that I can have a civil confrontation with her. "You promise me, not even a month ago, that you won't give in to the pressure, so why, why did you get engage to that twat!?" I wanted to yell the last question, but that fact that we are technically in a public area prevented me.

Chifuyu-nee did note gave me an answer as she adopted a passive look. That did not bode well with me and whatever self-control that I have is slipping slowly.

The distance between us was at least three feet, but for me, the distance seems to be worth a mountain range.

"Why?" I asked weakly, my breathing becoming ragged as my anger threatens to overcome me.

Again, my sister did not answer, which made me want to explode in rage. The only reason why I was able to contain my anger was because I don't know what would happen if I lose control of my emotions. Magic, all types of magic, tends to do crazy things if one is to lose control of his emotions. I do not know what would happen to my magic or my body if I lose control of my emotions.

So please Chifuyu-nee, for both our sakes, give me the answer that I want.

I waited for my sister's answer for a whole minute, before she let out of sigh. "This if for the clan…"

"Don't say that kind of bullshit. Our clan is much more renowned and well known than the clan that that guy came from, so he marrying into the clan will not benefit the clan whatsoever." I know every clan in the country, and there are only five clans in the country that can match the Orimura clan when it comes to prestige and influence. So that only means one thing…

"How much did that guy's clan pay the elders? How much money are they getting out from this?" Those greedy scumbags and what is Chifuyu-nee thinking in agreeing with this.

Chifuyu-nee was silence after I said those words, before she turned her back on me. "We should go back."

Well damn, that pretty much answers my questions. "Cancel this arrangement." I told her firmly. "Whatever that guy paid those elders, I'll triple it by the end of the month, just as long as your engagement with that guy is cancelled." I all but begged.

As long as Chifuyu-nee is not marriage, even if she is engage, she is still considered single, and thus can cancel the engagement by the law of the Orimura clan.

The Orimura clan has the most beneficial law, for the members, when it comes to marriage.

"I can't do that."

What bullshit is this?

"Then what, are you going to settle with someone like him? The guy is an asshole, and he is not even at you league, he is way below your league, and more importantly, the guy is weaker than you. He is so far below your level; it is not even funny anymore. So please, if not for me, then for your children, cancel your engagement, or else your children would not even get close in becoming as strong as you."

Magic is hereditary. The natural magical power, magical affinity, and magical talent of the child are directly proportional to what the parents are capable off. Chifuyu-nee is magically powerful, magically talented, and her affinity to magic is incredible high. The guy, damn it, I beat that guy without using magic in all of our confrontation; and I wasn't even making an effort to fight.

I refuse to condemn my future nephews and/or nieces for being magically inept because of their father's utter uselessness. I won't stand for it, I won't stomach it, and I purely won't even consider it.

"You don't understand, I am doing this for the clan, no more, no less." Chifuyu-nee stated firmly, and at that answer, I could feel my blood boiling, literally. I grabbed my right shoulder to control the psion that threatens to make my arm explode. "I am marrying that man because the clan will benefit in our union."

I gritted my teeth; I could feel my muscles tearing as my blood started to rage inside of me. I could feel it, I could feel myself exploding.

"Then what about us?"

"WHAT about us?" She asked coldly, and that was when I felt fear in this conversation. This was like the conversation I had with Madoka right before our siblings relationship ended

"What about the relationship that we had for the last two years? Was all of that for nothing? Did that relationship mean anything to you?"

For the first time in my life, I prayed to ALL the Gods and Divine entity of every religion I know, in every language I know that Chifuyu-nee would give me the answer that I want. I hope and I prayed that the relationship that she started with me means something to her.

I want her to say she loves me, even if its lie, even if it's empty, it would satisfy me. It would give me the best satisfaction in life.

Chifuyu-nee saying she loves me will be an even bigger satisfaction than me watching Setsura grew in the past five years.

…

...

…

The answer that I wanted was not given to me.

The answer that I expected was the one given to me.

The answer that haunted my nightmares was what my sister gave me.

"Of course that relationship meant nothing." Chifuyu-nee answered coldly with a hint of mocking. "I was just using you. I mean, I was 19 back then, I just came back from a war, I needed to let loose and I wasn't willing to use those plastic toys." Chifuyu-nee looked at me over her shoulders, a cruel smile carve on her face.

"I didn't want to settle with those plastic toys, so I settled with a toy made out of flesh and bones. That's all you are to me, a toy, I don't even see you as my brother."

She walked away after that, leaving me standing in a middle of a corridor.

It took me a while, but I was able to recover the feeling in my legs and I quickly stepped out of the building…

In my three years as a bounty hunter, I was stabbed a hundred times, I was cut a hundred times, I was shot a hundred times, I was crush by things that weighs several ton a handful of times, I was burn by fire and lava in more than one occasion, I endured an explosion that would have decimated an entire city block, and I had every spell imaginable thrown at me, and it did not hurt, my regeneration made sure of that, and I endured those things…

In my entire life, I was only seriously hurt two times

The first was when Madoka threw away our brother-sister relationship…

And the second time was just recently, when Chifuyu-nee said those words to me…

The only difference is that, Madoka slapped me to end our relationship, I can endure that…That was physical, I can recover from anything physical, I've proven that before.

But when Chifuyu-nee said those words…I don't know…The feeling…I don't know… I don't know…

I can't find words to describe my pain…

But this pain, this pain, I don't like it.

I can't bare it…

I can't endure it…

My heart, I want to rip it off to stop the pain.

And so I did…

I plunge my hand through my chest, grabbed my own heart, and crush it with my bare hand.

I collapsed on a tree, and I waited for the sweet death to embrace me…

And the peaceful death that I wanted was deny from me as well…I could feel my blood constructing me a new heart, and the heartache returned with a vengeance.

Why does this world continue to deny me the things that I want?

Is this my punishment for all the sins that I committed?

Was it not enough that my innocence was taken from me in such a young age?

What did I do to be given this pain?

"It's raining." I muttered as I felt something wet flow down my cheeks to my mouth. "Strange, I never experience such salty rain." I muttered to myself as my blood finish creating me a new heart.

I ripped that heart out of my chest again…

I know it was futile because my blood would create me a new one, but anything that would relieve me of this pain is welcome.

* * *

"Thank you for the high quality products, I have never seen such fresh fruits in my life." I told the deliverymen with a low bow.

"Aren't you too young to be running your own restaurant?"

"Why yes, yes I am." I handed the man a wad of cash before carrying the products inside of my kitchen. My restaurant is eight months old now, and business is amazing. It seems that being a bounty hunter has other benefits than having 50 years' worth of combat experience.

For starters, I have tasted every dish in Asia, and I have collected every food recipe in Asia as well. I made my own versions of those recipes, and it became an instant hit.

My restaurant, I call it Arcadia, has become one of the best restaurant in all of Tokyo, and I am prepared to branch out my restaurant to Kyoto by winter this year, or even earlier.

I gently laid the products on one of the many sinks of the kitchen and shouted. "Okay guys, I want everything prepare for dinner service by six." I shouted as my sous chef and line cook approach me and grabbed the fruits and vegetables that will be use later for dinner service.

"As expected, boss really goes out of his way to get good products."

"Of course he does, he cares about the quality that goes out from this kitchen."

"And that makes tons of money get in our pockets."

We all laughed at that as I cannot help but look at my employees with a smile. All of them, I have encountered during my days as a bounty hunter. All of them were drug addicts, crooks, criminals, and prostitutes, but they weren't willing, circumstances force them to be like to have that kind of lifestyle.

When I opened my restaurant, I hurriedly track those people who I deem worthy of having a new life, I provided them with a home for them and for their family just as long as they work for me in my restaurant, and I also arrange for their children to be in school.

It was expensive, but totally worth it. I have a crew that is hardworking and loyal to me. That made spending half a million yen worth it.

"Okay people, you guys can complement me later after prep, but first things first, work and prepare for dinner service." I ordered with a loud clapped.

"SIR, YES SIR!" They shouted as they began their assigned task.

I smiled at how effective they were before I exited the kitchen and greeted the new comer that entered the front door of my restaurant.

"How was school, Setsura?" I greeted my little sister with a smile.

Since my restaurant is located in Tokyo, I had Setsura transfer from her school in Kyoto to a private school here in Tokyo. I made sure that the school is a prestigious one and as far away from the school that I am attending.

Setsura looks like her mother, an improve version of her mother, but the resemblance is uncanny. I cannot risk having my father lay eyes on her.

"It was productive Oniisama, although I am a member of the student council, again." In Setsura's last school, she was student council president, and I was so proud of her.

"That's good; it would do your school many good things to have someone as good as you leading it." I commented with a smile before motioning her to go my office. "You should rest, dinner service is still three hours from now and I want you energize for another duet. Your new composition would be the center piece of the evening." Though Setsura did not adopt my talent as an artist, she did pick up my ability to compose music, and she was as good as me.

I was about to enter the kitchen to supervise the preparation, but was stop when I felt a hand grabbing mine. "Oniisama, can we talk for a bit? I have something to ask you."

I looked at my little sister in confusion before nodding. I held her hand and guided her to my office. My office is very simple actually. It's a large room with a computer terminal, and a lot of painting and writing materials that I indulge myself in whenever I'm bored. Calligraphy is also a form of art.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked worriedly as I sat in a couch from Persia. "If your new training regime is too difficult for you to handle, just tell me. I can make the necessary adjustments."

"Oniisama, you don't have to worry about that. My training regime is nothing compare to yours."

"Fine, do you have any problems with your health then?" That is a big possibility. True, Setsura's health deterioration has slowed down significantly since I move her to Tokyo, but it still there and it is still worrying.

Setsura offered me a small smile before temporarily emitting her psion, which is very powerful for someone her age, signifying that she is just fine.

"This is not about me, Oniisama." She started as she sat near me, and guided my head to her lap. "Oniisama, what happened to you?" She asked me with a worried tone, and I swore, my heart skipped a beat.

I could lie to her right now to avert this topic, she would believe me even if I lie too her, but I am no liar and I cannot lie to her. I can lie to my family, but I cannot lie to Setsura. Just the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach.

"So, you have notice." I commented with a weary tone.

"Every time you throw yourself to your work or to your art means that you are having an inner conflicts, and for the past two months, you've been busy working with projects after projects." She's very observant, that is good. "You've already build to Endlaves, one having the ability to swim and another having the ability to fly."

"You want to take those two for a spin next weekend?" I asked suddenly, wanting to halt this subject for as long as possible.

Setsura nodded absentmindedly. That made me happy; I did teach her how to pilot an Endlave. How I learned how to pilot one is a topic that I do not want to talk about.

"Oniisama, is something wrong? You've been focusing too much on your work lately." Setsura commented as she remove the needle that kept my hair to its boyish style. "I haven't seen your real smile for two months now, and it is very worrisome." I looked ashamed after hearing this from her.

"I…" I started as I tried to speak what was in my mind, but the memory of those words my elder sister told me invaded my mind, and I grabbed my chest in pain instantly, something that Setsura noticed.

Setsura looked into my eyes, and I could feel her prodding my mind.

Setsura has three magical affinities, and that speaks volume on how powerful she would be in the future. Grown mages with their magic matured enough has at most two affinities, three being considered impressive. Even Chifuyu-nee only has two affinities, and she's already in her early twenties.

Setsura's magical affinities are Mirror Magic (she got that from the Orimura family) Telepathy (she inherited that from her mother's side of the family) and Severing Magic (she has a great affinity with swords). The impressive part about this was the fact that she has three affinities at a tender age of 11. There is no telling how many affinities she will have when she reaches magical maturity.

She will be the most magnificent magician in her generation, I am sure of it.

Normally, telepathy of this level won't work against. I've work hard to make sure that my mind is well secured. I could easily block Setsura's access to my mind, but this is Setsura. I will never keep secrets from Setsura.

I can't do that. My actions, all of them, will undoubtedly affect Setsura one way or another, thus I have no right to keep secrets from her.

It took Setsura several minutes to finish scanning my memories and the look on her face said it all.

"Oniisama…" She stared, but I silence her with a sharp look.

"Don't, just don't…" I all but begged her. "My life with my clan will not be discussed here. I want to forget that I am part of that clan even if it's for a while, and I want to forget about my elder sisters as well."

My life in the Orimura clan has been empty since the announcement of Chifuyu-nee's engagement. Chifuyu-nee started ignoring me, and that man started spending time with the main family. Madoka likes him and started calling him 'nii-san', and I almost hurled at this. Every time he was in the house, I hid in my, making guns to shove all those bad those at the back of my head. I was joined by my mother who doesn't like the guy, or Chifuyu-nee for that matter, and we bonded together because of our mutual dislike of this arrangement.

Setsura looked at me for a moment, before helping me sat up and engulfing me in a tight embrace. "They don't deserve you." Setsura mumbled to me in a comforting tone as I returned the loving embrace that she was giving me, an embrace that I want my elder sisters to give me but didn't.

What so different between my elder sisters and younger sister? Why can my little sister show me affection so willingly, but my elder sisters can't?

Is it because I raised her myself, or is it because I love my elder sisters too much?

I don't understand anything anymore.

* * *

"Ichika, this is the first time you came to my presence willingly." My grandfather greeted me with a smile as he overlooks his garden with a smile. "Come, stand beside me." Grandfather motioned the place beside him, and I quickly walk to that sight.

"So child, what seems to be bothering you? I haven't seen you enjoy your painting or you're sculpting for quite a while now."

I let out a sigh as I handed a portable terminal towards my grandfather. Computers had evolved since the 21st century. Instead of several inches of laptop, it was replaced by a small gadget, three inches in size that emits a holographic project of a computer, complete with a touchscreen and a keyboard. "I am about to do something very stupid, Grandfather, and after that, you may as well hate me." I started, my freshly formed plans still swirling in my head.

Surprisingly, Grandfather replied in a positive manner. "Are you going to make your move now?" My grandfather asked me as he opened the portable computer terminal that I gave him.

"Yes, and you are going to hate me right after I make my move." I told my grandfather with shame. I couldn't even look at him.

"So, are prepared for the repercussions of your actions?" My grandfather really isn't surprise from what I'm about to do. It's comforting, very comforting.

"No," I answered honestly. "Madoka would despise me further, Chifuyu-nee will hate me, father will probably disown me, and the elders will be further displeased of me, but at this point forward, I don't really care anymore. I am just going to focus on the positive side of things…"

"And the positive things are…"

"Mother laughing hysterically, her unit offering me a nod of respect, and that man not being a part of the family, those three positive would keep me sane." I told my grandfather before bowing respectfully towards him and made my leave.

As I head to the estate, my grandfather spoke. "You were always filled with potential, ever since I laid eyes on you; I knew you were special, like the first head of the Orimura clan and just like my late wife and daughter." My grandfather exclaimed, pride evident in his tone. "You have so many talents, and I could tell that you haven't showed me the talent that makes you an Orimura."

"If you are willing to do this, then so be it I am giving you my blessing." My grandfather stated proudly. "But you must do me one thing…"

"What is that, Grandfather?"

"You must not forget who you are." My grandfather told me, and I could feel the power that made him what he is today radiate shimmer in the air, the charisma that allowed him to rule over the Clan of warriors that is the Orimura clan was overwhelming me. "Remember, you are my grandson, you are Orimura Ichika, and you are the finest Orimura that has been born in the history of this family. You may hate this clan, you may be ashamed to be a part of this clan, but you are still an Orimura, and that will never change. You can never change the blood that runs through your veins, my grandson."

* * *

***SLAP***

This is the second time I've allowed Madoka to slap me. It still hurt, not in the physical way, but in the emotional way.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She roared in fury as she glared at me.

I sighed at this. I had expected this to happen.

"Two years, you haven't spoken a word to me in two years, and the first thing you do is yell at me." I commented as I tried to slow down my regeneration so that the redness of my cheek does not fade right away. "I don't know whether to be offended that you would just talk to me because of what I did to that guy, or be happy that you remember that you have brother."

***SLAP***

Third time, and it still hurt the same.

"HOW COULD YOU… HOW COULD YOU… HOW COULD YOU… HOW COULD YOU… HOW COULD YOU…" She was very hysterical, but I did not feel any guilt. Like what I did many times in the field as a bounty hunter, I did what I did because it was necessary, no more, no less.

"I did what I did to benefit the clan, and to also to minimize the damage that the clan's reputation will undoubtedly suffer." I told her bluntly, and I got myself a glare for my problems. "Let me tell you something, what would the clan get from aligning themselves to the Hikari Clan, a family that has been managing drug cartels and prostitution rings, and you know the law of our family. We do not condone Prostitution, rape, and other things that involve a human being, it's the law past down by our ancestors and the law that the clan has been following for more than a hundred years now." I don't know whether to feel content when I saw Madoka flinching or feel dirty because of the fact that I am using one of the laws of the clan that I hate to my advantage.

"What about Satoshi-niisan, you killed him." She accused me with a hard glare.

"He was using Cousin Kana as a hostage, and you know as good as I am that Kana will give that man a fate worse than death if she gets her hands on him. I showed the guy mercy by blowing his head off with my gun." Truth be told, I was torn between blasting the man's head off or sparing him so that Kana can break him beyond repair. Suffice to say, I choose to be merciful and just kill him outright.

Kana is a bit angry that she lost a toy, but on a lighter note, she started being civil with me.

"And another thing, I've proven that that man was less honorable than what the elders have been sprouting. Look at the crimes that he has been involve in: rape, child molestation, money laundering, and many ore, including treason, TREASON FOR KAMI'S SAKE. As Orimuras, it is our duty to destroy every traitor in the country." Even when I was a bounty hunter, the number of traitors that I took down was astonishing, and the numbers of drug cartels and prostitution rings that I ended was equally impressive.

I'm a patriot through and through, what can I say.

"You set him up, didn't you?" Madoka accused me, and all I could do is looked at her like she had lost her damn mind. "All of those things that he was accused off, all of the crimes that were pinned on him and his family, you made all of those up!" She added accusingly and all I could do is shake my head.

"I can make weapons of mass destruction; I can make state of the art CADs in a snap of a finger, I can even beat a top level magicians with just my gun. What I cannot do is falsify information that would ruin an entire clan. Do you even know who led the investigation of this case? Have you ever heard the name Kurazakura? Or is the name the Untouchable Empress rings a bell? That woman is the country's most powerful mage when it comes to mind magic. The evidence and the information that I had provided was confirmed by her, and that is the greatest form and magnitude of verification that this country could offer." I do not even want to take into account how difficult it was suppressing my memories of both of Setsura and as Sin. If she discovered who I am, then I am screwed, no other way to describe it.

"That does not prove anything!"

Kami, I'm tired of this.

Okay, I'm tired, I'm exhausted, and I want to vomit…

Let see if she can play hardball…

"How do you look at the world, Madoka?" I asked my sister and I opened the curtains and showed her the setting sun. "Tell me, when you look at the horizon what do you see? Do you see the world as a beautiful place? Or is it ugly? Or is it light? Or is dark? What do you see?" I asked her as calmly as possible.

"Do not answer my…."

"WHAT DO YOU SEE!?" I shouted as I allowed my magic to explode outwards. I am so weary at the fact that my own twin would side with a person that will just ruin the good name, you guys have no idea how close I am in throwing up, of the clan. I am sick and tired of her not trying to see things in my perspective. I am sick and tired of understanding her, and her not even trying to understand me.

I'm sick of my damn life.

Setsura is the only that brightens my world, but so many things are trying to break me, and it's becoming unbearable.

If it weren't for Setsura, I would have killed myself a long time ago and just be done with it al.

When Madoka did not answer, I spoke. "You know how you see the world, you see the world as black and white. Good and Evil, and all the useless crap. You naïve child." I spat, not even bothering to look at her. "When you see somebody killing someone, you always thought that the person pointing the gun is the evil one. When you see someone doing a crime, you always thing that the person doing the crime is evil. When you see…Forget it, I'm wasting my breath, there is no point in lecturing you about the world and all of its darkness, you won't understand, so I'll go straight to the point." I turned around towards Madoka and gave her a glare, and she cowered before me.

This is not about her, for once, this is about me.

"You know, you have a lot of faults. Your inability to trust your family is one of them. You're inability to see when people are manipulating you is another one. You're blind trust on anyone that would give you attention is another one. You're inability to see those stronger than you as anything but a threat is another. I could go on and on about how many faults you have, but I am just wasting my breath, because you know what your biggest fault is, your inability to understand ANYONE." I yelled at her and she visibly back down as I approach her.

I could feel my blood boiling again, and this feeling was painful, very painful. My blood is trying to burn my skin off and the painful sensation was hell.

But I can't stop this!

She needed to hear this!

"But you know what; I don't care about all of those. I know why you are like that, and I love you for it and understand you for it. Your my twin, I was there for you since day one and I love you since day one, and even when you kick me out of your life, I was still there for you and I still love." The times when I guarded her behind the scenes flooded my mind.

"So why? Why was it so easy for you to push me away? Why is it so easy for you to abandon me? Why is it so easy for to distrust me? Why is it easy for you to hate me?" I was trying so hard to not sound so desperate but I just want to know. I want to know the reason why she denounced me as her brother so easily after that incident two years ago.

"Is it because I love too much? Is it because I can fight better than you? Is it because Chifuyu-nee and I used to be close? Is it because mother favors me? Is it because I get along with our grandfather? IS IT BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND THOSE OLD CORPSES?" I asked her loudly as I stood a mere foot from her. "Answer me; I deserve that much from you." I requested from her.

When we got along, many moons ago, I gave Madoka everything she wanted from me, no exceptions, and she did not gave me anything in return. The one thing I want from. The only thing I NEED from her is an answer.

***SLAP***

I got my answer.

* * *

An hour past since Madoka visited my room when Chifuyu-nee grace me with her presence.

She was glaring at me with narrowed eyes, and the aura that she was emitting was so cold that most of the metal in my room became brittle.

Let's get this over with.

"If you're here to scold me or to tell me you hate me, just go on with it, and get it over with." I told her with a tired tone as I face her.

Chifuyu-nee glared at me harshly before throwing something at me. I caught whatever she threw at me, and before I could ask what it was, she left and shut the door loudly.

I looked at her with longing before letting out a sigh. I unraveled the cloth that she threw at me…

And what I saw broke my heart even further

Hyōrinmaru and Suigetsu, the two swords that I crafted for my sister was wrapped in a cheap cloth, there blades shattered and their hilt destroyed beyond repair…

Even for me.

"Chifuyu-nee…" I muttered in disappear while I look at the pieces of my finest craft.

"The development of these blades took me three years, three years…" I muttered coherently as I touch the remains of my craft. "It took me three seven-digit bounties to raise the amount needed to build them. It took me a year to learn the proper runes and the proper sealing methods, and it took six months to create the algorithm to incorporate all those runes and seals into a weapon. It took me four months to create and reinforce the proper crystal to incorporate your magic. It took me another year to finish the blades." I mumbled to myself as I look at my destroyed creation, that creation that I put all my heart, sweat, and tears into.

Hyōrinmaru and Suigetsu, they signified so much.

Three years' worth of my time and effort

All the knowledge and skill that I garnered in crafting weapons through the years

All the ancient magic that I learned

All the technology that I developed

Everything that I work for in the past

My dreams as a magic artificer

Everything that defines me as me, I gave it all; I incorporated it all to Hyōrinmaru and Suigetsu.

And I gave Hyōrinmaru and Suigetsu to Chifuyu-nee because I love her.

Not even Setsura's CAD that I created for her is a match for Hyōrinmaru and Suigetsu

The work and effort that I put into Hyōrinmaru and Suigetsu, wasted.

All of it, wasted…

Just like that.

Just like that.

Tears flew down my eyes through my cheeks to my bed as I discarded the remains the greatest weapon that I ever crafted to the side.

I grabbed a blade that I hid under my bed.

And I stabbed my heart repeatedly throughout the night.

The stabs that I gave my body, it did not last, it did not leave a single scar, and it hurt, but it did not numb the pain that my heart was currently suffering.

I contemplated whether or not I should kill myself or not, I came close to killing myself.

But the memory of the most beautiful white hair prevented me in doing so.

In the end, Setsura, the very thought of her was the one thing who stopped me from ending it all.

_**(Setsura)**_

The day after the incident, I left the Orimura estate, and went straight to my estate, I threw myself to my art, I created a hundred new weapons, I drew a thousand paintings, I sculpted several statues, I wrote several new music composition, I did everything I could think off just to numb my pain.

It was a futile and pathetic attempt. Each stroke of my brush, each movement of my arms, the only think that came to my mind was Chifuyu-nee destroying the two weapons that I put so much effort into creating, and it hurt so much.

Strange isn't it. I endured hell in my days as a bounty hunter. I received all kinds of physical pain imaginable, and yet the pain that broke me wasn't the physical pain, it wasn't even the mental pain and I've seen and done things kids my age should not even consider, the pain that broke me is the pain given to me by my own sisters.

I loved them, I truly do. I love them, my entire life, my whole life; I love them more than I love myself. No, I don't love myself, I could not even remember the time when I love myself. All I could remember in my early days of my life was loving my two immediate sisters, nothing else.

And they abandon me because they couldn't understand.

I understand them. I understand all their weakness, all their faults, everything, and I accepted them and I loved them for it.

Why can't they do the same for me?

Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY? WHY?

Three days after, Setsura came to my workshop, she used her telepathy to read my mind, and I found myself in her arms after a minute, and I could feel her tears falling down on me.

I cried for an entire day in her arms. The pain, it was so much to me.

And Setsura held me tight for that day, whispering kind words that I always wanted my two elder sisters to say to me. She comforted me like I wanted them to comfort me. She sung me a lullaby that I want my sisters to sing to me. She held me tight as I slept in her arms, she held me in a way that I wanted my elder sisters to hold me.

I felt disgusted with myself. I loathed myself.

Why, why did I think of them when Setsura was comforting me? Why did I imagine their arms being wrapped around my body as cried? Why did I try my hardest to remember their voice as Setsura sung her lullaby to me?

Those two, Madoka, Chifuyu-nee, all they did was hurt me, my whole life with them, all they did was hurt me and take advantage of me. So why, why do I STILL LOVE THEM?

And Setsura, she was there for me, even before I took her in, even before I treated her as my daughter, even before I treated her as my sister, she was always there for me. She was there to share my life lessons, she was there to share my passion, she was there to share my joy and glory, and she was there to share and take my pain, so why, why can I love her more than Chifuyu-nee?

WHY?

After the wedding fiasco, I found myself spending more time with Setsura. I want to love her, I want to love her more than I love Chifuyu-nee.

And again, I was disgusted with myself because I knew; I knew to the bottom of my heart that I wanted her to replace Chifuyu-nee.

Setsura, my wonderful Setsura was just a replacement for Chifuyu-nee for me.

And I hate myself for thinking that.

What made me feel worse was the fact that she knew, she knew my motives, she knew my thoughts and she only smiled at me, like it did not bother her. She smiled at me. She smiled that divine smile of hers, she patted my back, and she followed me wherever I go.

She smiled whenever I smiled.

She laughed whenever I laughed.

She cried whenever I cried.

She shared my pain.

And she trained with me, for HEAVEN'S SAKE SHE TRAINED TOGETHER WITH ME. My magic is not like hers, she specializes in modern magic, the magic that alters reality, I specialize in Ancient magic, and the strange blood magic of mine. She trains her magic by altering everything around her; I trained my magic by grinding my body to dust.

She tortured herself, with the weak body that she has, she tortured herself, SHE TORTURED HERSELF FOR ME, ME…

My God, I don't deserve her.

And somebody up there in heaven agreed with me.

* * *

_**October 4, 2092**_

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted as I glared at the picture of Setsura's mother. "Do you know what you left your daughter with!? Countless enemies, a large target on her back, the wrath of your clan and mine, and now a DISEASE THAT CAN'T BE HEALED! DAMN YOU!." I shouted as I threw a sword made out of my blood at her picture.

I never hated anyone more than I hate her.

She died, and she left her daughter high and dry.

She left her daughter with nothing but misfortune. Enemies that were strong enough to challenge any top magicians in the country. A secret so big that no one, and I mean no one should discovered, and now, this, THIS!

That woman left Setsura a part of her and that's her Decomposition magic.

The problem is, and I didn't even know this was possible; the Decomposition Magic in Setsura was artificial implanted in her, by that woman.

WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT WOMAN THINKING?

But it fucking makes sense now. How the fuck could I miss it.

By implanting foreign magic type inside of someone's body, the magic type would lay dormant, and would slowly absorb the excess magic of the said person, and would slowly build in strength. In time, that artificial magic would slowly integrate itself in the body of its host and would become the person's natural magic.

There's one crucial problem though…

THE FUCK-UP WOMAN DID NOT CONSIDER THE NATURE OF THE MAGIC THAT SHE WAS IMPLANTING INSIDE OF HER DAUGTHER.

The nature of Shirayuki-hime's Decomposition magic is the same as my Regeneration magic only in reverse. If my regeneration repairs things in a molecular level, her decomposition destroys things in a cellular level, and that is where the problem lies. That woman did not take into account how volatile her magic is. Setsura's magic, strong as it may be, cannot integrate her mother's decomposition magic into her own magic system, and its causing negative effects in her body.

Her magic is sustaining the Decomposition magic her mother implanted inside of her, so her magic is not affected, the problem is her body. The Decomposition nature of the foreign magic is currently eating away her health, her organs; her body in a cellular level.

It was slow. It was excruciatingly slow, but it was there, and I was too late to notice it.

I've discovered this fact roughly a month ago, when Setsura collapsed during our training session. I thought that it was because she over exert herself, but when I diagnose her, I saw the problem. Half of her internal organs were already decomposing, and after looking at Setsura's body thoroughly, I finally discovered the problem.

Even in death, that woman was giving her daughter endless problems.

I tried to fix her decomposing organs with my regeneration; it worked, temporarily. No matter how many times I repair her organs, it always decomposes in a much faster rate, and the nagging truth came into play.

Shirayuki-hime's Decomposition magic is superior to my Regeneration Magic, and it was a bitter pill to swallow.

I groaned as I wish that woman is still alive right now. I wish she was alive so that I could kill her with my own two hands, and I will enjoy ripping that woman's throat out of her neck.

"Why?" I muttered to myself. "Everything I ever cared for, why is it always taken from me?" I mumbled to myself, wondering if there truly was a God and whether or not he/she hates me, because every time that I am in the verge of happiness, it gets taken from me.

Madoka, Chifuyu-nee, and now Setsura.

It's not fair.

"Oniisama…" A weak voice called and I snapped my head, only to see Setsura entering the room that I am in, the wheelchair that she was using was slowly moving towards me.

The agonizing expression that I had quickly disappeared, and was replace by a soft expression. "You should be resting." I told her gently as I approach her. "Do you feel any pain; do you need me to regenerate any of your organs or muscles?" I asked her as I kneel in front of her before gently caressing her cheeks.

Setsura smiled gently before rubbing her cheeks on the palm of my hand, and I feel at ease.

"Oniisama, please don't be mad. Mother just wanted me to have something to remember me by." Setsura said, trying to defend her mother.

If the person speaking to me is not Setsura, then I would have probably blown a gasket. "Setsura, I have no idea how amazing your mother is, and I don't even know what so impressive about her, but how could you still love her, after the position that she put you in." Seriously, I wish I could have healed her back then, so that I could kill her afterwards.

"Oniisama, mother is a very complex woman. She gave me her most powerful magic for a reason." And what reason would a mother have to implant her very own daughter a volatile magic. My mother hates my sisters but she wouldn't experiment on them.

I don't want to take the risk of upsetting her so I merely grabbed the wheelchair from behind and push her out of the room. I frowned as I looked at how pale she is, and I could feel her body decomposing from within.

I could repair her body, but it merely would be a futile attempt. That woman's decomposition magic is too volatile for my regeneration magic to completely heal. Every time I heal her decomposing organs, we always take two steps forwards, but whenever that damn decomposition acted, Setsura takes five steps back.

It's only a matter of time before I lose her…

No, no, don't even think about that. I swore to myself that I will watch Setsura grow up to be a wonderful woman. I promise myself that I would always be there for her…

I will not let her die…There is a way for her to live, I know that way. I just don't know where I could do the sacrifice.

I am so weak.

"Oniisama…" Setsura called me, disturbing my train of thoughts, and I instantly directed my attention towards her.

"What is it, dearest?"

"I'm dying, right?" I froze at that question. She's too observant for her own good.

"Don't talk nonsense, of course you're not." I lied, and I despised myself for it. "This is just a phase, nothing more, nothing less. Give me a little time and I would remedy this." I assured her, but my voice sounded empty.

Setsura looked over her shoulders and gave me a smile, a smile that I have seen in my days as a bounty hunter. The smile that I despised so much.

The smile that she has on her face was the smile of her accepting the inevitable.

Don't give me that smile.

"I had lived a very wonderful life. I had a loving mother, and I have a loving father/brother. My Oniisama gave me a wonderful life. He turned me from a weak girl into a powerful one. He taught me everything I needed to know about life, and more. I could not be more happier." She spoke melodically, her voice sounding like a song to me. "My Oniisama, he is so wonderful. He sacrificed everything for me; he gave up everything for me. And I am so grateful of him. So Oniisama, can I ask you for a favor?" She asked me with a cheerful tone, and I hate it.

Setsura, my Setsura, had already accepted her death.

"Anything, ask anything and I would give it you."

Please tell me you want to live. Please tell me you want to live. Please tell me you want to live.

"If I'm going to die, and you have the chance to save me, don't, don't make the attempt if the payment would be your life."

She knows…

She knows that there is only one way to save her life…

And she knows why I am hesitating.

Damn it, damn it all to hell

"I'm sorry," I muttered before I brought my hand over to her face. "**[Force Slumber]**" I whispered as I force my sister to sleep.

Setsura can only last for two more weeks, after that, her death is guaranteed.

It's decision time.

I need to visit Chifuyu-nee one last time. I needed to see whether or not it was worth it.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Chifuyu-nee asked me as she narrowed her eyes at me. I haven't been home for many months now. Sine that wedding fiasco, I never had once set foot in the Orimura estate. It brings so many painful memories to be in that house.

"We haven't seen each other for four months, and all you're going to ask me is that. I'm actually disappointed." I spoke as I looked around her office. It seems that the four months that I am away, a lot of changes took place. Chifuyu-nee is now the head of Japanese Police Force.

Impressive…

"Get out of my office." Chifuyu-nee told me calmly and coolly, but I merely smiled at her. She hasn't changed one bit.

"Don't worry, I came here for just a quick visit, and I also want to ask you something important." I told her as I rose from the chair that I was seating on, and slowly approach her.

Chifuyu-nee rolled her eyes in exasperation as she closed her arms over her breasts. "Stop this would you, just stop. Your making yourself looked even more pathetic."

I chuckled at this, she was right. I was pathetic in constantly asking this question over and over again, and expect her to just give me the answer that I want. But being hopeful is the one quality that I cannot remove from myself. "I know it's pathetic, I know you are tired in hearing the same request over and over again, but please, just give me the answer that I like for once, even if it's just lie, even if its empty, please tell me you love me."

Chifuyu-nee did not say a word and merely continue to stare at me coldly.

I am getting more desperate.

"Chifuyu-nee, please, you've been lying to me your whole life, you never kept a single promise. So please, just these once, give me the lie that I want. Tell me that you love me, even if that love is only worth a sibling, or even if it's a lie, just tell me those three words."

Again, she did not spoke a work.

My heart, I can feel it breaking again.

"What do you want me to do, Chifuyu-nee. Do you want me to go down on my knees, okay; I'll do that for you." I went down to my knee and look up to her. "Is this enough, if so, tell me you love me. It doesn't even have to be truthful. You can lie to me, and I would be happy regardless. You can give me an empty I love you, and it would be fine." I begged her desperately. "Just tell me, even if it's lie, even if it's a joke, even if it's empty, even if it means nothing, just please, tell me that you love me."

Ever since I was a child, I had admired Chifuyu-nee. I've seen her go through so much. I've seen her go through many hardships, and I've seen her surpass those hardships. I've seen her shed tears, and I was there to wipe those tears away. I was there to make her smile when she was sad. I was there to accompany her when she was lonely.

When people treated her as a soldier, I was the only one to treat her as a woman.

When people treated her as their superior, I was the only one who treated her with respect.

When people were afraid of her, I was there to make her laugh.

When people looked at her as prodigy, I looked at her as my sister.

When people thought that she was a bad big sister, I told her and those people that I have the best Neesan in the world.

I want to know, I desperately want to know, whether or not my love for her was wasted or not, and I pray that it wasn't. I desperately hope that the years that I spent with her as her brother weren't wasted. I desperately hope that she had cherished all those wonderful moments that we had together as much as I did.

"Leave. My. Office. Right. Now!" She demanded before she spat at me.

It was a fool's hope after all. I expected as much, but it is still so painful.

I wipe the spit off my cheeks before standing upright. "Well, at least I tried." I whispered to myself, before doing the one thing that I never thought I would do in my life.

I attacked Chifuyu-nee.

Using magic, I reinforce my entire body, augmenting my already inhumane strength to pin her to the wall. She was taller than me by a foot, but I was able to look at her in the eye as I held her by the throat.

She glared at me, and she looks divine while doing it.

I could feel my arm being frozen solid, but that is where my regeneration came in handy.

"I'm very sorry for this, but I need to tell you four things before I completely remove myself from your life, and I want you to listen to me for once, you owe me at least that much." I press my already frozen arm further to her throat to prevent her from speaking, and I could see a piece of frozen skin peeling off my arm.

At this point, I don't care anymore.

"First things first, Japan is going to be flooded with blood soon, please try not to get caught in the cross fire." I told to her first as I smiled in defeat in front of her, tears falling down my eyes.

So this is the feeling of having your dreams get trampled on. It's very excruciating.

"Second, please don't trust the elders too much. They do not have the clan's best interest at hearth, trust me on that." I could feel my voice wavering with each word, but its okay, my pain will be over soon.

"Third, I want to say sorry. I'm sorry for repeatedly asking you to tell me you love me. I just assume that being sibling guarantees unconditional love, but it seems I'm wrong. Sorry for that."

I took a deep breath before I tried to give her that childish smile that she once told me she likes. I hope that was at least true. "Fourth, and most importantly, I want to tell you that I love you. Regardless of the fact that I'm kid, I know that I love you as a woman, and even though you broke my heart, the fact remains that I never stopped loving you and I never would. I love you Orimura Chifuyu, I love you so much, so please, at least accept this parting gift." I then leaned towards Chifuyu-nee and gave her a kiss.

This kiss is the first and only kiss that I ever initiated between us. This kiss wasn't lustful, it wasn't hungry than the kisses that my sister often gives me in bed. This is a kiss that I poured all my emotions into it, all the passion that I could muster, all the love that I could've given her; I poured it all into this kiss.

When she did not return the kiss, I pulled back, I retracted my frozen arm and it shattered instantly, just like my heart, I walked towards the door, and I never look back. "This will be the last time. I love you, Chifuyu-nee, so goodbye."

I left, and walked to the distance. As I walked, I foolishly thought that my sister would chase after me, and that she would tell me that she loves me and that she just wants me to wait until she's ready to have a lovers relationship with me.

Even in the world of magic, I was a fool to think that my fairytale would come true.

But at least with this, my hesitation disappeared.

I'm ready to save Setsura.

* * *

"This feels heavy." I muttered to myself as I looked at myself at the mirror. I look at the mirror and I could not help but grin at the sight of my reflection, at the sight of Sin.

I was wearing my Sin clothing, together with my mask.

It's time…

The first phase of the plan was already finished.

The second phase would begin when midnight strikes.

And the last phase would depend on how fast they would react.

I looked over my shoulders to see my little sister sleeping inside of a special capsule. I put Setsura in a semi-comatose state so that the decomposition slows down, and the capsule will allow my regeneration ability to subtlety heal her decomposing organs for a week.

A week is enough for me to execute my plan.

"You'll hate me for this, I know you will hate me for this, but it's okay, it would be better for you to hate me. I can leave you in peace knowing that you'll surpass me someday if you hate me." I told her before facing the mirror again.

It seems that I was being delusional, because when I look at the mirror, I saw the face of the person who I hated the most, and she was smiling at me.

"I must be incredibly desperate for advice to imagine someone like you at this time." I muttered as Setsura's mother gave me a smile.

Yup, I'm going crazy.

[Are you going towards your death?]

"I am not going to do this to die. I am going to do this to find out if I'm really am alive." I told myself as I smiled at the mirror, and strangely, the image of Setsura's mother gave me a smile as well.

[Then I did not make a mistake in leaving her to your care.] She said as she faded away. [Do your best, Bounty Hunter.]

Its official, I've lost my mind. I actually felt flattered by the compliments of a delusion.

Oh well, let's get this over with.

* * *

My plan to cure Setsura has three stages and all of it was a cover up. What matters the most was the last stage.

The first stage of the plan is me revealing to the public everything dirty in Japan. From corrupt politicians to shady businesses to drug cartels and prostitution rings funded by clans, I revealed everything I knew to the public, causing a chaos.

The second stage of the plan is me, as Sin, killing everybody involve. I've known these things have been happening for years now, so finding where they are at a particular time is easy and killing them was easier. I made sure that every death that I cause was as public as possible, and this is because I want to attract the attention of certain magicians.

For four days and for nights, I did not sleep, I did not eat, I merely fought, and I merely killed. I hunted down every corrupt politicians, I destroyed every drug cartels and prostitution rings that I came across to and slayed there leaders, and I killed every scumbags in the country that I love.

Whenever I killed, I made sure that the only one to die was the target. If there was one thing I specialize, it's my ability to precisely strike down a particular target without harming anyone else. That was the only skill I perfected as a Bounty Hunter, and I was renowned and feared in Asia for it.

For four days and for four nights that I hunted, I left a blood trail behind me. Some people call me a demon because of how I killed those scumbags, some called me a hero for killing those scumbags, but the one thing they have in common was that they want to know why I'm doing this.

Am I doing this for revenge? Am I doing this because I love my country? Am I doing this because somebody ordered me? Am I doing this because I am a part of the governments special forces, and this was part of my mission?

Many questions were asked to figure out or justify my motives.

None of their theories came close to my real agenda.

Me, cleansing this country of all of its crap was just a front to hide my true purpose.

I'm doing this to save my little sister.

This is the only way for me to save my little sister. To save her, I need to shed blood; I need to shed so much blood that the emperor himself will take notice. I want him to take notice of my actions, of my sins, and I want him to send his most elite magicians after me. I will then do battle against them, and I will fight them to the death.

That's the only way for me to save her. That's my only option.

* * *

Ask and you shall receive…

The fifth day of my blood trail, as most had called my path of destruction, when I was heading to my next target; I was met with two dozen missiles, a hundred RPGs, a rain of bullets, and spells ranging from C-rank to A-rank.

This kind of reception only means one thing. There is only one person who will give her enemies this kind of reception.

The emperor sent my mother to get rid of me. The irony of this is that among all of her children, the son that she loves is the very first child that would fight her.

My plan was better than I expected if he sent me the most vicious and the most efficient unit of Japan to fight me. What's more, the emperor was willing to overlook the enormous collateral damage mother and her unit would cause to get me.

I'm very flattered that the emperor would consider me such a huge threat.

My mother's favorite method in dealing with a single target, no matter how powerful the target is, is to forcibly position the target into an area where my mother could literal tear the target apart. My mother was using the same tactics against me, but that didn't change anything. I may know her tactics, but I have no idea how to counter them, because of how well trained her unit is.

They were attacking me in all directions, but I don't know where they are attacking me because they are covering each other's back perfectly. Whenever I could zero in to their position, a massive attack would get my attention, giving the team that I detected enough time to change their position.

What's worse, the terrain that my mother intercepted me in was a mountain range surrounded by a thick forest. This is the worst case scenario considering my mother is an expert in Guerilla Warfare. She was at home in this terrain, and I am literally at her mercy.

Man I need to think a way to keep this fight fair, I thought to myself as I avoided and deflected a hail of missiles and bullets flying towards me. Another irony of this situation is that my mother's unit was using the weapons and Endlaves that I designed.

"I am getting nowhere with this." I muttered as I propelled myself upwards. "[_**Branch of Sin: Sight beyond Sight!**_]"I muttered as I thrust my arms downwards, a drop of blood descended to the ground.

When my blood descended to the ground, the position of every team my mother deployed was instantly recorded to my mind. I know where they are, and that's enough for me to know all possible movements that each team would make. I can now ready my mother's tactics.

"The nearest team is fifty meters from her." I whispered to myself as I flipped upright to my feet to literally kick the air and launched myself towards them.

That technique is one of the techniques of the Ninjutusu that I created, Geppou (Moon Walk).

As I descended towards the first team that my mother deployed, I was met with a hail of bullets and spells, but that did not faze me. "_**[Branch of Sin: Crimson Ripple!]**_" I whispered as I swung my arm at their direction which made droplets of blood to rain down upon them. The droplets of blood were small, but it was three times as hard a diamonds and the speed is Mach 5. My Crimson Ripple, the droplets of blood that resembled a torrent of rain, intercepted all the bullets and RPGs that were fired at me, and I dodge all the spells, considering it was futile to block them with the only magic available to me.

As I landed on the ground, I met the nine men team, which composed of three mages, three Endlaves, and three anti-mage combatants (they are not magicians, but because they have been trained by my mother and armed with my weapons, they can take down magicians C-rank and below) and fought them in hand to hand combat.

There are some things in this world that I am proud of, one of them is my superior martial arts and ninjutsu skills. By studying several fighting styles, I've created my own martial arts and my own ninjutsu, and I confident with my own creation to combat anyone, even the army of my mother.

And my confident was not misplaced as I dance around them while knocking them out with quick and precise strikes. They couldn't even touch me, and I didn't even have to use my magic. Even against the Endlaves that I design was easily incapacitated, and that was without the use of my magic.

As I finish off the first team, I rush towards the closest team, and proceeded to knock them out. If it was any other unit, I would have killed them because of my haste to save my sister, but this unit is commanded by my mother, the camaraderie among the men and women of this unit and the admiration and respect they have for my mother is very astonishing. I could never kill any of them; I respect every one of them so much too even think of killing them. I'll settle for knocking them out, I'm good at sparing my targets anyway.

I just hope that my mother doesn't notice the mercy I'm showing her subordinates.

It took me awhile, five hours to be exact, to knock out every team my mother deployed to execute me. As expected from my mother's unit, they were tough as crystal nails. It took me a while to hunt all of those teams down, even if I knew their position and there potential routes, it did not do me much good. Some of them were able to give me a hard time in hand-to-hand combat, I almost got shot in the head in three different occasions, I got shot in the heart in ten different occasions, I was hit by spells that almost knock me unconscious, and I started to regret adding some unique features to those Endlaves.

Still, a win is a win and I can proceed to my target.

When I exited the forest, another obstacle met me, and I smiled at this.

It's _them_, finally.

"What took you ten so long?" I asked them as the ten strongest mages of this generation surrounded me. "I thought I need to do something incredibly stupid for me to attract all of you…"

"You already did something incredibly stupid." Kurazakura-sama said as she stepped forward, a look of confusion gracing her beautiful face while she readied her Katana for combat. She and I had fought many times in the past, and she knew that what I'm currently doing was not my style. "I know you love this country as much as any of us, but this is extreme, don't you think?"

I smiled at this. I need to show them the Sin that they knew, the arrogant aristocrat that loves to tease them for having trouble in dealing with a guy younger than them. It was fun messing with them, and it reminded me that, regardless of all the things I've been through, I am still a kid.

"Well, somebody has to clean this country up, and considering that you guys have reputations to maintain, bounded by clan laws, being constantly watch by the public, and also, considering that most of the dirty activities happening in Japan are being kept hidden by some clans and parliament members, I can't depend on any of you, so I thought to myself, why not me? " I told them in a nonchalant manner.

"I mean, I love this country very much, I don't have a reputation like any of you, and I am not a member of any clan in this country (major lie), and nobody, except for the upper echelon of this country's military, knew of my existence. I was perfect to clean this country of all of its trash. After all, Sin is just an overly elaborated code name, by the end of the day, Sin technically doesn't exist." I told them with a childish chuckle.

"This is the first time you have lied to any of us, Sin-kun."

I could see Kurazakura looking at me with suspicion, but the person who spoke next was Zangetsu, the second eldest of the emperor's offspring, and the second eldest. Zangetsu is the third strongest magician in this country, only behind his father and my grandfather, but he is the most skilled magician.

Zangetsu appears as a tall, lean-built, and middle-aged man. He has pale skin with a long face and pronounced cheekbones, unkempt facial hair, and long ragged black hair. He dresses in a tattered white undershirt with high collars, black pants, grey boots, narrow sunglasses, and a long flowing black overcoat with a red hue that flares out into ragged ends.

This man, Zangetsu-sama, is dangerous. I remember the first and only fight I had with him. If it weren't for my regeneration, he would have killed me ten-times over. This man, as long as his opponent is a soldier, whether it be magicians or not, he will not hold back, even if the enemy was a child soldier.

That is why, after that fight, I avoided a confrontation against him as much as possible. I do not want to fight him in normal circumstances.

But today, fighting him was the most ideal route.

"What is your real objective in killing those men?" He asked me with a calculating tone. "I hold no respect for them. You have provided enough proof to prove that they are scums that poison this country from within, but as my sister pointed out, killing is not your style. You would rather take the peaceful route before using violent means, and you always avoid taking a life if it is possible."

"So why are you doing this? Why did you dirty your hand, Sin-kun?" Zangetsu-sama asked me, and I bemusedly chuckle. I finally know where Setsura got her observation skills from.

I wonder what she got from Shirokishi-sama?

I was about to speak, but was cut off by the one person who I did not want to be here. "Don't waste your breath on him, Zangetsu-sama. A criminal is a criminal, regardless of age and deed." Yup, that's Chifuyu-nee.

I looked at the corner of my eye, and I felt hurt when I saw Chifuyu-nee using the CAD that were not my creation, and I was reminded of how she utterly destroyed the two weapons that I work so hard to create, just for her.

"Chifuyu, I haven't seen you for two years now. Tell me, how's your brother? I haven't tested any of his weapons for two years now, is he still creating weapons or has he find something better to do to past up time?" I asked casually and I was saddened when she looked angered at the hint of my name.

She really does hate me.

"Ikkun still designs and manufactures weapons; he started designing Endlaves last year." I shifted my gazed to the source of the voice, and I smiled at the sight of Tabane. Among all the magicians surrounding me, she was the only one lay back, which is strange because when it comes to a fight, she is as dangerous as any of them.

"Is that so, can I assume that the Endlaves that I destroyed just a while back was his doing? If it is, I must commend my friend. Those Endlaves were the hardest Endlaves I have ever had the pleasure of dismantling. " Well, considering that my plan is about to succeed, I deserve to have a bit of an ego-boost.

"But pleasantries aside." I looked at Zangetsura-sama as I remove my coat and shirt, clothing will just be in the way in this fight. I am more comfortable in using my blood without any clothing hindering the creation of my weapons. I then grabbed my masked. "You ten am I correct to assume that you are all here to make an attempt to take my life." I asked casually. The period when I fear my own death has long been passed. I don't care what happens to me, just as long as Setsura lives then I am content with my life.

"Yes," Kurzakura answered, and I could see Chifuyu-nee smiling at that fact, strangely, I don't care anymore.

"Okay my dear Shoguns, let's get this over with." I told them as my entire body burst open, allowing a large quantity of my blood to flow to the outside world. I manipulated my blood and shaped them into different blades, different shapes, different sizes, and I then reinforce those blades them with every ounce of my magic.

"Zangetsu-sama, you ask me why I'm doing this, why I am dirtying my hands. The answer is pretty simple…"

For the first time, as Sin, I removed my mask and allowed them to see my face.

I'm not afraid. The only person who ever saw me with my hair down is Setsura.

My mask fell to the ground, and I almost laughed when all of them, no exception, gawked at my appearance.

Setsura always did tell me that I looked very beautiful when my hair was down. I guess she wasn't kidding.

_**(Okay, I'll make this short, sweet, and simple, Ichika looks like Saber from Fate/stay night when his hair is down)**_

"…I am dirtying my hands not for the country and not for myself; I am dirtying my hands to preserve my pride."

With that said, I did battle with the ten strongest mages of this generation.

I have fought each of them before, but this time, I aimed to kill them, I tried to kill them.

The fight I had with them lasted for a day; I fought all ten of them for an entire day simultaneously. I did not rest, I did not stop, I merely attacked them with all I had, with every spell I created for my Blood magic, and all the skills that I had, I attack, I fought, and for once in my life…

I enjoyed, I allowed myself to enjoy the fight, and the feeling was magnificent.

Still, at the end of the fight, the result that I wanted was given to me when Chifuyu-nee, her right arm dislocated and a shallow cut on her left shoulder, run me through with a sword made of ice.

The fight ended.

It was my lost.

I smiled in my defeat…Just as planned…Everything went according to the plan…

* * *

Third phase is over…

The fourth phase, it's time to start the fourth phase.

The plan to save Setsura's life is divided into four phase.

Phase one was the distraction. I broadcast all the wrong doings and the darkness of this county to distract the entire nation; I brought the country close to a civil war, so the people can be distracted from my real purpose. I also did this to get the attention of the Emperor.

Phase two was the hunt. As I reveal the darkness of the government, it gave me the reason to be Sin again, and it allowed me to kill to my heart's content. It is not so strange for people to go up in arms after knowing such vile secrets of some members of the government, and people will not question a vigilante trying to deliver his own brand of justice. The first phase of my plan allowed Sin to fight in Japanese soil unquestionably.

Phase three was the fight. I knew that the Emperor would react, and would try to catch or eliminate me, and for that to happen, and considering my reputation as the strongest child soldier in Asia, he will undoubtedly send a skilled squad to detain or to kill me. He sent the ten people that I wanted him to send, and it resulted to my defeat.

Still, even in defeat, they still cannot catch me. I was able to escape, beaten, battered, bruise, and half-dead, I was still able to escape from them, which went according to plan.

The reason behind the third phase and the reason why I fought them to the death is simple. I wanted them all to fight me with the best of their abilities, because I wanted them to beat me, I wanted them to beat me within an inch of my life, I wanted them physically exhaust me, I wanted them to run my reserves dry, I wanted them to push me beyond my limits, and they did it exceptionally.

After the fight, I was half-dead. I cannot feel any part of my body. I was cut, I was burned, I was crush, I was shot, my bones were broken, I can't control my blood anymore, and my regeneration isn't working anymore…

My regeneration isn't working anymore…

My regeneration isn't working anymore…

My regeneration isn't working anymore…

And that was the true purpose of the third phase of my plan. I needed somebody to cancel my ability to regenerate, and those ten did a remarkable job in doing so.

The reason why I needed my regeneration gone is because of the fourth and the most important stage of the plan. The fourth stage is a surgery, a transplant surgery to be exact.

Setsura is dying because the foreign magic that her mother implanted into her was decomposing her organs. Those organs are unsalvageable. I can repair them with my regeneration, but it was only temporary reprieve for Setsura, and the decomposition magic of her mother would adapt to my regeneration, which will make the decomposition of Setsura's organs accelerate.

I cannot and will not torture my sweet little sister like that…

There was only one way to save her, and that is too perform a massive organ transplant surgery. I need to replace almost every organ in Setsura's body, with the exception of the organs exclusive only to women, in order to save her life.

There are two obstacles for the success of the operation.

First problem, I need organs that completely and perfectly matches Setsura's DNA, genetic structure, and blood type because anything less would allow the decomposition magic to eat away her body in a faster rate. Also, there is no guarantee that the organs won't decompose after the transplants, so the donor can only be magician, and a strong one at that.

The first problem was easily solved. The donor can only be one person, and that person is me. Setsura and I have a lot in common, in more ways than one. Our blood type was the same; our genetics and DNA have a compatibility rate of 100%, and because of the constant exposure of my organs to my regeneration magic, I am confident that the magic residue in my organ will negate the negative effects of the decomposition magic implanted in Setsura.

The second problem was my regeneration itself, and the nature of my magic. Regardless if any of my body parts was remove from my body, I can still control it because all body parts, all the bones, all the organ is essentially compose of blood, and my magic allows me to control blood in such a way that I can turn my entire body into a weapon. Essentially, I am a living weapon. Because of this, even if I extracted my organs, they will still be my weapons, and I can still use them even if they are within Setsura.

I shudder at the thought of the effects of one of the Branch of Sin: God Killing Spear. If I utter Kill 'em, then Setsura's body would break down, and my regeneration cannot heal a completely broken down body.

To remedy this, I developed a special spell, and I exhausted and beat my body until I can no longer regenerate.

All of the problems are now solve, it's time for the surgery.

Setsura was lying unconscious over a surgical table. Every apparatus needed were ready for the surgery, and all the contraptions needed to make the surgery as comfortable as possible for Setsura was already set up.

As Setsura lay peacefully, I was standing over her prone, my body beaten, and I was, for once, bleeding severely, but I do not care.

To save Setsura, to allow her to live a long life, this must be done.

My life has to be exchange for her to keep on living.

I'm going to die but I know that Setsura would be worth it, she always has.

And dying doesn't scare me anymore. To be a magician is to walk with death, so I have already accepted that I have a limited lifespan.

Everything is ready, everything is prepared.

"It's time," I told myself as I split my body open with a very sharp scalpel.

The surgery has begun.

* * *

"So, Kurazakura was really able to read me with that one slash that she landed on me, impressive." I commented weakly as I sat in a throne located in the middle of my Gallery that contains every art piece and every artifact that I have collected in my days as a bounty hunter. "Although, I never expected her to tell you two about my secrets outright. I would have expected her to confront me or something." I muttered as I heard two distinct footsteps entering my private gallery.

"Grandfather, your highness, I would like to welcome you in my estate. I would have prepared tea, but I'm not going to last long." I was tired and I was dying, all I could see were blurs. Most of my organs were removed from my body, including my heart and lungs, and all the blood in my body was flowing out of the large whole that I used to remove my organs. The only reason I'm still alive was because my regeneration became active after the surgery, and started healing me. It was still weak, and my regeneration, regardless of how impressive it is, cannot produce all the organs that I lost before I die.

Only way to kill a person with instant and high regeneration is to destroy enough internal organs in one shot that there's no way they can regenerate.

"What have you done with yourself?" My grandfather asked me as I could feel his eyes on me. It was fortunate that I'm slowly losing my sight. I think I could not take seeing the emotions in my grandfather's eyes.

"I saved my little sister from the stupidity of her mother." I weakly turned my head to the emperor before bowing my head. "No offense, your highness."

"None taken, and truthful, I would have agreed with you. Shirayuki did not think thoroughly with regards to her daughter." Even her father agreed with me in that regards.

"And speaking of your daughter, her corpse is in the shrine located below my estate." I informed the emperor courteously. "I don't know how to perform the burial rite of your clan, so all I could do for her is to preserve her body and put her in a shrine. The shrine was not my best work…"

"Considering that you dislike my daughter, the respect that you had given her is already enough." The emperor stated, and I could not help but feel flattered by the words of the emperor. "I should be thanking you, although you dislike my daughter, you had given her an adequate funeral, not up the standard of what my clan, her clan would have given her, but what you had given her was enough to have preserved her dignity and gave her the respect that she deserves. For that, I offer my thanks."

I chuckled slightly as I felt blood pouring down my lips. It's only a matter of time. "I don't hate your daughter that much, my liege. How can I completely hate the mother of the little sister that I love so much?" I lean back as I tried to compose my thoughts.

"I know I've done a lot of things that gave you a headache, my Emperor, and I know that you are disappointed in my, Grandfather, but would it be too much to ask for you two to take care of Setsura." I begged them, using all my strength to plead my case. "I know Setsura is an illegitimate child of the Orimura clan and the royal family, born from the affair of my father and Shirayuki-hime, but she is not at fault. She should not have suffered from the mistake of her mother and my father. So please, let her live the life she deserves and protect her." I pleaded desperately and I am now openly crying. The idea of me leaving Setsura finally hitting me, and it was a very excruciating thought.

"Please, take care of her, I never wanted to protect anyone more than I want to protect Setsura. She's my sister and I had raised her as my daughter. She deserves to live a wonderful life. Please, don't blame her for my sins." I am desperately begging now. I am going to leave Setsura, and that scared the hell out of me. The least I can do is guarantee her protection before I leave this cruel world.

"Even if you did not ask, I would have taken her in." The emperor stated, and I felt a great weight being relieve from my shoulders. "My blood runs through her veins, THAT alone would have prompted me in acknowledging her, and you did raise her quite well. Teaching her the finer things in life, teaching her how to look at the world, teaching her everything she needed in life. I would even say that you had raised her to be a magnificent Empress. You have my internal gratitude, Ichika of the Orimura clan, and you can rest in peace, assured that nothing unpleasant would happen to her. I swear, as the Emperor of Japan."

That's one down.

I turned my head to where I think my grandfather is, wanting to hear his answer.

"You don't have to ask me, my grandson. I shall be there for her; I will not let anything happen to the life that you nurtured with your own two hands. As the head of the Orimura clan, I swear to you." My grandfather stated passionately.

Good, that's good, with this two giving me their word, I can rest assure that Setsura will at least be protected.

"Everything I have, from my estate to my business to all my possession, Setsura owns it, no questions asked."

"That's a given."

"Anything else, my child?" My grandfather asked, and I could hear the tears falling from her eyes. I know this must be painful for him, listening to me as I say my last will.

I'm very sorry, grandfather…

"Grandfather, how much did Kurazakura-sama get from my memories? How much do you know?" I asked, hoping that he doesn't know my broken relationship with Chifuyu-nee.

Grandfather seemed to read my mind as the aura that he was eluding became volatile. "I know everything, everything." He stated courtly. "Tell me, my child; what punishment do you want me to give her?"

So even that was brought to light, how unfortunate. "Grandfather, do not punish Chifuyu-nee." I told him as the remaining life inside of me slowly dwindled away.

There was tense moment as I felt the Emperor take a step back.

"Why!?" My grandfather asked in a hollow tone, clearly trying to contain the rage that he was feeling. "She took advantage of your admiration towards her. She took advantage of your kindness and the fact that you would never raise your hand against her. She defiled you, and then threw you away like garbage. She had given you more pain than all the battles that you had endured combine. She broke you!?" My grandfather raged; and I could tell that he was losing control of his magic.

"Why, why do you continue to protect her?" My grandfather asked desperately.

"Because she is my sister, and I love her." Was my simple answer. "I love her, she was the first person who I ever loved with everything I have, and I am probably the only one who understands her, so I know why she broke my heart, I know why she pushed me and my affection away." Chifuyu-nee, I understand you, even in the end, I understand you and I'm proud of that fact.

Before grandfather could speak, I interrupted him. "Grandfather, please understand Chifuyu-nee. Chifuyu-nee is a strong woman, but she was not build for war. She is not like mother, mother thrives in war, and she is not like me, I have so many things to distract me from those horrors that I had witness in my days as a bounty hunter. Chifuyu-nee experiences the horrors of war in such an early age, and she doesn't have anything to distract her from those horrors, she doesn't have anyone to comfort her or to love her during those horrors, there was no one there to explain to her why those horrors are necessary evil. She was alone in the field, and that made her what she is today." My breathing became a bit ragged, but I continue.

"Chifuyu-nee, she bottled up the trauma that she experience, she held her fears within her for such a long time, because she was afraid to show weakness, and that was her mistake. She refused to ask for help, she did not have anyone to share her fears and insecurities, she did not have anyone to comfort her and be her shoulder to cry on, and because of that, she became lost, she developed an inability to show affection, no, to be exact, she did not know how to show affection, she forgot how to give care and affection, believing that showing those emotions is a show of weakness."

"Chifuyu-nee, she grew up fast without having a childhood. Her childhood was spent in a battle field. Chifuyu-nee grew up in a war, with constant fights and struggle; she is not like Setsura who I made sure to grow in a loving and safe environment. I showered Setsura with care and affection, Chifuyu-nee grew being showered with hate and blood, and that forget how to love. She can feel love, but she doesn't know how to love."

"I know she was confused whenever I cling to her. She was confused whenever I hugged. She was confused whenever I show her affection. Those things were foreign to her, because nobody had showed her love before."

"That's why, I still believe, I still delude myself that she had loved me. I'm still holding onto that foolish dream because she had given me her first time. She gave me that honor. Even though we did not make love throughout our taboo relationship, I believe that every time she ravished me, every time she had her way with me, I believe that it is her way of showing me that she loved me. I think that that is the only way she knew how to show her love to me."

I took a deep breath as the silence in the gallery became deafening.

"I understand her; I can see through the mask that she made herself. Underneath that strong appearance that she protect, is a confused and scared woman who is afraid to show any affection in fear of being branded as weak. She craved love when she was a child, and it was denied to her, that's why she denied me her love."

"I wanted to believe that the love and affection I have for her was not wasted. At least I hope that she experience what love truly is when she was bedding me."

"I still love her, I still love Chifuyu-nee, and that's why, as I die, I will not remember that Chifuyu-nee who broke my heart, I will remember the Chifuyu-nee that I love." I told my grandfather while I try to smile that smile that Chifuyu-nee once said she liked. "Don't punish her, please, don't punish her. It is not her fault that her upbringing made her like that…" I stated, and I was breathing heavily after.

There was silence in my gallery that was broken by two loud crashing sounds.

"Grandfather, I know your mad, but please don't destroy any of my collection. Setsura appreciate some of them, and she will inherit my belongings once I bite the dust." I requested my grandfather, hoping that none of Setsura's favorite artifacts were destroyed when Grandfather lost his control of his magic.

It took my grandfather some time to reply, and I swore that I heard him whisper something. "Fine, I will not punish her, regardless of how tempting it is." That was assuring. "Anything else, my child."

"Just a few. First, please tell Madoka to start looking for new trainers. I know she wants to prove herself by becoming strong by her own power, but she will not grow under the tutelage of the elders. They are only training her because they want to use her. She will not reach her real potential f she continues to learn from them. They will only train her so far, because they won't allow her to grow strong, they will not allow a possible puppet to be strong enough to cut the strings." I grabbed something from behind and threw at them. "Tell Madoka to read that book. That book is a module that I designed for her. I've watched her and analyze her magic; I know what she could do with her magic, and the book will allow her to take the first step in reaching her potential."

"Second," I grabbed the sword that was in my side and threw it at their feet. "That sword is my newest CAD that I've build. The sword's schematics are the same as Hyōrinmaru and Suigetsu. That sword incorporates both the elements of Hyōrinmaru and Suigetsu, it's an upgraded version of the two sword, combine into one body. I made this sword for Chifuyu-nee's use. She was the first to use my CE-CAD, so she knows how to use it. So please, give that sword to Chifuyu-nee. She's the only who can use that sword to its fullest capacity. Please give the sword to her; I've seen the performance of her CAD in my fight with those Shoguns. The performance of the CAD that she was using was bad, and I cannot rest in peace knowing that a substandard weapon is supporting her." I stated with a shudder. The thought of Chifuyu-nee continuing to use that CAD gives me nightmares.

"Give her that sword, tell her to name it and use it. Don't tell her that I made that CAD. She won't use that sword if she knew that I was the one that made it. Please, give that sword to her; I at least want to leave her something before I leave." I took another deep breath. I have another five minutes before my body gives in, I need to say everything I needed to say. I will not have any regrets.

"Tell mother that I love her, and it was an honor being her son. I enjoyed designing and creating weapons for her, and I am proud that my weapons are the once being use by the most elite military unit of all Japan."

"One more thing, somebody, please punch my father! He deserves a beating for what he did to Shirayuki-hime, that worthless bastard, he did not take responsibility for his actions."

"I will give him the beating that he deserves, my child." The emperor stated which made me smile. That guy deserve an ass kicking.

"Lastly, please, tell Setsura that I love her, and I'm sorry that I was unable to love her the way that she deserves." The thought of Setsura filled my mind, and I smiled vibrantly. "Setsura, my beautiful Setsura, you were always there for me, you were there at my lowest, you were there at my highest. You shared my joy, you shared my pain. You were there whenever I cried; you were there whenever I laughed. Thank you Setsura, thank you, and I love you Setsura, I love you and I'm sorry." I stated as blood flew down my eyes.

"Thank you for holding me when I cried. Thank you for being there to wash the blood off my hands whenever I kill. Thank you for assuring me that my demons won't go after. Thank you for being the little sister that I always wanted. Thank you for giving me the love that I did not deserve." I shouted as I filled my thought with Setsura.

"And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it took me awhile to love you. I'm sorry that I did not give you the love that you deserve. I'm sorry for failing to see what your mother did to you until it was too late. I'm sorry for being so hesitant in saving you, if Chifuyu-nee would have told me that she love me that day, even if it was empty and a lie, I would not have found the courage to save you, for that, I am sorry."

"Setsura, my dear Setsura, raising you was the greatest honor that I could ever have. Live, be strong, grow even more beautiful. You never disappointed me before, you always surpass my expectation. I am so proud of you and I am incredibly honored that I was the one to raise you. You are my pride Setsura, I'm sorry that you couldn't be my life."

I knew I am bearing my soul in front of the country's most celebrated magicians, but I couldn't care at this point.

"Grandfather…" I called one last time, I could feel it; my life is almost over. My suffering, it's almost over.

"Y-Yes…"

"I once had a dream." I told my grandfather weakly. "In that dream, we were a family, an actual family and we were happy. If I sleep right now, would I have the same dream again?" I asked with a rather hopeful tone.

The one who answered me was the emperor. "Rest, sleep, and you shall see. You have done enough, you have suffered enough it is time for you sleep."

I smiled at those words, and I closed my heavy eyelids.

It is time for me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: SORRY FOR SUBSTANDARD CHAPTER...I'M CURRENTLY GROUNDED BECAUSE I FAILED ONE OF MY MAJOR SUBJECTS IN COLLEGE AND I'M PREPARING TO RETAKE IT...MY ACCESS TO MY COMPUTER IS VERY LIMITED, AND THIS IS THE ONLY OUTPUT I COULD GIVE WITH MY LIMITED COMPUTER ACCESS...SORRY...NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE, WOULD BE BETTER  
**_

_**NOW,ON WITH THE STORY...  
**_

* * *

_**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: REACTION AND REVIVAL PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos OR Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**(Preface) (Kurazakura POV)**_

_Young, Efficient, Calculative, Cautious, Patriotic, Powerful, A combat genius with unparalleled talent, instincts, and skills. _

_Those were only a few words to describe the Child Bounty Hunter that is Sin, or if you would prefer to call him by his name, Orimura Ichika-kun._

_Orimura Ichika, a genius weapons maker from the Orimura Clan, his innovation with weapons was said to rival Tabane's own crazy contraptions. The weapons that were made from his hands were the most lethal, non-magical weapons available in the country. His weapons in the hands of a skilled soldier, ordinary or otherwise, was said to be enough to defeat magicians of any caliber. He was the only weapons engineer in the country, probably in whole of Asia that is able to make weapons that can outclass magic spells._

_Bounty Hunter Sin, a combat genius that appeared like a ghost in the latter years of the Asian War, a merciful bounty hunter with great skills renowned in his ability to flawlessly capture his targets alive, no matter how skill, how strong, how powerful, or how resourceful they are. Wanted in three countries for crimes such as terrorism, kidnapping, attempted murder, espionage, public disorder, and many more, and he was also heralded as a hero in many countries in Asia because of his heroism and selflessness. He was also considered by some generals in Japan as an honorary but unofficial soldier of Japan for he has personal assisted in many missions of great importance for the country, and he was the one who brought success in those missions._

_Orimura Ichika was known to be the black sheep of the Orimura Family because of his denial to fight and because of his, seemingly, mediocre skills in magic, which is quite insulting if you came from the Orimura clan, the most combat oriented clan in Japan as well as the most powerful._

_Sin was known for his effectiveness in combat, well-known for his ability to beat magicians more skilled and more powerful than him with just one spell, with just one sword of blood, and with just sheer combat skills alone._

_The only interaction I had with Orimura Ichika was a simple exchange of pleasantries, and that case with the Hikari clan. _

_My interaction with Sin was many. We fought against each other countless times; we have fought together countless times. He had supported me in many of my missions in the grounds that I am the Princess of the country that he so loves so much and, in his own words, I am above doing such grunt work. I drank wine with him and I had dined with him. I captured him many times, and he had escaped from me many times. _

_Sin was someone who I respect greatly, and someone who I consider family _

_I never thought, in my wildest dreams that Orimura Ichika and Sin, two people contrasting each other, were one and the same._

_**(Chapter 2)**_

Orimura Ichigo was walking…

The head of the Orimura Clan and one of the two dragons of the country of Japan was walking with his own two feet.

For the Orimura Clan and those who had seen Orimura Ichigo fight during World War Three, that means one thing…

The head of the Orimura clan is angry, very, very angry.

If one is to look at his face, they would run and hide in fear. His face that usually has a kind and soft expression was replaced with an expression of barely contained rage. His entire body was brimming with potent and volatile magic that threatens to explode at any moment. Killing intent was constantly oozing out of his body, and those near him cannot help but shudder and sweat in fear. Every inch of his body was rigid, and every move that he makes was seemingly force.

Another unusual sight was him dragging a beautifully made casket behind him, and he was pulling it with outmost care.

Behind him and the casket was the royal family.

The Emperor of the Japan Empire was walking behind the casket, his eyes not leaving his best friend. He was looking at his long time friend with concern and understanding in his eyes, as well as a certain amount of anger.

Behind the Emperor were his three children. The three of them were still feeling the wounds that they received from Sin just 24 hours ago, and they were covered with bandage in numerous parts of their bodies. Regardless of Japan's advance and top notch medical technology and the amount of magic use to heal their wounds, Sin had put enough magic in all of his spells and inflicted enough damage that no amount of healing magic and medical technology was enough to completely heal them, but they were still carrying themselves with nobility and grace that befits their position in the country.

Zangetsu was as serious as ever, yet he was curios in knowing why the only magician who could rival his father looks ready to commit murder.

Shirokishi, the youngest of the siblings is a raven haired man in his early twenties, 23 in age, and his most prominent feature was the white marking/tattoo on the right side of his face. He was dress in an elegant yet simple clothes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right hand's middle finger.

Shirokishi was also quite intrigue with the situation, but he did not show it outright. Among the siblings, he was the most injured, with his right arm in a cast and a brace supporting his neck.

Kurazakura, the least injured among the three, was emotionless; a corpse would have been easier to read than her. Her right hand was clutching her Katana tightly and her left hand was curled into a fist so hard that it was enough to draw blood.

"Zangetsu-nii, do you know why Orimura-sama looks ready to kill?" Shirokishi asked, trying to start a conversation with his big brother.

"I don't know, and it is not our place to ask." Zangetsu answered, giving his little brother a look that tells Shirokishi to watch the words that will come out from his mouth.

"Noted, Zangetsu-nii, but father ordered us to come. Do you think this involves the Orimura Clan?" Shirokishi asked curiously, the sight of the Orimura estate dawning to him from afar.

Zangetsu looked thoughtful for a bit before nodding his head. "Probably, or maybe this involves Sin." Zangetsu's tone lightened at the mention of the child soldier that pushed him and the rest of his comrades/friends to the absolute limit. He was hoping that Sin was still alive after all the damage that he took. Zangetsu wanted to fight him in a one-on-one combat with both of them going all out.

Zangetsu finally found a rival that may push him to the boundaries of his abilities and powers.

"Now that you mention that young psycho, you thing we finally got rid of him?" Shiroshiki inquired with a quiet tone. He knows the respect his elder sister has for Sin, and he did not want her hitting him for disrespecting the person she respected the most. "We practically threw everything we have at him."

"Most of the things that we thrown at him; he ignored it like its nothing." Zangetsu reminded his little brother. "I'm still wondering why everyone involve in the mission is still alive. Sin could have easily killed any of us in that fight, including me." Zangetsu pondered silently, his mind going back to the fight that took place two days ago and ended just a day ago.

Zangetsu and everyone involve in the mission knew that Sin was strong. For someone his age, his strength and power were monstrous, and his combat skills were monstrous, but they did not know how strong he truly was. They did not know the full extent of his abilities.

For the first time that they knew him, he fought the ten strongest magicians in the current generation to win. That surprised Zangetsu for every time he had seen Sin fight, win, lose, or tie, he was fighting to escape or to survive. During that fight, he was fighting to win and kill, and he did it so like a demon possessed by a God.

The weapons that he made out of his blood were sturdier, much sharper. His movements were faster, more refined, and more precise. His blows were earth shattering. Every time he swung his blade, it was enough to create shock waves of wind vacuums, ken'atsu (pressure of the sword). With just a casual swing of his sword, a ken'atsu so devastating was produce that it was actually enough to overpower some of the spells they were throwing at him.

He had once again proven to everyone why he was considered a fighting genius, and the strongest child soldier in Asia.

The ten magicians that were send to fight Sin thought that he was a monster before the fight even began. During the fight, they knew that they were wrong. He was not a monster, he was a damn demon, his strength, his skills, his power, his speed, even for magicians, it was insane. No human, even a magician, can do the things that he had done during that fight.

Sin fought them admirably.

It was a real pity that they had to kill him.

It took the ten finest magician of the current generation to suppress him. It took all ten of them to subdue him. It took all ten of the best and strongest magician of the current generation to beat a single child soldier.

Even though Sin fought like a berserker demon, he still had his limits, fighting the ten finest magicians of the current generation for over a day without resting; it was just a matter of time before he was defeated.

But Sin's defeat did not go without a price. Practically half of ten man team was cut down, and another half was severely injured.

And the mission wasn't a success. The moment Chifuyu landed the killing blow, he retreated, and none of them were in any shape of chasing him. Sin did a number in all of them, and it was clear to all of them that they would have never beaten him if they had confronted him in a one-on-one fight, with the exception of Zangetsu.

Though, it was probably useless to go after him. He was already half-dead when he ran, and his regeneration, for the first time, wasn't working anymore.

"Kurazakura, do you think Sin survived?" Zangetsu asked the one person who had fought with and against Sin many times in the last war. Kurazakura and Sin had fought each other many times that they started considering each other friends.

"No!" Kurazakura answered bluntly, her voice almost a growl. "He survived that fight, but he is dead." Her two brothers could sense the pain in her tone as she said those words. "In the end, everything was premeditated. We didn't win that fight, Sin did."

That made her siblings even more confused but before they could inquire, Ichigo shouted.

"ISANE," Ichigo called loudly, his voiced filled with power and his magic flaring dangerously. Isane instantly appeared beside her father-in-law dutifully. Isane was strong, the strongest female magician in all of Japan, maybe all of Asia, but even she will not cross the Head of the Orimura clan when he is enraged.

"You called, Dad." Isane greeted with a lay back tone, but it was filled with respect. She vaguely noticed the casket that her father-in-law was dragging, and the royal family behind him, but she ignored all of it and merely focused her attention to the Orimura head.

"Call the elders and tell them to meet me in the Coliseum. Gather the main family as well." Ichigo ordered authoritatively, his anger still echoing with each word that he was uttering. "If they refuse to come, drag them by the neck or beat them within an inch of their life, I don't care what their state would be; I just want them in the Coliseum in the next hour. Do I make myself clear, my daughter?"

Isane noticing the contempt her father had for the elders, could not help but chuckle. "What did they do this time?" Isane asked in amusement.

"Let's just say your son has been investigating them for years now, and the result of his investigation is very informing." Ichigo answered his voice faltering at the mention of his favorite and disease grandson.

Now that made Isane serious. Her son had not been home or seen since that wedding fiasco. "Do you know where my son is, Dad? I miss him dearly, and I haven't had any decent conversation in this family for months now." Isane inquired, wanting to know the location of her baby boy. How she wish to hold him at the moment.

"Everything will be revealed later, Isane. Have patient that is all I ask." Ichigo requested, his tone lowering an octave.

Isane narrowed her eyes but nodded. "If those elders harmed my son, I will personally butcher them."

"After this afternoon, you will not have to worry about them." Now that surprised Isane, and the two princes. "After this afternoon, Isane, the elders will lose all their power and they will be applicable to a death sentence by law of the clan. I will personally administer the death sentence." Ichigo stated before walking passed her. He was quickly followed by those behind him.

"What did those fools do this time?" Isane wondered giddily, excited on what would happen later in the afternoon. "Oh well, live targets are always more fun to hit anyway."

_**(Scene Change)**_

The Orimura Clan Coliseum is a modern architectural wonder of Japan, built in 2067. The Coliseum was located under the Orimura estate. The Coliseum was 200 meters tall and 350 meters wide. The Coliseum was made out of marble and silver. It was build to look similar to an Edo-era castle.

The Coliseum was made in order to give tribute to those members of the Orimura clan who died during World War Three.

Inside of the Coliseum, we find the main family of the Orimura clan and for some reason, Tabane and the elders of the clan in the middle of the arena, waiting for the head to address them.

The main family of the Orimura clan composes of Kurei, the only son of the current head, and Isane, his wife, their children, Chifuyu and Madoka, and the daughter of Ichigo's late daughter, Kana.

The elders were composed of twelve men and women that have been serving the Orimura clan for at least 20 years.

As the large group waited for the arrival of the head of the clan, a string of conversation echoed in the arena.

"Father never called for this kind of meeting before." Kurei whispered under his breath while looking at everyone in the arena. "Must be something serious."

"Of course it's serious, the entire royal family was with him, and three out of five of them looked ready to commit murder." Isane commented, excited at how things will turn out.

"Shikun can still move, funny, Sin-kun almost severed his legs." Tabane commented before wincing. Even she was still feeling the wounds that Sin inflicted on her. She was the least wounded among her peers, but she was still feeling the after effects of all the damage Sin did on her person.

"Don't mention that brat here!" Chifuyu exclaimed with a growl. Both her arms were heavily wrapped in bandages.

"Come on now, Chi-chan; don't tell me that you still don't respect Sin-kun." Tabane chided playfully. "He practically manhandled all of us, and he was kind enough to not kill any of us."

"Did it ever occur to you that none of us die because we were better than him?"

"Chi-chan, stop joking. Sin-kun could have easily taken our heads in that fight. The only reason why all ten of us are still alive was because Sin-kun wasn't actually aiming to kill us." Tabane said warmly, glad that her young friend did not make an attempt to take her life or the life of her comrades.

Chifuyu scowled at that, knowing that it was the truth. In the fight that all of her ten friends partake just two days ago, Sin could have easily killed any of them, but he didn't, Sin refrain from giving the killing blow. No matter how many times the opportunity presented itself, Sin never gave the killing blow. It was confusing, but Chifuyu did not bother to think much of it.

'_He's already dead anyway. I don't care how tough he is, or how powerful that regeneration ability of his is, nobody could survive the things that we put him through.' _Chifuyu thought passively, while remembering all the damage that she and her comrades inflicted on Sin.

The two youngest people in the room on the other hand, were discussing a very sensitive.

"You know, I'm jealous of cousin Ichika." Kana muttered, loud enough for Madoka and Chifuyu to hear. "He doesn't have to deal with stuff like this." Kana commented with a devious smile, waiting for at least any of her cousin to reply.

"Don't say that guy's name." Madoka hissed at her cousin coldly. "He never cared about the clan." Madoka added with a hiss.

"You're wrong about that. He did prevent that piece of shit from marrying into the clan, but of course, being the moron that you are, you'll probably say something that will protect that bastard." Kana drawled, and all Madoka could was glare at her cousin.

"Ichika should not have interfered." Chifuyu said softly, her eyes narrowing. "I could have handled that incident myself."

"If you have a quarter of cousin's Ichika's cunning, then I would probably believe you, but considering all you know is freezing every problem that you come across with, that is hard to believe." Kana taunted her cousin with a smug smile. "Face it, without Ichika's interference, you'll probably be married to a piece of crap that would have had paraded you as a glorified trophy wife." Kana added, and the atmosphere in the arena lowered considerably.

"Case and point," Kana said with a smug tone, as Chifuyu proved her point.

Chifuyu growled softly as she controlled her temper, causing the temperature in the room to return to normal. She hated proving her brat of a cousin right.

Kana smiled boisterously as she gave her cousins a triumphant look. "You know, if it weren't for the fact that cousin Ichika doesn't have any interest in taking the clan head position, I would consider him more of a threat than both of you combine." Kana commented nonchalantly. "You (pointing at Chifuyu) are too temperamental, and you (pointing at Madoka) are a jealous prick. Granddaddy won't consider giving you the title as the head of the Orimura clan on those faults alone."

"And why should Grandfather consider Ichika?" Madoka inquired outrage that her cousin doesn't even consider her a threat. "Last I check, he couldn't use magic to save his life."

"And last I check, he doesn't need magic to beat magicians." Kana retorted with a cruel smirk, her vampire like looks sending shivers down Madoka's spine. "Remember the time when you got yourself kidnapped, cousin Ichika practically killed a small army with just a gun and some of your kidnappers were magicians. Remember the wedding incident, half a dozen magicians fell beneath him, and the only thing he used to do that kind of damage was a gun." Kana pointed out with a very suggestive chuckle.

"Take away his tools; Ichika will just be some harmless child with a genius intellect." Chifuyu interjected coolly.

"I disagree," Kana debated thoughtfully. "Most of the members of the clan assumed that cousin Ichika can't use magic, but here's my question: When did we ever see cousin Ichika even make an attempt to use magic?" Kana asked, but before the two could answer, a magical pressure so heavy washed over the arena, causing the lights in that illuminated the arena to flicker uncontrollably.

He was here. Orimura Ichigo have arrived, and he was in a fault mood.

In the front gate of Orimura Clan Coliseum, Orimura Ichigo, the head of the Orimura Clan, entered with an expression of a barely controlled demon. He was still gently pulling a casket behind him, but nobody dared to voice their comments. They did not know why he was angry, but they would not further anger the man that could easily demolish armies' singlehandedly.

Behind the head of the Orimura clan were the Emperor and his family. This was not too much of a surprise considering that the Royal family and the Orimura clan have been long time friends, but still, it was startling to see the entire Imperial Family in one place.

When Kurazakura entered the Orimura Clan Coliseum and her eyes landed on Chifuyu, her eyes narrowed in anger as she proceeded to stomp her way towards Chifuyu, as elegantly as possible to keep her appearance as a princess in check.

Her siblings looked at her questioningly, and when they were about to follow her, the Emperor prevented them. "Do not move from where you are standing." The Emperor ordered in a whisper. The three of them were standing close to the casket, but still in a respectable distance from the Orimura Head.

The princes looked at their father questioningly, but did as they were told.

"Hey Zaku-chan," Tabane greeted ignoring the expression of anger that was currently twisting Kurazakura's face into a frightening visage. "I see your okay; walking like that means Sin-kun missed a nerve or two. I always knew that he has a soft spot for you." Tabane teased, but Kurazakura ignored her as she stood face to face with Chifuyu.

The two women were the same in height, and the beauty that they possess rivaled each other, so seeing Chifuyu and Kurazakura face to face was a real eye candy.

"Kurazakura, I see that you are…"

***SLAP***

Chifuyu wasn't able to finish her statement as a loud and thunderous slap echoed in the arena. The slap had enough power to cause Chifuyu to stagger and to stumble, but before she could react, she was force to dodge a vertical sword thrust that was aimed to remove her head.

"WHAT THE? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Chifuyu shouted in outrage before summoning a sword of ice to parry the second sword thrust that Kurazakura threw at her.

Everybody in the vicinity was started at the hostility that the second princess of the Japanese Empire, also the next Empress of the country, was showing the eldest daughter of the Orimura Clan. Even Tabane, who was beside Chifuyu, was startled by the turn of events.

Kana and Madoka, who was behind Chifuyu, took several steps back to prevent themselves from being caught in the crossfire.

On the other hand, Isane was very amused and curious by her former student's actions.

Before things could escalate though, Ichigo spoke. "Kurazakura," Ichigo barked, his tone filled with authority that could rival the Emperor's. "Stand down, and walk back." Ichigo ordered firmly, the anger that he was feeling at the moment was giving his voice a dangerous edge.

Kurazakura grinded her sword on the ice sword that Chifuyu made to emphasize her displeasure towards her, before taking several slow steps backwards, her eyes not leaving Chifuyu for a moment, her glare was fixedly directed towards her, her eyes were filled with disgust and hatred.

Chifuyu glared back, though she was confused on why Kurazakura attacked her for no apparent reason.

Kurazakura stood right in front of Ichigo as he looked at the elders with nothing but contempt.

The elders flinched at the look that the head of the Orimura Clan was giving them, and one of them voiced their worry.

"My lord, is there something wrong?" One of the elders asked curiously.

Ichigo glared at the person who spoke, before lifting his right hand and pointing a finger at the person who spoke. "I did not give you the right to speak." Ichigo said with a sharp tone.

_***SWOOSSH***_

In a brief flash of light that shined and lasted for a fraction of a millisecond, the man who spoke found himself bifurcated from the waist down.

Ichigo killing one of the elders instantly cause disarray among everyone in the vicinity, as the elders began demanding an explanation.

Kurei was about to ask his father why he killed one of the elders, but was prevented when Isane covered his mouth. "Don't speak, don't further aggravate Dad." Isane advised in a whisper, a smile and a curios look adorning her face.

Madoka covered her mouth as she saw her grandfather killing a family elder in cold blood. Madoka looked at her grandfather for a moment, and flinched at the look of rage on his face. She tried opening her mouth, but no words were coming out.

Both Chifuyu and Kana were startled by their grandfather's actions, as far as they knew, he always avoids conflict.

"SILENCE!" Ichigo shouted, his voice echoing with power. That effectively made everyone settled down, as all eyes were now focus on the clan head. "Main family to my right, elders to my left, NOW!" Ichigo ordered, and those mention moved immediately.

When everyone was in position, Ichigo nodded to Kurazakura.

Kurazakura brought her sword up and uttered a spell. "_**[Memory Upload!]**_" Kurazakura's sword glowed brightly before a flash of light everyone in the vicinity.

_**(Six Year Old)**_

_{"Mother, look, the rifle that you wanted me to make, I finally finished it."}_

_{Guys, this is my twin sister, Madoka. She'll be joining us from now on…" Ichika introduced his twin sister, whom was hiding behind him. "Come on now Madoka, say 'hi' to my friends, because they will be your friends from now on."}_

_{"Chifuyu-nee!" A young Ichika greeted his elder sister happily with a loving hug as she returned from a long term mission.}_

_{"I'm sorry, I won't let of you lay a finger on my twin sister." Ichika stated as he faced several armed man, a sword of blood forming in his right hand.}_

_**(Seven Year Old)**_

_{"Don't mention it, and my name is Ichika." Ichika introducing herself to a beautiful white haired girl that quickly introduced herself as Setsura__}_

_{__"My father, he knows of Setsura's existence, and he did not take responsibility for his actions, am I correct?"__ Ichika growled in anger as he glared at the former princess.}_

_{"Let me heal you, please let me heal you." Ichika begged through gritted teeth. "I don't want to see her like this." Ichika exclaimed desperately, prying his eyes from his crying half sister.}_

_{"HER LIFE IS NOT A SIN. THE ACT THAT MADE HER MAYBE A SIN, BUT HER LIFE IS NOT A SIN." Ichika shouted indignantly.}_

_{"I'll take care of you, I promise you that." Ichika swore as he cradled the crying Setsura in his arms.}_

_{"True, I am way over my head." Ichika admitted as he, for the first time, wore his Sin outfit. "But I don't need to be magician to take out a magician." Ichika proclaimed with confidence.}_

_{"The only difference between a bullet and magic is merely cosmetic." Ichika stated darkly as he aimed his gun at his target.}_

_**(Eight Year Old)**_

_{"This will be your home for now, Setsura." Ichika stated while showing a seven year old Setsura around an apartment complex. "I will show where you will go to school later, for now, you rest."}_

_{"Don't listen to them, Madoka." Ichika advised while comforting his crying twin. "You don't have to be like Chifuyu-nee. You are wonderful as you are." Ichika exclaimed while holding his sister tightly in his arms.}_

_{"Stop crying, you are better than that." Ichika scolded the crying Setsura while stomping on the bullies that dared made her cry.}_

_{"Congrats Madoka, you got that spell down perfectly." Ichika complimented as he carried his unconscious twin sister in his arms after an exhausting day of training.}_

_{"I'll train you how to use your magic starting tomorrow; try not to waste my time." Ichika told Setsura firmly, which made the young girl smile in glee.}_

_{"Stand up," Ichika prompted eagerly as a bruised Setsura shakily got up to her feet. "I don't care if you have a weak body; you still have to learn how to use a sword. Everybody with an Orimura blood needs to learn how to use a sword, no exception!" Ichika said as he readied a bokken, while watching in pride while Setsura raised her own wooden sword.}_

_{"Try archery Madoka, I think that would suit you better than kendo." Ichika told her while gently helping his twin sister up her feet, carefully easing the bruise on her head from another kendo accident.}_

_{"Politics can be simplified into a single statement: Human beings are nothing more than resources that can be utilize in anyway, just as long as you know the right words." Ichika lectured while teaching Setsura about the finer points of politics.}_

_{"Forget the long explanation about Economics." Ichika told his charge before grabbing the economics book in front of her and throwing it to the trash. "Economics is simply waste cash now, make cash later."}_

_{"You are very good at this." Ichika complimented gleefully while teaching Setsura how to dance.}_

_{"Your magic is still erratic, come, let me teach you how to control the excess magic within you." Ichika said while holding her hand tenderly. "I'll teach you how to play a piano, and I'll bet that would give you some sort of peace of mind."}_

_{"Do not ask, and do not mention this to anyone!" An embarrass Ichika stated as his long hair accidentally flow down his back, causing Setsura to gawked at how pretty her big brother is.}_

_**(Nine year old) **_

_{"This is getting easier and easier by the hunt." Ichika muttered as he stood in front of several grunts while choking the life out of a man with a million yen bounty over his head.}_

_{"Sorry, Chifuyu-san, I shall be taking my leave before you turn the entire forest in a winter nightmare." Ichika, as Sin, said while escaping her sister's frozen onslaught.}_

_{"Against you, I'm going to lose, I'll probably die." Ichika, as Sin, exclaimed as he shakily stood up, the damage inflicted in his body was severe but his regeneration was able to patch him up slowly but surely. "But you know what, I don't care, I won't let you get near them, Zangetsu-sama. They may be criminals, but they also deserve happiness, and I can let you steal that away from them, justice be damn."}_

_{"You do know that I'll escape from this prison by sun down, right?" Ichika pointed out cheekily as he shared a laugh with Kurazakura.}_

_{"I'll take this side, you take this side." Ichika offered as he and Kurazakura stood side to side while facing an army of Vietnamese soldiers, while Vietnamese magicians hurl spells at them endlessly.}_

_{"I told you, Tabane-san, that cement is a good replacement for gun powder." Ichika joked, which made Tabane laughed out loud. Behind them was a fortress that used to be at least seven stories high, but was now burning to the ground.}_

_{"I maybe a bounty hunter, but I'm also a patriot, you people cannot give me anything or pay me enough money to betray my own country." Ichika announced as he created a large clever from his blood before attacking the men that tempted him into betraying the country that he love. The fight ended with Ichika collecting a bounty that collectively amounts to 45 million yen.}_

_{"I don't give a damn whether or not you trust me. Right here, right now, you need me, and I'll be damn if I will let the soldiers here die a dog's death." Ichika all but shouted as he erected a shield of blood to protect the inured Japanese soldier from the onslaught of magic spells and bullets the enemies were throwing at them.}_

_**(Ten Year old)**_

_{"You know what, screw everything else." Ichika growled in anger as he witness several men stripping his twin sister's clothes off her body. He raised his gun up and blasted the head of everybody in the room. "I am going to slaughter you all." Ichika swore as he took his jacket off and put it over his half naked twin.}_

_{"Damn," Ichika muttered while wiping the tears flowing down his eyes. "So this is what emotional pain feels like." Ichika mumbled while recalling the conversation that he had with Madoka and the slap that he received from her. "I understand my twin sister, but I wonder, why can't she understand me?" Ichika wondered loudly as he drank an entire bottle of wine. }_

_{"I don't give a damn how outclass I am." Ichika shouted as he willed his body to move. The opponent that he was currently facing was the worst possible opponent for him, thus the reason why he was so beaten up. "I am not protecting her and taking care of her because her mother asked me too! I am taking care of her because she is my responsibility." A large stream of blood spiral around his arms before charging at his opponent. The large stream of blood slowly took the shape of a wolf's head as Ichika made a thrusting motion towards his opponent. "I will not allow her to perish because of the stupidity of her mother. She will not take responsibility for the sins of her mother. I will shoulder those sins for her!" Ichika proclaimed before both his arms were severed.}_

_{"I think I like being called that." Ichika muttered with a smile as Setsura slept peacefully in his arms. "I think it would be pleasant to be your big brother, my dearest Setsura."}_

_{"You know what, I usually don't kill my targets, but you're going to be an exception." Ichika sneered at the man that was pinned to the ground by several swords made out of his blood. The man was glaring at Ichika as he was force to kneel down before him. Ichika created a crescent shape sword out of his blood before slowly having the sword touch the man's neck. "You raped a lot of women, and allowed many more to be ravaged by trashes, you killed men out of cold blood and for no reason, and you ruined the lives of many. I don't usually dirty my hand, but I'll take an exception for now." With that said, Ichika beheaded the man.}_

_{"I'll wash away all the blood, Oniisama." Ichika muttered the words that his little sister said to him earlier on while staring at his hands that were once covered in blood. "I don't care if Oniisama kill thousands, I will still love my Oniisama. Oniisama is a wonderful man, even if he kills. I know Oniisama only kills if the person deserves to die, so I won't hate My Oniisama." Ichika kept on repeating the words his little sister said to him while he looked at her sleeping form. Ichika smiled mournfully before caressing her hair gently. "I haven't really appreciated you properly, my understanding child." Right there and then, Ichika promised that he would give Setsura more of his attention.}_

_{"So this is the feeling of being in a war. I got to say, I am strangely enjoying this feeling, but that's to be expected. I am her son after all." Ichika whispered softly as he stood in a sea of dead bodies, a whip of blood in his left hand while a sword of blood was in his right. His entire body was encased in his blood that took the form of crystal-like rock that molded itself around his body, giving him heavy defensive capabilities. He was surrounded by wolves made out his blood, and the wolves were leering at the Chinese soldiers in front of him. "Setsura has a recital three days from now, so I'll end this bloody war in three days." He then attacked the soldiers in front of him, the three dozen wolves that he created charging as well, following their creator and master as he charge head first to the enemy strong point.}_

_{"War after war, sacrifice after sacrifice, that's life." Ichika mumbled as a large building collapsed on top of him, and the soldiers and Endlaves that was able to surround him. "I think I've assisted my dear Shoguns enough. It's time for me to take my leave." Ichika said as his blood formed a protective shell around him to protect him from the weight and debris of the falling building.}_

_{"I'm okay, Setsura, you don't have to worry about me, and you know that I am not easily wounded." Ichika replied to the affection that his little sister was giving him. Setsura was currently embracing her brother tightly, while mumbling how worried she was of him. Ichika patted her on the head before carrying her bridal style and started walking towards his estate. He spent the rest of the night holding Setsura, assuring her that he was not harm in the war that he had participated in.}_

_{"Well damn, I didn't expect my first time being taken from me via rape." Ichika muttered; sweat pouring down his face while his entire body was covered with white fluids. He still cannot believe that his sister bedded him, and just left after the deed. "Chifuyu-nee should have at least slept beside me." Ichika said with a depress tone.}_

_**(Eleven Year Old)**_

_{"It has been an honor crossing swords with you, Kurazakura-sama." Ichika said as he knelt and kiss the feet of the future empress of Japan.}_

_{"This would be the place where a third of my dream would begin." Ichika proclaimed with a smile while looking at the construction of his first restaurant, Setsura standing beside him, smiling at the joy her brother was feeling.}_

_{"Not bad, Setsura, not bad. That last blow actually left a lasting damage." Ichika praised his little sister before a scythe like blade erupted from his forehand. "I will raise the difficulty now; try not to get cut into quarters."}_

_{"What is wrong with Setsura?" Ichika wondered loudly as he glanced at the medical data in his hands. For the life of him, he still could not figure out the reason why his little sister has such a weak body. Ichika knew that he was giving her everything needed to be healthy. Nutritious food, a well balance diet, a healthy living environment, he even double check all of her friends and they are all healthy. With all of those factors, Setsura should have a strong and healthy body hand in hand with its beauty, but it was the opposite. Setsura possess a beautiful body, but her health was really alarming.}_

_{"Chifuyu-nee is not coming, again." Ichika muttered as he stared mournfully at the empty chair across him. He was currently waiting in vain for Chifuyu inside of a very glamorous restaurant, but it was already closing time, which meant that reservation was a waste.}_

_{"Come on now, Chifuyu-nee, you promise me you'll come for my recital." Ichika muttered as he search for the crowd for his elder sister, but she was nowhere to be seen from the sea of people.}_

_{" Chifuyu-nee, pick up…" Ichika mumbled repeatedly while waiting for his sister to arrive at the temple gates for their date.}_

_{"Please, even if it's lie, please tell me you love me." Ichika begged, but Chifuyu merely gave him a cold look before existing the room, leaving him covered with her fluids and on the verge of tears.}_

_**(Twelve Year Old)**_

_{"Why can't she keep one promise for me?" Ichika muttered while glaring at the man that would be his elder sister's future husband.}_

_{"This pain, why won't it stop?" Ichika asked with a broken torn as he ripped his heart again for what seems like a hundred times.}_

_{"Chifuyu-nee will hate me for this." Ichika mumbled while reviewing the folder in front of him and the video that he was creating. "But I need to prevent this wedding, for her sake, and the clan's, and for mine."}_

_{"She looks like a Goddess." Ichika whispered to himself as he watched his sister walked the aisle in her wedding dress. Ichika closed his eyes before hardening his resolve. "I'm very sorry, Chifuyu-nee."}_

_{"Why can't they understand me?" Ichika asked fruitlessly as he wept in Setsura's arms. Setsura was trying her best to comfort her crying brother, but try as she might, he was broken by those who he loved with all his heart, and that kind of pain cannot be healed that easily.}_

_{"Not enough, this is not enough." Ichika growled as he trained his body to its limit. His body was covered with many bruises that were being healed by his regeneration in a slow pace. Covering his body with a layer of blood, he did another set of exercises; not bothering to care about the damage it would give his body later on.}_

_{"I don't deserve you." Ichika whispered tenderly while caressing the hair of his little sister. He was cursing himself at the fact that he was being selfish for the last couple of months, noticing the pain it was causing Setsura, but ignoring it for him to comfort his own pain. "I'll make it up for you, I promise." Ichika swore before kissing her on the forehead.}_

_{"SETSURA, SETSURA, SETSURA!" Ichika shouted desperately as he cradled his unconscious little sister in his arms.}_

_{"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Ichika shouted angrily as he threw swords after swords at the picture of Setsura's mother. "YOU'RE DEATH, BUT YOU'RE STILL CAUSING YOUR OWN DAUGTHER GRIEF. DAMN YOU AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL." Ichika cursed her before obliterating the photo with a bullet of blood.}_

_{Ichika carried his unconscious little sister in his arms and gently placed her inside of a very special chamber. "I'll come back; I just want to see if I really wasted the majority of my life living in a foolish dream."}_

_{"Happy birthday, Chifuyu-nee," Ichika said with a small smile before placing a ring that he made for his elder sister inside of her drawer. As the door open, and the Chifuyu enter, Ichika smiled vibrantly for her. "Please, prove to me that I mean something to you."}_

_{"Strange," Ichika muttered to himself while staring at the clothes that he wore whenever he goes to the battlefield as a bounty hunter. "I feel like I haven't seen my face for a long time." Ichika said before grinning as he once again adorned the clothes that were bathed with his blood and the blood of his enemies.}_

_{"__I am not going to do this to die. I am going to do this to find out if I'm really am alive.__"}_

_{Ichika knelt down beside her unconscious sister, kissing her hand as a few tears fell from his eyes. "I'm going to do something very stupid, Setsura, and I'm probably going to lose my life, but please, live on." Ichika begged his little sister before standing and heading to what would be his last and finest hour.}_

_{Ichika side stepped a blow thrown by the eldest prince of Japan before raising his hand to deflect the thrust that came from Kurazakura's sword. He did not show any reaction as the sword penetrated his hand, and merely pulled Kurazakura closer to him. "Please, after I'm gone, protect my pride, protect the legacy of the White Pearl. You're the only person who I trust to protect her." Ichika then pushed her away, just in time for Chifuyu to charge in and run him through with a sword of ice.}_

_{"Finally," Ichika muttered as he felt the ice slowly encasing him, his regeneration fading away. He extended his hand and gently caresses his elder sister's cheeks. "You finally did something for me that actually benefitted me, thank you, for being the best sister, even for a moment." Ichika could only smile as the sword exploded before encasing him in ice.}_

_{"I don't regret anything, my dearest, so live, live for me, my pride." Ichika whispered lovingly as he transplanted his heart to Setsura's prone body, before using what remains of his magical reserves to to heal the incision on Setsura's body. He then proceeded to put both of his hands on her chest. __**"[Branch of Sin: Synchronization.]"**__ A bright crimson glow covered Setsura's body, and after a while, the glow resided and unveil Setsura, her breathing back to normal and the wound that she received from the operation, gone, leaving no trace, not even a scar. Ichika smiled in joy as he took several steps back, ignoring the fact that there was no longer a drop of blood in his body and all of his internal organs were now absent from his body. It was a surprise that he was still able to move.}_

_**(Spell End)**_

As the spell ended, and the memory was seen by everyone, Kurazakura sheathed her blade to its scabbard, tears falling from her eyes. She had seen her rival's memories before, she had even gone so far to experience it, but just watching it again breaks her heart.

Ichigo spoke after a moment while looking at his family. "We will discuss this later, so all of you hold your tongue." Without waiting for a reply, his focus his eyes on the elders, all of them shock but what they saw. "Give me a good reason why I should not kill all of you right now?" Ichigo asked in a very impatient tone.

The elders flinched at this. In the memory that Kurazakura showed them, a memory that belong the former youngest child of the Orimura clan, it showed some of their shady businesses that they took part of. All of the shady businesses that they took part of were against the bylaws of the Orimura clan, and breaking the clan's laws was punishable by death, no exception.

"Milord, I know that you are currently grieving because of Ichika-sama's death…" Kana, regardless of the tense atmosphere, snorted loudly. None of the elders ever called Ichika with the '-sama' suffix before, they never even once spoke with him or for him with any resemblance of respect. "…but Milord, the discussion about our businesses should not be discuss right now. Ichika-sama's property is the topic that should be discussed. His property should be divided, and manage by the clan. That girl should also be dealt with immediately prevent a scandal from breaking out." The elder suggested.

And that were the last words that he was able to say in his life as another flash of light shined in the arena, and half of the man's body was blasted to none existence.

"My grandson's properties, business, and lands are off limits." Ichigo proclaimed loudly before his glare intensified. "Now then, if there are no excuses, then on with the execution." Ichigo said as his entire body glowed bright with power, and the next thing everyone knew, the ground were the elders were standing was engulfed in a spiral like explosion, with the elders being captured in spiral-like light. When the dust was cleared, all the elders of the Orimura clan were dead, their bodies unrecognizable due to the power of the explosion.

"That was [Exploding Spiral], I haven't seen that spell for at least thirty years now." The Emperor whispered, literally feeling the grief and the anger that his friend was feeling right now.

Ichigo looked at the remains of the elders of his clan, before spitting at their corpses. They have overstepped their authorities, and he didn't regret getting rid of them. The thing that he regretted, the thing that shamed him was that they were able to fool him for many years, and it took his grandson's death for him to realize all the corruption that was happening in his clan.

Fighting back the tears, Ichigo focused his gazed on the main family, all of them tense at the display of power that they have witness, and they are still reeling from the memories that they had just witness moments ago.

"Speak," Ichigo prompted them while slowly approaching them. Nobody noticed, because of the volatile atmosphere, that the head of the Orimura clan purposely distance himself from his family so that they won't get caught in his currently raging power.

Surprisingly, Kana was the first to speak. "Granddaddy…." Everybody in the arena, regardless of the situation, could not help but looked at Kana like she had lost her mind. How could she still refer to her grandfather so casually considering his mood?

"…the memory Kurazakura-sama showed us, Kurei-jiji's affair with this Shirayuki person, the existence of this Setsura girl that is the result of the aforementioned affair, Ichika taking her under his wing, Ichika being the super bounty hunter Sin, Ichika and Chifuyu's one-sided and loose relationship, and Ichika's death, all of that, every events that Kurazakura showed us, was it truly real? Did all of that really happened" Kana asked curiously.

Ichigo sighed sadly, before looking over his head towards his friend. The Emperor nodded before hoisting the casket upwards and making it stand horizontally. He then removed the top and lower cover of the casket, unveiling the person that was in it.

The entire family gasped in shock and horror.

There he was, his hair still down which showed his girlish features, making him appear as a woman.

What made everyone reacted in horror and shock was the sight of his body. Every inch of his body were filled with scars that was inflicted on him just 24 hours ago, and the state of his corpse also showed the extent that he went through to save his little sister that showed him the care and love that he deserve. From the throat down to his torso, there was a large incision that showed his innards and everyone could see that his entire body was devoid of most of his internal organs.

Still, regardless of his death, he died with a smile on his face.

"Does that answer your question, Kana?" Ichigo inquired passively, his tone shuddering slightly.

Kana nodded, a bit surprised to see the state of her cousin's corpse.

Predictably, Isane reacted quite extremely at the sight of her favorite son's body.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Isane shouted hysterically as she rushed towards her son's casket. Isane cross the distance between her and her son's remain in a flash, before literally ripping the glass that separated her from her son. She cradled her son's unmoving body in her arms and started shaking him gently. "Don't joke around like this, Ichika. Don't upset your mommy! Wake up, look at me with your eyes." Isane said hysterically and tearfully as she shook her beloved and favorite son frantically.

As hard as she tried, Ichika did not open his eyes, and after a moment, those in the arena were greeted with a sight that most of them deemed impossible.

Isane, the strongest and most powerful female magician in the country of Japan, broke down in tears as she held her dead son tightly to her body.

Those in the arena, regardless of their personal feelings towards Isane, looked at her with sorrowful gazes, and that sight alone was enough to cause Ichigo's anger to falter for a bit, before his eyes harden again.

"Chifuyu, Madoka, front and center, now." Ichigo ordered softly yet harshly, his killing intent rising as he said the name of his two granddaughters.

"You two are screwed." Kana commented while glaring at her two cousins. "Seriously, I know you two lack brains, but I didn't know you guys also don't have a heart. What you both did to him was disgusting and unforgivable, and when I meet this Setsura person, I'm going to thank her for giving him a reason to live, something that both of you reap from him." Kana, showing morals and compassion that she wasn't known for, spat at the two before walking towards her aunt that she admired and get along with before faintly patting her on the back, in her vain attempt to comfort her.

Now the lectured they got from Kana made the two girls feel sick and disoriented. Kana was not known for her morals or for her tenderness. She is known for being a manipulative and demented girl that could make Isane proud. Hearing those words from her made the two girls realize the situation that they got themselves into.

Not wanting to anger their grandfather any further, the two girls did as they were ordered to and walked, slowly, towards their grandfather. They stood at least three feet from their grandfather, and at close range, they could now see the anger that he was currently feeling at the moment, and it was suffocating them.

"Kneel," Ichigo ordered to his two granddaughters, desperately trying to control his rage. "Kneel now or I will blast your legs off your body." Ichigo stated, and by the tone that he was using, he wasn't joking. He was prepared to hurt them regardless of the fact that his blood runs through their veins.

The two did as they were told, and kneeled before their grandfather, their eyes looking at the ground. If you look closely, you can see that they have varying reaction to their current predicament. Madoka was shivering uncontrollably, while Chifuyu's entire body was rigid, and if you look at her eyes, you can see a haunted and hallow expression in her eyes.

"The two of you have no idea how disappointed I am in both of you." Ichigo began as the lighting in the room became erratic. "How many times did I tell both of you? Even if you dislike the family, you must at least value the members of the family." Ichigo scolded the fiercely, his hands were curled into a fist so tight that his hands actually bled. Orimura Ichigo maybe eighty years old with a very frail build, but the man was still as powerful as he was during his prime. In the country of Japan, there were only three magicians who have a chance in defeating him, all of them present, all of them will not interfere.

The two flinched after hearing that. The words that their grandfather said were the most basic teachings of the Orimura Clan.

"Grandfather…" Chifuyu began but was swiftly silence.

"DO NOT SPEAK, OR I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE OFF THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, YOU DISGUSTING BRAT!" Ichigo shouted, his anger exploding which in turn cause his magic to explode outwards. "What in the hell possessed you to take advantage of your brother like that?"

"He could have stopped me." Chifuyu reasoned hastily, trying to save face. "He was strong enough to slay dozens of people; he could have stopped my advances."

"Three problems in that excuse, you fucking whore." Kurazakura sneered angrily. "First, he admired you, for some convoluted reason, he valued you above everything else, and if he showed you his blood magic, you will hate him immediately, and for him that would kill him. Second, he won't risk Setsura no matter what. Lastly, and I still can't believe this, he loved you very much, he loved you even in his dying breath, you ungrateful wench." Kurazakura was almost shouting now, and the hatred and disgust that she was feeling towards Chifuyu was showing.

"Okay, we've already seen what we need to see, I think it's time for us to leave." Zangetsu interjected as he calmly walked towards Kurazakura and placed a hand over her shoulders. There is no need to fight in front of the corpse of the man who had given his life away for a noble cause. "My siblings and I will have a very long family discussion after this, but for now, we take our leave…" Zangetsu then looked across the arena, and narrowed his eyes at Tabane. "You will be coming with us as well, Shinonono Tabane, and don't force me to drag you out." Zangetsu warned the eldest daughter of the Shinonono clan.

Tabane, in a very rare moment for her, looked solemn and depressed as she looked at Zangetsu with a conceding expression. "I think I should give this Setsura girl a full body diagnostic." Tabane offered while walking towards the Royal siblings. "I think Ikkun did a wondrous job during and after the operation, but I think I should take a look to ensure that Shirayuki-sensei's Decomposition magic would not do any further damage to Ikkun's precious pride." Tabane stated carefully.

"It would be a pity if Ikkun's sacrifice is in vain."

"We are not going anywhere." Kurazakura stated before unsheathing her sword. "Not until I show this… **[Memory Upload!]**" Kurazakura exclaimed as her sword glowed once again, and in the vicinity was enveloped in bright flash of light.

The Memory that Kurazakura showed them was Ichika's last words.

As the spell ended, Kurazakura took a very elegant sword from her back before unceremoniously throwing it towards Chifuyu. "That is probably Japan's most elegant sword. That sword, overall, is the best CAD in the world." The disdain in Kurazakura's tone was evident. "The brother that you defiled repeatedly, the brother that you used repeatedly, the brother that you abused repeatedly made that sword for you and for you alone. Suffice to say, you don't deserve that beautiful sword, but I won't deny the dying wish of the man I respected the most."

"You are an idiot...No, an idiot would at least have heart..." Kurazakura snarled, tears falling down her eyes. "You broke the heart of your own brother. You used him and then disregarded him like some trash. You wasted the love of the only person who genuinely cares for you...I would kill to have someone like in my life..."

"You damn slut! How could you sleep at night knowing that you tortured your brother to such extent that he wanted to die!? How could you live with yourself" after all the pains that you put him through!?"

"He loved you, all his life, he loved you, and you wasted that love. He wasted his life and love to an ungrateful fuck like you, and he did not regret it."

"You don't deserve him, YOU HEAR ME, CHIFUYU! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"

Zangetsu was forced to knock his sister out to prevent her from shouting hysterically, before dragging his sister away to prevent her from causing a scene. Although, Zangetsu agreed with her.

If she had stayed concious for a minute longer, she would have seen the tears falling from Chifuyu's eyes as she grabbed hold of the new sword that her brother made her before holding it close to her heart.

'_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!'_ Chifuyu thought repeatedly, cursing herself mentally.

The phrase 'you don't know what you have before it's gone' was her reality now.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That kid just earned my respect." Zangetsu whispered as he bowed his head at the grave of his elder sister located under the estate of one Orimura Ichika. "You damn fool; you should have come to us, not burden a boy with your sin and mistake." Zangetsu growled, showing his discontent on his late sister.

"Oneesama has suffered enough, Zangetsu-nii, please refrain from yelling at her." Shirokishi growled at her brother, while kneeling before his elder sister's corpse, tears falling from his eyes. Among the children of the emperor, Shirokishi had gotten along best with Shirayuki. When Shirayuki faked her death in order to go to hiding, Shirokishi was affected the most.

"She is lucky that she's dead, or I would have killed her myself." Zangetsu muttered darkly, looking at the preserve body of Shirayuki with anger. "Seriously, she was the brightest mage in her generation, and she does something this stupid." Zangetsu commented, before casually catching the punch that his little brother threw at him.

"How could you say that?" Shirokishi sneered as he tried to assault his older brother, his eyes shining with tears. "Oneesama was the one who suffered the most in this affair."

Zangetsu slapped his younger brother across the face after hearing that, before casually throwing his little brother behind him. "The person who suffered the most in this affair is Setsura." Zangetsu stated wearily. "She suffered when Shirayuki died; she suffered for at least five years because Shirayuki experiment on her, and she will suffer again when she wakes up and discover that the most important person in her life, the person that raised her since mother's death, the person who gave her everything in life is dead."

"Raising our niece was not supposed to be that brat's burden, it should have been ours!" Shirokishi stated as he stood upright, glaring at his older brother. "If he had told us about Shirayuki-oneesama and her daughter, then all of this would have been prevented. Oneesama would still be alive, that brat would still be alive, and Setsura-chan would have been raised in a loving family."

"We would not have believed him." Zangetsu stated seriously. "You must have forgotten that Shirayuki was considered dead by then. We would have most likely kill the two, and consider those words of truth a farce." Zangetsu commented with a frown.

"Kurazakura-nee's power could and would have seen through any lie!"

"Her powers are not absolute; the boy had proven that before." Zangetsu countered dismissively. "And, as much as it pains me to say this, I see the logic why Shirayuki entrusted her daughter to the boy." Zangetsu said with a scowl as the reasoning of his older sister dawn to him.

"The boy, Orimura Ichika, was the perfect candidate. He possessed many talents and abilities that would allow him to make a lot of things from nothing. He was capable of hiding his tracks. He was the perfect actor and completely unpredictable, nobody could have predicted his movements and nobody would have suspected him. But more importantly…" Zangetsu glared at her late older sister fiercely. "She knew that if her experiment fails, the boy would have found a way to reverse the failure, and she also knew that the boy would have sacrificed everything for Setsura." Zangetsu stated spitefully.

"It's a fair trade." Shirokishi exclaimed suddenly. "We lost Shirayuki-oneesama, and the Orimura Clan lost that demon. A daughter for a son, it is a fair trade."

Zangetsu did not comment as he further tried to understand why Shirayuki left her daughter with Ichika. He knew that he was missing something important.

"But I guess it's irrelevant to mourn over spilled milk." Shirokishi mumbled as he walked towards the casket that held his beloved older sister. "The brat is dead, I will kill that bastard the next time I see him, and the custody of Shirayuki-oneesama's daughter will be given to us. I guess all will end in its rightful place."

"Don't worry Oneesama, I will properly raised your daughter the moment her custody is given to the clan." Shirokishi swore upon the grave of his older sister.

"She was already raised properly." Zangetsu stated bluntly, before turning his back on his elder sister's corpse. He did not want to gaze upon her at the moment.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I always knew Ikkun was a genius." Tabane commented as she exited the Medical Room that held Setsura. "But this, this is beyond anything that I thought he was capable of."

"Is she alright?" Kurazakura asked, ignoring Tabane's random rambling.

"She's fine, Ichika performed the surgery perfectly, and it seems that his theory was spot on. The Decomposition magic that Shirayuki-sensei implanted in her is no longer harming her. Either Ikkun's organs gave her some sort of regeneration, or Sensei's Decomposition Magic cannot decompose Ikkun's healthy organs." Tabane assumed, not even gazing at Kurazakura. "Did you know that Ikkun has the most advance Medical room in all of Asia?"

Kurazakura ignored her again as she stood up and walked passed her. "If you're done here, then I would suggest you leave. Here's your way out, I assume you're smart enough to use it." Kurazakura said as she shoved a medallion in Tabane's hands.

Tabane laughed at this as she held the Medallion casually. "I won't be leaving anytime soon. Ikkun's laboratory is just a floor above me. I would be a fool to not look at his study and research." Tabane said, and she suddenly found herself crucified on a crimson cross. "You know, this is plagiarism. Crucifying people with a crimson cross is one of Ikkun's signature techniques." Tabane commented, feeling the illusion cast upon her by Kurazakura.

"You must have misunderstood me. I wasn't asking you to leave, I'm ordering you to." Kurazakura restated firmly as she pointed her katana at the back of Tabane's neck.

"Yare, Yare, Yare, what did I do to earned the eerie of the next Empress of this country?" Tabane laughed, not caring whether or not Kurazakura would kill her.

"You are too close to whore for my liking."

Tabane smiled brightly after hearing that. "Oh yes, your new found hatred for Chi-chan, how cute." Tabane found her throat being constricted by an unknown force, and this time, Kurazakura was not kind enough to reveal the illusion that she casted upon her.

"Do not mention that woman's name in this household." Kurazakura hissed, unrelenting anger evident in her tone. "That slut broke her own brother just to satisfy her own lust."

"If you have been watching Ikkun's memories thoroughly, you would have seen that Chi-chan did not do that purposely." Tabane said, defending the honor of her best friend. "Chi-chan loved Ikkun, with all of heart."

"BULLSHIT!" Kurazakura shouted before projecting a memory.

_"Of course that relationship meant nothing."_

_"I didn't want to settle with those plastic toys, so I settled with a toy made out of flesh and bones. That's all you are to me, a toy, I don't even see you as my brother."_

"Tell me that whore loved him after seeing that, I dare you!" Kurazakura exclaimed, her tone was filled with rage and disgust.

Tabane's smile did not falter in the slightest as she casually shrugged her shoulders using the limited mobility that Kurazakura allowed her to have. "Chi-chan loved him, with all of her heart." Tabane stated firmly. "Ikkun was correct at his assumption; Chi-chan was just clueless on how to show her to show it." Tabane added knowingly.

"We were soldiers, we were taught how to fight, we weren't taught off to love, and Ikkun understand that better than anyone." Tabane said, not caring whether the illusion was slowly suffocating her.

"Are you condoning that slut's actions?"

"No, I'm as disappointed as Orimura-sama with Chi-chan, but there are always two sides of the story." Tabane answered while looking back at the medical room. "Ikkun should not have taken that girl under his wing. As much grief that Chi-chan gave Ikkun that girl is the cause of his greatest pain and sorrow. The sacrifices that Ikkun made for her, even I'm not capable of those things, and I love my siblings as much as he does."

Kurazakura was silence for a moment after that, before speaking with a casual yet smug tone. "Be that as it may, she at least took responsibility for the grief that she caused him." Tabane has no reply for that. "My niece was at least there at his highest and lowest. She was that held him when he cried after your best friend practically broke his soul.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Kurazakura lifted the illusion that she cast on Tabane, giving her back control of her body. "Leave, before I throw you out of this land." Kurazakura threatened with a hissed.

"Why do you even care?" Tabane asked, her smile disappearing and was replace by a scowl. "I knew that you have an unhealthy fascination to Ikkun's alter-ego, Sin, but why do you care about this so much? Yes, your sister and her daughter are involved in this, but the fact remains, Ikkun was the one who lost his life in the end."

"I could have fallen in love with him." Kurzakura answered with a breathless tone, and truthfully, ignoring that the child was at least twelve years her junior, falling in love with him was a possibility that would have made her happy. "If the opportunity presented itself, I could have and would have fallen in love with him."

"So you're jealous of Chi-chan?"

"Jealous and disgusted. I'm jealous that she had the love of the perfect lover, and disgusted at how she easily disregarded it and how she took it for granted." Kurazakura answered coolly. "If I was her, I would have loved him the way he deserved."

"I see," Tabane mumbled before activating the medallion. "I will take my leave now." With a flash of light, Tabane disappeared.

Kurazakura did not pay Tabane any attention as she entered the room, and her gazed was fixedly focus on the beautiful girl laying peaceful on one of the beds in the medical room. She looks very peaceful and her resemblance towards Shirayuki, her mother, was uncanny.

"Shirayuki-neesan, what have you done? We've lost this generation's most capable mage because of your mistake." Kurazakura said softly as she approach the unconscious Setsura, and stood in a respectable distance from her, her eyes boring onto her critically.

"So you're his pride." Kurazakura said with a pained smile as she gazed upon the daughter of her elder sister. "The things that he had done for you, the things that he had given you, the things that he had taught you, I'm jealous. Sin, Ichika, he was the perfection that I wanted for myself." Kurazakura slowly unsheathed her blade and gently pointed the tip on Setsura's throat.

"And you and Chifuyu, both of you, did not deserve his perfection."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I PROMISE YOU GUYS THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE BETTER, AND I HOPE DID GOOD WITH MY PROMISE…..**_

* * *

_**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: REACTION AND REVIVAL PART 2  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos OR Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**(Preface – Setsura: Age 10: Ichika: Age 11) **_

"_What do you fear the most?" When I was ten years old, my Oniisama asked me this question._

_I was confused by the question, but I answered nevertheless. "I'm afraid of losing my Oniisama." Yes, that is what I fear most._

_True, my relationship with my Oniisama have improved compared to the relationship that we had four years ago, and he was now treating me like a little sister that deserves to spoiled taken cared off thoroughly, but that did not change the fact that I am merely his illegitimate sister, and I fear that one day, he will stop caring for me and will leave my life forever. I've already lost my mother, losing my Oniisama would kill me. Just the thought of it was enough to make me want to cry._

"_If that is your fear, then fear not." My Oniisama told me as I found myself being embrace by his strong arms. I felt very comfortable in his arms. Whenever he held me, I know that in his arms is where I belong. "I will never leave you." Oniisama told me with an assuring tone, before breaking the embrace and turning his back on me._

_I was curious, Oniisama never asked me that kind of question before, and I cannot help but inquire. "Why the sudden philosophy question, Oniisama? Our philosophy lecture is not due for another day." Because of my heritage, my Oniisama see to it that I am well educated in many areas, philosophy is among those areas that Oniisama deemed important for me to learn._

_Oniisama turned around before giving me a smile. "Come, walk with me, I will tell you the details of my final hunt." _

_Ah yes, my Oniisama was going to quit being a bounty hunter. That alone makes me happy. Whenever my Oniisama goes for a hunt, I always worry about him because of the dangers that he was putting himself into, just for me. Oniisama is strong, very strong. He possesses transcended magic and his skills are unmatched by anyone, but still, I would prefer him to not go and hunt people that have the ability to harm him. My Oniisama is strong, but he still can be hurt and he is still killable, something that he reminds himself constantly._

_I grabbed his hand with mine, relishing the feeling of his strong and warm hand, before I allowed myself to be led into a peaceful and serene walk around the estate. As we walk, my Oniisama told me of his last mission. Apparently, his last target was a man in his late sixties, a World War Three veteran, and an A-rank magician from India. _

_I listened intently to his tale, listening and taking down every details of his story. It seems that Oniisama's opponent was a master of [Spirit-type Magic], and a very dangerous summoner. Oniisama won and apprehended the man, but the man, in defeat, was still able to say something that made my Oniisama think._

'_Why are you afraid of yourself, young man?'_

"_I have to admit, the man was wise, he was a criminal but his wisdom is comparable to that of a sage." My Oniisama complimented, offering a rose for a fallen adversary. That is the kind of person my Oniisama is, offering a thousand lamentations to his foes that earned his respect._

_Still, it seems that the man's last words were bothering him, and I asked him why._

_As usual, he answered me truthful. "Because that man had figured me out. I am afraid of myself, well mostly, I am afraid of my magic." He answered while looking at his free hand. "I am so young, yet I could literally feel my power overflowing from me. I am capable of things that makes everybody I came across with to fear me or be at awe of me, and that scares me."_

_Yes, that is understandable. The thing that Oniisama feared the most is being too powerful. He was so young, yet his skills and powers were already at a level that most would never reach. It scared Oniisama because he did not crave nor want power, and it terrifies him because nobody had ever seen him go all out, including himself._

_Another thing that made my Oniisama fear himself was his Blood Magic. The magic has so much potential, but Oniisama limited the development of his Blood magic. He feared of having too much power, and he did not trust himself with the power that his Blood Magic could have and would have given him._

_It was not fair for my Oniisama, yet it is fitting. Even though he did not desire it, he was bestowed with great power because he will never use that power to harm the innocent._

"_Don't worry Oniisama," I told him sweetly. "I will never leave you no matter what you become."_

"_I know, that's the reason why I won't leave you no matter what happens to me."_

_**(Chapter 3)**_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill THEM!" A teary Isane, after finally being pried away from the corpse of her favorite son, glared at the head of the Orimura clan, her body was brimming with ill-intent, killer intent, and the desire to cause a massacre never before seen by anyone before.

Ichigo let out a very weary sigh as he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible on his wheelchair. Walking with his own two feet took a lot out of him. "Be more precise, Isane. Who do you want to kill? Last I check you have a long list of people that you want to kill."

Isane glared at her father-in-law. She gripped the thick table that separated the two of them with enough force to break the table in half. "Don't play games with me, old man. You know who I want to get my hands on right now."

"You use the word 'them', you did not use a more specific word." Ichigo retorted calmly, not fearing the confrontation, or the war that Isane would give him if she is further aggravated.

A primal roar echoed in the Orimura estate, and that alone was enough to send all the servants and guards in the estate in a state of panic. When Orimura Isane is angered, blood will flow, it's academic.

"Don't play games with me, old man; I am not in the mood." Isane was growling wildly now. "I do not care how harsh the verbal lashing you gave those two, and I don't care whether that girl is the Emperor's estrange granddaughter, they will die by my hands. They are the reason why my baby boy is dead."

The atmosphere in the room was suffocating.

It is true that Orimura Ichigo was one of three war mages in Japan, the only magician that can rival the Emperor of Japan, and it would be pure suicide to engage him in a one-on-one combat, even if he is 80 years old.

On one hand, Orimura Isane was known to be the deadliest mage in Asia, having a flee-on-sight order in every country in Asia and some in Europe. She had also defeated her fair share of War mages in the end of World War Three as well as during the Asian War.

If these two titans collide, the collateral damage would be frighteningly enormous, and the two of them cannot guarantee victory.

Ichigo could not help but feel disgusted with the next statements that he would be using against Isane. "Are you going to ignore the dying wish of your son?"

Isane's reaction was as the head of the Orimura clan expected.

"How dare you!" Isane spat angrily, a purple aura exploding from her body, a ribcage slowly manifesting from the purple aura, and it was surrounding her entire body.

Ichigo was not fazed at Isane's display of power as the lights in the room became erratic. "Ichika loved his sisters…"

"And what good did that do him?" Isane growled angrily, the purple aura surrounded her becoming darker, and the feeling of the aura becoming more evil, and a skeletal structure of a humanoid was hastily being manifested from the ominous aura. "He loved those failures, Kami-sama knows he loved them so much, but they couldn't return the feeling, and that practically tortured him to death."

Ichigo agreed to those words. Regardless of all the affection, care, passion, and love that Ichika gave to his sisters, all they did to return the favor was to hurt him. Madoka denounced him at the first sign of power that he showed, with her ignoring the fact that he killed to save her, and subsequently calling him a monster. Chifuyu raped and molested him multiple times, and did not take responsibility for her actions.

The only one who appreciated him and attempted to return those feelings was Setsura. That shamed the Orimura head, because the one who was not schooled by the teachings of the Orimura clan was the one who followed the most important law of the clan: Protect and love your family, value the family among anything else.

Ichika and Setsura followed that teaching to the letter, while his other grandchildren did not even make an attempt.

"Are you going to kill your own son's pride?" Ichigo knew that this was low, very low, but he will fulfill the last will of his grandson, his pride and dignity be damn. "Ichika had allotted a lot of time and resources in raising young Setsura. Are you going to put all the effort that he had put into raising that girl in vain because of your anger?" Ichigo inquired calmly and coldly.

"And what about Ichika's last will, are you going to ignore the wishes of your beloved son?" Ichigo added casually and coldly, and as he predicted, the aura that surrounded Isane disappeared.

"This is not fair, Old man, using my own son against me." Isane said softly with a tone of defeat, which is very much unlike her.

"I don't like this as much as you do, but I will respect the last wishes of my grandson, with any means necessary."

"BUT IT IS NOT FAIR!" Isane stated indignantly. "My baby boy gave everything for those bitches, and it cost him his life. All of those bitches took him for granted, and their punishment was only a verbal lashing. This is not fair for my son!" Isane exclaimed angrily, but this time, she was able to control her temper and, more importantly, her magic.

"Not everyone took him for granted." Ichigo disagreed with a faint smile. "I believe that this Setsura gave everything she has to please him." Ichigo pointed out, and Isane merely snorted in reply.

"It wasn't enough. For all the things that he had done and given her, what she did to repay him wasn't enough, it was far from enough." Isane commented, a look of irritation gracing her features. "This is the thing I don't understand, how could my son go to that lengths that he went through for such a crappy girl?"

"I think Ichika referred to her as the most talented magician in this generation, and I happen to agree with him."

"The talent pool of magicians has lowered since my generation." Isane stated dismissively. "If that girl is the most talented magician for this generation, I shudder to think what would happen to this country."

"Ichika did a pretty good job in training her, and she mastered everything Ichika taught her." Ichigo exclaimed proudly.

"That only further proves how great my son was. Turning a pathetically weak little girl into a semi-adequate magician, he certainly has the knack into turning a nobody into a somebody, and making something out of nothing." Isane's angry demeanor diminished considerably as she talked about her son.

"You must be very proud of him."

"Proud! Dad, proud doesn't even cover the pride I have for my son. Did you see the things that he did during the Asian War?" Isane exclaimed excitedly, momentarily forgetting her anger. "Age 7, with guns, swords, and explosives, without the use magic, he was able to take down handful of magicians like they were nothing. Age 8, he got his first bounty by singlehandedly leveling an Iranian Military fortress, turning at least five squadron of soldiers his personal bitch. Age 9, he fought the top ten magicians of this generation, and only one of ten of them had a clear victory against him, and it was Zangetsu, and his exploits to help the country, salvaging important missions that should have been failures alone, with no support whatsoever. Age 10, he singlehandedly took out an entire Chinese battalion, led by one of their finest generals and magician, and he killed that man as well." Isane stated wishfully.

"He did all of those things with pure skill alone, his magic hasn't even properly mature yet, and the spells that he utilized were underdeveloped." Isane chuckled slightly, taking note of her son's weakness. "What my son did in the war was heroic and I am proud to say that he personally made sure that the Asian war ended a year and a half ago."

"And you're not disappointed that Ichika ran away whenever you or Chifuyu are in the map?" Ichigo inquired, humoring Isane with the best of his ability.

Isane chuckled playfully. "Dad, as good as my son is, and though he could fight the best magicians that this generation can offer and some magicians in my generation, he is still far from my level. Also, remember what my son referred to me and my Squadron: A collection of War veteran with enough skills and experience to fight and win World War Four, and if they are led by me, they are unstoppable killing machines, and we've proven that, my squadron have proven that, I have proven those words as fact." Ichigo cannot contend to that.

"As for him running from every confrontation against that slut, you knew he has that misguided love for her, and my son never raised his hands against anyone that he loves. And before you mention it, the only reason he lost against Kurazakura was because he did not want to risk that ward of his. And again, the only reason he tied against some of those Shoguns….." Isane snorted obnoxiously at the name her son had given the ten best magicians of this generation. With the exception of Zangetsu, they did not deserve to be called warlords. "…was because he wasn't even trying to win. If he tried, the scoreboard against those ten would be 5 wins, 1 lose, 3 ties, and 1 forfeit." Isane stated surely, before the expression that she had before they started conversing about her son returned.

"Fine, fine, I won't kill those bitches, but they will be living in a very thin line." Isane stated as she turned around. "They give me a reason to kill them, just one reason, I don't care how small the reason is, I will kill them, and I'll make sure their deaths are as creative as possible."

"Acceptable," Ichigo nodded, agreeing with the compromise, and also, he was still very angry and disappointment as his son's daughters, with the exception of Setsura. "Cool down for a bit, I don't want you going on a rampage for your Ichika's funeral tomorrow."

"I'll call my unit; we will give him a full military send off. He deserves nothing less." Isane said, wiping the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. "As for cooling down, I have something in mind." Isane then left, leaving Ichigo alone in his personal study.

Ichigo sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't going to fight Isane any time soon.

"That was a nice save, old friend."

"Are you done beating up my son?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly as his best friend entered his study.

"I beat him within an inch of his life, but he will be attending the funeral tomorrow, in a full body cast." The Emperor stated coldly. "We have something to discuss."

"Close the door."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What are you doing here?" Madoka asked as she stared at her cousin, who was guarding the room that held the corpse of her twin brother.

Kana chuckled slightly, a vicious expression adorning her face. "What am I doing here; none of your business, but the better question would have been is: What right do you have to be here?" Kana inquired coolly as she stood between Madoka and the elegant door that held the body of the person Kana have grown to respect over night.

"Let me see him!" Madoka demanded fiercely.

"No," Kana answered casually, raising her right arm to her side. "You've done enough damage for one lifetime. No need to defile his corpse with your presence."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Madoka hissed, her glare intensifying with hatred and regret. "You have no idea what kind of relation we had." Madoka added, rather softly this time.

Kana scoffed at this. "Are you talking about the relationship that you ruined, you jealous twat?" Kana asked offhandedly. "He was the perfect little brother, and you push him away because of your petty insecurities and jealousy, and all he did to for you to push him away was to save your ungrateful self."

"You have no idea what I've been through during the incident!" Madoka defended herself, her eyes having a look of shame in them.

"You're right; after all, I'm strong enough to fend off anybody who would attempt to abduct me, unlike you." Madoka scowled at this, after being reminded of her weakness. "But you know what, I don't understand you. I know your weak and an idiot, but being cruel is the one thing that I did not expect from you. Being cruel is actually my forte." Kana stated with a slightly demented chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't, fine, let me elaborate for you because it seems that Ichi-chan got all the brains when both of you were conceive." Madoka growled at that, her frustration showing from her body language and facial expression. "You see, the greatest form of stupidity that you ever showed in your life was, which also doubles as the cruelest thing I ever seen anybody do, was denouncing your little brother." Kana stated seriously.

"I mean come on, he was the perfect little brother, I would admit that much and I would even say that I was jealous with the way he treated both you and that rapist. I'm mean, he was willing to give you guys the world." Kana shook her head exasperatedly, ignoring the regretful expression that graced Madoka's expression. "Even I am not that cruel. I am not cruel enough to alienate the one person who actually cares for me. I would even say that I could have cared for him if our situations were reverse. I would have even valued him as a brother first, a resource and a way to get stronger second."

"I don't have to listen to you." Madoka whispered, slightly growling at her cousin. "I want to see him, and I will not allow you to stop me."

"Take one step forward, and I will take that as a challenge, and I will react accordingly." Kana warned her with a sharp tone. "But if you want to challenge me, go ahead, but I won't guarantee you leaving this corridor with a full set of limbs." Kana stated seriously, a sadistic smile etched on her face. "And I doubt that you have Ichi-chan's regeneration ability. I cut off a limb, then that is that, it won't regenerate."

Madoka narrowed her eyes as she unconsciously took a step back. Kana was two years older than her, and she have minor experience in the battlefield, not as extensive as the experience her brother had, but she still fought in the front lines and was able to come back alive. Also, Kana was well verse in the Orimura Magic, she was even considered a genius, not as great Chifuyu though, but it was still quite a feat.

Kana smiled even more maliciously at the sight of her cousin retreating. "You see this…" Kana referring to the way Madoka was retreating unconsciously. "…this is your problem. You are so indecisive, and you are also a moron. The fact that you're Ichi-chan's twin sister should be debated." Kana goaded, enjoying the angry expression on her cousin's face.

"You know, among the four of us, no, that is incorrect, make that five of us considering there is another Orimura out there with Grandfather's blood running through her veins, you are the weakest." Kana taunted with a small chuckle. "Chifuyu, regardless of her unique way of showing how she cares, is the most magically capable among us. Ichi-chan had so many talents and abilities that it was almost retarded. That girl, Setsura I think her name is, if memory serves me right, have been trained with a regime that is ten times harder and more brutal than our training regime. And of course me, you never beaten me before in absolutely anything." Kana listed playfully, eyeing her cousin, waiting for her to explode in anger.

"You know, you really are nothing if you are compared to your siblings. I mean, look at them and all their achievements. Chifuyu, the pedophile, is a war hero. Ichi-chan was a badass Bounty Hunter that was feared and respected all over the continent." Kana commented innocently. "What about you, what worthwhile achievement do you have under your belt? The only thing you did in your 12-years of existence that is worth mentioning was the fact that you push away the one person that actually gave a damn about you, the person that could have helped you to be stronger than you are right now."

"I mean, really, Ichi-chan would have done anything and everything for you, you just need to ask, and he will give it to you in a heartbeat. And what did you do, you denounced him because he saved your worthless ass."

And that reminder cause Madoka to react in the way that Kana want her too.

Madoka, with a look of rage, thrust her right arm towards Kana, and a bow made out of pure energy manifested in her right hand. Before she could pull the bowstring though, Kana appeared beside her, a sword made out of energy that has a semi-metallic appearance was in her right hand. The sword has a scythe like appearance, and it looked slightly similar to Ichika's [Branch of Sin: Crow Claw]

"Remember the lectured Ichi-chan gave Setsura about the Orimura Family Magic?" Kana asked casually as she pressed the sword on Madoka's throat. "Let's recap, shall we."

"Mirror Magic, the magic that allows the caster to absorb all sorts' external energies and convert it into a useable energy that we call [Blaze Luminous]. The only way to use [Blaze Luminous] for spells and attacks is the use of a spell that is, according to Ichi-chan, the most basic yet most useful spell for every user of Mirror magic, [Luminous Illuminate], the catalysts of our spells and techniques."

"[Luminous Illuminate] is a spell that allows us to project the energy within us and combine it with the energies around us to form a weapon that helps us absorb large quantities of energy and assist us in converting energies into [Blaze Luminous]. [Luminous Illuminate] is also a tool for casting spells, henceforth; why our CAD resembles rosaries, crosses, and bracelets."

"The power [Luminous Illuminate] depends on the quality of the construction, and the quality is measured on how metallic it looks. Let me asked you a question, Madoka, what [Luminous Illuminate] is more powerful, your bow that looks to be made out of pure energy, or my sword that seem to be made out of 20% metal and 80% energy?" Kana inquired before taping Madoka's bow with her sword, causing it to shatter like glass. "Well that answers my question." Kana then let go of the sword, causing it to disappear.

Kana let out a shrill laughed before walking pass Madoka, patting her on the shoulder to add insult to injury.

"If you want to visit him, go ahead, I'm done messing with you." Kana said, taunting laughs occasionally escaping her lips.

"Come back here and fight me!" Madoka growled loudly and angrily as she turned around and glared spitefully at Kana.

Kana did not even face her, and merely laughed boisterously. "You against me, that's completely retarded. Remember Ichi-chan's philosophy in every fight: Only participate in fights that you have the slightest chance of winning. You fight me, hands down, it will be my victory."

Madoka screamed loudly in defiant, as she resummoned her bow and shoot an arrow of energy towards Kana, who merely swatted the arrow like it was nothing without even facing her. Madoka continued firing arrows at Kana, and Kana merely swatted all those arrows with no difficulty whatsoever. "I won't let you leave without facing me."

"I only stopped you to point out your short comings. Fighting weaklings is not my style." Kana stated with a bored tone, before swatting the next arrow in a way that it would be deflected back at Madoka.

"You know what's funny in all of this? Ichi-chan would still be alive if you guys actually returned a degree of the feelings that he was giving you and that pedophile. He would not have cared for that Setsura girl that much if you and Chifuyu actually gave a small iota of sisterly affection to him, but I guess, both of you are incompetent, and I should not even expect anything from the two of you."

Madoka narrowed her eyes, blood flowing down from her right cheeks that was cut by the last arrow that Kana deflected at her. "You don't know what it's like…"

"…to be a sister? Of course I don't know what it's like. My father and mother are dead if you remember." Kana then faced her and gave her a small, yet suggestive grin. "But if I were in your position, I would have at least attempted to be a loving sister, even if the affection I give him would be a lie. He would be satisfied with just a lie."

"But I guess, both of you idiots can't even lie for the sake of the one person who would have given the world to you in a heartbeat."

With that final statement, Kana left, leaving an aggravated Madoka behind her.

Madoka, with another scream, kicked down the door that held the corpse of her twin brother.

At the sight of the casket that held her brother, she frustratingly stomped towards it and when she was within arms reached, she started banging the glass of the casket repeatedly while glaring at the smiling face of her twin.

"WHY?" Madoka shouted desperately while hitting the glass that separated the dead body of her brother from the world. She did not notice it, but tears were falling down from her eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MUCH STRONGER THAN ME!?"

"WHY DID YOU GAVE UP YOUR LIFE FOR SOMEBODY THAT DOES NOT EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!?"

"WHY DID YOU EVEN CARE FOR THAT GIRL IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

"WHY DID YOU GIVE THAT GIRL SO MUCH AT YOUR EXPENSE!?"

"WHY DID YOU KEPT SO MANY SECRETS FROM ME!? I THOUGHT WE WERE SIBLINGS, BEST OF FRIENDS."

"WHY!?" Madoka collapse to her knees as something within her overcome her. She did not know whether it was anger, jealousy, grief, longing or regret, but whatever it was, it cause the memory of the time she and her twin actually loved each other to surface…

'_No, Ichika never stopped loving me, even after all the things that I did to him, he never stopped loving me. Even after I denounced him, he was still protecting me and looking after me from the shadows. Even after I told him that I don't want to even be associated with him, he still cared and tried to patch things up between us. He tried to help sort out my insecurities. He tried to teach me the things that he had taught that girl for me to get strong.' _Grief was the most prominent emotion inside of Madoka as she recalled all the things that her twin brother did for her.

It finally dawn to her how important her brother is to her. It took her roughly half her life to realize it.

But it was irrelevant now.

Orimura Ichika was dead now, giving his life to the only person who had given him the love that he deserved.

"I was the elder sister." Madoka whispered, as she rested her forehead on the glass that separated her from her twin brother, sobbing quietly. "I was supposed to be stronger than you; I was supposed to be the one who was protecting you from all the dangers that was thrown at us." Madoka broke down in tears, closing her eyes as she could not stomach looking at the serene expression her brother have on his face. Just looking at the smile permanent etched on his face was enough to show her all the things that she had done to him, all the pain that she gave him.

Looking back, she finally realized how much of a failure she was as an elder sister to her little brother, a failure that she has no chance of correcting.

_**(Scene Change)(Chifuyu POV)**_

I was inside of my private room, the only place in the world where I could think clearly about many things without anyone bothering me or judging me. This room is located in the deepest corner of the Orimura Estate, and only grandfather knew of this room aside from me, but grandfather had never entered this room before, valuing and respecting my privacy.

My private room is not that spacious, and it only has one leather chair and a single bed. This room was my favorite room because it is covered from floor to ceiling with nothing but pictures of him, of my Ichika.

Ichika, he is the reason why I am here. The revelations that was revealed to me a couple of hours ago were something that I did not expect.

As I rest myself in this room, I cannot help but remember the little brother that I thought I knew.

I just came back from the battle field in Iraq when I heard the news of my mother giving birth to twins. I was nine years old back then, and my relationship with my mother was already stained beyond repair at that point, but for appearance sake and because of grandfather's pestering, I was force to go and visit her and my new siblings.

Back then, I did not like the aspect of having siblings. Being in a noble clan, having siblings meant competition, and though I am not a legitimate candidate in succeeding my grandfather as the next head of the Orimura clan because I wasn't gifted with the ability to use Mirror magic, having two people ready to stab me on the back was not a pleasant thought.

When I first saw my siblings, I've seen two things that I expected and one thing that I did not expected. The two things that that I expected to see was my mother casually talking to her subordinates, not even caring about her new children or the state of her body after giving birth, and one of the twins, Madoka, crying her eyes out.

The thing that I did not expect to see was the youngest twin, Ichika, looking at the people around him while laughing at them cutely. I have no prior experience with newly born babies, but last I check, newly born babies usually cry to express their feelings, but Ichika did not shed a tear as he busied himself laughing at everyone while occasionally giving Madoka a hug to stop her from crying and also to lull her to sleep.

How could a newly born baby be capable of that, I would never know? Although, Tabane found my brother's actions to be quite cute and adorable, and grandfather had to step in to prevent her from experimenting on him. Tabane was already a genius at age nine, and she was well known in the battle field as a person who makes Japan's most lethal poisons.

As my siblings grew through the years, I cannot help but wonder if the two of them are really twins, and if Ichika was truly an Orimura.

Ichika and Madoka were very different from each other. Madoka strived to learn more about magic, while Ichika didn't show a remote interest in learning magic. Madoka was hungry and determine to prove herself to everyone and become a good fighter for the clan, while Ichika would rather learn cultural stuff like dancing, singing, arts, playing instruments, and other mundane things that an Orimura should not even care. Madoka would listen to the lessons that the elders were giving her and had developed a respect for them early in her life, while Ichika never really develop any sort of respect for them and outright showed them that he did not like them.

Still, Ichika was able to do the one thing that Madoka and I wasn't able to do. He was able to get the affection of our mother, the affection and love of Isane the Devil. I didn't know what happened, how it happened, and when it happened, but one day, my mother didn't care whether the three of us live or die, and the next, she started caring and acting like a mother towards Ichika, only to Ichika, pestering him for his every needs and wants. Ichika returned the attention and affection mother gave him in spades, and at the tender age of three, he was already an adequate cook and a master musician, and he spent most of his free time amusing mother with musical compositions that wrote himself and dishes that are simply divine.

Age four, he learned how to maintain and build guns, and he personally maintain mother's weapons, much to her glee, causing their deep and loving bond to develop even further.

Also, aside from charming mother, he also charmed me and Madoka.

He and Madoka, they were very close and the reason behind their closeness was not just because they were twins. Ichika is the opposite of Madoka, and he tries his best to complement her. He was there for her whenever she tries to learn new spells, offering his hindsight which was very accurate, most of the time. He was there for her to help her make friends. He was there for her to pick her up whenever she falls down, and he was the one to comfort her whenever she is down. He was always there for Madoka whenever she needs him.

My relationship with him was, at first, confusing.

I did not want to be close to him, truth be told. He was strange to me. An Orimura who did not want to be strong, and who despises combat with a passion, I knew that he would be kick out of the clan in a matter of time, no matter how much mother loves him and regardless of much grandfather favors him.

But Ichika was able to waltz his way into my heart no matter how thick the ice that I encase it in.

Ichika, he was different, different than anyone in the family.

Grandfather was always busy running the clan. Dad doesn't care and always busied himself trying to further the clan's reputation and influence. Mother would rather go to war than care for us. Madoka sees me as competition and not as a sister, always attempting to get a head of me, which is waste of time considering that she was very young. Kana always tries to get under my skin.

But Ichika, he was different, so very different.

He actually cared, no strings attach, no ulterior motives, he genuinely cares for me. He was always there for me, no matter what. He was always the first face I see whenever I return from missions, and he always greeted me with a welcoming embrace whenever I finish a mission, success or failure. He always makes it a point to make me happy. He does everything within his power to make me smile.

I never experience love and affection before. I wasn't raised with affection like most children, I was raised during war, for war, and I was already thrown into a war at the age of six, by my parents no less. All the wars that I've been through were hell. Blood, gore, torture, screams of pain and anguish, the fear of not seeing the light of day, and the fear of dying whenever you sleep at night, those were the norms during war time and it was a nightmare.

I wasn't raised with kindness, or with people that cares about me for me. I was raised with endless orders that I was told to follow to the letter, with people that only sees me as an expendable soldier.

It was sad and traumatizing, but I was able to live with it and because of my will to live, I was able to meet my little brother Ichika.

His actions were very foreign to me. I wasn't used to be given loving affection or physical affection, the first person who gave me those affections tried to rape me and I ended up freezing that bastard to death. Suffice to say, I am uncomfortable with my brother being all affectionate and touchy, regardless of how innocent his intentions were. I tried to push him away in several occasions, because I just can't understand why he was loving and affectionate. He was supposed to be a person who only cares about status, and how to surpass me like what Madoka, his twin, was trying to do. He wasn't supposed to care for me like an actual brother; he was only supposed to be civil with me.

But Ichika surpass all my expectations of him.

One time, I asked him the reason why he was so affectionate with me. He was four back then, but his answer was very mature, for a four year old.

"_Chifuyu-nee is my neechan, I am Chifuyu-nee's cute little brother. We're siblings right, we are born to love and care for each other. I also admire my Chifuyu-nee, she is so brave, fighting a war that she should not even be involve in. My Chifuyu-nee is so beautiful and kind and I love her so much."_

In hindsight, I should not have asked that question for two reasons. First reason, hearing that answer caused me to experience feelings that I have never experience before, and it was very pleasant. Second reason, Tabane was with me at the time, and she smothered my brother, calling him cute while shaking him like a ragged doll, calling him squishy and fluffy for some reason while doing it.

Suffice to say, Tabane had to nurse several frost bites all over her body after I went through with her.

After that, the two of us became close, and I tried to be an elder sister to him. I failed; I failed miserably, because going into wars did not teach you how to be an elder sister to a perfect little brother

Still, regardless of all my failures, he still loves and admires me. He told me that I should worry about my responsibilities, and he will take care of me when needed.

That time made me realize how precious he was to me.

For the first time in my life, I was spoiled. My brother spoiled me rotten with meals fit for Gods, affection that would make anyone jealous, gifts that were handmade and would make anyone wonder how a child could possible make such beautiful things from nothing. Everything that my parents should have given me, my brother gave me in abundance.

I didn't know when it started, or how it started, by I've fallen madly in love with my little brother.

I've watched him grow, and I've never seen such a pure being becoming purer by the years. He was so kind, so loving, so majestic, so cultured, and I love him for it. He was the light of the Orimura clan, the clan that was showered with blood and death.

Of course, not everyone sees him as this. The elders despised him because they never seen him fight or attempt to fight. They tried to put him into situations that would force him to fight, but he always refused to fight, and just settled in dancing around his opponents.

This is amusing because he was virtually untouchable.

Personally, I do not want him to fight or even learn how to fight. If he learns to fight, that would just dirty his pureness and I cannot have that.

As the years go by, and as he grew more magnificent by the day, I found myself lusting to touch my little brother. He was so perfect, so handsome, so cute, so delectable, and so irresistible. I found myself pleasuring myself while staring at his pictures, and I am ashamed of it.

I have spilled rivers of blood, and took many lives. My hands were filthy with blood. I have no right to touch him.

But the drug that is my Ichika was too addicting. He gave me the two strongest swords ever crafted by men, and it assured me of my survival in the largest battle in the Asian war. He even made the deal with the devil, and ordered Sin to assists me and my comrades, just to make sure that I return back to his arms.

I did returned back to him, and all the years of my lusting over him finally overcome me. The moment I returned, I went to my brother, and I ravaged him wildly.

My first time with him, when I took his virginity and gave him mine, was the most fulfilling night of my life. It was so fulfilling that I neglected the fact that I was raping my beloved little brother. His screams were muffled with my moans, and I couldn't bring myself to care about him, I was too busy pleasuring myself with his body to care.

After the dark deed, it finally hit me. I raped my brother, the brother that I've been in love with for many years. I felt disgusted with myself as well as fear. I was disgusted that I took advantage of my brother, and the fact that rape is against the clan laws and teachings and it was punishable by death, but more important I was afraid that Ichika would hate me. I was so afraid, that I hurriedly dressed myself and I ran. I ran from him.

In the week that followed that deed, I waited for my Grandfather or for my mother to kill me, and for Ichika to glare or yell at me. My death or my fears did not come. My Grandfather smiled at me and treated me normally, my mother ignored me per usual and focus her loving attention on Ichika, and Ichika, Ichika acted like it didn't happen and still treated me normally and lovingly.

I was confused by this, and I confronted him about this, asking him why he was acting like nothing happened, like I did not do anything despicable to him.

He merely smiled lovingly at me, and told me that he would not tell anybody what I did to him, and it would be our little secret.

I asked why he would keep my actions a secret, telling him that I defiled him quite horribly and I practically broke the most sacred law of the clan.

He dismissed my worries with these words.

"_I don't care if you broke every law of the clan, and I don't care how much you hurt me. You are my sister; I would love you and forgive you no matter what you do to me." _

Hearing those words cause something to ignite deep within me, and I found myself ravaging my brother again and again for almost a day.

We started a relationship after this, every night when my brother and I are in the estate, I always go to his room, and we always had sex, and I enjoyed our intercourse very much. Having my way with my brother, there is no feeling greater than that.

I thought my brother was satisfied with this relationship.

I was wrong.

In one particular night, he asked the question that haunted my dreams.

_"Can you tell me that you love me, just this once?"_

When he asked that question, I froze. The answer to that question was simple. I could have told him that I love him right there and then, but seeing his fragile state after I ravaged him made me hesitate, and I just left him alone, covered in my juices, thinking that question was only a spur of the moment. I was confident that he would forget that question the next time we have sex.

I was wrong again. Every time we have sex after that day, every time after I'm done having my way with him, he always asked that question, and I couldn't find the courage to give him the answer that both of us would have wanted.

I decided that I would continue this sexual relationship with my brother, and would answer that question when I am ready…

The opportunity never presented itself because of the engagement thing that I got myself involve in.

I do not want to think or even recall that incident. I've done many things to my brother that hurt him, but this, this one scarred him.

I ruined the beautiful relationship that we had. I destroyed the beautiful swords that he had given me.

All because I couldn't find the courage to tell him my real feelings.

After the wedding incident, my brother disappeared for four months. My mother, for the first time was worried, but I didn't care about her. I tried my best to hide it, but I was worried about him too. He was never gone for more than a week before, but now, he did not return home for at least four months.

I was worried that I finally push him over the edge.

My worry was misplaced as I found him, sitting behind my desk, waiting for me with a smile.

For some strange reason back then, I felt that this meeting would be a turning point in both our lives, and I noticed that he looks to be very broken, something that was very foreign to him.

I push those thoughts at the back of my mind and asked him, rather coldly, what he was doing in my office.

He answered me by kneeling in front of me, asking me, begging me to tell him that I love him. I looked at him, and my heart broke, my once vibrant little brother was turned into a broken and desperate boy.

Regardless of that, he was still smiling at me. He was still looking at me with love and admiration. He was still waiting patiently for my answer.

At this time, I thought I was ready. I thought to myself that it was time for me to tell him I love him. It was time for me to tell him how sorry I am for hurting him many times. I thought to myself it was time for me to tell my brother that I love him, that he meant the world to me. I thought to myself, it's time for me to finally make love to him

In the end, I was still a coward.

I did not confess my feelings to him. No, I told to get out before spitting at him.

The look of hurt and defeat on his face when I said those words was heartbreaking but he still smiled at me regardless.

For the first time, he attacked me, but not out of pain or hatred, he attacked me to give me a warning before giving me kiss that made me want to cry. The kiss that he gave me was filled with love, emotions, and passion that I could never be capable of giving him. This kiss alone gave me so much pleasure than all the times I ravaged my brother.

I was so startled that I wasn't able to return the kiss, and that made him pull back, his eyes now shallow and pained…

But he was still smiling the smile that I like so much…

_"This will be the last time. I love you, Chifuyu-nee, so goodbye."_

Those were his last words as he walked away, and I so wanted to go after him, to chase after him, and tell him I love him.

I didn't, I didn't go after him as I merely sat at my desk and took a beer from my drawer, only to see a ring with a note attached to it. I took the ring, and read the note.

_This would probably be the last gift that I would be able to give you in this lifetime. I hope you like it. Happy birthday Chifuyu-nee._

_This is goodbye._

_I love you_

_Ichika_

I read the note over and over again, before looking at the ring. It was a beautiful ring made out of the most expensive and finest gold that I have ever seen, and on top of it was the finest cut of sapphire, my most favorite gemstone, I have ever seen in my life, carved to look exactly like an iris, my favorite flower.

I cried as I looked at my brother's gift, and I swore to myself that night that the next time I would see him, I would tell him that I love him, and I would beg forgiveness for all the times that I hurt him.

Next time will never come.

A day after my friends and I finally got rid of Sin, finally; the entire main family and the elders were called for a meeting.

Several things happened in that meeting that I did not expect.

Grandfather was angry, so very angry, which is not like him one bit.

Kurazakura attacked me, before showing the memories of Sin.

And it went downhill after that as heavy revelations after heavy revelations bombarded the entire family.

I can't believe it; I can't believe that my brother was Sin. Ichika was the last person who I would suspect to be Sin. Ichika and Sin, they were the opposite of each other, but the proof was right there. Kurazakura's psychometric ability never lies.

I've watched as my brother dived into the battlefield of the Asian War willingly, and fight battles that should have been impossible for him to win, but he was able to manage. At the early days of his career, I watch him utilizes contemporary weapons such as guns, explosives, and swords to the fullest, taking out high caliber magicians like they were nothing without using magic.

As the memories go further, I witness how he furthered and developed his magic and fighting skills to a level that nobody have ever seen before, and his exploits during the Asian war had earned him the prestige and reputation that was feared and respected by every Asian military organization in the continent.

As I watch the memories of my brother, I could now understand why he interfered in a Japanese Military affair. He wanted the war to end. He had seen the horrors that the war was causing many people, and he wanted to end it as soon as possible. He was also a patriot, and though he was a Bounty Hunter, he deemed it his duty to assist every Japanese soldier that he could.

The one thing that almost made me lose my composure was the reason he became a bounty hunter, the reason why he put himself in harm's way to begin with. He became a bounty hunter to provide for the girl that was force onto him by her mother, the girl named Setsura.

It was a surprise when my brother found out about the affair of father and Shirayuki-hime, and the result of that affair was a girl named Setsura.

My brother should not have bothered to care for that girl!

He should've abandoned her!

She was not his responsibility!

Because of that girl, my brother was forced to involve himself in a war that was not supposed to be his war. He was exposed to the horrors of war; he witnessed the darkness that we human beings were capable off. He had suffered through countless battles, have been traumatized by countless tragedies, and experience hell that nobody should have ever experience. He dirtied his hands for that girl, and it irked me.

Regardless of that, he did not lose his pureness, and he continued moving forward with a smile on his face, never regretting his decision.

I was angry at that Setsura person, but I think I was more jealous than angry.

She was raised while being showered by care and love by Ichika. She was raised like an ordinary child, being showered by love and affection. Sure, the love and affection that Ichika had for her was nothing compare to the love that he gives to Madoka, mother, and I, but the fact that she was being cared by my brother aggravated me to no end. She did not deserve him, she should not even exist.

Another thing that angered me was how much effort she gave to return the feelings that Ichika had for her, something that I wasn't able to do.

Everything that Ichika taught her, she did her best to master. She learned how to dance so that he can have a dance partner. She learned how to play the piano so that they can have duets. She learned how to use a sword so that she could be acknowledged by my brother as a real Orimura. She mastered every spell my brother created for her to show that the time and effort that he was giving her wasn't wasted. She treasured every gift that Ichika gave her.

In short, she acted the way I wanted to act around my brother, and it angered me that she could easily act like that around my brother, while I struggle and hesitate to even return the feelings that he was giving me.

It also pissed me off at how easily she could understand and comfort Ichika. In his memories, I could see that whenever Ichika was depressed, she was the one to comfort him. When he and Madoka had their falling out, she was there to comfort him and to fill in the void that Madoka left.

I was happy when Ichika admitted that he loved me more than he loved that girl. That Setsura was her pride, I was his life, and that gave me satisfaction.

That happiness died when I saw the pains that I gave my brother.

I failed again. I thought to myself that by just having a sexual relation, I could keep my brother's love all to myself. I was wrong, the pain and the disappointment that my brother experience whenever I missed the dates that he had set-up was overwhelming.

How he could still love me even though I did not attend any of the dates that he prepared for the two of us, I would never know or understand?

Every time I stood him up, the person who comforted and cheered him up was her, that Setsura girl.

And when the time I hurt him with those hurtful word, the person that held him as he cried was that Setsura girl.

After the wedding incident, and when I destroyed his finest creation and threw the pieces at him, the person who was there to comfort him as he broke down was that Setsura girl.

When everything that he bottled up finally overwhelmed him, when he was finally broken down by the emotional pain that Madoka and I were giving him; the person who remained by his side through the painful affair was that Setsura girl.

And in the end, he still loved me more than that Setsura girl.

That's the reason why he hesitated in saving her. He still loved me more than anything in the world and he was afraid that if he went through with his plan, then he would never known what could have happen between us.

He was afraid to die, because he knew that we still have the chance in making our relationship work. We still have the chance to be lovers. That's why he went visited me in the ever of my birthday 21st birthday, to see if we still have the opportunity to be lovers.

He was prepared, if I had given him the answer that he wanted to hear, even if it's a lie, he was prepared to gamble on prolonging that girl's pain in order to find a cure.

He wanted me to tell him I love him to assure him that everything he had given me, the affection and love that he had given me, the life that he dedicated to make me happy was not wasted.

If I had told him that I love him, he would've still been alive right now.

My inability to tell him those three simple words was the reason why he went through with his plan.

My failure to tell him those three words, the three simple words that would have defined his existence was the reason why he went through with his suicidal plan.

When I did not confess my feelings to him that night, was the time he accumulated the courage to save that Setsura girl.

I finally understand his last words to me.

_"This will be the last time. I love you, Chifuyu-nee, so goodbye."_

He meant those words. He waited for me patiently to confess my love to him, he endured all the pain I had given him just to hear me say those three simple words.

He was so very patient with me, but certain situations forced his hand, and that night was supposed to be my deadline to confess my feelings.

I wasn't able to meet the deadline, and now, my beloved brother was dead because of it.

When Grandfather talked down upon me, I thought that he would kill me like he did to those elders. I broke two laws from the Orimura clan law. I raped my brother, and I did not value family above all else. I knew that would prompt Grandfather to kill me.

My death did not come as Kurazakura showed my brother's last will.

As I heard his last will, I would have preferred death there and then.

Even after all the things that I put him through, he still love me, he still understood me better than anyone. He saw through my cowardice, he gave excuses for my inability to show him love and affection.

Even in his dying breath, he still loves me.

That Setsura girl was right, I did not deserve him.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way!" I cried desperately as I held the sword that my brother created for me, the last CAD, the last weapon that he created before his death.

I was crying, a rarity for me, but I was crying in grief as I looked at the pictures of my brother that were plastered all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. My brother was smiling in every photo, but those smiles cannot be compared to the smile my brother gave me in real life.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way!"

He was still supposed to be waiting for me to find the courage to say those three words. He was supposed to forgive me for the pain I gave him during our last confrontation. The next time we see each other, I was supposed to confess my feelings for him and ask him for forgiveness for all the pain that I had given him through the years. He was then supposed to forgive, before giving me the kiss that he had given me in my office in the eve of my birthday. We were then supposed to make love for the first time.

Those were the things that were supposed to happen. We, I would have been happy if those things happened.

He should not have died.

No, this was not his fault. He was patient with me, he waited for me.

I was just late. I was late, and it cost me both the man of my dreams, and the happiness that he would have given me.

If I had told him that I love him the first time he had asked, if I had attended all the dates that he had prepared for the two of us, if I had told him I loved him when I saw his broken expression on my 21st birthday, he would have still been alive right now, and we would have been happy in each other's arms.

I would have comforted him for the death of that Setsura girl, and I would have comforted him while we make love as he grief.

That should have happened, but it didn't. It will never happen because he's dead.

I can no longer tell him how much I love him anymore. I can no longer tell him how much I regretted hurting him. I can no longer experience making love with him. I can no longer imagine the feeling of having a family of my own with him.

He was dead.

I could have prevented it, but I couldn't because of my own cowardice and my failure to understand him.

I would suffer for the rest of my life because of that.

I cried my heart out; I cried for the things that I could have had, but was denied to me by myself.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"A girl that just survived a life-threatening surgery should be resting in bed." Zangetsu commented while leaning on a wall, his eyes on the daughter of her late elder sister.

Setsura did show any reaction and merely focused her attention on fixing her white sun dress. "My Oniisama went through with his plans to save me, didn't he?" Setsura asked, her tone of voice was empty and hollow.

Zangetsu, knowing that lying would be futile, seeing that the girl already knew the answer, nodded. "He was an honorable man." Zangetsu stated, respect evident in his tone.

"I know, and that's not even his most attractive trait." Setsura commented softly, a smile of sadness gracing her features. "He was so selfless."

"His one and only weakness is that he did not love himself. For some reason, he could not love himself." Zangetsu stated respectfully, using the few times he and Sin met in the battlefield, and the memories that Kurazakura showed with regards to Ichika.

"True," Setsura admitted sadly, remembering how her brother lived his life. "He was so amazing, yet he was not aware at how amazing he was. I could still remember the disgust that he has in his eyes every time he looks at himself in the mirror. For some reason that only he knows, Oniisama hated himself." Setsura stated with a teary tone.

Zangetsu looked at the girl that was his elder sister's daughter critically, and though she was not facing him, he could tell a lot about her. "You know the reason why he hates himself, am I correct?"

"Yes, and knowing that made me love him even more." Setsura answered, her body shivering slightly, several memories of her brother flooding her mind. "He was so strong, yet he was also very fragile. He was afraid of his own strength; he did not trust himself with the power that he had earned through hard work and perseverance. He hated and cursed himself because he was powerful, not even realizing that he deserved the power that he has."

"Power can corrupt even the purest heart." Zangetsu commented silently.

"Do you honestly believe that with regards to my Oniisama?" The coldness in the tone of voice that Setsura used was enough to send a shudder down Zangetsu's spine.

Looking back and recalling the experience he had with Ichika's counterpart, Sin, and the memories that he had seen from Kurazakura with regards to Ichika, he honestly could say that Ichika cannot be corrupted. Here was a boy gifted with many talents and skills, and with an intellect that would even put all the genius before him to shame.

Yet, regardless of everything he has, everything he was capable off, he was never arrogant, he was not boisterous, he even admitted that there was somebody out there better and stronger than him.

Everything that he had from his possessions to his skills, were not given to him on a silver platter, no, the things that he had came from his own two hands.

His skills, technique, spells, and equipments were developed personally by him, and that scared Zangetsu. How Ichika was able to develop into a fierce and strong warrior with just a small foundation in Ninjutsu was beyond him. How Ichika developed spells ranging from C-class to S-class by using one spell as reference was simply insane. How Ichika was able to make cutting-edge technology from scratch was also a mystery to Zangetsu.

Yet, even with all of that, he was not able to reach his full potential.

'_No, that is not it.' _Zangetsu thought, recalling the experience he had fighting with and against the boy. He was young, and his magic and body have yet to mature to its fullest, but the reason why he wasn't able to reach his full potential was because of the lack of trying from his part.

Yes, it is true that the training that he put himself through was hell compare to the training that he and his friends (the group that Ichika called Shoguns) had been through when they were in his age and even now, but still, Ichika was hesitant in reaching the next level.

Ichika hesitated to strengthening himself.

He was afraid of the power and strength that he could possibly have.

"No," Zangetsu answered her niece's question firmly. "I should apologize, you are right. Orimura Ichika was impossible to corrupt by anyone, even himself."

Setsura smiled at this before turning around, finally face Zangetsu.

Zangetsu almost collapsed at the resemblance that Setsura had to his late sister. He cannot help but stare at the girl, her resemblance to her late mother was startling.

"Zangetsu-sama, may I request a favor from you?" Setsura asked politely, the tears that were threatening to flow down her eyes made her look fragile and breakable, something that affected Zangetsu for some reason.

"If the request is reasonable, then yes, you may."

"May you escort me to my Oniisama." Setsura begged desperately.

Zangetsu knew that this request needs to consider thoroughly.

"You do know that the Orimura main family would kill you in sight, with the exception of Orimura Ichigo-sama, right?" Zangetsu inquired carefully. "I can feel that you are magically powerful despite your age, but you are currently weak from that operation, even now you are struggling to remain conscious, and anytime now, you are going to collapse."

Truth to what the eldest Prince said, Setsura looked like she went through a very long marathon that stretches from Japan to the Philippines. Her entire body was shivering in exhaustion, and the look in her face signified that she was struggling to remain awake.

"I do not care." Setsura replied warmly, regardless of her currently weak tone. "My brother went through hell for me. If I do not see him right now, then all the effort that he put into raising me will be put to waste." Setsura stated softly.

"He wanted you to live and remain unharmed after his death." Zangetsu pointed out gently. "At the moment, you go to the Orimura estate, you'll be lucky to leave that place with half your body frozen in a popsicle, and trust me when I say this, when Isane get her hands on you, dying will be the least of your problems."

Surprisingly, Setsura merely chuckled bitterly as she struggled to walk towards Zangetsu. "I know that they will not react kindly to me. I even expect them to attack at the first sight of me, but I don't care at this point. My Oniisama walked through the seven layers of hell for me, to raise me and to save me. If I don't do this, then I am not honoring the memory of my brother." The passion behind those words was enough for Zangetsu to concede with his niece's request, but he still have one question that needs to be answer, the question that would satisfy his curiosity.

"Can you tell me who Orimura Ichika is?" Zangetsu asked, craving to satisfy his curiosity. "I've met and fought, his alter ego, I've seen his life through his memories, but I still do not know who he is. Tell me, Setsura-kun, who is Orimura Ichika."

Setsura smiled vibrantly, and the light and space around her actually gleamed brightly, signifying the bright emotions that were flooding her and how it affected her magic.

"My Oniisama is special. He is a truly impressive, special, and bona fide genius. That person existed in a different dimension. Ordinary people could not even comprehend that! For those that hide their personal jealousy to flatter others, they probably couldn't understand him. True talent that towers over lesser mortals, that draws a terror that transcends jealousy. Not awe, but terror." Setsura sang the praises of her late brother, with love and passion that was more intense than the burning sun.

Zangetsu understood one thing.

Setsura wasn't lying when she said those words.

As a peaceful generation slowly dawns, a child born for wars was conceive.

Orimura Ichika was born in the wrong generation.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Of all the craziest things we've done as siblings, this is probably the craziest." Kurazakura muttered, peaking at Setsura who was waiting for the Royal siblings inside of the medical ward.

Zangetsu forcibly dragged his siblings out of the rooms that they were in, Shiroshiki from Shirayuki's shrine/grave and Kurazakura from Ichika's personal archive. The two were adamant and exasperated by their brother suddenly dragging them, but when he explained the situation and what they were going to do, their respective reaction was far from pleasant.

"You do know that once Isane-sensei looks at her, her avatar will tear her to pieces, and I don't even have to remind you guys what usual happens whenever she projects her avatar." The three siblings shudder collectively at that. Orimura Isane was the devil whenever she fights, in fact, most of her fights weren't fights; they were massacres, one sided and brutal massacres.

"Isane-san would respect the last wishes of her favorite son that much I expect." Zangetsu stated unsurely.

"If not!?" Shiroshiki asked rather forcefully, not liking his brother's intentions one bit.

"Then I will see whether I can beat her or not." Zangetsu said firmly, and the looks that his siblings were giving him said all he needed to know about what they think of his idea, and he agreed with it. Willingly fighting or challenging Orimura Isane is suicide, and only a fool would do it, a fool that was already tired of living.

"You do know that woman chews and spits out her opponents like they're rubbish, right?" Shiroshiki reminded his brother, a look of horror plastered on his face. He was one of the few magicians who had seen Isane fight, and what he saw her do to her opponent was nothing short of traumatizing. He actually pitied her opponents. "Even if you are a war mage and even if you use your [Crash Magic] and [Memory Magic] to there fullest, the chances of you beating her is still slim, considering that you can't recall any of her magic…"

"I can't recall any of Sin's magic, but I was able to beat him." Zangetsu pointed, and Shiroshiki scowled at the mention of the boy who his sister entrusted her daughter to.

"Ichika-kun and Isane-sensei are two different people." Kurazakura pointed out quietly. "If Ichika-kun is the demon, then Isane-sensei is the devil. Their skills and powers are worlds apart. As skilled as Ichika-kun is, Isane-sensei is more skilled, more powerful compare to her son, and she has something that Ichika-kun doesn't have..." Kurazakura muttered, eyes narrowing while remembering the most common fact about Orimura Isane. "Orimura Isane won't hesitate to kill, regardless of status or age."

"I know, but among the three of us, I'm the only one who has the slightest chance of winning against her." Zangetsu reminded his two siblings, but the doubtful expression of their faces did not falter one bit. Even he doubted himself.

"Isane-sensei have proven before that she can annihilate war mages. She had already killed four war mages with her bare hands; you may be the fifth in that list." Kurazakura commented grimly.

Zangetsu was about to reply, when Shiroshiki slammed his fist to the wall. "This is stupid!" Shiroshiki exclaimed loudly. "Why are you willing to risk the life of Shirayuki-neesama's daughter life like this!?" Shiroshiki demanded to know while glaring at his brother scornfully.

"Who am I to deny the request of a child who has already suffered through so much?" Zangetsu answered casually while looking at his brother calmly.

Shiroshiki's eyes narrowed slightly at that answer, his body glowing with psion. Zangetsu merely shook his head at his little brother's antics. "If you challenge me, I guarantee you, the beating that Sin gave us would be nothing compare to the beating that I will give you."

That made Shiroshiki relent, but the defiance in his eyes did not even change one bit. "We shouldn't be doing this." Shiroshiki commented sharply. "What we should be doing is moving Shirayuki-neesama's corpse from this place to the Imperial burial grounds, and we should also take the custody of Setsura-chan. It's time for her to meet her real family!" Shiroshiki stated with a rather hysteric tone.

Zangetsu and Kurazakura looked at their little brother before shaking their heads. "Are you going to take her in because she's your niece or because she's Shirayuki's daughter?" Zangetsu asked passively, which took the younger man a back. "I see, thank you for answering."

"Let's get this over with, before Zangetsu-niisama decides to bury you." Kurazakura interjected, already feeling the tense atmosphere between her two brothers. Opening the door, the three siblings entered the medical ward.

When Kurazakura and Shiroshiki first laid their eyes on Setsura, they almost stumbled and did a double take. Her resemblance to their late sister was nothing short of shocking; even Kurazakura who had seen her unconscious state was shocked at how much she and Shirayuki look alike. It was like looking at the mirror image of her late elder sister.

Shiroshiki's reaction was unnerving, Zangetsu noted mentally. The youngest of the Royal Siblings was looking at her with an expression of nausea and longing, something that greatly bothered the eldest Prince of the Land of the Rising Sun. It bothered him so much that Zangetsu started to anticipate his younger brother's next move, preparing to use force if necessary.

"Thank you for agreeing with my selfish request, Zangetsu-sama." Without even looking at them, Setsura thanked the eldest son of the Emperor sincerely.

Zangetsu nodded at this in acknowledgement. "Could you walk even in your current state?"

"Yes I could," Setsura answered affirmatively as she used everything she has to stand upright before slowly and weakly walking towards the siblings.

'_She's forcing herself.'_ Kurazakura thought quietly while watching her niece struggle with every step that she takes.

Shiroshiki was about to approach Setsura, but Zangetsu merely grabbed him by the back of his neck. "Take one more step, I will break your legs." Zangetsu warned his little brother coldly. Shiroshiki gave his elder brother a strange look, giving Setsura enough time to reach the siblings. She stood in front of Zangetsu, and he merely nodded at her.

"I know you already are aware of this, but there is only one way in and out in Oniisama's estate if you are a guest. So may I ask who is holding the transceiver for the teleportation medallion that we are going to use?"

"Orimura Ichigo-sama is the one holding the transceiver." Kurazakura answered carefully. "If we are lucky, then he is alone at the moment, if we're not, I hope you are as good with magic as you are in Ichika-kun's memories."

"I am adequate, nothing harmful will touch me." Setsura answered confidently through her weak tone.

"Regardless, stay behind me." Zangetsu prompted her, before looking at Kurazakura. "Do it!" Zangetsu ordered, hoping that things will not escalate to the point where he has to fight the strongest female magician in the country.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Dinner in the Orimura household was usually a quiet one if Ichika was not around. Ichika have always been the light of the family. He was able to make the people around him feel happy and smile.

The dinner after the announcement of Ichika's death was, to say the least, uncomfortable, and even though the Emperor and Tabane were joining them, the atmosphere was still dead in the dining room, even murderous, and anyone would certainly lose their appetite if they are expose to this kind of state.

This was proven at the fact that the food prepared on the table was barely touched by anyone.

"So, about the funeral tomorrow…" Isane said, her tone lacks any emotion, but her eyes were burning with rage as she was force to be in the same room with her two daughters that hurt her favorite son so much. "…after the cremation, where will he be buried?" Isane inquired trying to remain as passive as possible at the thought of her baby boy finally resting in peace.

"The Imperial Burial Grounds." The Emperor answered calmly and respectfully.

"Why?" Chifuyu asked, and instantly, Isane glared hatefully at her.

"Speak again, I guarantee you, I will rip your disgusting tongue from your mouth." Isane snarled disdainfully at her eldest daughter.

Ichigo was about to speak, but Isane beat him too it by giving her father-in-law a very piercing look. "My Ichika wants her to live; he did not say anything about being crippled." Isane then turned her glare at Madoka, who flinched at the vicious look her mother was giving her. "That same goes for you."

"Isane control yourself." Ichigo ordered but he knew that it was futile. "The reason why Ichika is going to be buried in the Imperial Burial Grounds is because it would be disrespectful for his memory if we bury him in the Orimura Burial Grounds, considering how much hardship he had to endure while he was living in this family." At this point, Ichigo gave his two granddaughters a pointed look.

"Granddaddy was referring to both of you, by the way." Kana chided nonchalantly.

The two mentioned girls did not say anything, admitting to themselves that they deserved those glares that were being directed at them.

"So, can I invite my family in the funeral?" Tabane asked, trying to redirect the attention from her best friend to her, to ease her best friend's sadness even for a bit.

"No, considering that _girl_ abandoned my son as well after he saved her two years ago." Isane answered, the venom in her voice was still very noticeable.

"That's not Houki-chan's fault, she was scared back then!" Tabane defended, but she flinched when Isane gave her a very vicious glare.

"You know what; my Ichika should have let that girl…" Isane glared at Madoka again, this one being full of contempt. "…and you died back then, but I guess showing pity was a weakness that he still could not overcome back then."

'_Kindness is not weakness.'_ The Emperor thought as he listened to his friend's vain attempts in calming Isane down. The Emperor often times think that Isane was a liability, but her skills and strength made him very lenient of her actions. Isane was the devil with a power to match. The Emperor would rather have her under his command, rather than against him.

The doom and gloom atmosphere was broken when a bright flash of light appeared behind the Orimura Head, and when the light died down, it showed the three royal Siblings, all of them have a variety of expressions.

"You know, I don't know whether to be insulted because Ichika was able to replicate one of my family's magic, or be happy at the implication of his study and research in the fields of [Time-Space-type Magic]." Tabane grumbled; still not please at the fact that Ichika have better technology than her.

After Ichika's funeral, Tabane swore that she would barricade herself inside of her private laboratory, and will not go out until her tech is better than Ichika's. And considering that the technology that Ichika personally developed was at least ten years ahead of the current time; suffice to say, Tabane would not see the light of day for a very long time.

Isane instantly looked at them, and her eyes narrowed considerably. "Nice try, junior, but not good enough." Isane commented as her body suddenly emitted a very potent purple aura that made everyone in the dining room at edge. "Zangetsu, get out of the way, let me see that girl." Isane ordered bluntly.

Zangetsu was able to keep a poker face as his siblings gave him a look that says 'I told you so', but they did not budge an inch. Zangetsu, on the other hand, was now mentally preparing himself to fight the deadliest magician in all of Asia.

The atmosphere became even more murderous and tense when Setsura stepped in front of Zangetsu with grace that would rival her late mother, and the late wife of the Emperor.

At the sight of Setsura, a deafening silence blanketed the dining room.

And it lasted for a solid five seconds, the longest five seconds of everyone's lives, before Chifuyu lunged at Setsura, drawing the sword that Ichika entrusted to her in his dying breath.

Setsura did not show any reaction, expecting this beforehand. She merely raised her hand, causing a white barrier in the shape of a four-dimensional hexagon to appear and block the sword strike with relative ease.

The barrier that Setsura erected was transparent, allowing the two to look at each other eye to eye. The hatred and contempt behind their eyes was noticeable.

"You're the girl that made my brother shed blood." Chifuyu whispered as a freezing aura surrounded the blade that she was holding, causing the energy barrier to slowly be encased by ice.

"You're the woman the broke my Oniisama's heart." Setsura replied in a whisper before tapping the hexagonal barrier with two of her fingers. The hexagonal barrier broke down and formed a ring of geometric shapes. "I always wanted to hurt you." Setsura stated as the ring of geometric shapes flickered and exploded, causing a shockwave to erupt in front of Chifuyu, blasting her backwards.

Chifuyu was propelled across the room, and she would have crash on the wall, if it weren't for Tabane, using a Time-Space spell to create a portal behind her. Chifuyu was shoved into the portal, and reappeared back to her chair, where he found Zangetsu holding her at the back of her neck.

"You move, I will crush your entire body." Zangetsu warned her while applying pressure on the back of her neck for emphasis. "I respect your little brother, but I will kill you if you do that again, and believe me, I will not hesitate to strike you down if you try to harm my niece and the pride of your little brother." Zangetsu added, cancelling and suppressing Chifuyu's aura with his.

"As amusing as you flicking that slut away with a modified [Luminous Illuminate], may I ask you, you worthless doll, what are you doing here?" Isane asked the venom in her voice was enough to cause anyone with a lesser heart to flinch in fear.

Shiroshiki did not take that insult kindly, but he did not voice his opinion or reacted. Dealing with Isane when her mood is foul was suicide at best, a guaranteed butcher at worst.

To her credit, Setsura did not falter or back down, regardless of Isane's vicious glare or overwhelming magical aura. She took a step forwards, a determine expression plastered on her face. "May I see the remains of my brother?" Setsura requested while bowing at Isane.

"And why should I allow it?" Isane asked, glaring at her father-in-law, warning him to not interfere. "You are the spawn from the affair of that white haired harlot, and my stupid husband. Because of you, my Ichika went through a war that I did not want him to participate in, alone, with no one backing him. My Ichika died for you, just to give you a chance live. For all intents and purposes, I should kill you right now."

That caused the desire effect, as the Emperor readied his CAD just in case things get ugly, and his children did the same.

As powerful as Isane is, she is not her son who was the master in dealing with multiple high-level enemies at the same time. Isane was the master in one-on-one combat, while Ichika was better in fighting multiple opponents.

Surprisingly, Setsura did not flinched at Isane's threat, regardless at the fact that she wouldn't think twice or hesitate in going through with it. And again, much to everyone's astonishment, she merely smiled sweetly at Isane.

The smile made her even more beautiful, but there was something in her smile that made everyone around her slightly shudder. The confident in her eyes while facing a person who had personally killed millions during the wars that she had participated in, and the fact that she would relish killing her if given the chance was staggering.

"You must have misinterpreted my words." Setsura stated, and even though her physical state was weak, the strength and determination in her voice was awe-inspiring. "My Oniisama's body is 30 meters from here, the building to the left, on the right corridor, in the room reinforce with 13-inch steel, made by my Oniisama personally."

Now that was shocking and a bit creepy, she got it right.

"I can detect my Oniisama, just as long as he is in the area within a hundred yards of me. I have been exposed to his magic for the last 5 years to know his signature instinctively, and Oniisama taught me how to detect and track down anyone with an iota of magic inside of their body." Setsura stated, her smile taking a slightly primal look.

"With all due respect, I wasn't asking you for permission, I was merely asking for formalities sake." Setsura stated, not backing down, the confident in her smile not faltering for a single second. "I will go to him with or without your permission, and I do not care about the repercussions that will befall upon me."

"Even if I kill you?" Isane asked casually, slightly impress at the courage that Setsura was showing her.

"My Oniisama walked through a never ending hell for me. If I cannot stare death right in the eye, then that meant that my Oniisama raised a worthless coward. I would be disappointing my Oniisama, and I would rather die than to disappoint him." The passion in which she said that moved Isane…

…and it also made her laughed hysterically and madly, disturbing everyone in the room.

Kana let out a silent whistle while giving Setsura a look of respect. "Girl got guts." Kana then smiled dementedly. "I like her already"

"Well, at least I know my Ichika was a better father compare to his father." Isane said between her laughs before standing up. "Come, I will lead you to him."

_**(Scene Change)**_

The walk towards the room that held Ichika's body was, to say the least, tenser than tense.

Setsura was walking behind Isane, pushing her body to the limit to keep up with her.

Ichigo was worried about what Isane was planning, and the state of Setsura's body.

Kana was eyeing her surrogate cousin with a scheming look.

Madoka was glaring daggers at her half-sister, her hands enclose to a fist so tight that it was now bleeding.

The Emperor was eyeing her second granddaughter with interest. Anybody who has the courage to stand up to Orimura Isane, and shrugged off her overwhelming aura warrants his interest.

Kurazakura was seemingly trying to measure how much power Setsura has.

Shiroshiki was comparing the similarities between Setsura and her late mother.

Tabane was trying to ease the situation by standing in front of Chifuyu, preventing her in doing something that would certainly warrant Zangetsu to follow through with his threat.

Chifuyu was gripping her sword tightly, and she would have tried to take Setsura's life, if it weren't for Zangetsu standing behind her. There was a reason why the only magician Ichika ever feared in the battlefield was Zangetsu, and always go out of his way to avoid a direct confrontation against him.

True, Ichika always ran at the sight of Chifuyu in the battlefield, but that is not out of fear; it is out of love and the fact that he could not stomach assaulting her, his favorite sister.

The reason why Ichika ran from Zangetsu every time they come across each other was because he feared a confrontation against the oldest son of the Emperor as much as he fears a confrontation against his mother. Zangetsu was the only one who holds enough power to completely obliterate Ichika.

The only reason Ichika was able to escape against him two days ago was because Zangetsu held back. If Zangetsu went all out, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Ichika would have been dead in the confrontation, and nothing will remain of his body. But the casualty would have been the drastic redrawing of the map within twenty-five miles from ground-zero.

And Isane, for some strange reason, was calm.

"Here we are." Isane announced as she opened the door, revealing an empty room, and in the center of the room, their laid the casket that held the corpse of strongest child soldier of Asia, Setsura's Oniisama.

All the attention was then diverted to Setsura, all of them anticipating her reaction.

Her reaction was both expected and unexpected.

Tears were falling down her eyes, and her eyes were filled with sorrow and grief. That was expected.

Yet, she was smiling joyfully. That was not what they expected.

"Oniisama," Setsura spoke lovingly loud enough to be heard by everyone. "My Oniisama, you are still there after all." Setsura mumbled affectionately, but it was loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"What do you mean he is still there?" Madoka demanded as she stalked towards Setsura, only to be blocked by a grinning Kana, her [Luminous Illuminate] already materialize and pointed at Madoka's neck.

"One step, you lose your head." Kana warned Madoka with a rather eerie smile.

"Explain," Isane ordered, her tone was slightly hopeful.

Setsura took several slow steps forward, her fatigue finally showing, but the life and hope finally returned in her eyes. "My Oniisama once told me about his theory about death, or to be more precise, his observation of death." Setsura's entire body suddenly glowed bright white as everything within her started decomposing. The decomposition was slow but it was noticeable.

"That's…" Tabane mouthed in surprise, not able to finish the words due to her bafflement.

"Shirayuki's [Decomposition-type Magic]!" Zangetsu stated, surprise at this development. "The boy was right, by giving Setsura organs heavily influence by his [Regeneration-type Magic], it would allow Setsura-kun to use Shirayuki's [Decomposition-type Magic] without the drawbacks." Zangetsu noted, looking at the phenomenon with awe.

"This is…[Material Burst]!" Shiroshiki muttered nostalgically.

"No, if she's using [Material Burst], then everything within a hundred square miles would have been reduced to rubble." Kurazakura corrected her brother while narrowing her eyes. "This is something else. Yes, she's decomposing matter into energy, like [Material Burst] but instead of releasing the energy into one massive explosion, she's absorbing it in her body." Kurazakura observed while watching her niece stand before the casket that held her beloved brother.

"My Oniisama," Setsura whispered, tears still falling from her eyes, but the joyful smile that was engrave on her face was the most prominent expression on her at the moment. "You told me that when Magicians die, the first thing that they will lose will be their bodily function, the second would be their magic, and the last would be the decay of their body." Setsura touched the casket, causing it to decomposed and slowly converted to energy that she absorbed into her body, but the decomposition left Ichika untouched.

Before his lifeless body fell to the ground, Setsura caught him and held her tightly in her arms. Setsura's smile became even more divine as she held the body of her precious brother. For Setsura, her brother belonged in her arms, and the same goes for her. Her home is in her Oniisama's loving and strong arms.

"I'm not going to let you die, Oniisama." Setsura stated with a sincere and soft smile as her body stopped glowing before a pair of pure white, phoenix wings made out of pure energy erupted from her back. The phoenix wings looked very life-like, and it was shinning and even blazing with such power that those witnessing these spectacular cannot help but wonder what kind of power Setsura have at her disposal.

For the first time in Orimura Ichigo's life, he was speechless. Never before had he seen a [Blaze Luminous] that resembled elegant flames, instead of steel, a [Luminous Illuminate] that resembled wings instead of a sword or a bow. That alone assured the head of the Orimura clan that Byakushiki Setsura has already revolutionize the Orimura family magic at a young age.

The phoenix wings, at full wings span, were at least eight feet wide, and it was growing as the matter that Setsura Decompose to energy was absorbed by the pair of phoenix wings.

"You went through hell for me. You jumped into the burnings flames of hell just for me. You tortured yourself for me." Setsura whispered as the wings shed some feathers as she shed tears. Whenever the feather of energy landed on the floor, a ripple of light spread throughout the room, and it was an elegant sight.

"I will not let you die, Oniisama, not when I can still save you from the jaws of death." Setsura whispered as she tightened her hold around Ichika's lifeless body, her forehead press on his as she stared at his brother's peaceful expression.

"I've know your last will, Oniisama, and I understand that you want me to live. I can't do that, not without you." The phoenix wings steadily grew in size as the room that they were in was completely decomposed into energy that was absorbed by Setsura's [Luminous Illuminate], and the entire building was now starting to fall prey to Setsura's Decomposition Magic.

"A life without you is a life not worth living." Setsura whispered, slowly leaning to take her brother's lips. "I've lost my mother, and I was helpless to prevent it. I was weak back then, so I couldn't do anything. Now, I'm strong, you taught me how to be strong and made sure that I am strong. I have the power to make a difference, and though the chances are slim, I will take it. You always did say that it pays to gamble sometimes." A ghostly-outline of a phoenix appeared behind her and it hovered before the two siblings.

"Live Oniisama, live for me and for yourself, Oniisama." Setsura whispered before kissing her brother on the lips. It was brief but it was the kiss that Ichika always wanted to receive from Chifuyu. The kiss was filled with love and passion, the two emotions that always lack whenever Chifuyu kissed Ichika. "I still need you Oniisama. I will die without you by my side, so I will save you, for me to live; I need to save you… _**[Salvation of Sin: Flames of the Phoenix!]**_" Setsura whispered as the pair of Phoenix wings on her back enclosed around her and Ichika, and a blinding white light exploded as the energy that Setsura have been collecting collapsed on them.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I've seen and experience a lot of crazy things before, but this, this takes the cake." Tabane commented while looking at the tower of light that enveloped a quarter of the Orimura estate, and the Orimura Estate is considered the largest territory in Tokyo, second only to the Imperial Palace. "It's 9:00PM, it should be dark now, but this thing has enough power to illuminate Tokyo. How are we going to explain this again?" True to her words, the pillar of energy was burning vibrantly like the sun.

"I think telling the public that Zangetsu-niisama is currently developing a new spell is an adequate excuse." Kurazakura suggested, not believing the power output that Setsura produce with just one spell.

"I am only capable of producing this much power if I use my most powerful spell." Zangetsu commented, contemplating what he would do if things escalate into a negative. "If the stability of this thing get's disrupted, all of Tokyo would be a giant crater."

"I'll take care of that if it happens." Ichigo answered, standing on his own two feet for the second time in the span of one day. "The energy that young Setsura produce is merely a fifth of what I am capable of. Containing this much energy if it implodes is child's play."

The Emperor nodded at that, his eyes not living the tower of energy that the daughter of his eldest produced. "Setsura-kun is attempting to revive Ichika-kun, am I correct?"

"If she succeeds, I will remove her from the list of people that I will mutilate to death in the future." Isane said, waiting anxiously for the outcome.

"But the brat is dead." Shirokishi commented snidely. "He doesn't have any organs left in his body, and even with his regeneration, it is impossible for him to actually produce all those organs."

"Remember the theory that girl said before she pulled this stunt, Ichika's observation of death." Tabane said, entering the conversation. "When Magicians die, the first thing they will lose will be their bodily functions, followed by their magic, and lastly, the body will decay." Tabane recalled the words Setsura said just moments ago, listing it down in a notepad that she got from her personal mallet space.

"Yes, Ikkun is dead, his body is no longer useable, but that is only physical. Magical on the other hand, is a different story." Tabane noted thoughtfully, the genius side of her overshadowing her childish nature.

"Ikkun's magic is [Regeneration-type Magic] and [Blood-type Magic]. Those two magic revolves around Ikkun manipulating his body."

"[Regeneration-type Magic], as the name implies, rapidly heals any damage that Ikkun takes, preventing him from having any life threatening injuries. Yes, it is not absolute; as we have proven that we can hurt Ikkun if we use enough power in our spells, and we've also inflicted damage to him that even is regeneration cannot heal instantly, but it doesn't change the fact that Ikkun can heal from any kind of damage, no matter how critical it is. Ikkun's [Regeneration-type Magic] is also capable of re-growing limbs and organs, organs may take longer to regenerate, but it still doesn't change the fact that he can recreate his organs."

"[Blood-type Magic], I have no explanation for this, not yet anyway. Ikkun used his signature [Blood-type Magic] in so many ways that it is so hard to categorize it. As far as I can tell, he can use [Blood-type Magic] by either hardening his blood to the point that it is as hard as diamonds, or using its liquid form and using it as a very volatile acid. But, Ikkun have also used his blood to enhance his already impressive physical strength and speed. [Blood-type Magic] has so many potential uses that it is hard to categorize it."

"Those two magic have to one thing in common and there is one constant in Ikkun's magic, and that is the fact that he is limited in altering or enhancing his body. Every spell that he had ever used revolves around using his body as a weapon. With that said, I am confident in assuming that the amount of residual magic in Ikkun's body must be massive." Tabane's eyes widen at this point.

"So in theory, that girl is trying to ignite the residual magic in Ikkun's body to activate his regeneration by injecting her own magic in his body."

"Wait a minute, isn't that impossible!?" Shirokishi inquired.

"Normally speaking, yes, but you must have forgotten the fact that Ikkun and that girl are compatible in every single way. They have the same blood-type, there DNA is practically identical, they are both accustomed with each other's magic, they have been saturated with each other's magic since they were young, and more importantly, there magic matured simultaneously and that made their magic to developed familiarity." Tabane explained her eyes now studying the massive energy pillar in front of her critical. "This girl is trying to do something impossible, yet for both her and Ikkun, there is a very small chance of success."

"I think she produced this massive energy to accomplish three things. First is to ignite the residual Magic that is still present in Ikkun's body. Second, she is trying to enhance and help out the regeneration process. Lastly, she is trying to refill Ikkun's massive magical reserves. All of those, she is trying to accomplish by injecting her magic in Ikkun's body…"

"…no, that is wrong. She have used her [Decomposition-type Magic] to convert the matter around her to energy, and then used the Orimura's [Mirror-type Magic] to convert that energy to [Blaze Luminous], and then, using a process that I will study later, convert the [Blaze Luminous] into her own magic, and then use the same process to convert her magic into Ikkun's magic." Tabane noted, visibly impress.

"What are the odds of this method succeeding into reviving my Ichika?" Isane asked, her eyes not leaving the massive energy pillar in front of her.

"Very slim, for starters, Ikkun's physical body is already dead, and the residual magic is very faint. Odds are, there is only, at most, a 3% chance of this succeeding."

"That's good enough for my Ichika." Isane stated with confidence.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Magic. Is a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since a time unknown to people. Supernatural power became a technology systematized through magic, while magic became a technical skill. A "Supernatural Power User" became a "Magic Technician".

Magic, through the years, have become a science fact, and every myth and legends that involves magic have been either disregarded or proven.

Yet, magic is still one giant mystery, filled with things that still could not be explained by science.

For example, the current predicament that both Setsura and Ichika was currently in cannot be explain by any sort of science in the world, and thus, maybe categorize as mythical.

In reality, Ichika and Setsura was in the middle of blazing tower of energy that Setsura created, with Setsura holding her brother tightly in her arms. Both of them were unmoving.

But that is not what they were experiencing currently.

Their bodies may exist in this plain of existence, but their mind and soul was currently in another plain of existance.

In a room or an area completely devoid of life, there was a crimson throne that stood proudly, and sitting on it was Ichika. He was eyeing his little sister with an expression of joy mix with regret.

"You came," He commented with a smile.

"Of course," Setsura replied, looking at her brother with love filled eyes. "You save me from death three separate times. I should be dead three times over, but you came and save me from death." Setsura raised her arms, welcoming her most beloved brother in her arms.

"It's my turn to save you from death now."

Ichika smiled ruefully at his little sister as he stood up. "Are you willing to love a broken child?"

Setsura smiled beautifully before nodding. "You love me even though I was nothing but a spawn of sin. You took the sin of those who bore me into this world on your shoulders." Setsura said passionately, her admiration towards Ichika was unshakable and unbreakable. "Oniisama, I will love you forever, even if the world is against you, I will never stop loving you." Setsura stated sincerely and lovingly, her emotions pouring in.

Ichika chuckled at that proclamation as he slowly walked towards Setsura. "Remember the lullaby I used to sing to you when you were grieving your mother?"

"Yes," Setsura answered at the thought of her favorite song, the lullaby that Ichika sang her whenever she slept in his arms.

"Will young sing it with me?"

Instead of answering, Setsura took a deep breath before opening her lips, singing the lyrics that Ichika use to calm her and lull her to sleep when she was nothing but a young child.

_**(DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN THE SONG….THE SONG BELONGS TO ITS OWNERS, I'M JUST USING IT TO ENHANCE THE FEELING AND EMOTION OF THE FIC)**_

_**In the Quiet Night (Anime: Gundam Seed \\ Artist: Rie Tanaka) **_

_In this quiet night  
I'm waiting for you  
Forgetting the past  
And dreaming of you _

Setsura sang the first four lines of the lyrics, her beautiful soprano voice echoing beautifully, relishing the very first song her Oniisama wrote for her.

Ichika closed his eyes, enjoying the song his little sister was singing as he slowly approached her. He opened his mouth and sang the next verse of the song, his melodic alto voice filling Setsura with joy.

_Time passes by  
And memories fade  
But time can't erase  
The love that we've made _

Setsura's already dazzling smile brightened even more at the sound of her Oniisama's voice. You can literally see the bliss radiating from her body.

And the stars in the sky  
That I wish upon  
Can't bring you back to my side  
Though your not here with me  
I dream of the day we'll meet again

Ichika stopped and stood in front of Setsura, the rueful and regretful smile that was on his face completely disappearing, and was now replace by a smile of pure bliss and joy.

The two siblings gave each other a smile before they sang the next verse of the song together, their voices in perfect harmony.

The sound that came out of their harmonize voices would put angles to shame.

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart  
I will find you  
No matter where I have to go  
And dream of me  
For all will be there _

Their hands intertwined with each other as they press their bodies close to each other, their heartbeat, their breathing in perfect harmony. Their lips were curved into identical smiles of pure bliss and joy, and their eyes filled with love and tenderness.

They were one as they find contentment in each other. Both of them could see a happy future in the eyes of each other.

_Follow the stars __  
__That lead into the quiet night_

The song ended and the stared at each other, their love for each other evident in their eyes.

"It's time for me to wake, am I right?"

"Yes, Oniisama."

"Will you be in my arms when I wake?"

"Yes, Oniisama."

"Good, its time!" Ichika leaned down, and gave her a kiss.

And everything white became red.

* * *

_**OKAY, YOU GUYS CHOOSE THE THEME OF THE NEXT CHAPTER…..Either I'll start their high school or do you guys want to see what Setsura is capable off next chapter. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is a break from all the drama that was present in the past three chapters...I will officially start the High School Arc next chapter, and I will also offer some flashback in order to show Setsura's abilities and Ichika's life after he was resurrected...**_

**_I'll be working on Ichika Secret Princess next, and I would update White Knight and Family next month..._**

**_I'll be focusing on my Pokemon fics this month..._**

**_ENJOY AND REVIEW AS USUAL...  
_**

* * *

_**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: BEFORE OUR LIFE BEGINS A NEW**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos OR Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**(Preface)**_

_Magic. _

_It is a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since time unknown to people. _

_The first verifiable record dates back to AD1999. _

_The incident, in which police officers possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terror carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill the prophecy of destroying humanity, became the first verifiable case of magic in modern times. _

_Initially, that unusual ability was termed "Supernatural Power". An ability that was present in a person as a result of a purely inherent, sudden mutation, whose systematization as a technology which could be spread among the masses was thought to be an impossible thing. _

_That was an erroneous thought. _

_Through the research of "Supernatural Power" by influential nations of both the East and West, the existence of people who were imparted "Magic" was gradually made public. It became possible to reproduce "Supernatural Power" through "Magic". _

_Of course, talent is required to do that. However, only those who are blessed with a high aptitude can attain a mastery that can put them at a professional level, just like any who possess ability in the fine arts or sciences. _

_Supernatural power became a technology systematized through magic, while magic became a technical skill. A "Supernatural Power User" became a "Magic Technician". _

_Powerful Magic Technicians who are capable of suppressing even nuclear weapons are powerful weapons to a country. _

_At the end of the 21st century — in the year 2095, the various nations of the world which are far from unified are locked in a race to nurture Magic Technicians. _

_Affiliated with the National University of Magic, First High School. _

_It is an upper level magic institution known to send in the largest number of graduates to the National University of Magic every year. _

_At the same time, it is also an elite school that churns out the largest number of excellent Magic Technicians (in short, Magicians). _

_With regards to magic education, there is no official stance on providing an equal opportunity in education. _

_This country does not have the luxury to do so. _

_Above that, childish idealistic debates on the clear disparity that exists between the capable and the incapable are not tolerated. _

_Thoroughly talent-driven. _

_Harshly competence-oriented. _

_That's the world of magic. _

_In this school where only elites are accepted, right at the start of enrollment, the students are already divided into high achievers and low achievers. _

_Even if two individuals are both freshmen, they are not necessarily equal. _

_Even if they are blood-related siblings._

_**(Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Upcoming Storm)**_

It really was a mysterious area. No, to be exact, the area was laboratory/workshop that has practically everything a team of scientists, chemists, architects, engineers, inventors, programmers, and mineralogists would need for their daily projects.

"I can't accept this!"

"You're still going on about that...?"

Inside of this laboratory/workshop, we find two individuals, very different from each other yet very similar at the same time.

Standing over the door with a slightly outrage expression was a girl fourteen-years of age. Yet those who look at her will not call her a girl because of the raw beauty that she possesses. In fact, those who look at her would call her a lady instead of a girl because of her sheer beauty. She was so beautiful, very beautiful with a body well develop for her age which complements her stunning look. With long, silky white hair that would put diamonds to shame, and with brilliant blue eyes that would match or even outclass any kind sapphire regardless of quality, and with matching pale and smooth skin; anyone with a working set of eyes, men or women, gay or lesbian, would be stunned and awed by just being in the same room as her.

Sitting in front of the terminal, across the beautiful lady was, at most, an average looking boy, fifteen years of age. Though he was average, he has some features that can be describe as unique. With a pair of deep and piercing dark crimson eyes and ebony black hair as dark as the pitch black night with red highlights, and couple with his lean yet train body, people would often overlook his average looks and would merely focus on his very unique features.

The boy was looking at the lady with a very tender look, and admiration was evident in the lady's eyes, regardless of her frustrated expression.

"Onii-sama, why are you a reserve? Didn't you top the entrance exams? Normally speaking, the one who should become the representative of the freshmen should be you instead of me!"

The main difference between them was that they look completely different, with no resemblance whatsoever. Surprisingly, they are siblings.

"Putting aside the question of where you got hold of the entrance exam results... since this is a Magic High School, it's obvious that they'd place more emphasis on practical magic skills rather than paper tests, right? Setsura-hime, you are well aware of my practical abilities, aren't you? Though I'm quite surprised that I even got accepted here as a Course 2 student, and I am even more surprise that the Emperor and Orimura-sama allowed me to enter high school." The boy said, his eyes not leaving his little sister's frame, yet his hands were still moving in superhuman speed, manually entering several hundred lines of codes for every second, and creating sophisticated programs every five seconds. This speaks volumes of his skills with the computer.

"How can you be so unsure of yourself! Even when there's no one who's a match for you in studies and taijutsu! The truth is, even for magic…"

"Setsura-hime!" As he called out his sister's name with an exceptionally strong tone, Setsura recoiled slightly and shut her mouth.

"You understand right? Even if you say that out, it can't be helped. My magic is too dangerous, too volatile to even be considered to use outside of combat, and I still have that bounty over my head. It may not be active in this country anymore, but it is still active in several countries." He said with a rather rueful yet proud smile.

"…I apologize…"

"No apologies needed, my dearest. I'm really happy you feel that way, but you must remember, I already have my run with fame and glory, it's time for you to have yours." He said with a conceding tone.

"Oniisama should really stop speaking like an old man." Setsura joked with a giggle.

Her brother chuckled in return; enjoying her humor even though it was in his expense. "Still, congratulation is in order. You did top the exam by a landslide."

Setsura was taken back at that before smiling. "Did you hack First High Schools database?" Setsura asked with a singsong tone, amuse by one of her brother's eccentric hobby.

"There firewall sucks." He shrugged casually, with a tone that indicated that he had face harder security system before. "Dress up nicely, Setsura-hime, I'll be taking you out for celebration later after I finish designing this OS." He instructed her with a smile, a tone of excitement and fondness evident in his voice.

Setsura was taken aback at this. Since the fiasco three years ago, a fiasco that people called the Bloody Requiem, her brother rarely took her out, unlike the time when her existence was kept a secret. When her existence was still a secret, they usually go out two times a week to just enjoy themselves, but that ended three years ago.

It is not without trying in her brother's part, but he has many responsibilities to tend to because of his many abilities and talens, and there are a lot of women that were trying to get his attention, his mother and her aunt being the most prominent.

Also, her studies intensified when her existence became known by the Royal Family and the Orimura clan. In the country, nobody could match her pedigree, with the blood of the strongest clans of the Japan running through her veins, and her talents in magic was border line divine, evident at the fact that she has seven magical affinities at the tender age of fourteen and possessing two of the country's most deadliest magic, which she perfectly incorporated to create a new brand of magic.

Because of their busy schedule, the two of them, for the past three years, rarely spend quality time with each other. Yes, much to the dismay of Shiroshiki and Chifuyu, they live together in the same house, because both the Emperor and the Orimura head feared that if the environment that they live in change, it will affect their magic, something that must be avoided by all means, and they also sleep in the same bed together, but they rarely spend time together for the sake of having fun for the past three years because of their busy schedule. Yes, they enjoy each other's company and they bonded whenever they are home, they are never too tired to spend time with each other, but Setsura missed the times when her brother just took her out for fun for the sake of having fun.

"You don't have anything in your schedule for today?" Setsura inquired sullenly, hoping that her brother have a clear schedule for the day.

"My schedule is filled for today, and it is filled of me spending the day with you." He stated passionately as he focuses his eyes on his holographic screen, increasing his typing speed from 3000 codes a second to 10000 codes a second.

The guy is a guy of many abnormal and extreme talents. Don't ask, just be thankful that he is not his mother, and he did not inherit any of _**her **_talents.

"But before you go, I have a request. Can you wear that lavender sundress I made you last week? It would really suit you." He stated with a smile, and Setsura blush, remembering the most beautiful lavender sundress that her brother made her just last week from materials that he got from India and China.

"Of course Oniisama, let me just freshen up!" Setsura said excitedly as she exited the workshop of her most beloved Oniisama.

He chuckled at his beloved sister before hurriedly finishing his OS. The sooner he finished, the sooner he can spend time with his little sister, though he did allotted a time to look at the name engraved in the corner of his terminal, and smiled as he read his name.

'Byakushiki Ichika.'

_**(Scene Change)**_

There are few things that Setsura hated about herself. Her brother taught her many things, one of the most important being is to love herself, the one thing that her beloved Oniisama still can't do. But still, there are some traits that she still hates about herself.

The most prominent being was the fact that she resembled her mother, her mother, the woman who was called the most beautiful woman of Asia during her time. With her looking like the carbon copy of her mother, with Ichika constantly telling her that she looks way better than her, it was customary for her to attract the attention of everyone around her.

Setsura was wearing a beautiful lavender sundress with floral design with matching large brimmed-hat and a white mini coat with a see through sleeves. Both her arms and shoulders were revealed in her summer dress but the shoulders were covered by the mini coat. The length was also above her knees. Her bare legs were matched with a pair of high heeled sandals. It was a private outing so her brother didn't mind all the exposed skin, but as usual, Setsura's fashion was conservative yet daring

Though the sundress revealed a bare minimum of her skin, she was still able to receive a considerable amount of attention, which translates to everybody with working eyes gawking at her.

Setsura was always, slightly uncomfortable with people staring at her. Being telepathic, she can hear the thoughts of everyone around her, and some of the thoughts that she was hearing was not pleasant whatsoever. In fact, some of the thoughts that she was hearing was borderline molestation. She was well aware that some people, especially men, were looking at her like she was just a warm body for sex.

She leaned forward and held her brother closer to her person, drawing comfort that her brother would not let anything happen to her. She can protect herself quite well. She was trained by her brother and by both of her grandfathers, but it was still comforting to know that her brother would protect her in a drop of a hat.

On the other hand, Ichika was wearing a simple white t-shirt with matching jeans, with an open coat that covered his arms. His attire was not as glamorous as his sister, in fact, his attire was so simple that people around them could not help but wonder why such a beautiful girl was clinging on such an average guy.

Both of them were really different in the eyes of those around them, opposites in fact.

On one hand, anyone who sets eyes on the girl will no doubt be captivated by her; ten out of ten people, or even a hundred out of hundred people, or even a thousand out of a thousand will agree that she is a lovely, beautiful girl.

On the other hand, for the elder brother, other than his erect back and piercing eyes, nowhere in his ordinary appearance can be said to be attention-grabbing.

On one hand, the girl was oozing grace and elegance. Yes, she was beautiful, but so does many other faceless people in the crowd. Yes, she has a beautiful body, but so does many other faceless people in the crowd.

Regardless of how beautiful she is, there are those who are more beautiful than her; regardless of how perfectly sculpted her figure is; there are those present who have a more appealing body than her; the reason why she was getting so much attention was not just because of her beauty, a beauty that was not even enhance by make-up.

No, the reason why she was attracting so much attention was because of the way she carried herself and aura that she has. Everything she does, from walking to how she presented herself, to how she wore her clothes screams elegance and grace to the highest degree. She was the type of person who doesn't have to act or force herself to be elegant or graceful, no; she doesn't have to act or force herself. The way she carries herself made everyone think that being graceful and elegant came natural to her, and they were right.

Her aura was also special. She was a powerful magician in her own right, but her aura does not indicate that. Her aura was soothing yet intimidating at the same time. Her aura made her awe inspiring and heartwarming yet terrifying, approachable, yet unreachable.

Those around her may looked at her, but Setsura was not giving them a single glance, as if they did not exist in her dimension. There wasn't even a hint that she was intentionally avoiding everyone around her, aside from her beloved Oniisama. That was how perfectly she rendered them to non-existence.

Byakushiki Setsura projects the perfect appearance of a Queen, carried herself like the perfect noble, and with looks that would put angles to shame. For those normal people, she was the personification of a Goddess.

On other hand, the person that Setsura was clinging on does not present that kind of aura or appearance. He was an average looking guy with an average looking build. The only noteworthy about his appearance was his deep and piercing ruby red eyes that radiate beauty and mystery.

Still, the reason why nobody was approaching or bothering Setsura was because of his presence. It is true that they look like a mismatch couple, but nobody dared to point that out because of the look on the face of Ichika.

He doesn't have an expression on his face, he was totally blank. He wasn't giving a boisterous smirk, he wasn't strutting around like he owned the entire city, he wasn't leering at everyone at the fact that a very beautiful woman was clinging on him, and he wasn't even glaring at the people leering at Setsura. No, he doesn't have an expression on his face, but his eyes say it all.

His pair of piecing and narrow red eyes that would normally terrify everyone and anyone that stares at them has a look of gentleness that would make anyone's heart skip a beat.

Most of the people that look at him wonder how such an average looking guy could have such exotic and brilliant eyes.

And also, the way he carried himself screams danger. His entire body was relax, but was tense enough to spring into action or to react to any danger, and the people around them knew that if provoke, the guy was dangerous.

The guy doesn't have an expression, and having a beautiful girl on your arm will cause anyone to blush like crazy or to turn into an arrogant and smug prick, regardless of gender or sexual preference. Ichika was showing nothing, not even a twitch, and that alone made everyone know what kind of guy he was.

"Strange," Ichika whispered quietly so that only Setsura could hear him. "I thought people have better things to do than gawk like idiots or gape like fish."

"Are they bothering you, Oniisama?"

"Are they bothering you, my Setsura-hime?" Ichika asked calmly, hiding his irritation. "They are not starring at me, they are starring at you." Ichika added with a hint of annoyance.

Though it may be cruel in her part, Setsura was glad that her brother was bothered by the stares that she was receiving. When her mother died, her brother became a father and teacher to her; when she matured and when she needed it the most, her brother became her best friend; and now, that she was blossoming into a woman, her brother was slowly becoming something else, something only she can see and enjoy. Her brother was the perfect brother because he knows what she needs him to be, and will perfectly turn into that person in a heartbeat.

Setsura thrive to be like that for him, just like he for her.

"Oniisama, people looking at me is a minor discomfort and irrelevant inconvenience. I am used to it by now, being curse to look like the White Pearl will do that to anyone." Setsura commented, smiling slightly at the thought of her mother. Although a lot of people, including her brother and the most prominent being, Isane, express their dislike for her mother, Isane being the most vocal and most explicit among them, right to her face, she still loves her and was very thankful for her.

If it weren't for her, she would never have met her beloved brother.

"You are much more immaculate than your mother, and you look way better than her." Ichika corrected her, careful to not show his dislike towards the woman who bore his little sister, and the person who his father cheated with on his mother.

Setsura chuckled at this. All the compliments that people give her means nothing if compare to the compliments her brother gives her, in a daily basis. "Didn't you teach me not to insult the dead?" Setsura joked, and Ichika proceeded to give her a halfhearted look of amusement.

"I'm not insulting the dead, I am stating a fact." Ichika defended himself casually.

Setsura giggled again, before affectionately rubbing her cheeks on her brother's shoulders, earning Ichika the envy of every male in the vicinity. "You know Oniisama, if you want them to stare at something else; you can always let your hair down." Setsura had seen a lot of beautiful woman, her included, but nobody was as beautiful as her brother when his hair was down.

Ichika's face instantly turned sour at that. "Only you and mother are allowed to see me when I have my hair down." Ichika stated firmly, with a tone that forbids any arguments. "I am not comfortable with the stares I get, and I certainly feel violated whenever Chifuyu-san looks at me with when I have my hair down."

If there was one thing that would make Setsura lose her smile, the thought or even the mention of Chifuyu was it.

Setsura and Chifuyu loathed each other, no, loathing was an understatement; loathing doesn't even closely cover a quarter of how much hatred the two felt for each other. They hate each other so much, that Tabane was trying to create a word or a new kind measurement just to have something to express or measure the hatred that they have for each other.

"…sorry, Oniisama, what I said was out of line."

"No, its okay, a joke is a joke."

_**(Scene Change)**_

A woman's love for shopping has not changed even now, something which could even be construed as common sense, and especially among young ladies that love is something which has not diminished as the last decade of the 21st century draws to a close. It is thought that the shopping habits of these girls can be divided into three patterns.

Firstly, those who buy their favorite things first.

Secondly, those who buy their favorite things last.

Thirdly, and probably most commonly, those who while having a favorite proceed to go here and there, back and forth all over the place.

Setsura belongs to the first category, much to Ichika's utter relief. It's been customary for the two siblings that whenever they go out, the first thing they will do is go shopping. Setsura as a girl, loves shopping but only to a degree. Yes, she loves having new clothes, new shoes, new bags, and new accessories, something that her brother could make in a heartbeat and he could make those things as good as or even better than most fashion designers, but she didn't want to burden him with making all her accessories.

Her brother was already the one responsible in making all her CADS and magic related artifacts and gadgets; she did not want to burden him in making all her accessories.

Ichika, living on the mantra 'never trust things that did not come from your own two hands', was not as enthusiastic as his sister when it comes to shopping, for he weaves his own clothes, but for his sister, he will do absolutely anything. Also, he has the time to study the designs of each of the clothing so that he could remake it for his sister in a later date.

He was confident that he can make better clothing than any fashion designer in the country, exclusive for her sister only. His best and his best talents are exclusively for his beloved little princess.

In a short while, Ichika presumed they had arrived at their destination. This was because within the fashion boutique Setsura was currently pulling him into, a wide array of dresses, from sun dresses to gothic style dresses to western style dresses were prominently being displayed.

'_I made Setsura's current outfit with a relatively trendy design, but its fine for her to try new things now and again.'_ Ichika thought as he glanced at the mannequins in their skimpy summer dresses. _'Too revealing, I'm not going to allow her to get that dress.'_

Looking at the same thing as Ichika, Setsura's expression faltered. Well, not exactly the same thing. What Setsura had seen was the price tag attached to those summer dresses.

Ichika, seeing where his sister was looking at, patted her on the head. "You don't have to hold back, Setsura-hime. You know my income, and you know my bank. If you want, I can buy this entire boutique for you." Ichika offered, remembering a room in his estate that constrains ten hectares of varying treasures.

He was a bounty hunter, and a treasure hunter if the opportunity presented itself.

Although it's called a price tag it's considerably different from the century before, being an AR display virtual tag. In order to check the price it's necessary to use the information terminal everyone carries around and access the AR app, which is how Ichika knew what Setsura had been looking at.

Ichika too had engaged the AR app and checked the tag. The price marked did not deviate from his expectations. This was a shop which had caught Setsura's eye. There should be no budget for the wants of his sister. He was even prepared to spend a billion for her.

Fortunately, Setsura wasn't a spender.

What's more, Ichika's words to his little sister weren't bravado. Expensive as they were, these were ready-to-wears designed for young teens. For haute couture, it's not even a very high price. As the former bounty hunter, Sin, this amount of money wasn't much to him at all. In fact, the prices were pocket change for him.

The act of dangling their purse before someone would usually elicit an unfavorable response from most people, but Setsura simply brushed it aside. She probably thought that refraining now would simply be rude to her brother. Abandoning her hesitation, Setsura began to look over the dresses on the mannequins and hangers.

Having the physical articles in a store instead of simple 3D video displays marks this shop as the real deal. Low price retailers, and even mid range stores, have 3D displays as the norm. Most of the time even fitting is done via composite video. Being unable to ascertain the feel of the fabric is covered by a returns policy. Being able to try on the sample products, like here, is pretty rare for a shop nowadays.

After looking around all four corners of the shop, Setsura called out to a clerk and pointed to three dresses. After telling her she wanted to try them on, the clerk nodded with a grin. The reason it wasn't a mere business smile was probably because they wanted to use Setsura as PR for the shop, Ichika thought idly.

'_I am patriot, but I am starting to hate every businessmen/women in this country. My sister is not just a pretty face for everybody to gawk at.'_ Ichika thought darkly, his crimson eyes glowing darkly with malice, but it was quick to disappear at the reminder of the person beside him.

It wasn't uncommon for Setsura to cause such ulterior motives. It was also unacceptable. For example even if they wanted to make just an area limited ad, he wouldn't let Setsura model. The true reason was simply that Ichika did not want to expose Setsura to countless dirty looks. He cannot take or even stand when a handful of people were giving his most treasured sister dirty and lewd looks. Every time he sees people eyeing his sister like a piece of meat, he was tempted to commit mass murder, and considering his former profession, committing mass murder and getting away with it was easy for him.

But as expected (relatively) of such a high class establishment, the clerk wasn't rude enough to bring the matter up all of a sudden. Rather she left for the stock room smiling all the while, returning swiftly with samples for fitting. Although they're samples there are mechanisms which automatically clean and sterilize the articles each time, so there was no hesitation in taking them. Holding the samples, Setsura was guided by the clerk to the dressing rooms.

Meanwhile, Ichika sat down on a bench inside the shop. If something came up, and the clerk would most probably informed him, and if not and something happened to Setsura, he would know in a heartbeat. To kill time, he inserted a single ear piece, three millimeters in diameter, in his right ear.

"_Ludwig van Beethoven__'s Violin Concerto in D major, Op. 61" _Ichika whispered, activating the earpieces before closing his eyes as his ears were flooded with one of his favorite violin piece. Through the technological age, music players evolved and became even smaller and more compact. A three millimeter earpiece now has the ability to contain over 5000 songs. The ear piece that Ichika has were filled with classical music over 3 century ago, a few composition in today's era, and all of Setsura's original composition.

Ichika enjoyed the first nine minutes of the piece, when he suddenly whispered the player to stop before looking at the clerk who was walking towards him.

"Is something the matter?" Ichika asked coldly. He always hated people when they interrupt him when he was listening to music.

The clerk flinched at the ice cold tone that Ichika use to greet her, but was able to remain composed. In a different lifetime, that would not be the case.

"I have a little matter I'd like to talk with you about..."

"If you are going to ask me if my sister can model for your boutique, please don't or I'll snap you in half." Ichika warned her in a non-threatening, casual tone. Although the tone Ichika use was a tone befitting of a person discussing the weather, the clerk was hit by the full force of the threat. A person who can say that he will hurt a person with such a casual demeanor was dangerous.

"Should we move somewhere else?" Ichika asked, after waiting for the clerk to reply for a half a minute.

"No, this will just take a bit of time." At Ichika's slight nod of acceptance, the tension and fear in the clerk's face disappeared. "If you don't mind, about the dress your companion is purchasing…"

"We haven't decided if we're going to buy it yet, but go on." At Ichika's curt interruption of her dialogue, the clerk gave a hasty nod.

"Certainly! This is all considering if you would like to purchase the goods from our shop."

"Of course, if my sister likes it then we'll buy it, and do not worry, we, I can afford anything that this boutique could offers. I can even buy this entire boutique if my sister wills it." Ichika stated with an expressionless face and emotionless tone, and that combination alone was enough for the clerk to realize that the person across her was not joking.

"You love your sister, don't you?" The clerk asked, careful to not upset the person in front of her.

Ichika wasn't really intentionally trying to harass the clerk. As a matter of course he had all manner of comebacks prepared and ready, but when it comes to questions regarding his precious little sister, especially that kind of question, his answers came automatically, without missing a beat or a hint of hesitation.

"She alone is everything to me. I raised her all by myself when her mother died. She became my pride and joy. She's my entire life." Ichika smiled at this, unknown or oblivious to what his smile was doing to the poor woman in front of him.

The clerk was stunned silence at this, her plan slowly going down the drain. She acknowledged that the person in front of her takes sibling love to new heights, and she has no doubts that he will take overprotective to an extreme degree if she persists.

"Sorry to waste you…."

"Onii-sama, what do you think...?"

The fitting room door was open. With a three way mirror in the background allowing viewing of all sides (to prevent voyeurism, no cameras were allowed inside), Setsura shyly asked her brother's opinion. She was wearing a pale grey toned jumper skirt.

"It suits you extremely well. Still, I think you can go with something a bit more dashing."

The knee-length simple design greatly complimented Setsura's beauty, but it's a bit too drab, Ichika thought.

"Is that so?... Then, please wait a bit."

She nodded and closed the door. The faint sound of rustling clothes could be heard. The moments of silence were probably her working on her hair and skirt.

"Sorry for the wait. How about this?"

Seeming far more embarrassed than shy this time, Setsura solicited his opinion while trying to not make eye contact. It's probably because it's so different from the clothes she normally wears outside that she's unnecessarily self conscious, Ichika thought as he studied his sister from head to toe.

Setsura's outfit this time was a checkered camisole one piece. From the neck to the shoulders was totally bare. The skirt also rose tantalizingly above the knee in excess of five centimeters, such that even innocents would be caught and enraptured.

"Yeah, that's great. I can't take my eyes off you." Ichika answered truthfully, and the clerk almost stumbled. The clerk knew that he loves his sister dearly, but that statement was beyond a brother should say to a sibling.

"That's..." Setsura was lost for words at how straightforward and blunt her brother answered her, while the clerk blush, whether it was because of Setsura's appealing figure or Ichika's blunt and far too honest words was unknown.

"Setsura-hime, stay right there for a while." Ichika told her as he wrote down something into a notepad, before handing it to the clerk. "Get these dresses for my sister; you already know her size, so I expect the clothes to fit her perfectly." Ichika ordered with a tone that demands obedience.

The clerk nodded dumbly as she took the piece of paper from his hand.

Ichika then turned his attention back to his sister. "There was one more right? Did it not interest you?" The casualness in his tone was rather unnerving, the clerk thought with a shiver.

"No... Then, shall I show you that one as well?" The process of changing clothes was repeated.

The summer dress this time was pretty much exactly halfway between the first and the second in terms of exposure level. It was a silhouette which focused on the waist while emphasizing the bust line and hips. "Um... How is it...?"

Despite having less exposure than the second dress, the sex appeal in this one here was top notch. She must have realized that while putting it on, which probably accounted for the extent of her embarrassment. It was a design which would be awkward if there was insufficient volume around the chest and hips, but it fitted her surprisingly well. As the one who saw her in her underclothes on a weekly basis during her CAD adjustment, Ichika should have been perfectly aware of his sister's growing body, but seeing it objectively like this really drove home the point that she was drawing closer to being an adult than he had ever thought. It exuded a totally different, probably age specific, unbalanced charm from the previous camisole dress.

"This is rather troubling. Even I might lose my reasoning with this." Ichika commented casually, honestly, and bluntly, with no trace of deceit in his tone, and with zero amount hesitation in his face.

The clerk could only looked at Ichika with a very disturb look. True, Ichika was telling the truth, but a brother should not tell his sister those words. A brother, elder or younger, should be uncomfortable looking at their sister with a beautiful get, and the brother should be discouraging the sister to wear anything appealing. But Ichika was the opposite.

His answers were painfully truthful and direct to the point, and the way he answered those question, without giving an iota of expression, was so unnerving that it was borderline disturbing.

The expression on Setsura's face was also not helping. At Ichika's unapologetic compliment, the color of Setsura's face deepened even further, matching the pitch crimson blood that her brother was so fond in using for battle.

"Hey clerk, stop gawking and get those clothes before I convince my sister to buy her clothes elsewhere." Ichika said casually, his eyes not living his sister's figure as he sat on the bench like it was a throne, and he looked good while doing it. "And one more thing, anyone takes a picture, I will bury you and everyone else working in this boutique so far underground that you and your people will already meet the devil without the process of dying."

The clerk did not need to be told twice, and proceeded to get the clothes. She did not take long.

After the clothes were given to Setsura, her fitting (or in other words, fashion show) continued. Each and every time Ichika praised his sister straightforwardly as if unaware of what shame was, and for her part Setsura was exceedingly embarrassed each time (almost as if making up for her brother). Still she tried on every outfit that her brother handpicked for her, because her brother choose them for her, seeming to value her brother's praise far more highly than the well-being of either her heart or facial blood vessels, so that was that.

Setsura had no modeling experience, Ichika made sure of that. Although she had the looks which would have given any international top model a run for their money, she had no professional modeling skill. She couldn't manage rapid clothes changing or anything like that, and her magic did not offer any help whatsoever.

In short when all's said, this repeated fitting alone took a considerable amount of time. Of course when the fitting room door was shut it was impossible to peek inside, but when Setsura came out to show off an outfit to her brother, they were visible from the store's exhibition space. Occasionally Ichika would request her to spin around or strike a pose, and a crowd began to form around the dressing room.

Still, it's not like they senselessly crowded around gawking. Ichika would never have permitted that, he would probably cause a massacre before allowing that to happen. The clerks, lead by the clerk that Ichika threatened, in all likelihood tactfully did their work before he had to make a move. Instead, the youths were simply glimpsed in the surroundings from a distance. Still however much they shuffled around and pretended to look at the mannequins, they just couldn't seem to avert their eyes, not that they could be blame.

Setsura was truly a stunning lady, and the clothes that her brother had picked for her truly match her style, giving her the perfect appearance of a divine being.

The word youth did not simply imply young men. Although there were guys in their number, numerically speaking the girls were superior. Well, honestly speaking the very nature of the shop meant that there was a high entry threshold for guys. In fact, the males were in the minority outnumbered three to one and comprised mainly of college students with their girlfriends or those dressed as young businessmen; Ichika was probably the only high school student, soon to be high school student, on the premises. Although there weren't many with the insight to see that he was actually a high school student anyway.

One of the girls, or rather the girls in the group one by one would look at Setsura with a mixture of admiration and envy before quickly looking away. At the sound of the dressing room door closing sighs of relief could be heard, and then upon the sound of it opening again as if charmed they'd hide then peek out for a glimpse.

On that note, the female customers being escorted by a guy- or rather being waited upon- kept a better state of mind. As their boyfriends stared at Setsura with worshipful eyes (showing there wasn't a single unconditional lover among them) they either stamped them on the foot or nudged them in the ribs or the like. On the one hand they would enviously look upon Ichika who was shamelessly and unhesitatingly heaping Ichika with praise, and then unreasonably take their anger out on their hapless lovers. In short, they restored their emotional balance by using the next convenient guy as a doormat.

Of course, both Ichika and Setsura were fully aware of all the attention they were getting. He was mentally sorting out the harmful and harmless gazes, automatically categorizing them without even being aware and especially putting the non hostile intents out of mind, while she naturally filtered out all the looks- she would never even be able to walk down the street normally otherwise- so it never got to the extent they had to suspend shopping.

Nothing but words of approval came out from Ichika's lips, yet each time was different. Monopolizing her brother complete and unwavering attention, Setsura's feeling of happiness was almost intoxicating, such that she wasn't able to differentiate the subtle nuances in his words. As the number of tried on dresses passed 20, Setsura ended up holding a polka-dot dress that had been kept in the fitting room. It was a sleeveless, knee-length camisole summer dress. The wide shoulder straps were frilled with lace, and around the chest and hem of the skirt plenty of lace was in abundance too. It combined a generous amount of exposure with an air of elegance, the iridescent ivory polka-dots lending a very age appropriate cuteness.

"Onii-sama, I was thinking this one...?"

"I reckon that's the best as well. It really is cute."

She had picked this dress because it was the one that had been most popular with her brother, but upon hearing him saying 'cute' again, she made up her mind in an instant.

"Then... Could I get this please?" Setsura didn't bother with hesitant language this late in the game. Instead, she gave a heart-achingly beautiful smile- with utmost sincerity, a look suitable for receiving a gift from her brother- and asked his permission.

"Sure." For his part, Ichika didn't really have a say in the matter- he would never have been able to say 'no'. Being able to buy these things his sister liked was the most meaningful use of his income anyway, he had always thought. Whether he himself was aware of that thought was a moot point.

At Setsura's lovely 'please', the consciousness of the watching men seemed to freeze.

At the same time the women gave a collective sigh of envy at Ichika's natural generosity.

"Then this dress and, along with dresses number two, five, seven, nine, thirteen and seventeen please."

"Certainly. Please come back again anytime. Thank you for waiting."

Then to these unexpected VIP customers, the clerk gave a solemn nod.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I can't believe you guys actually got me out of my training just to go shopping." Madoka grumbled under her breath as her two best friends flanked her side, with a boy stomping behind them, unwillingly joining them.

"Come on now, Madoka-chan, relax." Ran Gotanda urged her friend with a cheerful smile. "The only thing you've been doing as of late is training and more training." Ran added causing the girl on her right to nod.

"I have to agree with Ran. You need a change of scenery once in a while." Houki commented, the two girls missing the look on Madoka's face.

"You guys don't have monsters' for siblings." Madoka muttered, her inferiority complex showing, but there was a look of regret and shame crossing her face.

"And why am I here too?" Dan, Ran's twin brother, asked in frustration, causing her sister to give him a dark look.

"You're going to be our mule today. You lost that bet remember." Ran pointed out.

"I didn't even know that bet." Dan said, truly confused on what his sister was talking about.

"Details, details, details," Ran retorted in a sing-song manner.

Dan groaned loudly at his sister's attitude. He did not know what he did in his last life to deserve a sister like her.

And more importantly. "I didn't have to deal with this when Ichika was around." He grumbled, and he suddenly found himself starring at the tip of a star pyramid made out of pure energy, hovering in front of him threateningly. Dan instantly shut his mouth, knowing what those pyramids could do.

Ichika's last gift to his twin sister was a revolutionary method of using the Orimura Magic, a method that perfectly matches Madoka's magic and style.

A dark looked adorned Madoka's face as she gave Dan a glare. "Don't go there, just don't go there." Madoka whispered expressionlessly, the regret in her voice was so evident that it was almost heartbreaking.

Dan nodded at the glare that Madoka was giving him as the star pyramid disappeared. He and her friends know that even mentioning her twin was taboo. Orimura Ichika disappeared after the wedding incident three years ago, and he was never seen ever since. The trio has seen how much it affected Madoka.

They did not know what truly affected her.

Ran stomped towards her brother and slapped him over the head. "That was for being an idiot."

"I'm sorry, but I miss my boss." Dan excused himself, remembering how he and Ichika acted together. Ichika was always the brains because of his high intellect and cunning methods, and he was the muscle because Ichika hated fighting and he has no problem scrapping with people. When Ichika disappeared three years ago, Dan was at lost with his life.

"I know, and I miss him too, but you don't see me mentioning him around so callously." Ran hissed at her brother, and the two broke into an argument, leaving Houki and Madoka to converse.

"I thought you would be happy now that his gone?" Houki inquired carefully.

"You never know what you have until it's gone, Houki, you will learn that the hard way one day." Madoka said to her friend calmly.

Houki narrowed her eyes at that, but did not comment. If Ichika was the black sheep of the Orimura family, then Houki was the black sheep in her family. Ichika was the black sheep of the Orimura family because of his adamant refusal to fight, something strange for the combat oriented clan that is the Orimura clan, Houki was the black sheep in her family because of her lack of interest in inventing and in science in general.

In fact, sometimes, Houki wondered if she and Ichika were born in the wrong family.

Ichika loves creating new things and was a genius comparable to Tabane; Houki loves combat like any normal Orimura. Ichika dreamt of having a loving and caring family, Houki just wished she has a family that cared less.

How Ichika befriended Houki when they were kids was still up to debate.

"Whatever, but you need to lighten up. We're going to high school. This would be our chance to get away from the shadows of our sisters." Houki said with an excited and even giddy tone.

Madoka almost snorted at that. She envied Houki a lot. She only has one person to surpass, Madoka has four. One of them was heralded as a hero (Chifuyu), the other a psycho (Kana), the other being the personification of everything a magician and a soldier should be (Ichika), and lastly the person, a bitch in her opinion, who is a ready born and natural great magician.

At that thought of the person, she cannot help but clutch her hand tightly to try to contain her anger. She hated her half-sister; she hated her with a passion. Even though she has a major inferiority complex towards Chifuyu, she never hated her elder sister, although she disliked Kana, she never hated her cousin, and even though she practically denounce her twin brother, she never hated him, but Setsura was different.

Setsura was the one person that Madoka despised with a passion, and it is not because she was stronger than her, no; Madoka was not that shallow. She hated Madoka for many reasons…

The most prominent being was that she stole her brother from her.

"Hey Madoka, you listening to me…"

"Sorry, my mind wondered off, what were you saying?" Madoka asked politely, finally getting her head back on the matter at hand.

"Sheesh, all that none stop training must be tiring you out." Houki commented tiredly. "I'm asking you if you're happy about being ranked third in the exam."

"No," Madoka answered immediately, frowning at the reminder of the First High School exam results. "Considering I know the two people ranked above me and the gap between my score and there's, being ranked third is nothing but a bitter pill." Madoka added, the picture of the two people ranking above her filled her mind.

The eldest granddaughter of the emperor, the daughter of Zangetsu was ranked second, and Setsura was ranked first, and even the gap between the first ranked and second ranked was overwhelming.

"You got a point there." Houki nodded in agreement. "Whoever this Byakushiki Setsura is, she must be one formidable magician."

'_Unfortunately,'_ Madoka thought darkly. "You ranked seven, do you know who the three people that ranked above you?" Madoka inquired, humoring her best friend with the best of her ability. Of course, she knows the person ranked below her.

She was Houki younger sister by one year, Kurenai, or as she was called by everyone, including her Ku-chan. The gap between Houki and Ku-chan was roughly nine months, meaning that she was allowed to take the exam because of a technicality. She was not like Setsura that was a head of her year due to overwhelming talent and ability.

Although Ku-chan was talented and skilled in her own right.

At that question, Houki frowned and growled. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to talk about my parent's precious little princess." The venom in Houki's tone was enough to make Madoka cringe.

'_I hope I am not that bad when Ichika was still in my life.' _Madoka thought, cringing once again at the look and sneer on her best friend's face. _'If you here, Ichika, what would you do?'_ Madoka thought with longing, counting the minutes when she would be allowed to see her twin brother that she had wronged all those years ago. Her greatest dream was to fix the bridge that she burned to the ground between them.

She wanted her twin back.

"Okay guys, here we are." Ran announced with excitement evident in her tone. The group of four was now standing in the front door of a fashion boutique that features a variety of dresses in the front window. "This place is one of my favorites." Ran told them as she practically pushed her two friends inside of the boutique, with her twin brother following closely behind, only for the three girls to be push out of the doorway when the door suddenly opened.

Madoka had to restrain herself from growling and smiling. Growling because she had seen the face of the person she despised the most, and smiling because her brother was with her, as usual.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Sorry for that, we weren't looking." With a smooth voice, Ichika apologize while carrying two bags filled with clothing in one hand. He then smiled slightly when he recognized a familiar face. "Madoka-san, good morning, it has been awhile." Ichika greeted with a friendly tone.

Setsura's expression shifted to cheerful to annoyed as she held onto her brother tightly, pressing her developed bosoms to her brother's shoulder, something that Ichika ignored but regardless, due to reflexes, patted his little sister affectionately on the head.

Madoka felt annoyed by this, but remember who her current companions were, and she instantly cursed loudly.

Ichika and Setsura is the country's well kept secret. Her friends, Ichika's former friends are not allowed to know of his existence before the start of the school year.

But unfortunately, fate decided to throw a wrench in her life.

It does not take a genius the look in Madoka's friend's faces. There friend that disappeared over three years ago, wa nows standing before them, with some minor changes. A cute girl clinging on his arm, his eyes changing colors, but it was him, his hair style and facial features was enough to confirm it.

"ICHI…"

"So Ichika-kun, funny to see you and _her_ around the city." Madoka interrupted her friend abruptly, glaring at them to shut up. She cannot hold a candle against her brother and half-sister, but she was still stronger than any of her friends. She can, at the very least, terrify them in keeping their mouth shuts until she sorts this entire thing up.

Ichika frowned at Madoka's reaction, but choose to ignore it. "Well, with High School right around the corner, I decided to take my sister out, to celebrate her topping the exam of First High School, and considering my schedule will be full by the next three days, I figured I should spend as much time with my little sister as possible." Ichika informed her, holding Setsura to his closely to his chest to emphasize his point.

Setsura blushed at this show of affection from her beloved Oniisama, and the look of jealousy in Madoka's face was unmistakable.

Madoka's friends on the other hand looked confused.

'_Younger sister, I thought Ichika was the youngest.' _The three of them thought confusion clearly in their faces as they looked at the person who brought all four of them together.

Madoka shifted her eyes on the girl in his brother's arms, and restrained herself from sneering. "So little Miss Princess decided to join us commoners in this humble day, huh. Tell me, what made you decide to get off your high horse in this particular day? Do you want me to go down on my knees and worship the ground that you are walking on? "

At that clearly mocking of his little sister, Ichika's eyes took a dangerous edge, but before he could say anything, Setsura spoke. "That would be somewhat pleasing, but I would pass." Setsura said coolly and calmly.

Everybody around them could see that the two girls did not like each other. The contempt between them was visible, and the hostility in their eyes was noticeable.

"Setsura-hime, please behave yourself, I taught and raised you better than that." Before things could escalate, Ichika stepped in and quickly scolded his little sister, before giving Madoka a cold look. "…and Madoka-san, as much as I respect your grandfather, insult my little sister again, I will drop you from where you are standing. I do hope that we are clear in that manner." Ichika warned her. He did not care who started it, as long as he draws breath, nobody will insult his sister, especially not in front of him.

At the sharp scolding that Ichika gave them, the two girls relented.

"Pardon my behavior, Oniisama."

"My apologies, Ichika-kun."

The two apologize sincerely, a tone of sadness in their voice, yet the sadness came from different reason. Setsura was sad because she disappointed her brother, something that she swore to never do. Madoka was sad because her twin still cared more for the harlot's daughter than his own twin.

It was bad enough that Ichika was officially Setsura's.

Ichika could not help but sighed in slight frustration. "Okay you two, I know you don't like each other, but please, at least be civil. The three of us are going to enter the same high school, and I would rather have First High School to remain standing, am I clear?"

The two nodded shamefully at how earnest Ichika was scolding them while the three people behind Madoka felt very nostalgic. Ichika may have disappeared for more than three years, but he still did not change. He was still the peace loving person that all three of them remembered in their childhood. He was still the person that brought all three of them together.

The presence of those behind Madoka did not go unnoticed as Ichika looked at them with a slightly curious expression. "Madoka-san, can you introduce me to your friends? They looked quite interesting." Ichika requested gently while looking at the three people behind Madoka.

Ichika noted that the three looked confused and hurt by his commented, but before anything else could happen, Madoka spoke. "The male red head is named Gotanda Dan, the female red head is named Gotanda Ran, and this is my best friend, Shinonono Houki." Madoka introduced the three while mouthing to her friends to shut up.

"I see, well my name is Byakushiki Ichika and this beautiful lady beside me is my little sister, Byakushiki Setsura. Nice to make your acquaintances." Ichika greeted them politely while Setsura gave the three a small yet dazzling smile before bowing slightly.

"Now that is out of the way, we must be going now. We have many more things to do." Ichika gave Madoka a small smile before walking passed her and her friends, with Setsura clinging on Ichika like a vice grip, something that Ichika did not mind.

"Would you like to join us, Ichika-kun?" Madoka asked abruptly, the hope in her tone was evident.

"Sorry, I can't. My little sister is with me, and thus, my attention should only be focus to her." Ichika rejected her immediately, not sound apologetic at all. "Maybe some other time."

The two then walked away, leaving a baffled group behind.

Madoka was fortunate that her friend's attention was on his brother, they have missed a tear that rolled down her cheeks.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Ok, what just happened?" Dan asked, eyeing Madoka as she made several calls.

"I'll get to you in a moment." Madoka replied quickly before pressing the flat surface of her surface, causing a holographic screen to erupt from the bracelet.

"[I'm busy Madoka, what is it!?]" The sound of Chifuyu's cold voiced send shivers down everybody's spine. Since Ichika's disappearance those three years ago, Chifuyu became cold, colder than usual, colder than the element that she was so fond in using. She became untouchable sword, cutting everything that dared get too close to her.

"Blood Rose, White Pest." This was the code that Madoka and Chifuyu use to refer to their brother and half-sister when they are seen together by people who use to know Ichika.

There was silence in the other line before Chifuyu spoke again, this time; her tone of voice had a dangerous edge in it. "[Who are the people with you at the moment?]"

"My friends, Houki, Ran, and Dan." Madoka answered formally. "Should I proceed to the protocol?"

"[That goes without saying. Remember, give them nothing or it will be your head.]"

"I know, I know, our mother is still finding a good reason to do away with us." Only in the Orimura family will it be casual and a norm for a mother to scheme to kill her own children. "I won't give her the satisfaction."

"[Good,]" The transmission ended at that note.

Madoka turned off her transmission CAD, a creation that comprises of a communication device and a low-level general-type CAD, one of her twin's earliest works that were now being franchise by the Arcadia Armory Incorporated, a CAD and weapons manufacturing company founded and owned by her twin. Arcadia Armory Incorporated is the sister company of Arcadia Café, Grill and Restaurant and Arcadia Artistic Animation Studio. Each company was founded, owned and managed by her twin.

Arcadia Armory Incorporated is the only company in all of Asia that could match the Shinonono family when it comes to weaponry.

Arcadia Armory Incorporated is the exclusive weapons provider of Orimura clan and Orimura Isane's military faction.

"Okay, what do you guys want to know?" Madoka asked her friends, wanting the confrontation to end as soon as possible.

"The person with that hot, white haired girl, that person was really Ichika, right?" Dan asked, and Madoka almost rolled her eyes in exasperation. Of course that would be the first thing he would notice.

"Yeah that was him." Madoka grumbled with a very calm tone. "And I guess you guys met my half-sister."

Now that was something they did not expect.

"Half-sister?" Houki asked, visibly surprised by this information. Shinonono clan was allied with the Orimura clan, and the two clans tend to not hide anything from each other. This news was relatively new to her.

Madoka, noticing that look, decided to elaborate. "That girl is my clan's most darkest secret. Born from the affair of my father and some decease noble woman…"

"Wait a minute, your father cheated on your mother, the devil general of Japan?" Dan inquired and when Madoka nodded, Dan almost fainted. "Did your father lost his mind, has his common sense took a leave of absence? Cheating on the person considered to be the most dangerous and ruthless magician in the country, that almost counts as a death wish." Dan stated, well aware of his friend's mother's reputation because of his friendship with Ichika.

"I don't even want to know how you know Isane's reputation, but as much as I dislike my father for his affair, in his defense, Isane is far from the ideal wife and woman." Madoka said, growling at the mention of the person that bore her to the world.

"Okay, that is all good and all, but why is Ichika with her?" Ran interjected, joining the conversation. "Forget that, why didn't Ichika recognize us? Why did Ichika look like he was meeting us for the first time?" Ran asked hurriedly, but was silence at the depress look that Madoka adorned.

"I'm going to tell you something important, and you guys have to promise me that you will never tell a soul."

The three nodded, but Madoka wasn't satisfied. "You guys need to understand, the secret that I'm about to share with you guys is not just a family secret, but also a classified secret that involves the government. If you guys tell this to anybody, you guys are going to get killed, with your deaths covered up." Madoka warned them.

Her friends gave her an incredulous look, not believing her words one bit. "You're joking, right?" Ran asked while looking at her friend like she had grown a second head.

"No she's not," A new voice interrupted the four friends, and before anything else could happen, the four of them suddenly found themselves surrounded by men, with guns and CADs pointing at them in all direction. "Orimura Madoka-san, due to their past relationship with Byakushiki Ichika-sama, you are only to tell them bits and pieces."A man wearing a suit instructed her, his eyes as black and cold as night.

"I already know that, Yamato-san." Madoka answered calmly, staring at the right hand man of her mother.

Yamato nodded before shifting his gazed on the three people with Madoka. "This is a serious matter that involves the Orimura clan, the Royal family, and the Country itself, if any of you spread this information, we will wipe you out off the face of the earth. Do I make myself clear, brats?" Yamato told them as the sounds of the guns having their safety remove echoed in the café that they were in.

The four teens also noticed that he café was now devoid of any people aside from them. Of course, considering that the café that they were was an Arcadia branch, it is to be expected.

Dan gave a Madoka a stare while she merely shrugged. "I told you guys I'm not kidding." Madoka told them as several documents were laid before the three of them.

"Please sign the document of security, and please read the fine print, or you may leave right now but you must promise first that none of you will never approach Ichika-sama ever again. Failure to comply, we will be force to get rid of you." Yamato told them with such casualness that it freaked the three people that did not know the man.

"Ichika must have involved himself in some pretty deep shit." Dan muttered before signing on the dotted line, not bothering to read the document.

"You're not going to read that?"

"When we were kids, Ichika and I promised that will have each other's back. He fulfilled his end in the bargain many times; it's time for me to do the same." The determination in Dan's voice would have been impressive, but Yamato was a person that was not impressed by emotions.

"Fool, you are not even strong enough to stand beside our lord." Yamato mumbled, not loud enough for the young boy to hear.

The two girls followed suit, the two knows how to keep their mouth shut and to keep a secret, especially Houki who was a part of the Shinonono clan. If the government was willing to kill just to keep a secret from spreading, then the secret must be pretty serious.

"I hope you kids know what you are getting yourselves into." Yamato told them as he motion for his men to surround the café. As quick as they came, they left in a flash, leaving only a handful of men inside the café.

The guns in the room were then pointed at Madoka, with Yamato placing a hand over her head. "You know the protocol." Yamato told her with a threatening tone. "One foot out off line…"

"You'll kill me, I know. I don't need to be reminded by Isane's favorite lapdog about my fate if I step the thin line I'm living on."

Yamato, satisfied with the answered, quickly left, followed by the remaining men in the café, leaving the four shaken and alone in the café.

"Do you guys believe me now?" Madoka asked them with a slightly smug tone.

"That was scary." Ran commented with a shiver. She never experience having guns pointed at him, unlike her companions.

Her brother, Dan, being Ichika's best male friend had several experience having guns pointed at him so he was able to keep his cool throughout the entire ordeal. Being the best friend of the country's best gunsmith, Ichika was considered the best gunsmith of Japan at the age of seven, has its advantages and disadvantages. The advantage being that he learned how to use every type of firearm at a young age and the disadvantage was that you will grow accustomed to people aiming guns at you.

"Okay, those were your mother's soldiers, right?" Houki asked calmly, trying to keep her composure. Houki knew that they were Isane's subordinates because of the way they move. The soldiers under Isane's command were infamous in the way they move in the battlefield, quick and silent, with the ability to kill anybody they choose before their victims even knew that they were dead.

"Yes, they are Ichika's 'bodyguards'." Madoka answered, using the word bodyguards very loosely.

"Bodyguards? Ichika never needed those things before." Dan exclaimed, surprised at that piece of information.

"Those bodyguards are not for his protections. His bodyguards are there to make sure that Ichika doesn't have to fight."

"Ichika can't fight." Houki interjected, and Madoka merely gave her a look irritation.

"Remember that kidnapping incident five years ago. If I recall, Ichika was the one who fought all of our kidnappers." Madoka hated to bring up the kidnapping incident that ruined her relationship with her brother. Looking back, Madoka finally realize that what Ichika did for her back then was sweet. He did not kill for Setsura or for Chifuyu, yet he killed for her, he killed to protect her, which in turned made him turn his back on his beliefs and morals.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Ichika can't fight without his guns."

Dan nodded in agreement. "I don't want to agree with the prude over here, but she's right. I know Ichika the longest and I've never seen him fight with his own two hands or with magic."

"And pray you never will. My brother's magic, Ichika's magic…" Madoka shivered while remembering the one time she witnessed her brother fighting with his magic. Madoka finally understood why Ichika never use his magic in any situation before hand, and, much to her disgust, she agreed with Setsura in the regards that Ichika's magic is transcended.

"What about Ichika's magic?" Dan inquired, excited at the prospect of knowing his friend's magic.

"I can't," Madoka told them blankly.

"Then can you at least tell us this big time secret." Ran requested, still looking uncomfortable in the empty café. "I want to get out of here."

With Ran's reminder, Houki and Dan gave Madoka a look, and she merely nodded. "Remember that wedding incident three years ago?"

"How could I forget? Ichika was pretty broken up all throughout that event." Dan mumbled with a frown. The wedding incident three years ago was the catalyst of his friend disappearing from the face of the earth.

"You see, after that incident, Ichika was recruited for a project by the government…" Madoka started as she stared at the eyes of her friends.

"It took them long enough." Dan interjected, proud of his friend's intellectual skills.

"I don't know the specifics of the project, but Ichika headed the initial stage of the project because of his experience in creating all kinds of weapons and his superb software programming skills…"

"They let a 12-year old spearhead a government project?" Houki asked in disbelief.

"A government project that was worth over five billion yen and Ichika was good at what he does. He already has a reputation back then, so having him lead this project was the logical choice, considering his conservative and resourceful way in handling weapons." Madoka answered unflinchingly. "We are getting off topic, so where am I… Oh yes…Four months in the project, Ichika had an accident… You guys remember that towering light that erupted in Tokyo three years ago?"

"Of course," Houki answered calmly. "The psion readings were off the scales. My father was very frantic when that white light suddenly turned dark red."

Houki did not notice the rage that cross Madoka's look when she mentioned her father as it quickly faded. "Well yes, that was cause by an accident. The 'machine' that Ichika was working on, the prototype, malfunctioned causing it to release an enormous amount energy that had the potential of wiping out Tokyo. Fortunately, Ichika was there when it happened and was able to contain the energy with his magic. That's why that white pillar turned red, Ichika overwhelmed the wild Psion with his own Psion, and because of that, he was able to suppress the massive amount of energy before it could explode."

Madoka suddenly adorned a sad expression. "Ichika did not walk away from that incident without a scratch. Most of his organs were burned because of the amount of psion he used to suppress the unstable energy. He was actually clinically dead for over two days." Madoka told them, shedding a few tears while remembering the real state of her brother's body before Setsura arrived and revived him

At the mention of their old friend being medically decease for such a long time, the three of them looked horrified, but before they could speak, Madoka interrupted them. "When Ichika was declared dead, his last will was read, and apparently, Ichika owned many properties and land, and also several lucrative accounts, all of which were to be inherited by our _half-sister_ after his death." Madoka said, her eyes darkening.

"That was the time we discovered that our father had an affair with another woman, and through that affair produce a girl. Apparently, Ichika knew of her existence since he was seven, and decided to raise her all by himself…"

"With success." Dan interrupted, finally realizing who the person clinging on Ichika was, and her significance to his friend's life. "She was smoking hot." Dan added with a perverse grin, earning him a slap from his sister, who secretly agreed with her brother.

"But how did Ichika raise a girl without anybody knowing? Hell, how did Ichika raised her? That girl looks like a year younger than him." Houki inquired curiously.

"Are you aware of Ichika's income?" Dan asked with an amuse tone. "Making and selling weapons is a very lucrative business. Ichika was already a millionaire when he was eight."

Dan then chuckled slightly as he leaned back on his chair. "But Ichika raising a girl, a knew he was a father at heart. He always wanted to prove that he was a better man than his own father, and seeing how he raised well his relationship with that girl is, I think he did a good job."

"Ichika should not have bothered with her." Houki stated firmly and Ran nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys honestly think Ichika would abandon a girl, his own flesh and blood no less, to the mercy of the world? Ichika is better than that." Dan retorted to them, annoyed at them and how narrow minded they were. "Also, I impress with Ichika's parenting skill. That girl is B-E-U-T-I-F-U-L!"

Madoka glared at Dan, not liking to be reminded that her half-sister looks like a freaking Goddess of beauty. Containing her anger, she continued. "When that girl got called to attend Ichika's funeral, and no, you guys were not invited because the original plan was to cover up his death, regardless of how cruel it may be, when arrived in the estate, she threw herself on Ichika's corpse, and did this weird spell that actually restart and enhanced Ichika's [Regeneration-type magic]…..."

"Regeneration…" The three interrupted her in unison, confusion evident in their tones.

"The reason why Ichika never gotten sick and the reason why he never have lasting scars was because he has a strange magic, [Regeneration-type magic], exclusive only to him." Madoka explained to them. Her brother's magic was a very and well kept classified secret, only the upper echelon of the military knew the full extent of his magic, and discussing his magic in public is punishable by death. The only magic that can be discuss in public was Ichika's [Regeneration-type magic], and even then, it can only be limited.

Her last statement was already considered too much information.

Dan was the first to speak. "Considering Ichika's character, of course he will be gifted with that kind magic."

"When the girl was finish restoring his organs, he became savable, and we were able to get him back, but he wasn't the same." Now Madoka got into the hard part. "Because of the massive energy that he used to suppress the energy influx, and even though he was revive, he didn't come out a hundred percent…"

"Ichika lost his memories…"

"Not all his memories." Madoka corrected them, her tone of voice hurt and disappointed. "He forgot his friends, family, his morals, his ethics, and the majority of his beliefs."

"He remembered all his skills, his creations, his mother, and that girl, also all the fights that he got into through the years." The last one was said in a whisper. Ichika's bounty hunting career was classified information. Yes, he received clemency for all the crimes that he did against Japan, but it came with a price.

"Why would he remember that girl but forget you and Chifuyu-san?" Ran asked her, understanding why her friend looked so hurt. Dan and Houki on the other hand, were confused for several different reasons.

"Ichika remembered every painting he made. The girl was our illegitimate sister, Ichika used to not love her that much, but he still took care of her due to his principles. I saw his memories, early on in their relationship; Ichika treated her like a work of art, a living mannequin if you will. I think that is Ichika's way of ignoring the fact that she was a bastard child and it work. " Madoka grumbled, wishing that her words were true and not just a lie. "That girl is my brother's most perfect master piece, and as much as this leaves a bitter taste of my mouth, that was with good reasons." Madoka faced harden as she looked at the ceiling.

"That girl is the most magically gifted person I know. Her abilities with magic are already cheating level." With seven affinities, and a new magic that transcends modern magic.

Ichika and Setsura were the complete opposite of each other. Even the nature of their magic is different from each other.

But the one thing they have in common was that they both are extremely skilled with the magic that they have.

"So what happened after that?"

"Ichika joined the military, and that is how far I can tell you without a gun being pointed at the back of my head."

"Ichika hates fighting." Dan pointed out, but Madoka merely shook her head.

"Ichika also hates using his magic, with good reasons, but he forgot most of his memories, and that involves why he hates using his magic."

The conversation ended there as Yamato approached them and told Madoka to not say anything else.

Madoka agreed and the four friends were escorted out of the café.

Madoka was mentally exhausted from lying to her friends. The protocol with dealing with people that use to know Ichika was to feed them false information about Ichika's life and disappearance.

To hide Ichika, and to prevent people from asking question, a story was form to cover up his disappearance all those years ago.

A story that was very far from the truth, but to prevent a Magician of Ichika's caliber to be harass, the government would do anything and everything to protect its investment.

Ichika and Setsura were the heirs of the Two Dragons. There protection is Japan's main priority.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: SCHOOL**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos OR Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**(Preface)**_

_Nationally established high schools for the purpose of nurturing "Magicians", the practitioners of modern magic. _

_There are a total of nine such schools set up in the country. _

_The locations of the premises are as stated. _

_First High School: Hachioji (Kanto, Tokyo) _

_Second High School: Nishinomiya (Kinki, Hyogo) _

_Third High School: Kanazawa (Hokuriku, Ishikawa) _

_Fourth High School: Hamamatsu (Tokai, Shizuoka) _

_Fifth High School: Sendai (Tohoku, Miyagi) _

_Sixth High School: Izumo (Sanin, Shimane) _

_Seventh High School: Kochi (Shikoku, Kochi) _

_Eighth High School: Otaru (Hokkaido) _

_Ninth High School: Kumamoto (Kyushu, Kumamoto) _

_Among these, the First to Third schools have a fixed quota of two hundred students who are divided into two courses, Course 1 and Course 2 (The Third High School terms them as "Specialized Course" and "Normal Course"). The difference between Course 1 and Course 2 students lies in the availability of instructors; if we take away the availability of a personal instructor, then the curriculum between the two courses are the same. _

_While the Fourth to Ninth schools, each with a quota of a hundred students, provide instructors to all the students, the level of their instructors is a notch lower compared to those of the First to Third schools. Even though various schools follow the curriculum guidelines set by the National University of Magic, there are also schools that have their own special characteristics. _

_For example, the Third High School places emphasis on practical battle magic, and, in contrast, the Fourth High School places emphasis on a large number of highly complex manufacturing magic which are valuable in areas of magic engineering. Aside from the different focuses in the types of magic, there are also schools that specialize in magic usable in a particular environment. _

_The Seventh High School teaches separate from the normal curriculum, high level magic that has practical usability above water or seas, while the Eighth High School integrates practical outdoor lessons on magic useful in regions of extreme cold or mountainous regions where the living environments are extreme._

_Amongst those going to one of those state Magic High Schools, known officially as The National Magic University Affiliated First High School or more commonly 'The Highest' is a pair of siblings, Byakushiki Ichika and Byakushiki Setsura entering in the spring 2095._

_**Chapter 4**_

There are many words to describe Orimura Isane.

Most of those words were very colorful.

Orimura Isane was the most hated woman in Asia, with good reasons.

Orimura Isane is the most sadistic and ruthless soldier in Japanese history, but she was also the most efficient. If there was a word to describe Orimura Isane as a soldier, perfection would be it.

Efficient, calculative, cunning, skillful, powerful, a natural born leader, she was everything a soldier and a magician should be and should strive to be.

As a soldier and a magician, Orimura Isane is the ideal model, and that's one of the many reason why her squadron would follow her from hell and back willingly with no hesitation whatsoever.

Orimura Isane was also an excellent instructor. She can bring out the best out of anyone, and that was evident considering that her squadron, her immediate subordinates, every single one of them were killing machines with skills that would frightened anyone.

With her leadership, she and her squadron had many victories during the Asian war. They were undefeated actually.

As a human being on the other hand, Orimura Isane is at the level of Adolf Hitler. Actually, to be honest, she is worse than the German Fuehrer had ever been.

Orimura Isane is a person that does not give a damn just as long as she fulfills the mission given to her, and she will always leaned towards the method that will finish the mission the quickest and the most efficient way, which means that she will do anything and will stoop to any lows just to finish her mission.

Her tactics range from ordinary military tactics, performed as perfectly and as flawlessly as humanly possible, to immoral tactics that would make anyone feel disgusted.

Orimura Isane would kill children, would plunder and decimate an entire city, would defile graves without remorse, would perform inhumane torture, and would allow women and children to be rape right in front of her as long as the mission is a success.

As a human being, Orimura Isane lacks a moral compass, compassion, love, and any other positive emotion that makes a person a human being.

To be honest, Orimura Isane had abandoned her humanity long ago to be the best soldier that she could possibly be.

And she was hated by every soldier, with the exception of her personal squadron, and noble in the country because of it. She was even hated by her own children, and she did not give a damn.

As a mother, Orimura Isane is the poster girl for the worst mother in the world. She doesn't have a single iota of maternal instincts. For her, her children, with the exception of her son, are nothing but nuisance, and that sentiment was shared by her daughters.

Her daughters hated her as much as she hated her daughters, and that is saying something.

Still, regardless of her many faults as a human being, there were two people that admired her very dearly, and those two are Ichika and Setsura.

Ichika, being her son, absolutely adored her, and he always does his to make her proud.

Setsura admired her for one reason and one reason alone: Isane loved her Oniisama first, and for her Oniisama, Isane was everything a magician should be.

Isane has varying opinions about the two…

_**(Scene Change)**_

Sorachi, Hokkaido Prefecture;

"MOTHER!" Ichika shouted happily as he embraced his mother lovingly, an embrace that Isane returned wholeheartedly. "You came, I am so happy." Ichika said in glee before gazing at her mother affectionately.

Orimura Isane can act like an ordinary and caring mother to her son alone, something that baffled and scared everyone that knew her. Isane was more frightening, more vicious, and more ruthless whenever she was protecting her son.

Isane was wearing a formal military suit, and on her right breasts were the insignia of the Orimura clan, a dragon devouring a sword, the insignia of her squadron, a sword cutting the sky in half, and the insignia of her son during his bounty hunter days, a red wolf under the white moon.

Isane smiled fondly at her son as she patted him on the head, the proud smile on her face made Ichika feel very special. "Of course, after all, I need to evaluate the Muppets that you hired for your new restaurant." Isane then glared at the people that were working in the dining room and in the kitchen.

Everybody flinched at her glare, while Ichika's Head Chef and Sous Chef, three people that had worked with him since the beginning of the Arcadia Restaurant and Café groaned loudly. The first and original crew of Arcadia Restaurant and Café met Isane Orimura when their boss was out of commission for roughly a month, and it was the worst month of their lives.

'_There was no pleasing that woman.'_ All three of them thought simultaneously while shuddering at the reminder of the one month hell that they endured under the management of Orimura Isane, and all of them thanked there lucky stars that she did not have the ability to terminate their contracts and privileges. The only reason why they did not quit their jobs was because of their loyalty to Ichika, something that earned Ichika's original crew a small, miniscule amount of respect from Isane.

The next set of crews that Ichika hired to take care of his other restaurants, Isane outright hates them, especially the chefs because they could not even make any of her son's dishes properly, something that Isane considered a travesty.

"Mother, please don't insult my crew. I hired and taught them personally."

"They are all donkeys." Isane insisted as her son lead her to her table. "You are already successful entrepreneur, dear, and it still surprises me that you can make a hefty profit while working with Muppets and donkeys." Isane stated, ignoring the glares that were being directed to her by the chefs in the kitchen and the waiters in the dining hall, but still, the respect and admiration they have for their young boss was enough for them to endure the insults of his mother.

How their beloved young master could be related to her, they will never know, but they were glad that he did not inherit her unappealing traits.

Ignoring the heavy tension in his new restaurant, Ichika led her mother to the table nearest to the kitchen. His mother always enjoyed watching him work, most of his missions that involves the military, his mother was present to watch him, and the pride that she always showed after every time he finish a mission successful was priceless for him.

Ichika valued his mother very much because he can still remember her even though he lost the memories of his early, which made him very happy.

After all, what kind of son would forget the woman that gave birth to him?

"So, what would you be having, Mother?" Ichika asked politely and professionally, his mother always like people who were professional during their jobs.

"Surprise me, just as long as you cook it." Isane said with a smile, declining the menu her son was handing her. "And can you please call that Doll of yours; I want to have a talk with her." Isane added casually, ignoring the frown that graced her son's lips.

"Mother, she is not my doll, she is my little sister."

"And your father cheated on me to conceive that girl." Isane pointed out nonchalantly. She and Ichika had this conversation many times, and this was the one subject that she and her son disagree on.

After all, Ichika love his mother, but Setsura was always his priority and the person he value above everyone else.

"The only reason I tolerate her is because I consider her a mere Doll." Isane reminded her son darkly. "If I consider her as a human being, I would have killed her the second time I saw her." Isane stated darkly, giving her son a look to just let it go.

Ichika, seeing that look, nodded his head before looking over his head. "Yoshi, Open Arcadia." Ichika ordered his maître d' as he headed to the kitchen.

The moment the new Arcadia Restaurant open its doors, a hundred people entered and filled the restaurant in less than five minutes. In the next ten minutes, appetizers started flying out of the kitchen.

The first to be served was Isane, and the person who was serving her, wearing a beautiful white dress that did not reveal any skin yet showed her figured perfectly, was Setsura. She was holding a tray of Risotto that she served to Isane, carefully and respectfully.

"Sit down, Doll." Isane ordered casually, not even bothering to spare Setsura a glance as she merely focus her attention on the food that her son prepared for her. As expected, her son was able to make an Asian twist to an Italian dish.

Setsura did as she was told, and sat across the person that became her second teacher.

Isane did not like Setsura and she would have had killed her if it weren't for the fact that she brought her son back from the dead, and the fact that her son absolutely loves her. Nevertheless, Isane took Setsura as an apprentice because she refused to have the person her son refers to as his pride to be pathetically weak, in her own opinion. Also, in her words, Setsura was merely a doll that her son had invested a lot of his time, energy, resources, and money to, and it would be a pity if the doll disappointed her son's expectations.

And by far, regardless of Isane's personal feeling and opinion, Setsura was truly an excellent Magician, even Isane would agree in that account. Setsura was one of the few that actually could survive her training without crumbling, which impress Isane, though she will not admit it out loud.

After all, she hates Setsura, and always loathed her mother.

"Both of you will start high school tomorrow, am I correct?" Isane inquired as she started eating the meal her son prepared for her, enjoying the flavors that assaulted her pallet. As she ate, she still did not spare Setsura a glance.

"Yes we will," Setsura's answer was short and simple, careful with her words to not upset the woman that gave birth to the brother that she love so much.

"You are aware that I am against my son attending High School." Setsura did not say a word and merely nodded; ignoring the fact that Isane wasn't even looking at her. "My poor son has so many limitations put on him whenever he's in public. Though I understand, considering my son's occupation on the last war and because of his unrivalled power, I still consider it unfair that my son had to hold back just to prevent insects to feel threaten." Since Ichika started working for the Japanese Military, his magic was heavily restricted whenever he was in Japanese soil, something that Isane considered ridiculous.

Her son has the discipline and patients of a saint after all. Regardless of all the power that her son has at his disposal, he won't use it unless necessary.

"I know Isane-sama, but Oniisama insisted that he enters High School with me."

For the first time in the night, Isane spared Setsura a glance, in the form of a glare. "And that is the reason why I'm pissed off at the moment." Isane told her as she momentarily stopped eating. "You know quite well that my son would follow you from the ends of the earth and beyond, and you also know that my son hates being in public…" The Arcadia Corporation as a whole is a multi-billion corporation, but the owner, which is Ichika, was relatively unknown by the public.

Ichika valued his privacy very much, and tends to shy away from public due to personal reasons.

"I am well aware…"

"Do not disturb me when I am talking!" Isane cut her off sharply. "My son hates being in public, you know that better than anyone, but as long as you are involve, my son can stomach anything. What I want to know is why you would put my son, the person who literally torn himself apart for you, in a situation where he is uncomfortable in." Isane asked, her glare intensifying.

Setsura opened her mouth, but close it once again when Isane started to speak. "You and Ichika do not need to attend High School, you know that. Your grandfathers are prepared to acquire the best tutors possible to educate both of you in every subject that actually matters. Also, My Ichika doesn't even need to attend college, he is successful enough, rich enough to not work for the rest of his life, and his magic is strictly for military purposes. Also, my son is so smart that he can circle around any scholars that this country can offer any day."

At age of fifteen, Orimura Ichika was already considered one of the richest men in Asia, and he was also a famous CAD and Magic Engineer. He was a war hero; a few would consider him that because of his contributions in the Asian War, and also a valuable asset in the military.

His achievements in his young age were comparable to the achievements of the Two Dragons during World War Three, which says something about his abilities and his untapped potential.

Setsura, to her credit, was able to remain compose and calm while Isane chewed her out. Being her student for the past three years made her accustom to her scolding and insults. She had also learned and accepted that earning her respect was a fool's journey. Isane will always hate her because of the fact that her son valued her, the bastard child of the family, over her, his mother.

"Isane-sama…"

"Don't speak my name, doll." Isane told her as her plate was cleared from the table, and was replaced by a stunning Beef Wellington, with an Asian twist of course.

The waitress that served Isane could not help but give her boss' sister a pitying look, before heading straight to the kitchen to retrieve more orders.

"Sensei," Setsura corrected herself, her composure not faltering one bit. "According to the Emperor and Orimura-sama…" To this day, regardless of how hard the two well decorated magicians tried, Setsura still could not consider them family. "…it would be good for Oniisama to be surrounded by people his age. They assume that Oniisama would act human around people his age."

"That is crap. He acts human around me and, unfortunately, you. That is enough; anything more would affect his performance as a Magician, and it would also harm his delicate nature." Isane narrowed her eyes on her student, albeit begrudgingly. "Why did you agree to this arrangement, regardless of knowing the situation you would put my son in?" Isane asked her, daring her to say something that would upset her, and in turn, would result into her beating Setsura within an inch of her life, again.

"I would always be Oniisama's baby girl; nothing would change that even if he makes friends, which would be good for him."

Isane could only stare at her after those words before snarling at her. "Get out of my face. As much as I would like to destroy you right now, I will not force my son to fight me." Isane said while cutting the wellington. "He still can't defeat me after all." Isane added as an afterthought.

"Oniisama can beat anyone in combat; nobody is out of his reach." Setsura stated firmly while looking at Isane sharply. "The only reason why he hasn't beaten you in a spar is because he will never raise a hand on his own mother."

"If I run a sword right through you, and then proceed to molest and defile your body, before turning your brain into a puddle…" Isane then ate a piece of a Beef Wellington, which was rare just the way she wanted it. "…I wonder if I will have my son as my enemy." The casualness in Isane's voice as she said those words unnerved Setsura, but she did not show it outright.

Setsura refused to show weakness to the woman that she respected the most.

Orimura Isane is the greatest female magician in Asia, and Setsura thrives to surpass her.

With a weary sigh, Setsura looked at her sensei with a firm and strong stare. "The reason why I choose to enter high school, even though I know that Oniisama would follow me and would be extremely uncomfortable, is because I want my Oniisama to be around normal people again, people that does not murder for a living."

"Those people that murder for a living; you are also a proud member of them." Isane reminded her sharply and tauntingly. "Do remember that your hands are not as pure as what my son wanted it to be. In his seven years as bounty hunter, he only started killing at age ten, and even then, the number of people that he killed pales in comparison to the number of people you personally slaughtered in your first month as a soldier, and my son was in the front lines in five major battles in the Asian War, which includes the Siege of Philippines."

The Siege of Philippines was the largest military and magical battle in the Asian war. The number of people that died in that battle reached hundreds of millions. Ichika, as Sin, was in the front lines together with the Shoguns, and the number of people that he killed during that battle numbers into thousands.

"I killed for my Oniisama; I do not care for the lives that I take, just as long as my Oniisama does not get bothered by vermin that are not worthy of his time." The first month as a soldier, Setsura devoted her time going through and eliminating the military groups across the continent that had a grudge against her Oniisama.

As Sin, Ichika was both loved and hated by the people of Asia. Ichika pissed many Military organizations, private and otherwise, and Setsura took out most of them in her first month as a soldier, with the help of Isane who took great joy in destroying the trashes that dared oppose her son.

"And that is one of the two reasons why you are still breathing right now."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Byakushiki Ichika, regardless of his amnesia and 'unique psychological condition', still has many things in common with Orimura Ichika. The most noticeable was that he still doesn't trust anything that was not produce by his own two hands. From his CADs to his spells to his weapons to his tools to his materials, everything was produce by hand, his hands.

For example, the private jet that he and Setsura were riding; he built it when he established the first branch of Arcadia Armory Incorporated. The jet was beautifully crafted, design for efficiency and speed. Ichika made the jet so that he and Setsura can go around Japan whenever they want in style.

Showing his artistic side, inside the jet was very grand and very royal. The beautiful royal red of the walls with embroidered gold art nouveau design, with a hint of Victorian and Gothic style incorporated in it, with a deeper red carpet floor screaming richness. The seats looked more like loveseats and there was even a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

In the middle of the jet, there was a throne-like chair embroider in diamond and cold, and sitting on it was Ichika. On his lap was Setsura who was resting from an exhausting day of work, and having to speak with Isane.

Setsura was resting her head on her brother's chest, his heartbeat soothing her and calming her from the stressful conversation that she had with Isane.

Ichika, knowing full well the effect her mother has on people, was doing his best to comfort his most beloved sister. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, with his right hand alternating from caressing her hair and patting her head and his left hand rubbing her shoulders, while occasionally kissing her forehead and whispering words of comfort and compliments that made Setsura feel very love.

Her brother was the only one who can make her feel so special with mere simple gestures and word.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with my mother alone." Ichika whispered as Setsura cuddled closer to her brother's chest and made herself more comfortable in her brother's arms.

"Don't worry Oniisama. I'm used to dealing with Isane-sama." Setsura assured her brother, but Ichika would have none of that.

"I know, but the way she treats you is something I do not like." Ichika confessed, with a voice filled with sadness that his two favorite women still cannot get along. "I'm sorry that she still treats you like dirt. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Ichika did his best, his very best, to treat her like the princess that she is and he hated it whenever his mother treated his Setsura poorly.

"Oniisama, I am still an illegitimate child. It is customary for your mother to hate me." Setsura said, oddly defending Isane. "I am just grateful that Isane-sama allowed me to remain by your side. That alone made me very grateful of her."

"But I cannot stomach my mother treating you like that." Ichika stated, his hold on his sister getting tighter, but it was still gentle, which made Setsura wonder, not for the first time, how her brother could be so strong yet can hold her so gently, tenderly, and lovingly.

"Isane-sama loves you first, and for her, I am just a girl who appeared out of nowhere that took the attention of her beloved son." Setsura closed her eyes, letting out a purr at how lovingly her brother was caressing her hair. "Not that I blame her. If I was in the same position as her, I would have acted the same way."

"I love you more, you know that." Ichika reminded her which made her smile happily.

"I know, and I can take everything and anything Isane-sama throws at me because of that." Setsura then reaches over her brother's head and remove the needle that tied and held his hair in its boyish style. Without the needle, his long raven haired smoothly flows down his back, which in turned showed the beautiful face of her beloved brother.

Her brother was beautiful three years ago and even before then, now, he looks divine, absolutely divine.

With his hair down, many of his physical traits was highlighted, traits that were hidden when his hair was fashioned in its usual style. With his hair down, his hair as black as night was finally projected at its fullest, his crimson lips was finally noticeable, his shinning crimson eyes became more brilliant while those eyes were fringed by long eyelashes. With his hair down, his delicate face shows no sign of masculinity, but that did not damage his very beautiful looks.

_**(Three years ago, he looks like Saber (from Fate/Stay Night) with Black hair. Now, please imagine Lacus Clyne with black hair!)**_

Setsura was at awe at how beautiful her Oniisama is, she would even say that her brother was even more beautiful than her by miles.

Ichika smiled at his little sister. Only she and his mother were allowed to see him with his hair down.

"Sing me a lullaby, Oniisama." Setsura requested sweetly, and Ichika merely smiled as she laid her head on Ichika's chest.

Ichika smiled at her before opening his mouth, and in a minute, his alto voice reverberated in the jet, and the sound of his melodic voice slowly lulled her to a deep slumber, filling her with dreams of her and her Oniisama together forever.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That girl is ticking me off more and more." Isane stated loudly as she entered a conference room located under the Imperial Castle. Her son's teleportation device was God sent, regardless of how much crap he received from the Shinonono clan when it was mass produce.

But Isane did not care about that clan's blunder. It was their fault that they were not able to incorporate there space-time magic into trinkets like what her son did, at age eight no less.

"Somebody's pissed,"

"Shut up, you crappy doctor." Isane exclaimed in irritation. "Why am I here in the first place? Don't we have, I don't know, a parliament to deal with this crap?"

"Not when it involves those two." A person with a slight British accent answered calmly. "Seriously, does anyone find it funny that we are sending two strategic warheads to high school?"

"My brother deserves to have a normal childhood, Zephyrs." Chifuyu answered coldly, and two set of eyes suddenly glared at her.

"Coming from you, that is very rich!" Kurazakura replied with contempt. The loathing in her voice was so evident that it was almost visible.

Chifuyu glared back at Kurazakura, the loathing in her eyes was also evident. "May I remind you that your sister's little trash robbed my brother of his innocence!"

"You did that all by yourself, you dumb bitch!" Kurazakura sneered at Chifuyu's direction. "I don't have much love for Setsura, but at least she was able to appreciate Ichika-kun properly. After all, when it came down to it, he at least remembered her."

"That was low." Tabane mumbled exasperatedly to the person beside her.

"And when it came down to it, he still rejected you over her in any day. How does it feel to lose to a person 13 years younger than you?" Chifuyu rebutted, hating herself for actually using Setsura as leverage in an argument. "It's pathetic that our next Empress is in love with a person 12 years her junior, and still can't get him to give you a time of his day, no matter how royal you are."

"That was lower!" The woman who Isane called a crappy doctor muttered with an emotionless chuckle.

"Who do you think would first draw her sword?" A gigantic man with a ruff tone inquired with slight amusement. "1000 yen for Chifuyu!"

"1000 for Kurazakura." An excited tone replied with a humorless tone.

"Not the time, seriously, not the time." An exhausted tone stated firmly, giving his two friends a scolding look.

"I would agree with Raphael…" All the conversations ended when the Emperor entered the conference room, which brought all of their attention to the Emperor. By his side were Zangetsu and Shirokishi, the two of them seemingly in an argument of their own.

"Take your seat, this won't take long." The Emperor ordered as he motioned for them to sit down in there designated seat, with Kurazakura sitting by the Emperor's right side and Zangetsu sitting by his left. "Let's get to business; Ichika-kun and Setsura-chan going to High School, what is wrong with that again?" The Emperor asked with a slightly frustrated tone that was barely noticeable. He had discuss this with them so many times, but they are still making such a huge fuss about it.

"I would never even dream that after decades fighting in a war, that all of us would consider sending two teens to high school as a subject of discussion." Raphael began, his tone calm and gentle, yet it has hints of exhaustion in his voice.

Raphael was a handsome young man, 26 years of age, with an appearance of a true French gentleman, with shoulder length blonde hair, and cerulean eyes. He was wearing a French-like military uniform, to honor his French Heritage that consisted of a white-colored cloth with the Japanese flag pattern on its buttons, and a pair of spaulders with the same emblem and a spade, white gloves, black pants, and white boots.

"The two teens that we are discussing are considered as strategic warheads." Zephyrs reminded him casually. "This country has five war mages; three of them are registered, while those two are not. The strongest among those two is psychologically unstable. What is scarier than an unstable warhead in the middle of the city?" Zephyrs asked, ignoring the glare that he was receiving from Chifuyu and Kurazakura.

Zephyrs take on the appearance of a tall, slim man with a dark blonde hair, comb down, and blue eyes. His attire consists of black tuxedo with a tailcoat and a vest, which gave him an appearance of an orchestra conductor. He was a very handsome man, with looks befitting of a regal Prince. Like Raphael, he was also not pure Japanese. His features have a hint of British decent.

"While that argument is logical, just as long as Setsura is with him, we do not have to worry about him imploding." The doctor stated with a low chuckle. "Though I am worried, Setsura is very territorial and possessive when it comes to her 'Oniisama'." The amusement in her tone can be detected a mile away.

"You should know that from experience. Seriously, Vladilena (Mysterious Lady), asking him to strip right in front of her, you are lucky that Setsura's [Decomposition-type Magic] is not as strong as Shirayuki-sama's, and also, you are fortunate that Ichika's [Regeneration-type Magic] can restore any injuries." Raphael stated, eyeing a woman that had a very cold expression.

Vladilena is a grown woman with a curvaceous figure and ample breasts. She has albino skin and crimson eyes, and she was wearing pink lipsticks. Her pale blue hair extends down far to her ankles but with the bottom half of it braided and tied using a blue ribbon. She was wearing a light blue kimono that shows and highlights every curve.

She was very beautiful, but her beauty was overshadowed by the cold expression that she wears on her face. She gives off an unapproachable and intimidating aura.

Also, like some of her comrades, she was also not pure Japanese. She was quarter Russian, and it may not show immediately in her facial features, but if you look hard enough, you will see features in her face that are exclusive to a Russian woman.

"I asked him to strip so I could give him a full body diagnostics, no more, no less." Vladilena said coldly but there a small tug in the corner of her lips that looks slightly like a smile. "But I would admit, he looks so gorgeous with his hair down." Vladilena admitted with a faint blush.

Vladilena, for that comment, had to shift her head when a gigantic, purple sword made an attempt to stab her head clean out of her shoulders.

"I would like to be the professional one here, and tell you to not lust for my son." Isane stated with a slow yet dangerous tone. "It's bad enough that this idiot over here has her eye on him." Isane mumbled as she pointed at her former student.

"Your son is a very remarkable person, and he would make a remarkable Emperor." Kurazakura stated confidently, which made Shirokishi roll his eyes. "I cannot help but be attracted to that kind of person."

"In other words, you can't run this country when you take the throne, and you want my brother to clean up after you." Chifuyu chided with a leer, which made Kurazakura glared at her.

"Here we go again." Tabane muttered tiredly. She was all for people going at each other's throat, but seeing the two go at each other for three years, things just got old. "Can we kill each other later when we have something worth dying for in the line, like, I don't know, Ikkun's cake?"

"WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!" The sound of eight people yelling reverberated in the room, while Isane groaned loudly.

"I'm surrounded with idiots." Isane exclaimed irritably, before glancing at the Emperor. "Back to the topic at hand, I tried talking to that girl to withdraw her enrollment, no luck. That girl is as dumb as her mother, but fortunately for, she has my son to hold her hand in her life."

"Can you stop insulting Shirayuki-neesama!?" Shirokishi demanded, glaring at Isane, who merely flip him over with a finger.

"Talk to me when you are at my level." Isane dismissed him bluntly. "You can't even lick the grime off my son's boots, what makes you think that you have a chance against me?"

"I am starting to hate the kid for coming up with this concept." A gruff voice with a gruff looking appearance commented while the person beside him shook his head.

"This is better than having the parliament take control of the military, Schwarzer." The smallest person there stated, amusement written all over his face as he watch his colleagues get in each other's throat.

"I would agree to that, but the execution is very bad." Schwarzer proclaimed as the shouting started to get in his nerves.

Schwarzer stood at the height of seven feet, eight inches tall with a muscular physique befitting of an elite body builder. His dark silver hair was cut in a military style fashion. He was also wearing sunglasses that hid an ugly looking scar that extends from his forehead to his right eye down to his throat.

His appearance and looks could be described as the cliché appearance of a military soldier.

If one looks closely to his features, one will see that he was not pure Japanese. His features were mix with Japanese and German, with the German characteristics being the most prominent, which is strange considering he was only ¼ German.

"It's a working progress that should count for something."

"I haven't had a stress-free day since we started running the military, ShenShen." Tabane muttered, regretting that she was actually to force into this job.

"It's ShenLong, you rabbit."

ShenLong has the perfect mix of Japanese and Chinese features. He has short black hair, with a frindge that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of, "M," shape. He has sharp, grey eyes, which was nothing short of intimidating. He was wearing a standard Kung-fu Uniform in homage of his Chinese heritage.

Though his eyes were intimidating, he stands at a very small height of 5 foot, 5 inches.

"All of you, ENOUGH." The Emperor ordered loudly, silencing everyone in the room. "Can we discuss a subject without letting our personal issues cloud our judgments?"

The Eleven people nodded simultaneously, all of them having enough common sense to not irate the country's strongest magician.

"Zangetsu, what do you say about this arrangement?" The Emperor asked his oldest son, who was the most silent during the meeting.

As the peace was finally establish in the conference room, Zangetsu finally remove the ear plugs that he had use to clog his ears to block the noise that was being produce by his comrades. Being part of the Military Council or as Ichika calls them, the Shoguns, and knowing all of them in a personal level, he was well aware that they will talk crap for at least thirty minutes before things can pick up into a serious conversation.

"This would be good for them, for both of them." Zangetsu stated calmly. "Ichika is only human whenever he is around Setsura-chan and Isane-san, and to a very small extent, whenever he is teaching and training my daughter. Without those three, his social skills are as bad as Isane-san's…"

"You're making it sound like that's a bad thing." Isane said, insulted that he was saying that she was not a proper role model for her son.

'_It is!'_ Everybody in the room thought, including the Emperor.

"…also…" Zangetsu ignored Isane, which was quite an achievement. "…Ichika-kun can bring out the best out of anyone. With him attending First High School, we can expect great talent coming out of that school when he graduates."

"You are not saying that just because your daughter wants to suck my son's dick!?"

"I do not allow my personal feelings to cloud my judgment. I've been fighting long enough to know that personal feelings must not be involved during combat and in making critical decisions." Zangetsu answered, not even showing the anger that he felt when Isane insulted his daughter.

The Emperor nodded at that, proud that at least his eldest son can be professional for a full meeting. "Chifuyu…" And now, he has to endure somebody who cannot be professional when it comes to her brother.

The Emperor felt that he was getting old to deal with shit like this.

"I want them separated." Everybody, with the exception of Tabane and Shirokishi, rolled their eyes at this. Chifuyu was the most vocal when it comes to separating them. "As Zephyrs stated, they are both equivalent to a strategic warhead, having those two in the same area at the same time is a waste of resources."

"If we separate those two, we are going to waste more resources." Isane commented, giving her daughter a cold glare. "I don't like that girl, and I still hate the fact that she has to be constantly near my son, but the fact remains that if we separate them, my Ichika would be a time bomb, and only half of the people in this room can take him on in a straight fight, and three out of the seven of them can't keep their pussy's dry whenever he lets his hair down; one out of the four remaining of the seven can't give him any lasting damage; so in the end, only me, the Emperor and Zangetsu, and Dad (Ichigo) can suppress him when he snaps."

"Also, we are already deploying a small yet elite brigade to guard those two, and that brigade is only there to run damage control. We split them up, we will deploy another brigade, and that would be the real waste of resource, because that girl is not worth the effort and the resource. That girl is not worth the shit, and I still can't believe that my son is still wasting his valuable time nurturing her." Isane's critic would have been well received, if she did not insult Setsura in the end of her statement.

"Keeping them in the same school together, as much as I dislike that girl, is the most ideal choice that saves the military time, effort, and resources." Isane finished, looking at her daughter and daring her to speak up.

Chifuyu did not and merely consent, begrudgingly.

"Kurazakura, your turn."

Before the heir apparent to the Japanese throne could speak, Isane cut her off. "She would agree to the decision that would allow her to finally have my son's dick pounding her cunt."

"Isane-san, please stop insulting everybody." Zangetsu all but begged, wanting to have at least one meeting without everybody drawing there CADs.

Kurazakura, being the former student of Isane and already use to all her insults, did not react or acknowledge her harsh words, because she knew that there was a semblance of truth in those insults.

Kurazakura was a unique case, she was in love with Ichika but she did not like Setsura, she respected the things that Setsura overcame in her life, and she admired her resolve, but she did not actually adore her like her father and brother.

She was also very jealous at the attention that Ichika was giving Setsura. Three years since meeting Setsura, Kurazakura's opinion of her niece still did not change, she still thinks that she did not deserve Ichika's perfection.

With that said, Kurazakura could still be professional in regards with Ichika. "Anything that would prevent Ichika-kun from turning into Isane-sensei, I'm all for it." Kurazakura stated, eyeing her former sensei with a snide look. "Plus, this may improve Ichika-kun's psychological state."

"Considering the number of people that will hit on Setsura-chan, 50,000 yen says that there would be a graveyard reserve for the fools dumb enough to even think that they deserve to breathe the same air Setsura-chan is breathing." Zephyrs commented, knowing full well how overprotective and possessive Ichika is when it comes to his most treasured girl.

"I am looking forward to see that." ShenLong commented with a small laugh filled with humor.

"And you know what I'm looking forward to, having a meeting without our personal opinions interrupting the subject for every five minutes." Zangetsu growled, wanting to go home and made love with his wife just to calm his nerves. "Next person who voice their personal opinion, Kami help me, I am going to crush you so bad that you would wish that you were facing Ichika-kun during the Bloody Requiem incident, alone." Zangetsu warned them in defeat.

And that made everyone, with the exception of the Emperor and Isane, to realize that they should now take the meeting seriously.

"Shirokishi,"

"Remember my warning, little brother; I will crush you if your personal feelings affect your judgment." Zangetsu emphasized his irritation, much to Isane's amusement.

With a sigh, Shirokishi spoke. "I don't like Sin, I made that clear before, and I am not comfortable with Setsura-chan living with him alone, but personal feelings aside, I think it would be best if the two of them are schooled privately. We won't have to waste any resources and good men guarding their every move. "

"Which would be stupid?" Vladilena interjected coldly. "Say what you will about those two, but they are the future. Three years from now, none of us here will be able to take the two of them individually or as a pair in a fight. They already accepted that they are tools for the country to use, but if we alienate them and separate them from the people within their age group, if we deny them normal human interaction, they will crack, and when they crack, then we will have two monsters to contend with, and those two monsters work so well together that they could and would wipe out half, if not more, of the country's fighting force before we take them down." Vladilena stated, knowing the extent those two would go for each other.

"Also, I'm all in for those two going to High School, it would be good for them."

The Emperor nodded before glancing at Schwarzer.

"Just as long as the two of them know there limitations, I have no problem with them going to High School."

This is what the Emperor and Zangetsu like about the quarter-German, straight to the point, with a no nonsense attitude.

"Tabane,"

"Ikkun should have been enrolled in Fourth High School. Ichika is an extremely powerful combatant, but his abilities as a magician is very limited into two types of modern magic, three if you count his Pushion base spells, and let's be honest, the dozen Ancient Magic that he knows, no matter how much he improves them, will not be acknowledge because of how complicated they are. With that said, it is truly useless for Ikkun to enter High School, unless he enters a school that will actually improve his engineering skills."

"Considering my son has been kicking your ass in the CAD marketing area, you do not have the right to say that. His weapon's manufacturing company has existed for only two years, but in terms of sales, he has already beaten you and your entire family, combine." Isane pointed out before looking at Zangetsu. "You may attempt to crush me, but don't look at me when I run a sword right through you." Isane prompted Zangetsu, who already had his CAD out, but Isane did not even budge.

"Zephyrs,"

"Those two are overkill, but hell, I think Sin-kun would be more useful as an instructor in First High School. Sin's little sister, as good as she is, she needs to go to High School for further maturity as a magician and a person. After all, her entire life revolves around being the perfect little girl for her beloved Sin-kun."

"Would it kill you to call them by their names?" Raphael chastised his friend, but the half-British merely shrugged.

"You try to be burn by a chemical so acidic that it actually burn through a Black Hole, and then tell me that my grudge is illogical." Zephyrs replied rhetorically.

"Raphael, your comments,"

"I would agree with Tabane-san, Ichika-san would actually be much more at home in Fourth High School rather than First High School. Unfortunately, Ichika-san cannot be separated from his little sister. God help us all if the two of them get separated." Raphael then shuddered, remembering the first time Ichika was separated from Setsura after his resurrection. He and the rest of the Shoguns almost died by his hands, again, and he forced Zangetsu to fight him seriously, and even then, Ichika was able to push all ten of them into the corner. Fortunately for them, Setsura returned by his side quickly, saving all of them from further beatings.

The two siblings kissing passionately in front of them, Raphael would have wanted less of that.

"ShenLong,"

"Ichika will separate the soldiers from the pencil pushers." That was all ShenLong said before shrugging.

"The Chinese is an idiot, and Frenchy is a parasite, as expected considering how crappy both your magic is." Isane commented, but before anyone could reply, the Emperor spoke.

"Then it's unanimous. The arrangement will stay the same, and you ten will go to your new station starting tomorrow." That announcement made everyone, even Zangetsu, to groan in frustration.

Isane could not help but laughed at their discomfort. "Believe me, you ants, teaching is a lot harder than diving head first to a battlefield, I speak from experience." Isane then directed a pointed look at Kurazakura.

Orimura Isane was many things, murderer, psychopathic, lunatic and outright evil, but she is one excellent teacher. Kurazakura and Setsura was a testament to her great teaching skills.

"All of us spent more than fifteen years fighting in a war, and now we have to teach brats how to fight." ShenLong groaned loudly while banging his head on the table. "Why can't everybody be like Ichika or Setsura? One being a natural born killer, the other being a natural born magician."

"Life is not that easy, you dumb twat." Isane said with amusement before giving Chifuyu a look. "You and I will have a talk later."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes on her mother before shaking her head. "No need, I know my limitations."

"You must be mistaking me, you stupid whore. I am not asking you, I am telling you that we will have a conversation later." Isane then glared at her eldest daughter. "You say you know your limitation, but I doubt that. When it involves my son, you don't know your limitations. You've prove that constantly in your life."

"Now that reminds me, who was the idiot who actually allowed this slut to be stationed in First High School, considering that she is not even allow to even be within 40 meters of Ichika-kun outside of military missions." Kurazakura wondered loudly still very bitter that she was refused a spot in the faculty of First High School, a spot that Chifuyu filled.

"The headquarters of the Police force is in Tokyo, you are the head of the Japanese Prison, and your headquarters is located in Hyogo. It is only natural that I will be stationed in First High School." Chifuyu stated with a victorious smirk.

"Regardless, remember your limitations, Chifuyu." The Emperor stated firmly, looking at Chifuyu with a threatening gaze. "One step out of line, I will replace you."

"…and I will kill you!" Isane added viciously, her smile reminiscing that of a wild animal.

"As long as I can see and be with my brother in a daily basis, I can stomach anything, even treating that piece of crap with an iota of respect is nothing but a small price to pay."

The meeting ended in that note.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Tokyo Imperial Palace, April 4, 2095.

"How do I look?" A young girl, fifteen years of age, inquired with an expressionless face, yet her voice was filled with hope and expectations.

The young girl, beauty wise, can only be described as _'Yamato Nadeshiko'_.

The young girl has long pinkish white hair with a white flower pin on the side. Her hair is parted in the middle and the front strands of her hair are tied. She has orange/red eyes that would remind anyone of twilight (the time between dawn and sunrise or between sunset and dusk). She has the physique of a ballet dancer, slim waist, firm yet smooth legs, and an average size breasts, giving her an exotic figure. The young girl also possesses a face that every pure Japanese girl would wish for.

_**(A/N: She looks like **__**Shirayuki Hotogi from Hidan no Aria, with the hair and eyes of Inori from Guilty Crown**__**) **_

The young girl was modeling a clean looking uniform that was composed of a white, one piece dress made out of silk with a black necktie, a green blazer that covered her delicate arms with a bluish-green, see through veil that went down to her knees worn over the white dress, she was also wearing black leggings with pointed shoes.

"Beautiful," Several maids answered simultaneously, at awe with her beauty.

The young girl, regardless of the compliment, was not satisfied.

"Compare to _**her**_, how do I look?" The young girl asked, emphasizing the word 'her'.

The maids around the young lady knew who '_**her**_' is, and the hesitation instantly appeared on their faces.

The young girl that they were serving, she looks beautiful.

The person that she referred as '_**Her**_' looks beyond beautiful.

But they did not have the heart or the courage to tell her that outright. They knew her since she was a child, and though she looks like the ideal Japanese woman, she has one glaring flaw that made the maids fear for their lives when dealing with her.

The young girl, who was staring at a three way, full body mirror, glance at the maids behind her, her orange/red eyes were emotionless yet it has a certain edge that made the maids before her cower.

"Please do not make me repeat myself." The young girl said with a sharp and narrowed tone.

The maids shrunk at her voice, but fortunately for them, they were save when somebody entered the room, that made the girl's eye shine in delight.

The person that entered the room wore semi-formal attire that also looks similar to a uniform. His uniform was composed of a black waistcoat worn over a white, with black stripes, dress shirt, and a white and green blazer that resembled a tail coat, matching black trousers, and leather black shoes.

"Yukihira-sama, I did not teach you to use your power to threaten people unless it is necessary." The person scolded her gently, his tone soft and gentle yet the disappointment was still detectable.

The young girl, now known as Yukihira, flushed dark red in humiliation before gazing at the maids sharply. "Out, all of you, OUT!" Yukihira ordered with a small amount of franticness in her voice.

The maids did not have to be told twice as they quickly vacated the room, giving the person who saved them a grateful look, a look that he ignored completely.

When the maids left the room, Yukihira went down to her knees and bowed her head at the person before her. "I apologize for my foul behavior, Ichika-sensei."

Ichika sighed at Yukihira's actions. "You are part of the royal family; you should not be bowing to anyone, especially not to a mere soldier like me." Ichika told her as he offered her a hand.

The words 'mere' and 'soldier' was enough to make Yukihira react eccentrically. "Ichika-sensei is not a mere soldier. Ichika-sensei is the pinnacle that all Magicians should thrive to reach." Yukihira stated her head was as low as possible without actually touching the ground.

Ichika rolled his eyes at this while shaking his head in exasperation. "Don't put me in such a high pedestal; you will just be disappointed in a long run." Ichika warned her as he knelt down to her level and gently lifted her body up until she was looking at his sharp crimson eyes. "Look at me when I say this; my only use is in the battlefield, outside of the battlefield, I am as good as trash. Do not look up to a trash like me as a role model, believe me, you won't get far in life if you do." Ichika lectured her before patting her on the head.

This gesture lacks the affection that Ichika always gives Setsura, but for Yukihira, this simple gesture was enough to make her day.

Ichika is her role model, her salvation, and her teacher. When everybody gave up on her, when she was at her lowest, he appeared out of nowhere and saved her from herself. When her own parents gave up on her, he was the one who grabbed her by the neck and dragged her out from her own personal hell.

She was eternally grateful for that.

Ichika then gently grabbed her by the hand and assisted her to her feet, before guiding her outside of the room.

Ichika did this because it was the proper thing to do. Amnesia or not, a unique psychological disorder or not, Ichika was still a gentlemen and Yukihira was his student. He would treat her properly and accordingly, nothing more, nothing less.

Yukihira looked at this the other way. Her small hand instantly melted at the touch of her sensei's strong and experience hands, the warmth giving her a feeling of satisfaction.

A satisfaction that lasted for a total of five minutes, because when they finally exited the Imperial Palace, Ichika let go of her hand and welcome another woman in her arms, and her eyes were instantly filled with jealousy and envy.

Yukihira knew this woman. The woman that her sensei was holding so lovingly was the person that she thrive to surpass.

During the early days of her life, her childhood, people around her called her the most beautiful and most talented magician in her generation. Her heritage automatically assured her of greatness.

She was sure that she would be the best in her generation.

And then she met _**her**_, the person who her precious sensei valued the most.

Her illusions shattered the moment she laid eyes on _**her**_, on her cousin.

If she had the beauty and elegance that every Japanese Lady should thrive and could hope for, her cousin has the beauty and elegance that would put angels to shame.

If she has the talents that only surface one's every decade, her cousin has the talents that will only surface ones in every century.

Everything she has, her cousin has it more in spades.

And that irritated her to no end.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ichika whispered to his sister's ear while giving her a genuine smile.

"No worries, Oniisama." Setsura assured him, answering his smile with a smile of her own.

Yukihira was looking at this exchange and tried her best to not show her jealousy.

'_It's not fair. They are siblings; siblings shouldn't love each other like this.'_ Yukihira thought enviously, once again feelings out of place as the siblings before her were once again in their own world, a world where no one but them exists.

Yukihira dreamt of having that kind of bond with her sensei.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I can't accept this, Sensei!?"

"Not this conversation again." Ichika mumbled in irritation as the group of three was inside of a limousine that was headed to First High School. The three of them were being escorted in such a way because of varying reason:

Ichika and Setsura are kept away from public eyes as much as humanly possible.

Yukihira is the only daughter of Zangetsu, and the only one that can take the throne after Kurazakura, or if anything happens to her.

Among the current children of the Emperor, only Zangetsu was married and has a child.

Setsura doesn't count because of the circumstances of her birth.

"Listen, I've told Setsura-hime this, and I will tell you the same thing I told her. I am fortunate enough to be accepted as a Course 2 student, and considering my abilities as a magician, abilities that you are well aware off, I consider being accepted in a Magic High School as being lucky." Ichika stated firmly, his voice stiff and sharp.

"But how come you are a reserve?" Yukihira asked in outrage. "When it comes to magic theory, nobody could is a match for you. Magic and CAD engineering, you are a level of your own. Even in magic and combat, nobody could touch you. People running First High School should be down on their hands and knees, thanking you that you would be attending their school for three years." Yukihira proclaimed stubbornly, while Setsura could not help but shake her head.

Though she agrees with her cousin, certain things were preventing her brother to shine. She hated the boundaries, restrictions, and limitation that were place upon on her brother but, as her brother told her repeatedly before, those things exists to prevent tragedies from escalating.

"Cousin Yukihira, must I remind you that Oniisama's [Blood-type Magic] cannot be used in public without proper clearance." Setsura reminded her cousin with a blank expression yet her tone was polite, extremely polite. "Oniisama's Magical Calculation Area is completely dominated by his [Blood-type Magic] and [Regeneration-type Magic], he is completely unlike us who can cast more than spells that are even outside of our affinities."

Yukihira whipped her head and turned her attention to her cousin, her face adopting a blank expression as well.

It is not that they hate each other; it is just that the two of them never gotten along.

Setsura was the person who Ichika nourish since she was six, while Yukihira was just a person that he took under his wing due to the respect that Ichika has for her father.

Yukihira envied Setsura because she was the apple of her sensei's eyes.

Setsura is uncomfortable with Yukihira because of the fact that she was the only one her brother ever acknowledged to possibly be in the same level as her when it comes to magical talent.

Another reason why Ichika took Yukihira under his wing was that he hated wasting talent.

"Are you insulting sensei?"

"I would rather cut my own arm than insult Oniisama!" Setsura answered; offended that her cousin would even dare accused her of belittling her beloved Oniisama. "Even if Oniisama is forbidden in using his signature magic, he is still very much a force to be reckoned with, even with just his remarkable Psion manipulation, and superb Ancient Magic; and not to mention, he is the only one capable of using Pushion base magic." Setsura stated knowingly. She was probably the only one who knew full well what her Oniisama was fully capable of, something that irked Yukihira.

True, Yukihira was merely under his wing for less than three years, but the young princess was still depressed that her sensei was still uncomfortable in showing his full abilities to her.

Yukihira cannot help but wonder what the difference between her and her cousin was. She knew that Setsura was his sister, but they were too close, way too close for comfort.

"Yes, about that, I am also limited with my Pushion spells. I am only allowed to use Pushion spells below number 30." Ichika informed them nonchalantly, and this time, the girls did not comment. The one weakness of Ichika's Pushion base spell is that the power levels of each spells are constant; the Pushion base spells cannot be weakened or be enhanced.

"But still, regardless of all the restrictions, Sensei should have been a Course 1 Student. Even with the limitations and restrictions, Sensei could still run circles around every student in First High School." Yukihira stated strongly, and Setsura nodded in agreement.

Her brother was a person who became great with his powers limited by himself.

"What's the point of being a Course 1 student, the curriculum of both Course 1 and Course 2 Students are similar, with the difference being the lack of Instructors in the part of the Course 2 Student." Ichika said knowingly, already knowing the curriculum and how the school operates. "If the instructor is not as experience as me in any field of magic then I would probably just offend the instructor, or even humiliate the instructor."

"You think we can convince grandfather in giving Sensei a teaching job?" Yukihira inquired her cousin.

"That would be lovely, but sharing Oniisama to you is already annoying enough." Her Oniisama using new models for his CAD development is one thing, her Oniisama teaching another person aside from her is another thing that she can barely tolerate.

One thing that would cause Setsura to snap in any given situation is for people to not appreciate her precious Oniisama for his hard work.

The reason why Setsura never argued about Yukihira's apprenticeship was because she was reminded of herself when she first met her cousin.

"Driver, pull over, this is my stop." Ichika called out, and the limousine instantly stopped to the side.

"Ichika-sensei, we are still a couple of yards away from First High School." Yukihira pointed out, but Ichika merely shook his head.

"We are going to enter First High School separately. Both of you already know the reason why. I've explained it to both of you before, for now, we have to go with the flow of the status quo." Ichika reminded them as he gazed over Yukihira.

"Know your limits. [Void-type magic] is out of the question, and if I ever sense you using that kind of magic in public, believe me, I have no problem casting [Gram Demolition] or any other of my anti-magic spells, and I will shoot you halfway across Tokyo just to prevent you from revealing any of the country's secret." Ichika half-warned, half-threatened her before gazing over Setsura, his sharp and hard eyes changing into soft and gentle.

"I'm looking forward for your freshman address. I know you would be fantastic like your usual self." Ichika said affectionately, lovingly caressing her face with his finger.

Setsura enjoyed the tender touch of her brother. It made her feel very lighthearted. "I will not disappoint you, Oniisama." Just the thought of disappointing him made Setsura want to cry.

Ichika, seeing the fright in his sister's eyes, leaned down and gently place a kiss on her forehead. "Don't be afraid, since the day I took you in, you never disappointed me, and you will not start now, and even if, by small chance, you disappoint me, you will always still be my precious princess. So don't be nervous, you'll do wonderful, like I know you would." To emphasize his point, he kissed her forehead again before kissing both of her cheeks, which left Setsura in a flustered mess, though her doubts disappeared and was replace by motivation by the simple gesture of love her brother gave her.

Yukihira, not liking the scene that was unfolding before her, cannot help but voice her distaste. "What about her, Sensei, aren't you going to remind her about her restrictions?"

"There's no need for that because unlike you, Setsura-hime knows her restrictions and can work around it, something that you still struggle to do." Ichika's voice changed from gentle and loving, to strict and cold once again. "Among Setsura-hime's seven affinities, only one has a restriction, and even with that, she is still better than any magician, technical wise. You, even having four affinities, still depend too much on your signature magic, and you have no idea how disappointed I am to myself that I still haven't cured you of that habit of yours." Ichika confessed before patting her on the shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm being too hard on you, but you are a diamond and I want you to glimmer as bright as possible. I beg for your forgiveness if you think I'm being too harsh, but if you shine as bright as the sun above me, I don't care if you grow to hate me, just as long as you become a beautiful master piece that would dazzle the Gods themselves, I can live with you hating my guts." Ichika told her with a soothing tone mix with his strict tone.

Ichika left the limousine after saying that, leaving the two princesses alone in their own.

"This is the reason why I don't like my Oniisama teaching other people. If they cannot meet his standards, he will blame himself, and this is difficult because Oniisama can see the best out of anyone, and he can bring the best out of anyone, if that certain anyone knows how to listen and follow his teachings to the best of their ability."

Yukihira glanced at her cousin after hearing that, and she struggle to not glare at her.

"You are not the only who clings on his every word. He is also my everything." Yukihira stated passively yet passionately.

"Then stop making him feel bad, and be that jewel that my Oniisama knows you can be." Setsure rebutted with an equally emotionless voice.

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

First High School, as far as I can tell, has three core buildings.

The main building, the practice building, and an experiment building made up three of the school buildings.

The other facilities are as follow

An auditorium/gymnasium whose internal layout can be altered via transformation machinery. A library with three levels above ground and two levels below. Two small gymnasiums. A preparation building equipped with a changing room, a shower room, an equipment-storage room, and club rooms. The canteen, the cafeteria, and the procurement department are in another building, and above all that, the various large and small annexes constructed make the design of First High School appear more like the campus of a suburban university than a typical high school.

I looked left and right as I walked along a path which was paved with a layer of bricks, and I must admit that I am quite impress with the design.

Architecture is just another form of art, and this school is a fine work of art worthy of much great praise.

As I continue to look around the school, I cannot help but be blown away at how well constructed the school is. Normally, when designing buildings, engineers and architects either undermines beauty for stability, or merely focus on beauty and completely ignores stability.

First High School is a great balance of both beauty and stability. I can tell the design of each building is both practical for training and for learning, and each building is sturdy enough to survive a couple of attacks ranging from heavy artillery weaponry to low to mid level A-Class spells.

I am very impress.

Everything in the school is beautifully built that I cannot help but want to hear some great classical music. There is nothing better than listening to great classical music and reading a novel while being surrounded by an architectural art.

Fortunately for me, I can enjoy some time for myself because the entrance ceremony would start in two hours, giving me ample time to listen to some of my favorite composition by various artist in the 18th and 19th century.

Lucky me!

After five minutes of walking around while referring to the campus map displayed on my mobile terminal, I finally found a good place to relax and calm my mind. Beyond a row of trees which were positioned in such a way I could look at the school and admire how well it is built, I spotted a bench in the courtyard.

'_It's a good thing that it's not raining.'_ I frivolous thought entered my mind as I sat down on the three-man bench, before opening my mobile terminal, and started accessing a music database filled with my favorite musical compositions.

I took a pair of earphones from my pocket and instantly wore them, before choosing the composition that I want to listen to in this particular moment.

I am in the mood for some Johann Sebastian Bach.

As I search my terminal for some of Johann Bach's violin composition, I cannot help but allow my eyes to wonder off and continue to admire the beauty of the school.

This courtyard seems to be a shortcut from the preparation building to the auditorium.

They were probably roped in by the management of the entrance ceremony to help out. That is, the current students (upperclassmen to the young man) who were passing the young man at a small distance away. All of them had the same eight-petaled flower emblem on the left side of their chests.

As they passed by, a trail of artless, ill-meaning words escaped from their mouths, and I can only hear them because of my enhance hearing.

—isn't that kid a Weed?

—he's early... he sure is enthusiastic for a reserve.

—in the end, he's just a spare.

A conversation, which I didn't really care, flowed into his ears.

The word, Weed, refers to a Course 2 student.

The students who have the emblem design of an eight-petaled flower on the left side chest area of their blazers are called "Blooms", while the Course 2 students who don't have that are likened to weeds which have no blooming flowers, and are sneered upon as "Weeds".

I shook my head in boredom as I selected Johann Bach's **Partita No. 3 in E major BWV 1006 **solo and enjoyed one of Mr. Bach's most excellent compositions. As beautiful and lively melody flowed into my ears, I cannot help but have my mind drift into the schools current curriculum for magic technician hopefuls.

The quota for the freshmen in this school is two hundred. Among them, one hundred of them entered this school as Course 2 students, and another hundred enters as Course 1.

The First High School which is affiliated with the National University of Magic is an institution established under national policy for the purpose of nurturing Magic Technicians.

In exchange for a granted budget from the country, it had the obligation to produce definite results.

Every year, this school produces over a hundred graduates who either enter the University of Magic or enroll in a Magic Technical Institute of Specialized Higher Training.

While it's a pity, the fact is magic education is a trial-and-error thing. Regardless of how much the country progress in magic, magic will always remind as a never-ending research and experiment. For every experiment, accidents are inescapable, and accidents involving magic tends to go beyond the level of minor mishaps, and it can easily happen directly through magic slip-ups from mere practice.

Even while the students are aware of the dangers involved, one will bet one's future on one's own talent in magic and the possibility that exists in oneself, and walk the path to become a Magician.

After all, to be a magician is to walk with death. To be a magician, one must that you may lose your life in a heartbeat.

I should know, I died once before, and it was quite a very unique experience.

When there are only a handful of people who possess such talent, and that talent is highly appraised by society, few would throw it away. In today's society, talent in magic is everything.

Magic is hereditary and genetically. A person's worth as a magician is determined by birth. If the child's parents are powerful magicians or have an ancestry with long lines of magically talented individuals, the odds are, 95 over 100, the child would become a powerful magician.

My beautiful Setsura-hime is the prime example of that. A child born from both the genes of an Orimura and a member of the royal family, My Setsura-hime has the most prestigious pedigree when it comes to lineage, and she has talents and abilities in magic that would humble anyone.

Magical talent in today's society is not everything, it is the only thing!

Even more so for the young men and women who have yet to reach their individual and magical maturity. Rendering them unable to pursue a road outside of a 'brilliant future'. Another fact, as a consequence of such a belief system getting fixed inside of them, is that, many children have been burdened with 'wounds' from that belief system.

Thanks to the accumulation of know-how, most accidents resulting in deaths or handicapped bodies have been eradicated.

However, one's talent in magic can be easily impaired from a psychological component.

Every year, the number of students who have dropped out as a result of being unable to use magic due to the shock of an accident is by no means small.

The ones who fill the gap are the "Course 2 students".

Upon enrolling in schools, they are allowed to participate in classes, use the facilities and access data, but they lack the most important component in their studies, that they are not entitled to receive personal instruction in practical magic skills.

They can only learn on their own, and show results through their own efforts.

If they can't do that, they will have to graduate from a normal high school.

If one does not graduate from a magic high school, one cannot pursue studies in the University of Magic.

Given that the number of people who can teach magic is very insufficient, it was unavoidable that the more talented ones be given priority. Right from the beginning, Course 2 students are accepted under the condition that no one will teach them.

Publicly, it is forbidden to call the Course 2 students "Weeds".

However, in part, one can almost say that this has become a well-known derogatory term for them, a term which is rooted even within the Course 2 students themselves. Even the Course 2 students have to recognize that they are no more than spares.

That is the same for me.

That was why there was no need for those _children_ to have spoken that loud on purpose for me to realize that. I had entered this school while being fully aware of that fact. I've already accepted that.

'_What an unnecessary favor from them.' _I thought to myself as the composition that I am listening to reach Bourrée.

My mother is the strongest and wisest female magician in Asia, probably in the world, and she was correct when she said that the standard of every magician that the country was producing is diminishing by the generation.

Every student that I look at, my upperclassmen and my fellow freshmen, I cannot see an ounce of potential in them, and the way they act is just, DAMN!

Carefree, ignorant to the happenings of the world, naïve, innocent, ego as big as Tokyo, I can list many more, but that would ruin my mood and I would like to be in my best mood when I watch my princess make her speech.

Bottom line, I can already tell that the caliber of magicians that would be produce by next year would be crap, at best.

One look alone, I can tell that none of them are fit to be soldiers.

It seems that a lot of Magicians would be pencil pushers when they graduate from this school. Sure, they can work for private companies, but that would just be a waste. A magician is a tool that the country could use as it please. We magician exists to be use by our country…

… except for Setsura-hime. Anybody that tries to use her, God have mercy on their soul because I will unleash my full power on them, and I will tear them to shreds.

Still, a magician is useless if the country cannot use the magician.

I let out a small, satisfied smile as **Partita No. 3 in E major BWV 1006** ended. I promise the Emperor and Orimura-sama that I would try to help my generation produce high quality magicians.

As of right now, the Magicians that can serve the country in my generation can only be count by one hand, and all of them women, with one of them being slightly insane, more so than me.

I got a lot of work to do.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Every morning, Setsura was usually a very happy girl. Of course, waking up in the arms of her Oniisama was enough to make her blissful for the rest of the day.

Today was not her usual morning.

The only high in her morning was waking up in her Oniisama's warm and protective arms and having breakfast together with him.

Her morning went a downward spiral after that.

Her mood worsened as the day progress.

Her Oniisama wasn't able to accompany her to school because of some stupid label that they have to confirm with for a while.

She was force to be with her cousin for an hour. Among her cousins, Yukihira and Kana were the only two that she could possibly tolerate, because they tolerate her as well. She would have had a better relationship with them if it weren't for the fact that they were eyeing her Oniisama like a piece of meat, and being with Yukihira for a whole hour was tense to say the least.

Her mood that started out to be so bright was slowly disintegrating, and it completely disintegrated when she saw the person that she loathed the most.

Because of her status as the freshman representative, she was escorted into a private room in the auditorium where she was to meet the Principal.

When she arrived in the room, the person that greeted her was the person that she did not want to see at any given day.

Orimura Chifuyu, wearing an outfit that was composed of a formal white shirt, with a black overcoat, black skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes, was standing before her, and as usual, just the sight of each other made their magical aura's flare.

The temperature around Chifuyu was a thousand degrees below zero, and it was a shock that nothing was frozen solid.

The air around Setsura was heavy, and the light around her was flickering dangerous.

To use a spell unconsciously without any activation process if a testament at how powerful there phenomena rewriting ability is. But, letting out their magic get out of control was a proof of how unskilled they are, and it was also proof of their exceptional ability.

One person would beg the difference though.

"COW, DOLL, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" A harsh voice shouted, and the two women were instantly met by a heel hitting them on the back of the head.

Though the kick was strong, the women prove their toughness by not faltering one bit.

Isane, with Yamato by her side, entered the room that the women were in the moment she felt their magic getting out of control.

Even though she was in public, Isane was still wearing a military style outfit decorated with many medals, showing off all her accomplishments.

The women looked at Isane with varying expression. Chifuyu was sneering resentfully at her mother while Setsura was looking at her with respect.

Isane just looked at the two women in front of her with irritation and annoyance, and she was wishing that instead of the eyesores, her son was the one standing before her.

"Both of you, I do not give a fuck how much you two despised each other, I do not give a fuck how much you two want to tear each other apart, you two will control yourselves and not destroy this school until it is out of my hands, especially you, you damn Doll." Isane scolded the two with a glare filled with hate. "Both of you show some restraints. I don't practically like the two of you and I would like nothing more than for both of you to strangle each other to death with your bare hands, but we can't have everything we want in our lives."

Brushing aside the clear death threat, Chifuyu continued to glare at her mother. "I cannot believe that the Emperor and Grandfather would put you in charge of a school."

"You see, you dumb cow, the standards of magicians are falling. I mean, aside from my Ichika, everyone here are trash…" Isane then diverted her gazed on Setsura, who did not flinch at her hate-filled eyes. "…and that includes you and Zangetsu's little scum, you two are just slightly better."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Isane-sensei." And that made Isane step in front of Setsura and get into her face.

Setsura did not show any weakness as Isane glared at her up-close, not even flinching as the woman violated her personal space.

"Listen, and listen well, you already know this, but I will once again remind you. I loathed your mother, I despised your cousin, and I hate you, but I will not strike you or your cousin because my son deemed both of you worthy of his time, especially you, but please, carve this in your mind…" Isane raised her hand and brought it in front of Setsura's face, before flexing her fingers, the sound of her knuckles and fingers cracking actually made Setsura flinch. "…I do not need to physically touch you to break you in half, and I will tell you this, I can acquire a new Doll for my son to nurture, or I'll even make a new one just for him."

In the outside, Setsura did not show a reaction, in the inside, Setsura was shaking slightly. Setsura knew how intense and dangerous Isane could be; she was, after all, her Oniisama's mother and the similarities between them were frightening.

"I understand that I am replaceable." That was all Setsura could say as Isane diverted her eyes at her daughter.

"And you, you worthless Cow, you've been dodging so many bullets it's not even funny anymore, but believe me when you slip up, I will be there with a sword ready to remove your head." Isane then invaded her daughter's personal face, and stood right in front of her in close proximity.

"Remember your limitations, you can be in the same place as my son but if you get too close to him for my comfort, believe me, I will end your miserable life. Do we have an understanding!?"

Among the Shoguns, only five people can fight Ichika in an equal footing, and only two people can fight Isane with a small chance of winning. Chifuyu was in both category, but even she would admit to herself that she was terrified at the prospect of fighting her mother. Chifuyu knew full well how powerful and vicious her mother is.

Orimura Isane is a very vile and very evil woman compact in a 5 ft 10 in, 127 lb woman.

Chifuyu, not thrusting her mouth to reply, merely nodded stiffly.

Isane, liking the fear that she saw in both their eyes, smile in glee. They may deny it, they may even hide it, but Isane could smell fear a mile away. Everybody that she knew was terrified of her, the head of the Orimura clan, her father-in-law, was afraid of her, and even the Emperor himself was afraid of her.

She was accustomed in people fearing her.

The only person who did not fear her and actually love her was her son, and that, for her, was breath of fresh air.

"Both of you have an understanding how to act in this school while I am in charge, but I will still lay down the law for both of you." Isane turned her attention to Setsura.

"Remember your place as my son's perfect doll. Every student in this school are trashes, so you being the little, perfect princess of this school that my son envision you to be would be a cake walk, so make it happen, and you are not allowed to be in the arms of another man. Remember, my son owns every inch of you."

"Understood, and I already know that, Isane-sensei." Setsura assured her, bowing her head, refusing to meet her eyes. "I will do anything and everything for my Oniisama."

And he would do the same, and much more in a heartbeat, was the thought of everyone in the room.

Isane knowing that she had drove the message through her student, looked over her daughter.

"You can be at the presence of my son, but if you as much as look at my son with eyes that are not strictly professionally, I will snap your neck."

"I know, I've heard it before." Chifuyu replied, trying to keep her face as emotionless as possible.

"And one more thing, if you two fight each other, you two can expect me to personally break the fight, and break every bone in your bodies, so please, try not to kill each other while both of you are here." Isane then laughed as she finally took a step back. "Who am I kidding, please try to kill each other. After all, I am trying to find a reason to break both of you in half."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Kanza-sama, Kanza-sama, it's her, it's her."

"She looks so magnificent, so breathtaking, not even Nee-san is a match."

Two teens, fifteen years of age, could not help but looked at the girl, a girl younger than them by a year, with astonishment. The said girl was sitting beside the Principal of First High School, a serene and regal look on her face which attracted everyone's attention towards her.

By just merely sitting, the girl was projecting an aura of a pure blooded noble.

"She looks very pretty." Nohotoke Honne commented sleepily, her eyes shut but her head was facing to Setsura's direction. Honne Nohotoke has sleepy yellow eyes and pink shoulder length hair, most of which hangs free, the exception being two small pigtails on either side of her head held in place by yellow hair ties. Her appearance is usually marked by her long sleeves that obscure her hands.

"Quite, and she also stood out during the entrance exam." Sarashiki Kanzashi commented as she stared at the girl who dominated the entrance exam. Sarashiki Kanzashi has blue hair and dark red eyes, and her uniform consists of the standard model with two hairpins on both sides of her head (right and left) and yellow leggings. She also wears a pair of glasses.

"Her test results in both practical and theory has such an overwhelming difference from 2nd place…!" Kanzashi breathed out, overwhelm by the larger than life beauty sitting on the stage.

"Yeah," Honne agreed with a slow yet enthusiastic nod. "0.218 Magic Invocation Speed, that's even faster than Tabane-chi's by a mile."

"And her scores are higher than nee-san's by a large margin. She is so amazing!" Kanzashi proclaimed in an awestruck tone.

The two teens' conversation was interrupted when the principal let out a cough, catching everyone's attention.

Isane stepped on the podium and the conversation that echoed in the auditorium vanished, and was replace by her killing Aura, an aura that made everyone in the vicinity felt like they were stabbed by a knife on the heart. "Right now, the affiliate of the University of Magic, First High School's Entrance Ceremony shall begin, which translates that all of you should shut the fuck up, keep your mouth shut so the event can proceed smoothly." Orimura Isane was never a public speaker unless she was barking out orders, interrogating people, or chewing out trashes.

Isane's blunt introduction with her killing aura was enough to truly silence everyone in the auditorium.

"Now, for an address from the Freshman Representative, please welcome, the most well crafted doll any of you will see in the country, Byakushiki Setsura-san." Isane announced in such a bland tone that it almost put everyone in the auditorium to sleep.

But they perked up the moment Setsura stood in the podium.

"The freshman rep is really beautiful, huh!"

"She's also in the top class, it's amazing!"

Setsura noted, as she expected, Isane was looking at her with eyes that clearly says 'don't screw up or else', but she ignored that gazed. Even though Isane hated her guts with a passion, it would not change anything.

She will always be Ichika's baby girl, his princess, his pride and joy.

Setsura will always be Ichika's most prize master piece.

Setsura took a deep breath as she momentarily closed her eyes to feel the current mood of the auditorium. With a simple yet stable flare of her psion, her senses sharpen considerably and her presence started to saturate the air, intimidating those with weak wills and weak magic. After a moment, she opened her eyes, her serene expression vanishing, and was replaced by an expression worthy of royalty, her very aura change from soothing to overwhelming.

For a moment, for a split second, Setsura's eyes met her Oniisama's, and Ichika's encouraging eyes that were filled with pride, pride for her, made her smile, a smile so elegantly that it practically blinded anyone who saw it.

At the sight of that smile, the guys felt ready to faint, and the girls' cheeks started to heat up. The smile on Setsura's face was just...illuminating, breathtaking, and oh so, so..._beautiful_.

"It is quite strange. This is the first time I've seen such a variety of talents in one room." Setsura began, everybody in the crowd now clearly listening to every word that she was uttering.

Though, at the mention of 'talent', Isane rolled her eyes. _'Clearly, this girl, regardless of being raised by my Ichika for many years, and so unlike my son, doesn't know the definition of talent, or what it looks like.'_

"I, representing the freshmen of this year, am a proud to be a member of this fine institution, and I am looking forward in watching everyone us grow to become 'True Magicians'." Setsura stated, pausing for a moment as she allowed her words to be process by everyone before continuing.

"I am going to be honest and be frank with all of you. I maybe the Freshman Representative, but somewhere out there, seated somewhere in this very building, is a person more deserving to be in this position." Unconsciously, Setsura turned her head for a fraction and looked at her brother and their eyes met again. "Unfortunately though, that person hates the spotlight so all of you will have to settle for a substandard replacement."

That made everyone chuckle, thinking that it was a joke. All of the students present have seen the Entrance Exam results, and nobody was even close to her overall result.

Setsura dominated in the Practical Exams, destroying the old record and setting a new, and she came in second in the theory portion of the exam.

Setsura was slightly offended by the laughter that echoed in the building, but she did not dare say nor do anything to chastise them.

The moment she stepped foot in the podium, she could feel her brother's eyes focus solely at her. That alone motivated her to be as perfect as possible.

'_I will not disappoint him.'_ Setsura thought fiercely as she continued with her address, oblivious to the feeling of worry that was building inside of her brother.

_**(Sorry, I'm not good in writing motivational speeches)**_

_**(Scene Change)**_

In the auditorium of First High School, a thunderous applause echoed loudly as the Freshman Representative finish her reply address and gave everyone before her a courteous bow.

Setsura's reply address was outstanding as expected from a girl of her caliber.

Even though she was fired up and included a number of pretty dangerous phrases like "everyone alike", "as a single body", "aside from magic" or "in an integrated manner", she managed to set them up properly and they didn't sound thorny at all.

After all, the word equality does not exist in the world of magic.

Though Setsura was smiling for appearance purposes, she cannot help but feel nervous when she saw her brother leave the moment her speech ended, and began doubting herself whether or not she did a good job or not in her speech.

But she was not able to ponder on the thought when she felt somebody, with a considerably strong psion aura approaching her from the side. Due to reflexes, she instantly turned her attention to the approaching figure, and was met with a smiling girl, a year older than her.

Setsura momentarily stopped walking as she studied the approaching girl.

The girl has short blue hair and dark red eyes. Her uniform was slightly modified; with the dress being smaller so that it can reveal a portion of her legs, and for instead of having a light blue-green blazer, her blazer was light yellow with blue highlights, and the blazer did not have a veil, and the uniform was finish off with red leggings that emphasize her thighs. She has a voluptuous figure with tender thighs.

With one look alone, Setsura already knew the clan the girl came from.

'_Vladilena's little sister, a Sarashiki.'_ That knowledge alone was enough to make her slight wary. Setsura was well acquainted with Vladilena, being the doctor of her Oniisama two months after his resurrection and one of the two Shoguns that her brother frequently work with during the Asian war.

The smile on the girl's face was enough for Setsura to suspect that the girl has some of Vladilena's least likeable traits.

The girl stopped several feet from her, roughly three feet to respect Setsura's personal space. "What an interesting speech, my darling." The girl greeted with a welcoming and cheerful tone, yet Setsura could easily detect some underlying meaning behind her friendly demeanor. "Well done, Byakushiki-kun."

"Thank you, sempai." Setsura once again bowed properly, showing the manners that her brother instilled upon her since she was young.

The girl smiled at how well mannered her junior is, before quoting some of the most interesting part of Setsura's speech.

"We should equally"

"Work together"

"Irrespective of Magic"

"That was quite an interesting way to mix suggestive words." The girl teased while Setsura merely smiled wryly.

"You remind me of a certain doctor I met when I was twelve, you resemble her as well." Setsura replied with a polite tone.

The girl, much to her credit, merely smiled widely. "You must have met my Oneechan, she's a good doctor, but she's kind of, well…Tell me, did she gave you nightmares? She tends to give everyone she treats nightmares?" The girl said with a tone that was half-sheepish, half-apologetic.

Setsura shook her head. The only person allowed to touch her body was Oniisama. Even now, her Oniisama was the one doing all of medical checkups.

"What does sempai want with me?" Setsura asked, direct to the point. "And if it is not so much of a bother, may I inquire for Sempai's name?" Setsura requested curtly and polite.

Maybe too polite for the girl blushed in embarrassment. "This nee-san apologizes for her rudeness. My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi; I'm the student council president!" The girl called Tatenashi introduced herself formally, with a welcoming aura.

"No apologies needed, Sarashiki-sempai, and may I say I'm honored for someone of your caliber talking to someone like me."

'_Proper, sophisticated, and well-mannered, nee-san is very impress and slightly overwhelmed.'_ Tatenashi admitted in her thoughts as she tried to reach Setsura's standard and level of regality, which took a lot from her.

"This nee-san is at awe with Byakushiki-chan. I've, or should I say, we've been looking for people of your caliber, we, the Student Council that is."

'_Predictable,'_ Setsura thought dryly while trying to keep a straight face. Elementary school to middle school and now, high school, everything was still very predictable. _'Story of my life, being recruited for the Student Council at the very first day.'_

As the two continue their conversation, the entrance ceremony concluding the moment Setsura's speech ended, the whispers and mumbles became louder as everyone's attention was focus on the two beauties.

"UWAAH, she's talking with the president."

"Wow, I've never seen such high class girls in the same place at the same time. I'm so star struck."

"Both of them look so beautiful."

Several more mumbles and whispered filled the auditorium as a group of students approach the two, some freshmen and some upperclassmen, led by a boy the same age as Tatenashi.

"Pres! Sorry for disturbing you during your talk." The boy said in an unapologetic way, while the people that he brought with him hurriedly surrounded the two, more specifically, Setsura.

The countless faceless people, as far as the two ladies are concern, started showering Setsura with praises.

"Byakushiki-san, you were amazing earlier~"

"You're pretty and smart as well."

"It's an honor to be in the same class as someone as wonderful as you."

"Fitting the title of **'Bloom'**, you're like a budding flower among us the highest."

While Setsura was showered with many praises, Tatenashi could not help but study her junior. True, she was smiling, and it was a vibrant smile that can illuminate any dark room, but, upon closer inspection, Tatenashi discovered that the smile that she wore was a fake.

For the sake of not offending those who gathered enough courage to approach her, Setsura was wearing a fake, empty smile, but it will still bright enough to fool the eyes of those around her.

Even Tatenashi was almost fooled.

'_Yare, yare, yare, what an amazing girl!'_ Tatenashi thought in both astonishment and amusement as she gauged how the girl would handle such a situation.

Though she was being showered by many colorful and pleasant praises and compliments, Setsura cannot help but feel rather irritated.

She has telepathic abilities, but even without that ability, she can tell the most, if not all, the compliments and praises that were being given to her were halfhearted, empty and/or shallow, and it was sickening.

Setsura, while still keeping a calm composure, had her light blue eyes narrowed, and was preparing herself to get out of the crowd, by force if necessary.

But before things can escalate into that level, Tatenashi intervene.

"Byakushiki-san, may I offer you to join me and student council to have lunch." Tatenashi offered, visibly impress with the girl. Her senses were honed enough to detect a shift of psion energy, or even a minor preparation for a magic process, and with those skills, she was able to feel the slow build-up of power within Setsura, but it was barely.

The shift of psion with Setsura was so faint and the activation sequence was so minor that she barely able to detect it.

'_This girl is high quality.'_ Tatenashi thought to herself; wondering where the girl came from, and from what clan does she belong. It was clear to her that a girl of her caliber belongs to one of the Ancient and noblest clans in the country, and her speech also indicated that.

The girl was very patriotic for her age.

That offer was able to hush some of the most enthusiastic student, and for that, Setsura was very grateful.

But still….

"I would like to apologies, but I must decline." Setsura stated with soft tone. "I am to meet my Oniisama, and then, we shall head home. The both of us have a very tight schedule."

At the mention of a big brother, everybody perked up and began wondering what kind of a big brother she has.

Tatenashi, on the other hand, smile mischievously as the mention of her brother.

"Then, won't you accompany me on your way?" Tatenashi requested as she gave her a warm and friendly smile.

"Yes, thank you for your concern." Setsura replied with a friendly tone. She was still suspicious, considering whom Tatenashi's sister is, but at least her smile did not possess any ill will.

"Your brother's name is Byakushiki Ichika, right?" Tatenashi inquired as she led Setsura to the exit of auditorium, the two of them ignoring the crowd following them from behind.

"Do you know much about my brother?" Setsura asked intrigued by the voice that Tatenashi use to refer to her brother.

The voice that Tatenashi use was that of interest.

Tatenashi smiled at this. She finally have her in a conversation. "Actually, he's quite the topic of discussion amongst the teachers at the moment. His average mark across all his paper tests was 99%. Especially in the areas of Magic Theory and Magic Engineering, the average mark amongst the qualifiers was 70%, but he got full marks for both!"

Tatenashi was rather excited at the prospect of meeting the male Byakushiki. "Though he was a Course 2 student, his scores in the theory portion of the entrance examination were nothing short of remarkable. He practically perfected the theory portion of the exam, which was considered impossible for a High School Student. Those scores were unprecedented, so I was rather curious. Byakushiki-san is amazing, but your brother is amazing as well."

There was only one sure way to get into Setsura's good graces without earning her respect first, and that was by honestly praising her precious Oniisama. Her Oniisama was a great person and has so many talents, and though he was very successful, he preferred to hide his success.

Those that can see how great her brother is without knowing his hidden success, were people who were okay in her book.

"Thank you very much. It's an honor."

Tatenashi was a person rarely dazzled by beauty, but the beautiful expression on Setsura's face was so bright that Tatenashi though that there were flowers blooming around her.

'_For her to be this happy over her brother, they must have a good relationship.'_ Tatenashi thought with a bittersweet smile as she thought of her own little sister.

"President," Tatenashi's musing was interrupted when the Vice President of the Student council fake a cough. "President, the main issue at hand!" The Vice president reminded her as he trailed behind the two gorgeous girls as they finally set foot in the school courtyard, just outside the Auditorium.

"It's rude and inelegant to interrupt." Tatenashi scolded her second in command. "Whatever it is, it can be discussed in later date."

"But…" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted when Setsura suddenly took several large strides, almost sprinting, and broke off from the crowd.

"ONIISAMA!" Setsura exclaimed loudly and happily as she spotted her brother.

Ichika smiled as she stopped right in front of him. The two have enough common sense to not show any public display of affection in public.

After all, they are siblings.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, Oniisama." Setsura apologies deeply, but Ichika merely brushed her apology aside and merely patted her on the head.

"No need, after all, I understand full well how many people will be drawn to you." Ichika said, narrowing his eyes at the crowd behind his sister.

All eyes were directed at Ichika, and the crowd that was behind Setsura felt very disappointed.

They imagined Setsura's brother to be a man with rugged good looks and a chiseled athletic body filled with raw sexuality and overflowing with male confidence! Certainly only a man like that could possibly be her brother.

The person that Setsura was happily talking with was average, at best.

One of the faceless members of the crowd noticed something about the freshman representative's brother and could not help but point it out.

"He's a weed!"

"EH, Seriously!?"

"So, a top sister and a failure brother? It must be really embarrassing to enter the same school, huh!"

'_Fools,' _Tatenashi frowned at mutterings that she was hearing from the other student's as she studied the two siblings, and she did not like what she was seeing.

Setsura was currently trembling, but not from fear, but from anger. Though the foul comments were spoken in a whisper, it seems that Setsura was still able to hear it, and it seems that she did not appreciate insults being thrown at her brother.

Tatenashi was quite nervous now as she had glimpse at the amount of power that was leaking out of Setsura. It seems that her anger was affecting her control over her magic.

Tatenashi was about to break the crowd off before things could escalate, but something happened before her eyes that stunned her in place.

Setsura's brother closed the distance between him and his sister, and embraced her with a single arm.

After that, the devil made its presence known.

The courtyard in front of the auditorium was at least 150 yards in diameter, in that wide area; a malevolent aura filled the courtyard.

The aura radiated intense killing intent.

The aura radiated primal blood lust.

The aura radiated corrupted evil.

The aura itself felt like death.

Those people unfortunate enough to be within the courtyard descended into a pit of despair and terror as the malicious aura suffocated them.

Tatenashi's eyes widen as her legs shook in fright, and vaguely noticed that everyone in the courtyard, with the exception of her, Setsura and her brother, already fainted, foam and spit spilling out from their mouths, and if the smell was accurate, some of the people soiled themselves.

Not that Tatenashi could blame that.

'_What the fuck is this!? I can't feel an ounce of magic in the air, but damn it, why can't I move?'_ Tatenashi started to sweat as her entire body uncontrollably trembled in fear. _'What the hell is this aura!? How could pure aura have this kind of affect!? Is this even aura!? If it is Aura, then i__t's like no aura I've ever felt before...It's not just bigger or stronger. It's too dense and heavy to even be called aura. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...__'_

Tatenashi, though shaking uncontrollably, did not remove her eyes from the siblings across her.

What she saw baffled her.

Setsura did not show any signs of being affected by the vile and malicious aura, in contrary, she had a genuine smile on her face, and she looks to be at home and at peace in her brother's arms.

What truly caught Tatenashi's attention was Ichika and how he held his little sister.

For starters, no brother should hold his sister like that. Even from a distance, Tatenashi could see how tender Ichika was holding his little sister.

Secondly, Tatenashi could not help but stare at Ichika's dark crimson eyes. Crimson eyes that were many times darker than hers looks absolutely lifeless, lacking emotions and lacking light yet it was sharp and it would remind anyone of a hunter. His soulless crimson eyes, for some reason, Tatenashi found it attractive.

Lastly, Tatenashi could see that aura radiating from him, and there was no question that he was cause of the evil and twisted aura that flooded the courtyard.

Tatenashi swore as she continued to stare at Ichika that she saw an outline of a massive black wolf that looks absolutely vicious, glaring at her with its crimson eyes with slitted pupils behind Ichika. As strange as it may seem, the wolf had a pair of angel wings, and it looked absolutely majestic with it.

Another strange thing that Tatenashi took note of was that the wolf seems to be hovering protectively over Setsura.

For what seems like a days, the aura finally resided, which made Tatenashi release the breath that she never thought she was holding, and instantly collapse to her knees as the heavy pressure that was weighing her down was finally lifted.

'_That was hell.'_

"I'm sorry for that." Tatenashi lifted her head to see Ichika standing over her, Setsura clinging onto him with both arms with a clear sign of possessiveness. "Although I would say, I'm impress, over 200 people fainted with just my aura, but you were able to stand, albeit barely, but that still shows how strong your will his." Tatenashi, for some reason, felt quite flattered with that simple compliment.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Setsura-hime, can you come with me for a while?" Ichika requested as he and Setsura reached home.

"Of course, Oniisama…" Setsura replied as she removed her shoes and followed her brother inside of their house.

There was no one to welcome them.

The house, which vastly exceeded the average size, appeared to be mostly inhabited by just Ichika and Setsura.

The Emperor and the Orimura head offered the two housing in their respective palace and estate, an offer that the two rejected immediately.

Though he has a good working relationship with Chifuyu since he became an official member of the military and they do work together perfectly, Ichika was very uncomfortable with her, and he tends to avoid her as much as possible. For some reason, Ichika could not stay in the same room with Chifuyu for a prolong period of time. Also, Ichika cannot stand the head Orimura's last and surviving son. Every time Ichika saw Orimura Kurei (his father), for some reason, he always attacked him for no reason whatsoever.

Ichika's relationship with the Royal Family was combustible at best. Shirokishi cannot stand him. Kurazakura always wants him to stay by her side. Zangetsu was very professional with him, but tends to push him to his daughters direction.

Setsura's reason in rejecting the offers was similar to her brother's. She was extremely uncomfortable with Shirokishi, she has a very competitive rivalry with Kurazakura, and she and Yukihira barely tolerate each other. The two daughters of Kurei cannot stand her and vice versa, and Isane only acknowledges her during training.

Her relationship with her father was nonexistent.

With that thought, Ichika constructed a house just for them. The house was not as extravagant nor a big as their mansion back in Yokohama, but it was enough for the two to live comfortably.

The house has two floors, and it has ten rooms.

…but it only has one bedroom.

Ichika opened the door of one of the rooms located below the house, and after opening the door, Ichika scoop Setsura in his arms and carried her bridal style before entering the room.

The room was an art and weapons gallery. The room was filled with many magnificent and stellar art pieces, ranging from paintings to statues to carvings, and weapons that left a significant impact in history, from guns to swords to CADs.

In the middle of the room was an elegant throne crafted from the finest Ash-wood, and behind the throne was a queen-size bed.

Ichika crossed the room rather quickly, and gently place Setsura on the throne. With Setsura seated comfortably on the throne, Ichika went down to one knee and bowed before her.

Setsura was well aware that she was a member of the Royal Family, making her a Princess due to a technicality, and though she was happy being treated like a Queen by her brother, she would have preferred it if her brother didn't act like a slave whenever he does.

"Setsura-hime, today's Freshman Address was brilliant, as expected." Ichika praised her with a tone filled with pride, filling Setsura's heart with glee once again. "I'm sorry for the lateness, I couldn't tell you properly afterwards because of my mood swing."

"Its okay, Oniisama, I understand that some _peasants _would not understand and would inevitably irate you_._" Setsura was usually above insulting people below her, but her fangs will always appear whenever there are people insulting her brother.

"Those people that were following you, were they bothering?" Ichika asked caringly, yet there a certain edge in his tone.

"No, they weren't, Oniisama." Setsura did not elaborate. Though Setsura found them annoying, there was no need for them to feel her brother's wrath. It would be a crime for her brother to raise a hand or even waste a moment of his time against insects that weren't even worthy to breathe the same air that he was breathing.

"Good, and I do hope that mother and Chifuyu-san did not bother you too much. I would apologies for whatever my mother told you to upset you, and I will have a talk with Chifuyu-san to at least have her be civil with you during her tenure as an instructor." Though Ichika was confident that his mother and the Emperor won't allow the two to stay in the same room for a prolong period of time.

Having Chifuyu and Setsura stay in the same room for an hour was already asking too much, them being in the same room for more than an hour is asking for an atomic bomb to go off.

And for some strange reason that Ichika cannot comprehend, Chifuyu was the only person who loathed Setsura that he did not want to hurt. Normally, those who would even dare look at Setsura with threatening eyes; he dealt with them personally and permanently, but Chifuyu, regardless of the many times she tried to hurt his precious princess, he cannot bring himself to harm her extensively.

And that unnerved Ichika a bit. He is very uncomfortable with Chifuyu, but they work extremely well together. He also has a very close friendship with her, but he cannot stomach Chifuyu touching him.

Ichika could not help but wonder why he has such mix feelings when it comes to Orimura Chifuyu.

"Isane-sensei will always be Isane-sensei; her feelings for me will never change." Setsura then scowled as the next name that she uttered belong to the woman that she loathed with every of inch of her being. "As for Chifuyu and I, we just can't stand each other, and Oniisama, please minimize your interaction with her."

"If that is what you request of me, then it will be done."

It was very selfish of her, she knew it from the very bottom of her heart, but she knew that her brother would do anything and everything for her. She knew that if she requested her brother to massacre everyone in Japan, he would do it in a heartbeat with no complains no questions, and no remorse.

Setsura knew that her brother was friends with Chifuyu, a friendship that made her very nervous, but she did not antagonize her brother, knowing that friendship was fragile at best.

After all, her brother forgot everything about Chifuyu.

But that did not change the fact that Chifuyu was still a threat.

Regardless if the mind forgot the memory, the body and the heart will never forget, and it was a bitter fact for Setsura to accept but Orimura Chifuyu was still the first love of her precious brother and that would never change no matter how much she wish for it.

"Oniisama, could you stand now? Having you kneel in front of me is starting to make me uneasy." Her Oniisama was a great and powerful man; he should not be bowing to anyone, including her.

Ichika smiled bitterly yet brightly as he bowed his head, refusing to meet her sister's eyes. "Let us stay like this for a while. Whenever I'm kneeling before you, it makes me feel like I'm human again."

"Oniisama…" Setsura muttered sadly as she reached for her brother and laid a hand on his cheeks. "You have a great and wonderful heart, Oniisama."

"But I am not a human being, not anymore anyway." And to prove his point, a pair of black, angelic wings burst out from his back, ripping the upper part of his uniform completely, from the shirt to the blazer. Also, as the wings burst out from his back, his hair became undone, showing the breathtaking beauty that her brother possess.

Setsura looked at her brother's wings with a fond yet bittersweet smile. Her brother's angelic wings were the most beautiful things that she had ever laid her eyes upon.

With a wingspan of 13 feet, the angelic wings were giving of a brilliant red-colored glimmer, regardless of being pitch black. The wings looked absolutely stunning and divine.

But regardless of their beauty, the angelic wings of her brother reminded Setsura of the extent her brother went through to keep her by his side.

The day she witness those wings on her brother's person was the day Setsura finally understood why her brother was so hesitant, so afraid in developing his magic.

Her brother possesses transcended magic, and he possesses such transcended abilities, and by fully developing his magic with abilities that truly would make God's envy, he himself transcended humanity.

And her brother hated himself for it.

He hated himself so much for it.

"D-D-Do you still find them beautiful?" Ichika asked with a shaky tone as circuit-like patterns appeared across his upper body and arms, his red eyes becoming deeper and darker.

"Of course," Setsura answered as she enveloped her brother in a tender embrace.

Ichika smiled at the feelings of his sister's embrace as the wings that he detested so much wrapped themselves around her, to return her embrace with a makeshift embrace.

When he was revive from his death, with most of his memories lost yet the time he had with Setsura was still clearly in his mind, Ichika swore that he would do anything, be anything to protect the person that gave light to his dark world.

He abandoned his humanity for her.

He became the devil for her.

And though he hated himself, he did not regret it one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, this is the six chapter of my **__**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style...Please enjoy...**_  


_**By the way, because I can...**__**IS**__**〈インフィニット・ストラトス〉**__**(Infinite Stratos) Volume 8 (April 25, 2013). Source, Bakatsuki…..**_  


_**VOLUME 8 OF Infinite Stratos will be out in April 25 2013...And for every update of any of my I.S fics, I will always have this information somewhere in my fic...  
**_

* * *

_**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style**_

_**CHAPTER SIX: SCHOOL DAYS 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos OR Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**Preface**_

_We are siblings, so what!?_

_We are a man and a woman first, siblings second!_

_There is nothing wrong with us if we love each other as lovers!_

_Doesn't that make our love purer compare to others!?_

_After all, we came from the womb of a single woman!_

_We have each other's blood running through our veins!_

_We are made for each other!_

_That is why we are given the title 'Siblings'!_

_Chifuyu cursed herself for turning her back on this mantra as she watch her brother welcome Setsura in his arms, the blissful on the dolls face made her green in envy._

'_That should have been me.' Chifuyu thought ruefully._

_**(Chapter 6)**_

"Thank you for the congratulation…" Setsura mumbled coldly as she held her phone close to her ear. "…Kurei-san."' Setsura's voice became even colder as she spoke the name of her biological father.

"[That is not the tone that you should be using when speaking to your father.]"

"My father and my brother is one person, and he is sleeping in our bedding chambers." Setsura told Kurei in a dismissive manner. "I should really be joining him. It is late, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Setsura glanced at the digital clock across the corridor, and it was now a quarter pass midnight.

"[A boy and a girl should not be sleeping in the same room unless they are engage or married.]" Kurei chastised her calmly.

"If I want your opinion in any subject matter, I would inform you beforehand." Setsura kept her cool while talking with Kurei. Like her brother, Setsura was always uncomfortable whenever she's having a conversation with her biological father.

"[I see that you are still having trouble acknowledging me as your father. Though I understand, it does not change the reality that Shirayuki conceive you with my help. I am your father and I deserve your respect.]"

"I am not the one to care about technicalities." As far as Setsura was concern, Orimura Kurei was merely a sperm donor. The only person she will ever consider her father was her Oniisama. Orimura Kurei was absent in the majority of her life, and she has no intention in letting him in her life, not now, not ever.

"[I see that my father have yet to teach you about the core values of the Orimura clan.]" Setsura had to resist the urged to roll her eyes. Orimura Kurei was the last Orimura to lecture her about the clan's core values. "[An Orimura must value the family above all else.]" Kurei quoted the most basic and most important value of the clan but for Setsura, those words sounded empty coming from him.

"I am well aware of that, and I do value my family above all else." Setsura's eyes softened as the image of her brother flooded her mind. "After all, Oniisama is the most important person in my life."

"[It is still truly a surprise for someone like you to care about that **thing**.]"

"That 'thing' that you are referring to is your son and my brother, and if you ever insult him again, I assure you, my mother's [Mist Dispersion] is nothing compare to my [Breath of Death]!"

"[Why do you even care about that thing anyway? That thing is not human anymore.]"

"Your son, my Oniisama is twice the man that you could ever hope to be." Setsura stated very coldly, her magic erratic from the anger that she was felt for Kurei. "Unlike you, Oniisama can at least face his sins like a man."

"[You do not know the full story of what happened between me and Shirayuki, so I would kindly ask you to apologize to me.] " Kurei demanded, his tone increasing an octave.

"I am glad that Oniisama is more like Isane-sensei than you. Regardless of Isane-sensei's psychotic tendencies, at least she knows how to accept her flaws and mistakes, unlike you." Not willing to hear Kurei's response, Setsura hang up before turning her phone off, making a mental note to change her phone number.

"I'm guessing our bastard father called you again." Setsura turned around to see her brother exiting there bedding chamber, the pin that usually held his hair in its boyish style absent in his person which allowed his hair to fall freely down his back. "Did he upset you again?" Ichika asked as he engulfed her in his arms.

Setsura sighed in contentment. She was back where she belongs, in her brother's arms. "I apologize; dealing with that man is truly a very difficult ordeal."

Ichika frowned at this. He could feel the discomfort that his most precious little sister was feeling and that will not do, not as long as he was breathing in and out. "I do not remember that man, but if you would remind me of him, I promise you, I will bury him so that he will not bother you ever again."

"He is not worth your time, Oniisama." Setsura declined his offer, finding that man not worth her brother's effort. "After all, that man is nothing but a stain in life."

Now that made Ichika smile. "You've been hanging around my mother too much; you're even quoting her now." The amusement in his voice was enough to improve Setsura's mood considerably.

"Don't tell her, she hates me enough as it is."

Ichika chuckled at this before taking Setsura in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Setsura giggled giddily as her brother carried her to their bedroom. She enjoyed this; she enjoys having his undivided attention focus all to herself.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What a curious pair." Tatenashi muttered, reading several files that pertains the Byakushiki siblings.

After having a glimpse of what the two was capable of, Tatenashi cannot help but investigate the two. Using the resources that she has at her disposal, which was quite impressive and extensive considering she's one of the three daughters of the of the Sarashiki clan, she gathered all the information and history that involves the Byakushiki siblings.

What she found was staggering.

First, there was Byakushiki Setsura. She was completely clean without any blemishes in any of her records that Tatenashi was able to collect, with accolades a mile long. She's a consistent valedictorian in every school that she attended and those schools were highly acclaimed, with grades that were nothing short of perfect. She was showered with praises by all her teachers, calling her an ideal model student.

In every school that she attended, she became the student council president, and she was quite involve with many extracurricular activities that focuses on magic. She won every magic competition that she participated in without any hassle.

Tatenashi shook her head at the many accolades the young girl have under her belt. Tatenashi reiterated that Setsura truly was a high quality girl.

But what truly caught Tatenashi's interest was the information that she gathered regarding her elder brother, Byakushiki Ichika.

When she was researching about Setsura, she got a document as thick as six encyclopedias stack together, and every page of those documents were filled with her many accomplishments.

When she was researching about Ichika, she got nothing. She did not find anything, absolutely no records or documents that relates to Byakushiki Ichika. Which was strange.

It was also strange that the only documentations that she was able to get that involve Setsura were limited purely to school transcripts. There was no family history, no medical records, no public records, not even a birth certificate.

And it both baffled and interest Tatenashi.

With a soft sigh, Tatenashi took her phone and proceeded to call her elder sister. Setsura did mention that her sister did a medical checkup on her brother before.

"[Tats, why are you calling this late in the evening?]" When the cold yet playful voice of her sister echoed in her ear, Tatenashi cannot help but smile.

"Hey, Nee-nee, how's running the navy treating you?"

"[Fun and all! It gives me ample time to finish my research.]" Vladilena answered bluntly. "[So why did you call me? I know that this is not a social call. You usually call me for a social call every 7:00PM!]"

"Nee-nee is right; I'm here to ask you for some medical records."

"[Okay then, give me a name and I'll see what I can do.]"

"Byakushiki Ichika," Tatenashi told her, and there was suddenly an uncomfortable silence in the other line.

"[Sorry Tats, I don't remember ever treating a person with that name.]" Vladilena told her, her cold voice in a low pitch.

Tatenashi narrowed her eyes at this. Her sister's tone when he said that was unnatural. "Are you sure, his sister remembered you quite well?"

"[Yes I'm sure. I've treated so many people in my lifetime and I can't make a medical record for all of them.]" Vladilena told nonchalantly. "[Maybe I treated him during the Asian War or merely performed a checkup on his body, I don't know. You can't expect me to remember every patient that I have.]"

Now that alone was suspicious. Tatenashi knew that her sister, Vladilena, have a spectacular memory. She remembers everybody that she ever treated as clear as day.

"So I'm guessing that Byakushiki Ichika's records are off limits." Tatenashi concluded in defeat.

"[Yes, that's about sums it up.]" Vladilena clarified her suspicions. "[Sorry Tats, but you know me, I won't give any information about people who I am interested in out of respect.]"

"You're interested in him." Tatenashi spoke in surprised before chuckling loudly. "I already pity him then."

The two sisters shared a good laugh before Vladilena spoke once again. "[Don't cross those two, Tatenashi, especially that guy. Also, make sure that his sister does not get upset, Ichika-kun is very protective when it comes to her.]"

"So you do know him!"

"[How can I forget the one person whose very body I want to devour?]"

"That was too much information, Nee-Nee!"

_**(Scene Change)**_

"It's been three years now since the last time he called me Chifuyu-nee." Chifuyu muttered while sitting in the middle of her personally room, looking at every picture of her brother that she was able to acquire through the years. His smile brightened her life, and how she wished that his smiles were once again hers.

She focus here gazed on one of her most recent picture of her brother. The picture was taken during their first mission together, and, in a rare moment, his hair was undone, which allowed it to flow down his back.

With his hair down, he looks breathtaking, Chifuyu thought as she tried to imagine her fingers combing his long, silky hair. She imagined the feeling to be divine.

Since the knowledge of Ichika being Sin, the strongest child soldier of Asia, became known, he became an important asset for the Japanese Military. Her brother could truly do it all, from espionage to assault to recon, nothing was impossible for him.

Her perfect little brother was also the perfect soldier yet he still remained pure, which was rare for people that ever step foot in the battlefield.

Chifuyu chuckled, no matter how dark the world her brother enters, no matter how corrupt the environment her beloved brother enters, he still remained the pure child that she fell in love with.

"You know…" Tabane started while looking over several blueprints. "…this room still gives me the creeps." Tabane stated as she looked at her best friend's 'special' room, a room filed, from top to bottom, with the picture of Ichika.

"If you want to leave, the door is over there." Chifuyu told her coldly while pointing at the only entrance and exit to her special room. "And if memory serves me right, you have a teaching job in Fourth High School"

"I'll pass, considering I barred from entering Ikkun's old room." Tabane grumbled, and Chifuyu almost laughed at her friend's expense.

"You do know…" Tabane trolled while studying several blueprints that she was able to salvage when Isane emptied Ichika's room when he moved out. "…that this is unhealthy."

"You should not concern yourself with my business, Tabane. I will appreciate it if you do not get involved in this matter entirely."

"Of course I won't get involve. Last time I got involve, I was force to fight Ikkun's precious doll, and you and I both know how badly beaten I was from that confrontation." Tabane can't help but clutch her left breast, vaguely remembering the blade that pierced it. "I got to admit, Ikkun's an excellent teacher. That girl was able to utilize all her talents and resources in our duel, and I've never seen such magic in display before. Her raw power is something to be mentioned as well, not even Ichika had shown that much power in his spells when he was running around, hunting for criminals."

"That girl would be nothing without my brother, and my brother would have kept his hands clean if that girl did not exist in the first place!" The contempt in Chifuyu's voice was nothing short of frightening. "If my father was able to control that testosterone dick of his, all of this would have been avoided." Chifuyu added with a growl. She cannot believe that she hunted down her beloved brother in her father's name.

"You do know that if Ikkun did not become a Bounty Hunter, Japan would still be at war." Tabane pointed out regretfully. "Ikkun was able to help Japan in many ways because unlike us, he was not limited by a chain of command, he was not limited by rules, and Ikkun took advantage of that. He made our lives easier by his interference." Tabane added, remembering the assistance that Ichika gave the Japanese Military during war. He alone rivals an entire military platoon, and he was merely a child back then.

"My brother is wanted in over 10 countries in Asia, with an average bounty of 50 million yen!"

"You made it sound that that is not a cool thing." Tabane was glad that she was in Chifuyu's private room. Her childhood friend won't be able to freeze her like a Popsicle.

"I don't like it! The sacrifice of my brother just to repay the sin of my father, it is not fair." Chifuyu's eyes darken once again, remembering the image of her brother when he woke up from the coma cause by his resurrection. Her brother bowing before Setsura, her brother forgetting about her and his family, with the exception of Isane of all people, her brother's mutation because of the development of his magic…

She loathed Setsura so much.

"He threw his humanity away for the girl." Chifuyu mumbled with a dangerous tone. The only reason she was still able to control her magic was the fact that she was in a room that held her collection of pictures of her brother.

"Ikkun's mutation was inevitable. It was bound to happen sooner or later, even if he didn't met that girl, Ikkun would still develop those things." Tabane exclaimed professionally, her scientist-side surfacing. "The essence of Ikkun's magic is [Body Alteration], it just so happens that his [Blood Magic] is something that still cannot be explain or thoroughly be studied by our current technology, and such mysteries will of course result into such phenomena." Tabane earned herself a glare with that statement.

"My brother was afraid to use his magic because he knew what would happen to him. Why do you think my brother prepared so many things just to compensate for his lack of ability to use other magic aside from the two that dominated is Magic Sequence?" From learning how use contemporary weapons to learning every Ancient Magic that does not require any activation sequence (ninjutsu, kenjutsu, ancient runes, fuuinjutsu, alchemy) to the development of Pushion base magic (Tabane was flabbergasted by this study and was kicking herself that she wasn't able to think of this research first), her brother prepared a lot of things to prevent himself from developing his [Blood-type Magic].

All of it was thrown out of the window when that girl came to his life. Isane did not help as she encourages her son to depend on his magic more often.

"In the first place, my brother should not have work so hard to be strong. I can be strong enough for the both of us." Chifuyu's eyes softened considerably. "He wanted to be weak because he was afraid that his power would corrupt him."

"Ikkun cannot be corrupted; no power in the world can corrupt him." Tabane agreed with Setsura in one account. Ichika was impossible to corrupt.

"If Ikkun was not as strong as he is back then, he would have committed suicide from all the pains that he suffered from this family." Madoka denouncing him and Chifuyu having a pure sexual relationship with him and then leaving him to marry another man, those were the things that broke the spirit of Orimura Ichika.

At the mention of that, Chifuyu suddenly had scornful and sorrowful expression on her face. "If I choose him over the clan back then, then he would still have been mine to this day." A dark and twisted look the marred her face, but the regret was still noticeable. "If I had told him I love him back then, then that girl would have been dead by now, buried to the ground where she belongs."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ichika awoke to the second day of his high school life, and it was quite ordinary.

For Ichika, ever since he was resurrected from the dead, every day became a norm for him; after all, even though he had started to attend high school, it didn't change a thing.

He still loves his mother. Setsura is still his world. He is still a weapon for the country to do as it please.

Nothing changes even though he started to attend high school.

With a quiet yawn, he looked at the person sleeping beside him and smiled fondly.

There beside him was Setsura, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Normally, a boy and a girl stop sleeping in the same room when they reach the age of seven, but this pair of siblings did not care about the norm. They are very comfortable in each other's arms, they love each other's touch, and for them; there was no harm for siblings sharing a bed.

After all, they are siblings, they already love each other and the love that they have for each other is nothing but pure and innocent.

"Setsura-hime, it's time to wake up."

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw her beloved Oniisama lying beside her, his arms wrapped around her with the possessiveness that she had grown to be addicted to. Setsura gently smiled before nuzzling on her brother's chest, enjoying the warmth that he provides. "Five more minutes," Setsura requested sweetly.

Leaning down, Ichika placed a feather soft kiss on her forehead, eliciting a very blissful chuckle from his little sister. "Please get up now or we will be late." This was a joke for both of them. Ichika, as Sin, was well renowned for his speed while Setsura knows many [Movement-type spells] that would allow her to keep up with her brother with ease. Travelling from their house to First High School would only take three minutes, at most.

Setsura pouted cutely at her brother, but relented nonetheless.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I have got to have a talk with the Emperor about having a limousine picking us up in a daily basis." Ichika said under his breath while preparing breakfast for both him and Setsura. "I know it's for security purposes but..." Ichika trailed off, sensing a limousine approaching their house

It was still at the break of dawn, and there was no sign of the spring sun yet.

It was still too early to go to school. The first lesson was at 8am sharp and commuting to school would take roughly 30 minutes, so it would be ideal to leave the house at 7:30am. Preparing breakfast, eating, cleaning up... if we considered the time needed for all this, there would still be over an hour of extra time.

"They are a bit too early." Setsura commented as she entered the kitchen. She too sense the limousine speeding towards their house, though not as clearly compare to her brother.

She was already wearing her uniform as she walk to her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning," Setsura greeted her brother with a smile while wrapping her arms around his waist playfully.

Ichika chuckled merrily a bit as he melted in his sister's embrace. "Morning too, my dearest." Ichika replied back, pecking her on the side of her head.

Setsura smiled as she caresses her brother's silky smooth, long hair. Whenever they are at home, Ichika always let's his hair down because Setsura likes it when his hair was not bound. It was a breath of fresh air for Setsura to be at the presence of someone even more beautiful than her, and that person happens to be her brother.

Setsura could smell the amazing aroma of her brother's cooking, which signified another five-star meal, but when she glanced at the pan that her brother was using, she suddenly felt confused. "Oniisama, that's too much for the two of us."

"I know, but it seems Zangetsu-sama, Yukihira-sama, Ryuuin-sensei, and two others are going to join us for breakfast." Ichika said with certainty. "I could feel five auras coming at us. There are very distinct, but they are also very familiar."

Setsura did her best to hide her frown. She would gladly welcome Ryuuin-sensei and Zangetsu in their home but Yukihira was another story entirely.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Five people were currently occupying a heavy armored, hummer limousine, and some of them were currently in a conversation.

"Wow, I never thought I would ever be in the presence of the Emperor's oldest son." Akatsubaki muttered while fidgeting his suit, his eyes focus solely on the man that was known to be the most decorated soldier in his generation.

"Try not to wet your pants." A girl, not even in her teen, teased him with a bored tone while reading a book as thick as an encyclopedia.

She was short and skinny, and 13 years old or that was the impression she gave. The one thing people were really mindful of was the flowing silver hair and the three part knots of the long hair at waist level.

As for why the hair was tied into three parts, it was because Tabane tied it.

Her name is Shinonono Kurenai (Ku-chan), and she's the youngest daughter of the Shinonono clan.

"You should not take that tone with me!" Akatsubaki lectured his little sister, but Ku-chan did not even give a reply as she flipped a page of her book. "It is unbecoming of a young girl."

"I'm going to be attending high school now, so I am learning how to talk like a stereotype school high student, and according to this book, high schools student's talk with their emotions out in the open." Ku-chan told her brother with a drawled tone.

"Where did you find a book for that?" Akatsubaki inquired while pointing at the book. "Forget that, who reads a book in this era?"

"Nothing can beat the classics; of course, you don't understand the beauty of all things classical." Ku-chan then smiled, remembering the boy that played with her whenever she pleases, no matter how matured her was. "You are not like him."

Now that was one subject that sparked Akatsubaki's curiosity. "Speaking of which, didn't Houki say that he is living with his half-sister now, and he has amnesia."

"Houki-nee did say that, though considering how shaken she was, I don't know whether to believe her or not." Ku-chan said, thought she looks unsure as well. "Also, who in their right mind would cheat on that woman?" The two siblings shuddered at the thought of Isane.

As the two siblings have a pseudo-argument, both Zangetsu and the head of the Shinonono family, Shinonono Ryuuin were having a conversation of their own. "You know, this is very risky, Shinonono-dono." Zangetsu stated calmly as he sat across Ryuuin. The limousine was so big that they can have a conversation about important matters without their children hearing them.

"I hate delaying the inevitable. My Houki had already seen him, and my Ku-chan would see him, considering that they go to the same school. It is advisable to clear the misunderstandings before anything else escalates." Ryuuin answered firmly. Ryuuin was a man in his mid-fifties, and he resembled his son very much, but he has a stern and experience expression on his face, unlike his son.

"I still cannot believe that you were involved in all of this." Zangetsu said while remembering the involvement of the head of the Shinonono clan in hiding his niece. "You are the last person I would ever expect to keep secrets from my father and Orimura-sama."

"If you saw his eyes back then, you would understand why I conceded with his request." Ryuuin replied a small smile on his face as he remembered that particular day.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"And are you willing to sacrifice everything that defines you as you?" Ryuuin asked his former student, and he could not help but stare as his student took a masquerade mask from his pocket, before covering his face with it._

_"I have a feeling that she would be worth it."_

"_And you are going to risk everything for that feeling alone, don't be a fool, Ichika." Ryuuin scolded the young boy harshly. "I know what you are going to do, and I will advise you to not do it. You can fight, you are a natural born fighter, but you are no soldier, you are not your mother. You do not want to fight, you do not have the will to deliver the finishing blow, and you refuse to raise a hand on those weaker than you. You will not last eight minutes in the battle field!"_

"_I don't care; I am still going to do this for her." Ichika stated, glancing at the room where his little sister was resting. "I owe her this much."_

"_Your father owes her, you don't owe her anything." Ryuuin stated harshly. "Take her to your grandfather, Orimura-sama will know how to deal with this." Ryuuin instructed him, but Ichika merely shook his head._

"_The elders will kill her on the spot, and there is no way the royal family would shelter her. They will not even believe her when she says that she is Shirayuki-hime's daughter." Ichika debated, using the information that he gathered in his investigation to his advantage. "Shirayuki-hime was officially dead six years ago."_

"_The royal family has Kurazakura."_

"_The remaining children of the Emperor are currently fighting in a war, and they will not abandon the frontlines just to check on someone claiming to be the daughter of a dead woman." Ichika exclaimed knowingly, having prior knowledge at how the military works because of his mother. _

"_I promise Shirayuki-hime as she died before me that I will take care of her daughter as well as protect her. Setsura, I don't know whether or not I could see her as a little sister, but she is my friend, a very important friend, and I will be damn if I would allow her to face anything dangerous." Ichika said with determination._

"_You are a boy, a seven year old boy. What makes you think that you can face the world as you are right now!?" Ryuuin demanded as he allowed his aura to flare in an attempt to intimidate Ichika._

_It did not work as Ichika allowed his own aura to flare. His crimson aura easily overwhelming Ryuin's aura as the room was flooded by a very thick psion wave. "I can see something beautiful within Setsura, and I will nourish that until she becomes a magnificent work of art. Even if I have to shed my own blood, I will make Setsura shine like a supernova!"_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"He made good with his promise." Zangetsu commented, knowing full well how strong Setsura is at the moment, and she had gotten that strong thanks to the teachings of her brother.

"And speaking of which, I heard from Ichigo-sama that your daughter has been under the tutelage of my former student for two years now. How is that working for her?" Ryuuin inquired innocently, and Zangetsu's regal expression faltered for a millisecond.

"That child is a better father that I could ever hope to be." Zangetsu admitted regretfully, eyeing his daughter who was sitting on the farthest corner of the limousine, her eyes fixedly on the window, and a look of anticipation in her eyes. "She doesn't respect me and you know what, the painful part is that I understand and I don't blame her for despising me." Zangetsu then smiled ruefully.

"To begin with, isolating her from people because of her unique magical abilities had been a mistake." Ryuuin criticized him while remembering how unique and volatile Yukihira's magic is, and how unstable Yukihira was. "I did tell you before that it is possible for your daughter to control her magic, she just needed the right guardian. She's very fortunate that she met Ichika, and that Ichika took pity on her, if he didn't, then your daughter would have rot in that prison of hers."

"And I am very grateful of him but still, I am also jealous. That child is a better father than I could ever be." Zangetsu said in shame.

"Wars don't teach people how to be a good father, it merely teaches us to be weapons." Ryuuin consoled his friend while the limousine stopped in front of an extravagant looking house.

At the sight of the house, Yukihira jumped out of the limousine before making her way to the house, much to Ku-chan's amusement.

"Somebody's excited!" Ku-chan commented as she watched the girl, who happens to go to the same school that she was going to, heedlessly banging the door.

"Sensei, sensei," Yukihira shouted happily as she knocked on the door of her teacher's current residence. It was nothing compares to his estate in Yokohama, but it was still enough to be considered an extravagant home.

Yukihira suddenly stopped knocking on the door when a familiar aura pulsated in the air.

"Wow," Akatsubaki muttered as he felt the psion levels that came from inside the house. It was massive.

Yukihira took a step back as Setsura opened the door, and the two girls proceeded to give each other a narrowed look. "You, a simple knock would have done it." Setsura told her cousin coolly before looking at the two familiar people behind her. "Zangetsu-sama, Ryuuin-sensei, it's good to see you two." Setsura greeted the two with a small smile.

Ku-chan gasped while she pointed at the girl. "That girl is Byakushiki-san, First High School's Freshman Representative. Her test results broke every record in First High School." Ku-chan said with a star-struck tone.

Setsura heard her name being called, and instantly glanced at the girl who spoke her name. Her eyes gave Ku-chan away. "Ryuuin-sensei, am I correct to assume that this girl is your daughter?" Setsura inquired while looking at Ku-chan intently, something that made Ku-chan blush. "And this person is your son?" Setsura added, this time looking at Akatsubaki. Though Akatsubaki was 23 years old, he cannot help but be overwhelm by Setsura's sheer beauty and blush like a school boy.

Regardless of age or gender, everyone will always be dazzled by Setsura's sheer beauty.

"Yes, what gave it away?"

"She has your eyes, and he resembles you."

"As sharp as ever, I see." Ryuuin complimented the girl sincerely. "Yes, they are my children. This is my son, Akatsubaki, and this is my youngest daughter, Kurenai. Children, this is Byakushiki Setsura, one of the most spectacular magician that I ever had the pleasure of knowing." Ryuuin introduced his offspring to her.

The two mentioned gazed at Setsura, and much to their confusion, their bodies move in their own accord and bowed at her.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Byakushiki-san." Akatsubaki said with a voice that he used whenever he was courting a girl. Surprisingly, for him anyways, Setsura did not reach and merely gave him a small smile, and though it was fake, the blush on Akatsubaki's face darkened.

"Please call me Ku-chan, and I'll be under your care. I am also a student of First High School, and I really hope that we are in the same class." Ku-chan was breathing heavily as Setsura gazed upon her once again, and the young girl again was taken aback by the sheer magnitude of her beauty.

"I do as well." Setsura replied sweetly while preventing Yukihira from entering her house. "You should ask permission first if you want to enter."

Yukihira, though she was imprisoned inside of the Imperial Palace for most of her life, was not use to being denied so blatantly, but she knew that if she flared her aura or even emit a small amount psion, her sensei would personally destroy her spells, like what he did the first time they met.

And also, though she did not want to admit it, she would be hard press against someone of Setsura's caliber. Setsura, after all, was taught by the strongest child soldier of Asia since the day she could use her magic.

"Setsura-kun, would you be so kind of allowing us to enter your home?" Zangetsu inquired politely, stepping beside his daughter's side.

"Of course, Zangetsu-sama." Setsura then slowly motioned for them to enter.

Yukihira spared her father a glance before entering. "Thank you, father." Though it was cold and emotionless, Zangetsu was satisfied that his daughter still considered him her father.

He could at least take solace at the fact that he was a better father compare to Kurei.

Zangetsu entered the house as well, smelling the scent of Ichika's famous cooking. It still baffled Zangetsu that a person capable of so many amazing feats in the battlefield is also a housebroken man.

When Setsura finally left the sight of the two young Shinonono, the two finally regained their senses. "Kama-sama, she's gorgeous." Akatsubaki commented with a breathless tone, and Ryuuin wondered whether it was a good idea to bring his son along. Looking at his son, Ryuuin felt that his son will have a very bad future ahead of him if he did not change that look in his eyes.

Ku-chan, though was recovering from being expose to Setsura, had her mind elsewhere as she smell a familiar scent. Though she was not able to learn her father's ninjutsu because of her frail body, nor is she an expert in [Body-type Magic], she knew this smell anywhere, this familiar, fragrant smell that is only produce whenever _**he **_is in front of a stove.

"No way," Ku-chan mumbled as she dashed into the house, much the confusion of her father and brother.

Though Ryuuin's confusion vanished when he smelt the familiar scent that was produce by Ichika's cooking.

_**(Scene Change)**_

There are very few things in this world that would make people stop and stare.

One of them is currently taking place in the kitchen.

Ichika was very comfortable in his home, so much so that he would allow his hair to flow freely down his back, regardless of how feminine he looks or how beautiful he is to look at.

He also loves to cook, even with his amnesia; his love for cooking never disappeared.

Ichika felt very happy whenever he is cooking, so much so that it made him dance across the kitchen as he made five dishes all at once. He was dancing across the kitchen, chopping ingredients, mixing ingredients, tasting the food, seasoning the food, and many, many more, oblivious to the visitors that were staring at him.

Ichika did not notice them for the fact that they weren't a threat. If they were threat, then that is entirely a different story.

Those who entered the house were watching Ichika cook, and all of them were mesmerize by the way he moves. The way he moves his feet, the way he sway his hips, the way his hair bounce with every move, everything he does was nothing short of hypnotizing.

Yukihira was there in the kitchen, eyes focus on her sensei, her entire face bright red as she followed every movement her sensei was making. She was enraptured by him so much.

Ku-chan was not fairing any better. If Setsura was gorgeous, the person before her was someone immaculately, breathtakingly, exhilarating. She could not pry her eyes from 'her' and she could feel her cheeks heating up.

Akatsubaki, as a hot blooded male, was staring for all his worth. In his eyes, the person before her was even more brilliant than Setsura.

The two adults who knew who the person is cannot help but be amuse by the children's reaction.

"Your son is straight, right?" Zangetsu inquired humorously.

"Name anyone who doesn't stare at Ichika whenever his hair is untied." Ryuuin dared Zangetsu before shaking his head. "It's a crime for a male to possess that kind of face."

"And his slim body is giving that face great justice." Zangetsu commented averting his eyes from Ichika. Zangetsu was extremely ashamed to say this but Ichika was much more beautiful than his wife by a large margin. _'It's travesty to have a man be that beautiful.'_

Setsura looked at their guest and suppress a growled. She knew her brother was breathtaking, but she hated whenever people gawked at him, the same way Ichika hated people whenever they stared at her.

She will not have people gawking at her brother, her precious and beloved Oniisama in their own home no less.

Taking a deep breath, Setsura calmly strode towards her brother, passing through those who were shamelessly eyeing him. They were so mesmerize by her brother that they paid her no mind.

Setsura walked towards her brother and when she was close enough, wrapped her slender arms around her brother suggestively, before kissing him on the cheeks and nibbling on his ear. "Stop being so irresistibly, tempting Oniisama. We have guest." Setsura whispered hoarsely and seductively, her lips millimeters away from his ear, her right leg wrapped around one leg of her brother's leg while her arms were greedily and tightly wrapped around him.

Clearly, this is not the way for a sister to hold her brother, regardless of how wonderful their relationship is.

Although for them, for this particular siblings, this was merely a game that they usually play with each other when they are alone. Flirting with each other, for them, is merely an enjoyable and sinful game that they sometimes indulge themselves in.

"I do apologies." Those who were watching this exchange could see that he was slowly melting in Setsura's arms, finding comfort in her arms. "I just lose myself whenever I am cooking…" Suddenly, Ichika kissed her on the forehead while he wrapped his free arm on Setsura's waits, pulling her close.

Ichika may have forgotten his many sexual experiences with Chifuyu, but his body never forgot how to react with the touch of a woman, and considering how well he knew Setsura, it can be say that his entire body is a piano tuned for Setsura to play with.

This exchange bore the desire effect as the Shinonono avert their gaze, Akatsubaki nursing a very healthy nosebleed.

Yukihira's joyous expression disappeared the moment her cousin had her arms around her sensei's body. "Siblings should not touch each other like that." Yukihira berated her cousin while imagining herself to be the one holding him.

'_Brother!?'_ The Shinonono siblings then take a double, and indeed, he was wearing the male uniform of first high school. Still, they doubted the person's gender. After all, it's impossible for a male to look that immaculate.

Setsura, without releasing her hold on her brother, gave her cousin a cold gaze. "He is my Oniisama, I can and will touch him as I please." Setsura stated firmly, her hold on her brother as tight as humanly possible.

Ichika patted her head affectionately before whispering something to her. "Prepare the table for breakfast dear, and give me a comb. I didn't notice that we have guests."

Setsura nodded as she reluctantly release her brother before giving her brother a comb from one of the drawers. Setsura then glanced at the table before raising her hand and with a faint glow of the ring on her right, ring finger finger; a thick white smoke suddenly appeared out of thin air. The white smoke then proceeded to prepare the dining table, setting the tables and utensils with precision and fluidity that impress everyone in the room.

Setsura displayed a masterful manipulation of a spell without difficulty.

"You taught her well, Ichika-kun." Ryuuin spoke, impress at how far Setsura matured from a girl that was easily bullied to a woman that is considered to be the brightest of her generation.

'_Ichika!'_ The two children of Ryuuin looked at their father, before looking at the most gorgeous person that they've ever seen, only to see the said person combing his hair.

The two gazed upon him as he combed his hair gently, and through unknown method, was able to neatly fold his hair into a style that the two were very familiar with.

Both Akatsubaki and Ku-chan have not seen Ichika for over three years now but they could still fairly recognize him. With the person's long hair now diminish, they didn't know how such a long bundle of hair could be folded like that, and tied in such a style, the two could know expertly guess the figure's identity.

Akatsubki all but gaped as the gorgeous figure's appearance change from a very a divine looking young girl to an average looking male. "No fucking way." Akatsubaki whispered as he stared at the boy whose intellect rivaled Tabane's.

"Ichika-nii," Ku-chan muttered, remembering him quite well from all the time they played together, and for all the things that he taught her in CAD Software development.

Ichika ignored the two as he gave his old ninjutsu instructor a curt nod. "Good morning, Sensei, I do hope that you are not here for a business meeting."

"Of course not, I'm here for the free breakfast." Ryuuin answered jokingly before grabbing both of his children. "Now, if you pardon me, I must have a talk with my two children, and reprimand them for their rude behavior." Ryuuin then proceeded to drag his two children from the kitchen before setting them down in the living room. "Let's start with the basic, that Ichika doesn't know you two, so I would appreciated it if both of you treated him like a stranger."

"So Houki-nee wasn't talking nonsense?" Ku-chan asked, shaken at the sight of her 'childhood' crush. "So that girl with white hair, that's his half-sister?"

"Yes, Byakushiki Setsura, the child bore from Kurei's affair with a very wonderful woman." Ryuuin told the two with a sorrowful look, before giving the two a narrowed looks. "Word of advice, do not insult her. Regardless of how Setsura-chan is born, that does not change the fact that she is a very magnificent girl. Insult her, regardless of how minor, Ichika will not think twice of taking both of your lives." Ryuuin warned the two seriously, but Akatsubaki look confuse.

"Papa, Ichika doesn't fight." Akatsubaki pointed out, remembering the boy that never raised his hand no matter how much people threatened him.

"That was the old Ichika; this Ichika is extremely protective of his sister." Ryuuin's face darkened considerably. "Remember this, both of you, if Ichika and I fight in a pure martial arts contest, hands down, I will lose." That made his children looked at him in surprise. Shinonono Ryuuin was the country's greatest martial artists and ninjutsu practitioner. For their father to admit that, then he must be serious. "Do not offend Setsura, because I can only do so much to slow him down from tearing any of you to pieces." Ryuuin did not mention anything about Ichika's magic.

Even he was not dumb enough to fight Ichika while he was using his magic.

After Ryuuin was finish warning his children, he led them back to the kitchen.

Everyone was already seated on the dining table, a food fit for the emperor prepared for them to devour.

"That's Ichika-nii, all right." Ku-chan commented with a smile, looking at the food that was certainly high standards.

"Ryuuin-sensei, please sit down before the food runs cold." Ichika told his ninjutsu teacher before looking at his children.

The two tense as Ichika looked at them so intently, wondering whether or not he has some memories of them.

After a second, Ichika spoke. "Ryuuin-sensei, I mean no disrespect but your son looks like a twat."

That statement alone made Ku-chan release a giddy laugh, and Ryuuin to hide a smile.

Akatsubaki's left eyebrow twitch as he heard Ichika's nickname for him. _'That's Ichika.' _Akatsubaki thought, hiding a smile of his own.

He didn't want to admit it, but he did miss the annoying boy.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You have a wonderful daughter, Ryuuin-sensei." Ichika commented as he washed the dishes while the two adults were sitting on the dining table. "She's quite bright for her age." Ichika said, impress by the girl's knowledge in magic theory and engineering.

Breakfast was quite a silent and awkward affair as everyone in the dining room did not speak. It's not that they were uncomfortable with the current company, but there are those present that were not aware of the things most of them are involve in.

The awkwardness was broken when Ku-chan spoke; being thirteen made her uncomfortable with the silence, and brought up the subject of Arcadia's new product, the general purpose 'Centaur' series. The Centaur series is a type of general-model CAD which doesn't have any interfaces on the main body and can be used without any external input devices, but the connector has had a grip and auxiliary aim assist system attached.

Ku-chan was curious about this product because she had never seen a general-type CAD shaped like a rifle, and she also thought that combining auxiliary sighting systems into a general system was technically impossible.

Ichika, being the developer of the technology, gave her a very detail overview about the Centaur Series. Pointing out and explaining out the design, the software and hardware, the programs, the algorithm, needed for the development of such technology. The explanation was so detailed that some of them barely understood some of the words that were coming out from his mouth. Only Setsura and Ku-chan were able to completely understand him.

Though Setsura was not like her brother when it comes to magic and CAD development, she at least knew the ins and outs and all the jargons involve in the magic and CAD engineering practice. It was a skill she developed by helping her brother with the development of his technology.

Ku-chan was giddy about the lecture and began asking more questions, questions that a child like her should not even understand the relevance of, and Ichika answered her question correctly and expertly with Setsura sometimes adding her own two cents in.

The three conversed randomly, and by the end of breakfast, Ku-chan was able to get on both Ichika's and Setsura's good graces, and she started calling Setsura 'Setsura-nee' and return to affectionately calling Ichika 'Ichika-nii'.

This turn of events is a welcome change, but Ryuuin cannot help but worry about his daughter. Orimura Ichika is very different from Byakushiki Ichika. True, the attributes that made them loveable and special stayed the same, but Byakushiki Ichika is incapable of feeling some emotions that made Orimura Ichika special.

The most notable being is that Byakushiki Ichika would not think twice of ending anyone.

"Seeing that Setsura-hime is occupying everyone, let's talk business." Ichika began as a crimson colored wolf suddenly jumped out of his body.

Ichika had developed his magic to an extent that he didn't have wound himself to access his blood, which was quite an improvement.

"That was less creepy when he had to wound himself to make something like that." Ryuuin muttered while watching the wolf that was made of blood retrieved a document and a small storage device from one of the many compartments in the kitchen.

"Try seeing him use those [Sins] of his." Zangetsu commented as he took the document and storage device. Zangetsu began reading the document while Ryuuin examined the contents of the storage device with the use of his portable terminal.

"You truly are good in gathering information." Zangetsu stated before ripping the documents and burning the pieces. Paper Data that is issued by anyone working in the government must be memorized and destroyed immediately. Data which cannot be transmitted by landline or mobile or by the network are considered very confidential and must be destroyed after reading it.

"Your data is harsh and accurate." Ryuuin commented before handing the storage device to Zangetsu. "Friction System— a mage enhanced for 'shocking'? Mages who are specialized in this area are generally Electrokinesis." Ryuuin then adopted a very sorrowful expression.

"I've dealt with a lot of those during my bounty hunter days." Ichika commented while licking his lips."Dealing with this one would be a cake walk."

"An experiment that almost become a hero, so sad." Ryuuin added sadly.

"Regret is a fickle thing. You did what you did for the benefit of the country; you should not regret your decision, because that decision yielded excellent results that gave our country great 'magical resources'." Ichika commented, knowing the past of his sensei quite well.

"For a guy that destroyed so many human experimentation laboratories during the Asian War, I find it quite unnerving that you are not affected when our country performs those acts." Zangetsu commented nonchalantly.

"Just as long as the guinea pig is willing, I have no qualms with human experimentation. If the Guinea pig is not willing, then that is where I will draw the line." Ichika then grinned a bit while drying his hands. "I would be a real hypocrite if I loathe human experimentation, after all, I did experiment on my body in more than one occasion."

The derange look in Ichika's eyes affirmed his uncanny similarities with his mother. Sometimes, Ichika was so alike his mother that it was almost disturbing.

"Regardless, can I trust you to finish the job or do I have to do it myself?" Zangetsu inquired before pocketing the storage device.

"A prince is above such grunt work. No worries, Zangetsu-sama, I already have my wolves scattered around Tokyo. If one of them spotted the target, then he'll be dead before he could use magic." Ichika then casually flicker the wolf that he created with his blood. Compare to the wolves that he used to create many years ago during his Bounty Hunting days, the wolves that he is able to create now are more lifelike and many times stronger, faster and smarter.

"Now if you pardon me, Setsura-hime and I have to go to school now."

"We know the way out." The adults stood up and followed Ichika out of the kitchen.

"For curiosity sake, Ichika-kun, how many of your wolves are wandering out in Tokyo." Zangetsu asked worriedly, knowing full well how effective and vicious those wolves are.

"A ratio of 4:1 in favor of my wolves." Ichika answered with a small smile. "Don't worry, I won't get tired, my wolves are quite resilient, and I put enough psion in them for each of them to last the whole day."

_**(Scene Change)**_

'_This is a strange scenario.'_ Akatsubaki thought awkwardly as he joined Ichika and the two princesses in their way to First High School, together with his sister Ku-chan. To say that he was surprise was an understatement.

It was already surprising to see his old frenemy for the first time in three years, but what truly made this a memorable yet awkward experience was that he was with his half-sister now.

Akatsubaki would admit that Setsura was very gorgeous, but what creep him out was the fact that Ichika was even more gorgeous.

'_I'm straight and have a fiancé, damn it!'_ Akatsubaki thought determinedly as he tried to avert his attention from the two siblings but failed miserably.

Of course it was difficult to not stare at the two. They were doing things that no normal siblings should be doing.

Like currently, regardless of how spacious the limousine is, Setsura was sitting on her brother's lap, an arm wrapped tenderly around his neck, while Ichika lovingly comb the long, luscious hair of his little sister.

How Ichika could do that in that position, Akatsubaki did not want to know?

As this was taking place, the son of the Shinonono clan noticed that Ku-chan was cooing at the sight and Yukihira was growling. These arouse his interest because Yukihira was a princess and though Kurazakura would inherit the throne, the daughter of the oldest son of the Emperor is the next in line.

'_So a princess is interested in him as well. Chifuyu-san would flip out is she sees this.'_ Akatsubaki thought, knowing how close Chifuyu and Ichika were, and vaguely remembering how it all changed during the wedding incident.

Akatsubaki winced when he remembered Ichika's hollowed and broken eyes during that day, and the pained look that he has after the slap that Chifuyu gave him after he prevented the scum from marrying her.

'_Maybe this is for the best.' _Akatsubaki thought, the bright smile on Ichika's face actually brightening his day, he won't admit it out loud though.

"Driver pull over, this is my stop." Ichika told the driver as he gently set Setsura down on the seat beside him.

"Oniisama, not again!" Setsura whined cutely but Ichika merely patted her on the head.

"Last time, I promise." Ichika told her gently before kissing her on the forehead.

'_That is not how a brother should be kissing his sister.'_ Akatsubaki thought, though it was only a kiss on the forehead, that kiss was not innocent, it was affectionate.

Ichika then move away from Setsura before facing Yukihira.

"I already know my restrictions, sensei." Yukihira assured him, but Ichika shook his head.

"I know," Ichika, in an unceremonious move, press his forehead on Yukihira, which made her blush dark scarlet at the sudden action of his beloved sensei. "I'm proud of you, you were able to limit yourself for an entire day. Good job!" Ichika complimented her sincerely.

Yukihira felt her body shudder at how her sensei's breathe caress her lips. "Thank you, sensei!" Yukhira said in gratitude.

Ichika smiled before ruffling her head gently.

Ichika then move back to Setsura before kissing her lower jaw, which ignited a giddy giggle from her.

'_Again, that is not how a brother should be kissing his sister.'_ Akatsubaki thought while his little sister had a big grin on her face.

"Don't be jealous. She's my student; I will give her credit where credit is due." Ichika explained himself while smothering his little sister's jaw with butterfly kisses.

Setsura giggled madly while gently caressing his cheeks. "Understand, Oniisama!" The two shared a smile before the door of the limousine opened for Ichika.

Ichika headed to the door, but not without saying something to his 'new' found acquaintances. "Bye Ku-chan, bye twat." And with that, he left.

"He doesn't know me, and he still calls me twat." Akatsubaki grumbled under his breath.

"Nii-san, it is not Ichika-nii's fault that you look like a twat." Ku-chan pointed out with a giggle.

"Very funny!" Akatsubaki said sarcastically.

Ku-chan giggled at her brother's discomfort before directing her attention back to the two girls, most specifically Setsura.

Setsura noticing the gaze looked at her and study her eyes and thoughts for a bit, before smiling. "You know, you are probably the only one from my brother's past who I won't dislike at first glance." Setsura told her with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, and if you like me, you'll also like Dan. He was Ichika's wingman when he was young." Ku-chan stated, hoping that his good and stupid friend would rekindle his friendship with Ichika. "Though I know this is impolite to ask, but how did you and Ichika-nii met."

"Sorry, I can't tell you that, because it's a bitter sweet memory." Setsura smiled mournfully while remembering the final words of her mother. "The only thing I can tell you is that I have been under Oniisama's care since I was six."

"Well that explains his random disappearances." Akatsubaki commented.

"Lucky you, when I was six, I was imprisoned in the Imperial Palace." Yukihira grumbled, envying her cousin. Because of her unstable magic back then, she was isolated from people and was heavily guarded; the restriction cast upon her was heavier than the restriction on her father, whom happens to be a war wage. For almost seven years, she was confined it the Imperial Palace with no hope of seeing the outside world.

That all changed when she tried to escape and went on a wild rampage.

The person who stopped her two and a half years ago in her rampage was Ichika, her sensei. Her rampaging magic did not affect him one bit, and he bathed her with his blood to stop her from rampaging.

As she gazed upon him, at the verge of losing consciousness, her sensei uttered the words that would forever be engraved in her mind.

'_So much potential going to waste, I need to change that.'_ Her sensei then carried her in his arms, and she never felt safer in her life.

After her rampage was settled, her sensei petitioned for her to be under his care, assuring her grandfather and father that he would teach her how to control her magic. He told them that it's a pity for somebody of Yukihira's potential to go to waste.

For the first time in her life, Yukihira had somebody fighting for her freedom, and her sensei did not just fight for it, he won it for her.

For two years, she lived with her sensei in his estate, for the last two and a half years, her sensei put her in a very strict and grueling training regime that push her to her absolute limit, and it was worth every blood, sweat, and effort. The magic that she cursed every moment of her life became her greatest and strongest weapon.

Also, in those two years, she had fallen deeply in love with her sensei. How could she not? He fought to get her freedom, and he taught her how to use her magic something that not even her father and grandfather were capable of. He showed her the world in a brand new perspective, teaching her that though the world is cruel and dark, it is still beautiful.

She cannot imagine falling in love with another man.

But he never saw her as anything but a close friend and/or a student. For him, his world was always his little sister, her cousin, and he did not want to change that.

"I was there to share his pain, and I'm the only one who was there when he was at his lowest." Setsura said, answering Yukihira's unasked question. "Also, I was the first one to understand him and accept him, the real him, with blood in his hands and all of his imperfection and flaws." Setsura added as Yukihira gave her a narrowed look.

"You are still his sister, you two cannot be together like that!"

"Who says I want to be together with him like that?" Setsura inquired calmly. "The relationship we have already transcends that of lovers. Oniisama can have a lover, but I will still be his world and I will still be the number 1 in his heart, and that is more than enough for me." And considering those who had fallen in love with Ichika and had the privilege of knowing and experiencing how wonderful he is, being second best will never be enough for them.

Also, it was a cold and bitter fact that Ichika will never consider having a lover.

"So you two are cousins?" Ku-chan asked, oblivious to the tension between them.

"Yes,"

"Unfortunately,"

Setsura and Yukihira answered simultaneously.

"Cool, so that makes Setsura-nee royalty." Ku-chan said excitedly in a whisper.

"Not exactly, she rejected her birthright." Yukihira corrected the girl, remembering that day quite well.

"I don't need to be royalty. I already have everything I needed in life."

"Stop rubbing it in." Yukihira growled in annoyance. If she was in the same position as Setsura, she would have probably done the same.

Ku-chan could not help but enjoy the sound of their argument. It was clear to her that Yukihira likes Ichika a whole lot, and it was also clear to her that Setsura likes Ichika in a way that surpasses the love of a sibling.

This delighted Ku-chan because she knew that Ichika, of all people, deserved to be showered in love and affection.

She could still remember how Ichika treated his sisters with care and love in the day of his youth. He did everything within his power to show both Chifuyu and Madoka how much he loves and appreciated them without asking anything in return.

Ku-chan was young back then but she could still remember Chifuyu and Madoka, regardless of all of the things that Ichika did for them, only gave him grief and pain in return.

It was quite pleasant that her favorite big brother figure now has two beautiful ladies to give him the love and care that he deserves.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Madoka and her entourage, Houki and Ran, were making their way to First High School by foot. Although both Madoka and Houki could have easily arranged a form of transport for the three of them, both of them did not like asking their family for favors. The relationship between Madoka and her grandfather have yet to recover completely, and Houki plainly just doesn't want to be connected with her family as much as possible.

"So, classes start at eight. What's your first class?" Ran asked while reading her class schedule.

"Magic Theory Fundamentals 1." Madoka grumbled as a thought came to her. "I just hope I'm not in the same class as _**her**_."

"Your half-sister!?" Ran asked in curiosity.

"Don't call her that! I will never consider that harlot's daughter as my sister." Madoka snapped at her with a narrowed glare.

"Okay girl, chill, no need to snap at me." Ran said, raising her hands to avoid being yelled at by Madoka.

"But she was pretty good yesterday during her speech, very elegant and very graceful." Houki pointed out neutrally.

"Of course she is! That girl was raised by Ichika for almost a decade now." Madoka's voice was dark when referring to Setsura while it softens when she was referring to her twin brother. "That girl robbed my brother a good nine years of his life!"

"Why would Ichika raised her though? But more importantly, how could Ichika find the resources and time to give Byakushiki-san attention?" Houki asked curiously, being a part of a Noble Clan, knew quite well that illegitimate children are frowned upon and considered dishonorable. "Why did Ichika waste his time raising a bastard child?"

"Because it's not her fault that my father and her mother had an affair, in Ichika's mind and I quote, 'The act that made her is a sin, but that doesn't make her existence a sin.' My brother was too honorable for his own good, and he decided that it was his responsibility to take care of that girl, because he is the son of the man the help create her." His weakness was always his kindness, Madoka added in her thoughts.

"The sin of the father shall be visited upon the son a thousand times." Ran quoted, and Madoka nodded.

"Ichika took that literally, and look at how much he suffered for it. He sacrificed everything for her." Madoka stated with hate, vaguely thinking that Ichika first dirtied his hands for her and her inability to understand why her brother did the deed was the catalyst of him being closer than necessary to Setsura.

Her brother only saw Setsura as a friend whom he has responsibility to, but after that kidnapping incident, when she push her brother away, hurting him severely in the process, he sought comfort to the arms of the girl that he cared for, which brought them closer than necessary.

Madoka hated herself for that stupid mistake that she did.

Suddenly, their conversation was halted when a limousine pass them by. Madoka knew this limousine quite well. It was the public transport of her twin brother.

Because of his and Setsura's stature as magicians, the Emperor arrange transportation wherever they go. _'For their own safety!'_ Madoka snorted at that.

Madoka watched in the limousine stop in the corner of her eyes, and when the limousine sped to the distance, she could see her brother waving at the limousine.

This confused her because Setsura was usually attached to the hip of her twin.

But she wasn't complaining though. She changed her path and was now walking to her twin, much to her friends' confusion.

"ICHIKA-KUN," Madoka called when the limousine was far enough.

Ichika diverted his eyes and smiled at Madoka. "Madoka-san, good morning." Ichika greeted her courteously while Madoka stopped in front of Ichika in a respectable distance.

"Good morning, Ichika-kun." Madoka greeted back in a bright tone, not noticing that her friends were behind her.

Houki and Ran stopped behind Madoka and frowned at the sight of Ichika's uniform. There was one distinct and important difference between their uniform and Ichika's. We are not talking about the difference between slacks and skirt, nor the difference between a man and woman's attire.

But rather, on their chest was the eight-petaled flower design of the First High School's emblem.

That emblem was not present on Ichika's student's blazer.

That caused the two girls to frown at Ichika, a fact that Ichika notice.

"It's nice to see you, Madoka-san, but I should be going now. I have an errand to run before school starts." Ichika said, giving her a curt bow before slowly turning his back on her.

Before he could move though, Madoka suddenly grabbed his arm. "Where is Setsura-san? You two are usually inseparable." It was clear to those within ear shot that Madoka had to force herself to say her half-sister's name without snarling it.

Something that Ichika ignored quite well. "I left her with her cousin. I don't know what's up with them, but I truly do hope that they get along." Ichika stated hopefully. Ever since Ichika took Yukihira under his wing, there was a tension between his baby girl and his second student. Though Ichika would always support Setsura no matter what, he still wanted the two to get along.

"I see," Madoka had to force herself not to frown. It was not fair, Madoka thought. _'Why do the two girls my brother took pity upon is allowed to associate with him and is closer to him?'_ Madoka thought darkly but she was still composed.

"I see how kind of you to give them the space and time to get to know each other." Madoka commented, glad that Ichika forgot that she too was related to _**her**_. The last thing she wanted to do in her life was to associate herself with her half sister. "So you're free right now, right? Why don't you join me and my friends, we are heading in the same place anyway?" Madoka offered hopefully. It has been five years since the two walk side-by-side, and she missed having her twin brother by her side.

But before Ichika could speak, Houki and Ran decided to make their presence known.

"Byukishiki-san can't join us." Houki interjected while roughly putting a hand on Madoka's shoulder. "We would be putting him in a very awkward situation, we are girls after all." Houki explained herself while eyeing Ichika very coldly.

Madoka noticing that gazed, glared at her friend, but before she could do anything, Ran spoke up. "You said that you have an errand to run right? Please don't let us take anymore of your time." Ran stated, grabbing Madoka on her other shoulder.

The action of both Houki and Rin almost made Ichika laughed. It was clear to him that the two girls did not want him to join them.

Not like he was planning to join them, but at least it was amusing to see them try to be subtle in shooing him away.

'_They are as subtle as a brick wall.'_ Ichika thought with a light chuckle, something that irritated the two girls.

"Is there something funny, Byakushiki-san?" It was clear for both Ichika and Madoka that Houki was forcing herself to be polite to Ichika.

"Yes, there is something funny, both of you can't read power levels." Ichika said with a chuckled before gazing at the two with his crimson eyes softly.

Although Ichika was an average looking boy whenever his hair is tied, the two girls could not help but looked at his crimson eyes. His crimson eyes were glimmering like a blood red ruby, and they cannot help but be hypnotized by those eyes. They were so fixated by his eyes that they did not notice their gripped on Madoka loosening, nor do they care as they stared at Ichika's eyes with a mesmerized expression.

Ichika smiled at them as his eyes change from bright, ruby red to dark crimson.

'**SWOOSH'**

Pain suddenly erupted from both Houki and Ran as they felt like a sword piercing through their chest and, in a delusional state; they even saw a large blade and blood erupting from their body. They both gasped in pain as they simultaneously clutched their chest while their eyes slowly close, the pain overwhelming them.

Ichika chuckled again as he close his eyes. "Again, both of you can't read power levels." Ichika said as he casually walked pass them. "And don't worry, I didn't actually stabbed you both. It's all in your mind." Ichika told them dismissively.

The two girls dropped on their knees as they did a double take. There was no sword embedded on their chest, there was no wound on their body, and there was no blood coming out from any part of the body.

Still, the pain of having a sword running through them still lingered in their body, which made them sweat profusely from their foreheads and struggle to breath.

Ichika shook his head at them before turning Madoka around. Ichika looked at her on the eye, much to Madoka's delight. "I overestimated your friends. If they will fall with mere killing intent alone, then they need a lot of work to improve. That or they should stay away from the military." Ichika commented before tapping her on the cheeks. "But I must say that you improve a whole lot. You actually shrugged off my killing aura, ignoring it completely. Good job! If you go right now in the battlefield, you will last a full eight minutes." Ichika complimented him before taking a step back.

"See you when I see you, Madoka, but I do have an errand to run that cannot be rescheduled." Ichika said, and with a sound of a sonic boom, he disappeared from Madoka's sight.

Madoka's hand touched the cheek that Ichika touch; relishing the pleasant warmth and feeling cause by the gentle touch of her twin. She almost forgot the warmth of her own twin because of their lack of contact for five years.

Madoka sighed in bliss before gazing at her friends with a cold glare. They were still of their knees, and they were still gasping for breath. They were still shaken from being assaulted by her twin's potent killing intent. "Both of you embarrass me in front of my twin." Madoka told them coldly while shaking her head. "Next time that you guys are going to do that, please learn how to properly stand in your own two feet first." Madoka advised them before walking away from them, ignoring their pseudo-traumatize state.

She doesn't have the mood to deal with them right now.

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

"Well, well, well, there is my target." I muttered to myself as I watch a man in his late forties, wearing a hooded robed of all things, walking around one of the many malls in Tokyo. I was at least fifty meters away from him, but I could still see him quite clearly.

After all, nothing can escape my eyes.

I must say, I expected more. With one look, I can already measure the psion count of the man and I am very disappointed. Even in my sealed state, my psion count is still many times larger than his.

Shaking my head, I recalled the information I gathered pertaining to this mission.

**Target Name:** Hoshida Roku

**Age:** 47

**Past Occupation: **2nd lieutenant of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense, 5th infantry (Dishonorably Discharge after five years of service)

**Personal Information: **No known family, no wife, no parents

**Mission History: **32 years ago, he received strength enchantments and his abilities were developed exceedingly to suit the rigors of war during the end of World War Three and in early years of Asian war. Though he was one of the many failures of the many of the project, he was still deployed as a soldier, dispatch in Thailand at the year 2072. He was dishonorably discharge after five years of service because comprising a mission that resulted in Japan losing over 400 soldiers, 10 of them are magicians.

It is quite a surprise that a waste of life like him is still alive.

I shook my head as I focus my attention on the man. From his aura alone, from the way he moves, from the way he looks around, from the expression on his face, I can already tell that he is up to no good.

This mission would be boring, but I have at least 40 minutes to waste before class starts, so I will try to humor myself with this man.

That's very unlikely, but at least I tried.

I watched Hoshida-san intently, following his every move, waiting for him to make his move.

Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long. When he was in the middle of the gallery, he pulled out a CAD, modeled as a gun, and that is when I made my move.

I stood up and I took aim.

I am magician with only a few tricks under my belt.

Modern Magic wise, I can only use two, three maybe, [Blood Magic] and [Regeneration Magic], and nonsystematic [Anti-Magic]. I specialize in this two magic so much that I cannot cast any magic outside of my affinities, unlike my sweet little sister and my student, and nonsystematic [Anti-Magic] only requires masterful manipulation of psion.

Still, that doesn't mean I can use other magic. I developed Pushion-base magic because of my weakness and though I am incapable of using Modern Magic, I am still capable of using Ancient Magic.

The special think about some Ancient Magic is that you don't have to have a strong phenomena rewriting ability to succeed as an Ancient Magic practitioner, no, you just have to have a great control of your psion, something that I trained hard to attain.

The Ancient magic that I practice is Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu, Ancient Runes, Alchemy, and I am still learning more to compensate on my weakness.

I favored Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu among all the Ancient Magic that I know. These two Ancient Magics incorporates basic body enhancing magic and basic movement-type magic, something that can be achieve by mere psion manipulation.

For example, by pumping a small amount of psion on the sole of my feet and with one strong kick, I was able to cover the fifty meters with one strode.

This is one of the techniques I develop for my personal ninjutsu, the high-speed, self-acceleration, long-distance covering movement spell-technique, [Sound Ceremony]. I call it [Sound Ceremony] because every time I move, a static or a booming sound noise is produce.

I appeared right beside Hoshida-san, and it seems that nobody notice my sudden arrival, even Hoshida-san.

I glanced at his CAD, and I saw the Activation Sequence was already starting. I chuckled a bit as I snap my fingers, which emitted a psion wave that destroyed the Activation Sequence.

Hoshida-san was surprise at this and instantly glanced at me, the cause of the interference. I casually wave at him before grabbing him by the throat, before using [Sound Ceremony] again to dragged him into a disclose location where I can disposed of him without any witnesses.

My [Sound Ceremony] is quite fast and I am quite confident that nobody noticed me when I arrived and left, nor did they notice the sudden disappearance of both me and Hoshida-san.

It took me three [Sound Ceremony] but I finally arrive in the area where I would execute him. The area was an abandon building that was schedule for demotion. I pushed him to one of the concrete wall; causing the wall to collapse as I we entered the abandoned building. I then flicker my wrist, causing him to fly away from me.

"Sorry for the rough greeting, but I have a schedule to keep." I greeted him, using the aristocratic, arrogant tone that I use during my days as a bounty hunter. I even did the bowing thing that usually infuriates the Shoguns, with the exception Vladilena and Kurazakura

Hoshida-san scampered to his feet before pointing his CAD at me. "Who are you?" He asked me with a trembling tone, his entire body still shaking from the crash. It seems that he wasn't able to cast a shield when I grabbed hold of him.

Clearly, this man has forgotten the basic. The first thing that the military will teach its magical soldiers is that to always have some sort of shield around your body at all times.

"I can't tell you my name, but I can at least tell you my rank. In the military, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel, In the Navy, I'm a Captain, and in the Air Force, I'm a Squadron Leader, but currently, I am a Special Lieutenant under Kurazakura-sama's JDAD." I introduced myself with a taunting tone.

JDAD stance for Japanese Demolition and Assassination Division, it's an organization compose of twenty-seven magicians, all of them under the next Empress, Kurazakura-sama, the Untouchable Empress.

The man's eyes widen as he shockingly held on to his CAD. "You, you are one of them!" He accused me, and I found his expression quite laughable. Yes, I have dealt with this kind of man before. Though he's a magician and was experimented on, he was still treated like an ordinary soldier. Right, he thinks that he was betrayed by his country because of the unfair treatment that he thinks he endures.

People like him are filled with shit.

"Yup, I am one of them, and you know what that means." I looked at him with a joking tone. "I'm here to deal with one Hoshida Ruko after all; you are not just a Defective Product but also a Rogue, a very awful combination." I commented snidely as I saw the man preparing to cast a spell.

This time, I did not make a move to destroy the magic ritual. It's pointless anyway. Hoshida-san is incapable of hurting me, or should I say, that it is impossible to permanently injure me.

"DIE, YOU DOG." The man shouted as the gun base-CAD glowed. He pulled trigger, causing a bolt of lightning to shoot out from the barrel of his gun towards me.

By analyzing the activation sequence alone, I can tell that this lightning base spell is designed to pierce rather than to electrocute.

"**[Iron Mass]!**" I whispered. Using psion, I increased the density of my body, reinforcing it until my body is as hard as iron.

The lightning bolt struck me, but instead of piercing me, the bolt of lightning bounce off my body, striking the adjacent wall, causing it to collapse.

Hoshida-san was surprised at this, and I cannot help but explain it to him. "When to opposite force clash, it is common sense that the stronger force would win." I told him casually before raising my hand. "That was a free shot, and you weren't able to do the job, my turn." I stated as I my entire right arm started producing large amount of blood.

At the sight of blood, Hoshida-san trembled as he pointed at me. "No way, you!" He said with shaking tone.

I could only smile at him as I utter the spell that would, most likely, kill him. "**[Dawn of Sin: Hydra]!**" When I produce enough blood, I manipulate the blood in the form of a dragon. The dragon head leered at Hoshida-san before flying towards him. The speed of the dragon was so fast that Hoshida-san wasn't able to react immediately. On impact, my attack completely engulfed him with my blood.

And the moment he was engulf with my blood, he let out a spine curling, pain filled scream as he collapsed to the ground, his entire body coated with my blood.

**[Branch of Sin]** is when I harden my blood to the point that it's harder than crystals.

**[Dawn of Sin] **is when I change the composition of my blood and turn it into a toxic or acidic substance.

**[Dawn of Sin: Hydra] **is a spell that allowed me to change the substance and composition of my blood into a corrosive liquid poison that causes lethal nerve-paralysis and slowly melts the victims at the same time. This is one of my most lethal **[Dawn of Sin] **because it also cause the victim excruciating pain.

Like right now, the man is currently rolling around, screaming in pain while trying in vain to rid the poison that engulfed his body. Unfortunately though, once the poison cause by my **[Dawn of Sin]** touch the body, the only way for the victim to remove the poison is to amputate the infected area before its spreads. The only person who can remove my poison from a body part is my Setsura-hime.

I hate using this form of my magic because it's quite lethal for my taste.

I watched the man expressionlessly as he thrash around, before convulsing wildly, before going into shock, and then finally, with a final grasped, he died.

I shook my head at this. I felt no pity for the man. He was already unstable, and putting him out of his misery is a graceful act of mercy.

I snapped my fingers, and instantly, several of my wolves jumped out of the shadows. "Clean the body up, nothing must remain, not even my blood." I ordered my wolves as they leered at the corpse.

I turned my back and the sound of flesh being torn and bones being crush echoed to my ear.

Another successful day in the office.

Time for school.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey baby," Akatsubaki greeted his fiancé, Yamada Maya, with a kiss. "You are not going to believe my morning."Akatsubaki said while sitting beside his significant other.

"Ryuuin-sama sent you to do an errand for your company?" Maya guessed, blushing from the kiss that she received from her fiancé.

"Stop calling Dad 'Ryuuin-sama', he already told you; just call him father or daddy." Akatsubaki chuckled at this. Even though they were dating for more than five years and engage for a year and a half now, he can still cause her to blush with just simple gestures, and he found it cute. "Nope, Arcadia hasn't yet release a new product, so I'm pretty much free, and because of my job in the police force and my new teaching job in First High School, dad and mommy won't give me any new projects to work." Akatsubaki told her while looking around in their faculty.

Because of the hateful relationship of Isane and Chifuyu, the three of them had their own personal faculty room located within the edge First High School. It was a very spacious room, fit for ten people, which gave him, Madoka, and Chifuyu a lot of elbow room.

Among Chifuyu's many subordinates in the National Police Agency, she only took Maya and Akatsubaki with her to teach in First High School.

"You're late," Chifuyu informed him as she entered the faculty room. She was wearing a formal white shirt, with a black overcoat, black skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes, and in her hands was an attendance book.

In her get up, it was easy to mistake her as an actual educator instead of the Demoness that brought many victories to Japan during the Asian War.

"My apologies, Commissioner-General." Akatsubaki said, using Chifuyu's full rank to give her the respect that she deserves. During jobs and even after, Chifuyu became very strict and professional in dealing with her friends and acquaintances two years after the Asian War.

'_I guess that is what war would do to you.' _Akatsubaki thought, feeling very lucky that his Maya was not in the frontlines and merely a tactical adviser during the Asian War.

"So how was your morning, Akatsubaki-koi?" Maya asked her fiancé shyly, much to his delight. He really finds his fiancé's shy nature very appealing.

"It was great, somewhat strange, but I got to meet Zangetsu-sama." Akatsubaki said with childlike glee which made Maya smile. She knew that his beloved had idolized the war mage because of his many heroic exploit during the war.

"Also, I've seen an old, familiar face." Though his relationship with the only son of the Orimura clan was very strained, they still consider each other friends, though they will never admit it out loud.

Akatsubaki would have never met Yamada Maya if it weren't for him.

Although he would have preferred there meeting to have not start of like this:

"_Maya-san, this is twat. Twat, this is Yamada Maya-san, one of Chifuyu-nee's best friends."_

Suffice to say, Akatsubaki did not give the busty green-haired woman a very good first impression, but he recovered quite quickly and that is what matters.

"Someone you know?"

"Someone we both know." Akatsubaki corrected her with a small grin. His fiancé does have a very soft spot for him. "Ichika, I've seen Ichika again." Akatsubaki informed her, which cause her to gasp in surprise but the joy in her voice was easily noticeable.

The two of them was so caught up in their conversation that they did not notice the temperature in the room lowering several degrees.

"Ichika-kun, you've seen Ichika-kun!?" Maya asked in excitement, while leaning toward his fiancé excitedly, her hands clutch together tightly.

"Yup, and I also know the reason why he disappeared three years ago." Akatsubaki said, his smile faltering for a bit, although there was a look of respect etched in his face.

He might be quite shallow during his youth, but he values family. Ichika taking care of his half-sister, even going against his own family, made the male Shinonono respect him very much. "Apparently, Ichika has been taking care of…"

"That would be enough, Shinonono…" The conversation was interrupted at the sound of Chifuyu's cold voice. The lovers looked at her, and they flinched at the look of pure, raw hatred on her face. They also finally notice the coldness of the room.

"For starters, Shinonono, that girl that my brother is living with, is not his _**sister**_, regardless if she does have grandfather's blood. That girl that my brother is taking care of is nothing but a stray bitch that my brother took pity upon, a bitch that robbed a good nine years of his life, his precious memories of his family, and force him to dirty his hands." The utter contempt in Chifuyu's voice was frightening as the room was slowly being covered in ice.

"Secondly, do not mention that bitch's name in my presence. If you do, you will not make it to your wedding day." Chifuyu threatened him, snow now covering the tiled floor.

Akatsubaki nodded his head slowly. It seems that Chifuyu did not have a good relationship with her half-sister.

'_She's probably mad that Ichika remembered Setsura-san, and forgot her.' _Akatsubaki concluded while taking off his coat and drapping it over his fiancé.

"Half-sister?" Maya asked him, and he merely nodded.

"Apparently, Kurei-san cheated on Isane-dono, (Maya instantly looked at him in shock after that revelation. Who in their right mind would cheat on a woman that kills people by just breathing wrong?) and had a daughter with his mistress. Kurei-san abandoned his ill-mistress and his unborn daughter to save face, and Ichika somehow discovered the affair, and so for the last nine years, Ichika has been taking care of his half-sister." Akatsubaki did not know the full story, but the run down version was enough for him to realize that it was classified information.

A forlorn expression then crossed Maya face as she remembered Ichika's many disappearance through the years and how hard he had push himself to create weapons. It was finally making sense now to her why such a young child would build weapons in his friend time.

"Poor Ichika-kun."

"Don't feel bad, he is very happy with Setsura-san." It took Chifuyu all her self-control not to throttle Akatsubaki after hearing that statement.

"Setsura, Byakushiki Setsura, the freshman representative, she's Ichika-kun's half sister!?" Maya inquired in shock.

"She's the freshman representative!? Man, I got to give Ichika credit. He raised her well." Akatsubaki commented before taking out a terminal. "Babes, look at this." Akatsubaki said excitedly as he played the video that he took early in the morning. "This is how Ichika looks nowadays." He told her mischievously.

Maya looked at the recording before blushing furiously, her eyes gleaming vibrantly. "S-S-S-Seriously!?" Maya asked and her fiancé merely nodded.

"I did tell you that he is a girl in a boy's body, and now, he looks like one to." Akatsubaki forwarded the video, to show his lover how Ichika tied his hair to diminish the length. "How does he do that?" Akatsubaki wondered, mystified at how Ichika could bundle his long hair into that style without cutting it.

"Can I watch him dance again?" Maya asked giddily. Ichika was so gorgeous and pleasant to look at that she cannot help but want to stare at him more.

Akatsubaki chuckled at her enthusiasm, though he could not blame her. Ichika, with his hair down, looks very radiant. "Of course you can." Akatsubaki was then about to replay the video when something grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"You two are making me sick!" Chifuyu told the two before hurling them out of the room.

When the lovers were ceremoniously kicked out of the room, Chifuyu quickly locked the door before engulfing the entire faculty room in ice, preventing anyone from entering or peering into the room via the window, as well as destroying any mechanical device embedded on the walls of the faculty room. The temperature in the faculty was below zero, and nothing, biological or mechanical will last five seconds in the room if Chifuyu does not will it.

Seeing that nobody else was in the room, Chifuyu took the terminal and transferred the video to her own personal terminal, before deleting the video. After all, nobody is allowed to her brother in his full beauty outside of his small circle of friends.

Chifuyu then played the video in her own terminal, a life size hologram of her brother and his surroundings shot out from his terminal. The lust and longing in her eyes was evident as she watch her brother dance around his kitchen as he performed one of his favorite hobby, cooking.

The way her brother move his feet, the way he sway his hips, the way his hair bounce with every step, the smile on his angelic face, the way his eyes shine, his lean yet slender figure, everything about him made Chifuyu's heart beat rapidly.

Chifuyu touched the hologram of her brother, desperately wishing that she can touch the real him once again. Wishing desperately, dreaming like a fool that she can have him again.

To have her hands run across his hair.

To have his lips on hers.

To have his hands caress her body.

To have his fingers trace every curve of her body.

To have him be one with her.

To have him mount her as they made love.

To have him moan her name as the climax together.

That is Chifuyu's lullaby.

"Your Chifuyu-nee made a mistake back then, my beloved, precious little brother." Chifuyu muttered as she pause the video, before kissing the lips of her brother's hologram. "But don't worry, your Chifuyu-nee won't make the same mistake twice. So please, remember me, and give me a second change. I promise, I would do it right this time around." She kissed the hologram again, desperately wishing that the hologram was real instead of a fake.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, this is the Seventh chapter of my Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style...Please enjoy...and Review  
**_

* * *

_**By the way, because I can...IS**__**〈インフィニット・ストラトス〉**__**(Infinite Stratos) Volume 8 (April 25, 2013). Source, Bakatsuki…..**_

_**VOLUME 8 OF Infinite Stratos will be out in April 25 2013...And for every update of any of my I.S fics, I will always have this information somewhere in my fic...**_

_**Next update would be Fate's Debt…..It's time for me to conquer my demons…Please Review…**_

* * *

_**And yes, please read my new Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**__** fanfiction: Onii-sama, Do You Love Me?**_

* * *

_**Mahouka Kouou no Rettousei: I.S Style**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: SCHOOL DAYS 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos OR Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**(Preface)**_

"_What is Magic for you, Setsura?" An eight year old Ichika asked a seven year old Setsura suddenly. The two were currently resting on a grassy field, their backs leaning on a large tree. Setsura was reading a book about Magic that her brother handwritten for her after one his bouts of boredom while Ichika was mentally commanding his wolves to build his mansion. Currently, there were at least five dozen wolves at work._

"_Magic is the ability to alter phenomena to rewrite reality." Setsura answered, hoping that her answer will satisfy the person that she adored so much._

"_You are correct. That's the simplified and general answer." Setsura smiled at her brother's affirmation. "But that still doesn't answer my question properly." Her smile faltered after hearing that. "I'm asking you what Magic is for you, not the explanation of what Magic is."_

_Setsura chuckled at her brother's iteration. She should have expected this; after all, her brother was the person who rejected the normal definition of everything to create an explanation that would be worthwhile._

"_Well, for me, Magic is the ultimate achievement of our species." Setsura answered, and the bright smile that her brother gave her was quite a reward._

"_You are quite right and I do agree with you. Magic is the crowning jewel of mankind." Ichika said with a smile as he looked at the wolves that he created from his own blood. "To me, Magic is the manifestation of man's Will."_

"_Is it lecturing time, Ichika-sama?" Setsura inquired playfully. In the back of her mind, she wanted to call him Oniisama but he was very clear that he still couldn't consider her as his little sister so she settled with the -sama prefix instead of the Oniisama._

_Ichika contemplated for a bit before calling one of his wolves. A single crimson wolf appeared before him, bowing respectfully to the being the created it. "This is a wolf, it may not be a living, breathing wolf, but it is still a wolf." Ichika snapped his fingers and the solid wolf then became a seven litter, liquid blood that floated in the air. _

"_Now, it is merely liquid." Ichika then snapped his finger again and the seven litter of blood morph to form four kodachi that dropped to the ground, their blades digging through the earth._

"_Now, the puddle of blood is a sword." Ichika said as he grabbed hold of the hilt of the kodachi, admiring his handy work. "Now, what does this prove?" Ichika asked, looking at Setsura whom was beside him._

"_You have a masterful control of your magic." Setsura guessed but Ichika shook his head. _

_"That, originally, was just blood." Ichika said while pointing three swords. "But I altered its properties, turning it into a sword and a wolf because I __wanted__ it to be something else."_

"_Magic is not just science! Magic is essentially the will of the Magician molding reality. Consciousness may be the force that propels strength, but emotions take that strength one step further. Talent and strength maybe a relevant factor for magic, but without the will of a magician, Magic will not exist."_

_**(Chapter 7)(Ichika POV)**_

School, when was the last time I went to school? I wonder to myself as I approach the class that I was assigned to.

I search my memory for an answer but all I can recall was a blank, a complete, empty, pitch black blank. It seems that I still could not recall anything from my past.

Oh well, that is for the best. After all, I could not imagine a life where Setsura-hime is not my priority.

After my resurrection, I was instantly enlisted in the military, under my mother's command and thus, preventing me from ever entering a school. Yes, I enjoyed working with my mother but still, it is somewhat discouraging that I was not able to enter Junior High School during my preteens. I know that I would probably bore myself listening to the things that I already know in detail but still, I would have enjoyed the experience.

I let out a small sigh as I studied myself. I just went through a hunt and it would be awkward if I entered the classroom, in the first day of the official classes no less, with a speck of blood or dirt on my uniform. I will not explain my profession to my classmates.

I doubt if half of the students here know what the real purpose of magic is or how cruel this life is.

Seeing that neither dirt nor blood stained my clothes, I casually entered the class room and instantly, my ears were assaulted by numerous sound of talking. I scanned the classroom and noticed that there was a considerable sense of chaos. In all probability, the odds are, similar scene was playing out throughout the other classrooms.

Many students met each other just yesterday, and already small groups have formed up here and there chatting away.

I studied everybody's aura and after a second, I could not help but shook my head in disappointment and exasperation. The auras that I am feeling were carefree and ooze naivety. They did not know or aware of the darkness and the dangers that this world has.

I don't know whether to pity them or to envy them.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I scanned the room for my own terminal by eyeing the numbers stamped into each desk and I was delighted to see that I am seated in the front row of the class.

This would make listening to the lessons much easier and more convenient.

I quickly occupied my terminal and started inputting all the necessary data that the school needed from me. I inserted my ID card into the terminal and began an information check and information input.

From course regulations, disciplinary regulations and rules concerning the use of facilities to admission associated events, automatic activity guides and the curriculum for the semester; countless flashes of information scrolled through my head as I operated the terminal through the keyboard. As information flash through my mind, I also began inputting the electives that I'll be taking in the semester.

Every subject that the First Years curriculum has to offer are subject matters that I already know by heart and know extensively, but there are some subjects that I do not mind going over once again for nostalgia purposes.

"...it's not like I have a problem with you watching me, but..." I mumbled as I felt a pair of eyes watching me from behind.

"You do know that there are easier ways to input data into your terminal." A familiar voice, clearly from a male, commented with an amuse tone.

"I do not trust anything that is not produced by my own two hands." I replied dismissively, my eyes not leaving the screen. Though I concentrated my attention to my terminal, I search my memory for the owner of the voice, and a name instantly came to mind. "Morning, Gotanda-san." I greeted back as politely as I could, which is not saying much.

I always do have a monotone voice without Setsura-hime around him.

I half expected him to distance himself from me. After all, my voice is quite cold and dismissive whenever I'm talking to anyone but my acquaintances, and even then my tone of voice was emotionless at best.

Only Setsura-hime can make me show my emotions.

Surprisingly though, Gotanda-san persistently stayed behind me. "Morning, and please call me Dan and call my sister Gotanda-san. It would be good for us to be buddies considering we'll be classmates." Gotanda-san commented and even without looking, I can already tell that he was grinning.

I spared him a glance and instantly evaluated him.

He has decent build for his age; his body has been probably train to be policeman or mountain ranger. Decent psion count. He looks to be the loyal yet brash type. He has a good character, that much I'm sure of for some reason. With just one look, I could tell that he can fight and fight well, even in my standards. And more importantly, he was teachable.

It only took me a second to determine all of this before returning my gaze to my terminal.

For some reason, he wasn't bothered by my silent and his aura suddenly felt satisfied. Strange, I didn't accept his offer of friendship.

Maybe his perceptive, maybe he knows that I'm open for the idea.

Well, I'll be seeing whether I can be friends with him later. He looks interesting enough.

I resumed my work, ignoring Gotanda-san's presence to finish my registration and it only took another minute for somebody else to interrupt me.

"That's pretty damn cool!" Somebody exclaimed, this time it's female and there's a hint of Chinese accent in her tone.

"Cool? You flatter me, but this is something that is easily learned." I commented with a bored tone, feeling slightly interested from the slight change of aura coming from Gotanda-san.

I wonder.

"Gotanda-san, do you know her?" Without removing my focus from my terminal, I asked.

"Yes," Gotanda-san answered stiffly. "Hey Rin, I thought you're going to enter Eight High School." Gotanda-san inquired curiously.

***CHOP***

I cringed a bit at the sound of hand slapping chest, and I could not help but spare the two a glance, my eyes focusing on the person Dan called Rin.

Rin, she takes the appearance of a young girl that is half-Japanese, half-Chinese, though one must really look closely to detect her Chinese features. She has an appearance of a young teenage girl with light brown hair tied in twin tails with a yellow ribbon at both sides. She is quite petite and small, standing only at the height of five-feet, one inch, and has dark green eyes. Her most noticeable feature was her smile. Her smile was exposing a fang, which is why I recognize her immediately because she resembled somebody I know.

It took me a second to analyze her aura before nodding. "ShenLong's little sister." I commented as I watch her interaction with Gotanda with interest.

"Hey, that is not right! That is not how you greet your friend for three years! How rude, how rude! How absolutely rude! This must be why you're not popular!" Rin scolded Gotanda-san with narrow eyes, her fangs shinning maliciously.

Yup, she's ShenLong's little sister alright. I wonder if she's good in martial arts just like her brother.

"The hell? The rude one here is you! What the hell, woman! Attacking people randomly!" Gotanda-san winced as he tried to recover from the backhand chop that Rin gave him. "And what in the hell are you doing here!? I thought you were going to enter Eight High School!?"

"That was the original plan but Big brother convinced my parents for me to attend First High School." Rin informed him, her tone lowering an octave. "Apparently, big brother has a side job as an instructor in Eight High School and he doesn't want me attending the school because he might be tempted to show favoritism." Rin added as an afterthought.

Teaching job, ShenLong. What did that guy ate to agree to take that kind of job? ShenLong and teaching doesn't belong in the same sentence.

"The heavyweight midget is going to teach." It seems that Gotanda-san is well informed about the country's top magicians. Although calling ShenLong heavyweight midget in front of him would result into most of his bone being crush to mush.

Rin took offence at that insult directed to her brother and quickly struck the offender with another backhand chop, which was stronger than the last causing the aforementioned boy to yelp in pain while clutching his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU CHINESE, FLAT CHESTED MIDGET." Gotanda-san shouted in outrage, earning him another back hand chop.

"SHUT UP, AND I'M NOT FLAT CHESTED! I AM JUST A LATE BLOOMER" Rin defended herself as the two continue their bickering, and I could tell that everyone within earshot was amused by this, including me. I cannot help but smile wryly at the two before letting out a cough, which caught their attention.

"I'm going to take a wild guess, but are you two dating or did you guys break up in a bad note?" I inquired, trying to be humorous.

The two of them looked absolutely lost for a moment before….

***SMACK***

The two of them, in unison, slammed their hands on my terminal; thankfully I'm through with my registration, before eyeing me in a very animated fashion.

"Ichika, don't joke around. I wouldn't be caught dead dating this elementary school girl!"

"You'll be lucky to have someone like me! And like I'll settle for a substandard bastard like you!"

This is going to be interesting.

**(Scene Change) (Class 1A)**

"Are you still mad?" Ran asked while nursing her bruise cheeks.

"No, I am not mad." Madoka growled while ceremoniously shoving her ID card to her terminal. "I'm fucking furious." Madoka corrected her while registering her electives to get it over with.

"Madoka, you need to understand that in this school, we need to act apart." Houki explained to her best friend calmly. "A 'Bloom' interacting with a 'Weed' is a sure social suicide and as scion of the…"

"If you finish that sentence, I swear to God, I will take your right arm." Madoka threatened with all seriousness. "By the way, that 'Weed' that you guys are calling brought both of you down to your knees with just Killing Intent alone, no magic, so please, next time you guys antagonize him, learn how to stand first!" Madoka told them with an aggravated tone.

At the mention of their earlier encounter with Ichika, the two girls shivered uncontrollably.

"We were unprepared back then." Houki defended herself and Ran. "It won't happen again." Ran nodded in agreement.

Madoka almost snorted at this. Her friends fell from a small dosed of killing intent from her brother; she doubted if they could remain conscious if they ever have the misfortune of experiencing her brother's massive Killing Aura.

'_He held back such massive power just for me to shine.'_ Madoka bit her lips until it bled. She could still remember vividly the heavy blanket of death that would most likely break those with weak wills. She could remember herself succumbing to that aura three years ago; collapsing where she stood as she shuddered at how helpless she was the first time she saw her twin fight seriously.

'_Ichika was always the most powerful between us.'_ Madoka thought sadly. _'He held back for me to shine and I screw it up.' _Madoka cursed herself yet again, thoroughly missing the brother that had once loved her very much.

"Good Morning~!" Madoka's musing was interrupted when a familiar voice echoed in the classroom.

Madoka froze as she knew who owned the soprano voice.

She was afraid to remove her gaze from her terminal but she did with great force, and standing at the front of the class was the confirmation of her fears.

"That woman truly enjoys making my life miserable." Madoka despaired while glaring hatefully at the figure across her.

Her half sister had just step into the classroom.

And as the norm when it comes to her, everybody, boy or girl, was now whispering incoherently while gawking at her like idiots.

Typical!

"It's Byakushiki-san! The Freshman Representative!"

"Of course she would be in this class!"

Some of the students were whispering braggingly, boisterous that they are in the same class with Setsura, while the white haired beauty ignored them skillfully and simply walked towards her terminal, which was conveniently and coincidentally besides Madoka's seat.

Houki and Ran did not know what came over them but the moment Setsura walk towards them, the two instantly made a path for her unconsciously, which shocked both of them.

Of course, Setsura ignored this and merely sat in front of her terminal, beside Madoka.

Setsura then proceeded to enter her ID to the terminal before inputting all the necessary data.

Madoka's face almost split into a sneer but was able to control herself, albeit, barely. "It seems that woman still has a very cruel sense of humor." Madoka whispered loud enough for Setsura to hear.

"This is sensei we are talking about; it is academic that she would do everything to amuse herself while she runs this school." Setsura commented, not even sparring Madoka a glance. "And you should not call your mother 'that woman', it's disrespectful."

"You know nothing!" Madoka hissed at her half-sister, glaring at her for all she's worth. "And don't get in my way."

"Funny, the only people who can say that to me are threats." Setsura said coolly while her delicate fingers dance across the keyboard. "Last time I check, you are far from being a threat to me."

Madoka growled at this but decided to ignore her. It was useless to be riled up by her presence.

Ran cannot help but give her friend a worried look before glancing at Houki and instantly regretted it as her other friend was also looking at someone with contempt.

Following her eyes, Ran almost groaned loudly when she saw Ku-chan talking animatedly to a pink haired girl.

Ran knew that this semester would bring about a lot of chaos.

**(Scene Change) (Chifuyu POV)**

I arrived in front of the classroom that I was assigned to the moment the the first bell rang. I looked at the classroom for a moment, already sensing the Aura of my beloved before entering the class room, the doors opening as I took a step forward.

It seems that the brats did not expect my arrival and so they were quite rowdy when I entered.

That won't do!

"Everyone, settle down and take your seats." I ordered the many brats in the room with an impatient tone.

It seems that most of them have great amount of self-preservation as they all swiftly took their seats. Good, I do not have the time or the patient to deal with rowdy brats.

I took my position on the teacher's desk and opened my terminal before facing my class or more importantly, my beloved brother, who was sitting directly in front of me.

He smiled at me and my eyes softened considerably before reverting them back into their cold state. We will have the time to talk later.

"Alright, it doesn't seem like anyone is absent, that's good and I expect a perfect attendance from all of you throughout the semester, no exceptions." Actually, I don't care whether or not they come to my lectures or not. I would have preferred to just have my brother in this class anyway.

To prove my point, all of them were cowering before me, but my brother was not even shaken, and was merely fixedly looking at me with his pure crimson eyes.

I stared back at him, my eyes not leaving him to return the sentiment.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for the following year, I'll be training all of you in the basic applications and uses of magic. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood!?" All of the brats, all 24 of them plus my brother nodded. I'm not sure about any of them but I know my brother would attend my lectures with no exception.

That is good; I can finally teach him about magic. He is a great magician but everything he knows is self-taught. It would do him good to have at least some of my knowledge in magic.

"To clear up the confusion. I am present here because of the new curriculum that the government has implemented before the school year began." As far as I know, for First High to Third High, only Course 1 Students are allowed to have instructors.

"I will not go to the details, but the curriculum entails that First High to Third High is mandated to issue instructors for Course 2 students to help them develop themselves as magicians because of the shortage of magician in the country. Japan always focuses on quality over quantity. That is one of the reason why Japan in a county well known for its great magical army." Another reason is that Japan has so varying Magic Affinities that range from my brother's feared Blood-Magic to the ultimate Spiritual magic, Astral Projection.

"Unfortunately for all of you, I am the one who was assigned for this class and I intend to bring out the best from all of you no matter what." This is, technically, a mission and I will succeed in this mission.

"By now, the school curriculum and guides on the facilities should have been sent to your terminals. After that, you will register for your electives, and that will be the end of orientation. If there is anything you don't understand, please use the call button. Those who have already familiarized themselves with the curriculum and facilities can feel free to skip guidance and proceed straight to registration."

I looked down on my terminal and I was quite satisfied to see that most of the brats have all ready inputted the necessary data.

"For those who have already finished registration as well, it's fine to leave. For the first day, I am allowing the students to visit the facilities of the school as well as attend the specialist classes. However you may not do so when I formally start my lectures. For this day only, I am allowing an early dismissal. Don't forget your ID card, remember, no ID, no entry, and that is a rule that I will implement indiscriminately." I worded my statement carefully and what I was saying to them was actually this:

"_All of you brats get out!"_

Fortunately, they seem to get my message and instantly bolted out of the room, leaving Ichika and I alone in the room.

Excellent!

"Well that was amusing." Ichika commented while looking at the empty classroom in amusement. "You practically scared your entire class away and in your first day no less." Ichika added with a very quiet chuckle.

"I think it is imperative to teach the students discipline before teaching them how to use magic. You did that as well when you trained Zangetsu's little brat." I answered back while I sat on the teacher's table, crossing my legs in such a way that it exposes my silk-covered thighs for my beloved brother's eyes to feast on.

There was a time where Ichika would blush at this display because he was too proper and he was so easily to rile up during our sexual intercouse.

But of course, that Ichika doesn't exist anymore.

Ichika did not look anywhere; his eyes did not look anywhere but my eyes, his eyes did not leave my eyes. Something that both disappointed and flattered me at the same time. I'm flattered considering that Ichika respects me as a woman and disappointed because my beloved brother doesn't find me beautiful anymore.

"True, skills and talents would be wasted without proper discipline." Ichika conceded with a curt nod. "Still, you should have smiled a bit. You have a very pretty smile after all."

Or maybe he still finds me somewhat pretty.

I fought back a blush as I kept a straight face.

Ichika may have amnesia but he still could vaguely and unconsciously remember those who he cared for in the past.

That's why the respect he has for Orimura Ichigo, our grandfather, far surpasses the respect he has for the Emperor.

That's why he was so kind to Madoka, his twin sister.

That's why he could not stand the sight of Orimura Kurei, our father.

That's why he was always hesitant to fight or even spar with me.

Though it may be only be fragments, nothing concrete, my beloved brother knows who I was to him. He knew that I was his first love; he knew that we use to love each other.

He may be called Byakushiki Ichika now, but he was once Orimura Ichika, and Orimura Ichika is the kind of man that will not forget who his first love is, regardless of how much of a tragedy that love story was and how painful it ended.

"I'll smile more often if you wear your hair down." I offered hopingly. There were many things that I regretted throughout my relationship with my brother.

The heaviest and biggest regrets are as follows:

My failure to genuinely make love with him.

My failure to go on the many dates that he prepared for the both us.

My failure to show how much I care and love him.

My failure to be there for him during his time of despair and sorrow.

There were so many things that still haunt me every time I sleep at night.

One of the most minor regret that I have was not having the pleasure to see my beloved brother wear his hair down as he grew up and during our many sexual intercourses.

How I miss that accursed needle that was hiding his full beauty whenever I was on top of him still baffled me?

When my beloved brother wears his hair down, he looks divine, breathtakingly beautiful. There is nobody alive that will not be taken aback by his beauty whenever he decides to undo the bindings of his hair.

"Sorry," Ichika quickly rejected my offer, and I was quite dejected by this. "The only people who can see me with my hair down are my mother and my little sister." Ichika unconsciously run his hand through his hair while I hid my frustration.

'_I still can't believe that he would remember that woman and not me.'_ This was another reminder at how much I fucked up my life. The woman that Ichika calls mother is a psychotic and twisted woman that would use everyone around her for her convenience. She's an evil woman that had done every dastardly deed in the book.

And Ichika loves and adores her for it.

"A pity, you are very gorgeous when you wear your hair down." I admitted wholeheartedly, disappointment well hidden in my voice.

"If you want to see somebody beautiful, you should just look at the mirror. You are beautiful right now and even more so when your hair is free from their bindings." Ichika answered back with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Compliments will only bring you so far." I replied, although I did blush from that compliment, a blush that only lasted for a second before it disappeared. I need to control myself while I'm around him. As much as I want to kiss him, to beg for his forgiveness at how I ruined our relationship, I can't, not now at the very least.

He was already uncomfortable with my presence whenever I go near him; I don't want to worsen the damage that I cause.

My musing was interrupted when Ichika spoke again. "You know, you truly are admirable…" My heart skipped a bit at that sudden compliment. "You're a woman that possesses strength and beauty which should serve as inspiration, as well as a beautiful and kind heart. I must implore you though, the war is over; you don't have to be a soldier all the time. I hope that your years in the battlefield did not make you forget that you are Orimura Chifuyu, a magnificent and wonderful woman."

It took every ounce of self-control I have to prevent myself from lunging towards Ichika and ravaging him wildly.

He always has that ability, I thought fondly while trying to control my breathing and lust. I could still clearly remember the many flattering words that he always tells me when he still has his memory. The sweetest words that he uttered sounded sincere and his most melodic voice never failed to make my heart beat rapidly. My beloved brother never lied to me. Whenever he gives a compliment, he means it with no ulterior motives behinds his words, and he also knows all the right words for me to fawn over him and he knows when to say it.

But this is also painful, very painful for me. Seeing my brother right now, hearing him say those sweet words to me is a constant reminder of what I had carelessly lost, of what I could have had but disregarded because of my own foolishness.

"I should be going now, Chifuyu-san, I have to deliver mother's lunch to her." Ichika told me before standing up and bowing before me.

"Can you stay here for a while, with me?" I almost begged but I was still able to keep my voice strong and firm, barely.

"I would love too. Although I find your presence unnerving most of the time…" I wasn't able to hide the guilty expression that crossed my face. That was my fault entirely "…I do find your company very endearing." I could not help but smile after hearing that. I know that I could still salvage a relationship with him and hearing him confirm my hopes makes me very happy.

"But I must decline your offer. My sister had asked me to limit my interactions with you and mother agreed with her. Don't get me wrong, you are a very pleasant company but I cannot disobey the request of my sister and mother."

Ichika's blunt answer as he exited the classroom angered me, the smile that I have disappearing completely. I was not mad at Ichika, oh no, I know that my beloved brother always acted like the proper son and gentleman. I was furious at the two that took advantage of his kind nature to keep him away from me!

I was so mad that I did not bother controlling my magic. I unconsciously enveloped the classroom in a chilling white mist that would certainly freeze anyone with flesh.

"One day, I'll get you back one day."

_**(Scene Change)**_

'_This is one job that I always wanted to avoid.'_ Akatsubaki thought with wry amusement written all over his face while glancing at the 25 students assigned to him with a serious expression. He was doing his best to give off a professional yet fierce aura and by the looks of things, everyone but two was buying it.

Everybody was looking at him with respect, and his sisters were looking at him with respect and admiration, well actually, it was just Houki, Ku-chan was just plainly amused by this arrangement and Akatsubaki did not doubt that Ku-chan expected him to make a fool out of himself.

Akatsubaki promised himself to not give his youngest sister the satisfaction.

Setsura and Yukihira on the other hand were looking at him with twin expressions that clearly say 'this is going to be a disappointment'.

'_They must still be upset that Ichika is a Second Course Student.'_ Akatsubaki thought, but did not ponder on that subject any further. He happens to agree with Ichika and applaud him for knowing and admitting his weaknesses, not that he would say it out loud.

Orimura Ichika is more of a Magic Theorist and Engineer rather than an actual technician.

"My name is Shinonono Akatsubaki and I am the instructor for Class 1A," Akatsubaki introduced himself with a stiff yet professional tone. "I was told when I took this job that this class has been populated by the best of the best amongst the freshmen." There were some boastful mumblings that Akatsubaki immediately broke.

"Truth be told, I don't see what the big deal is." Akatsubaki stated sharply, silencing those who were mumbling among themselves. "There are three important things that a Magician should have to be great: Talent, experience, and great work ethics. I can tell that this class does not have a shortage of talent, but again, so what? I cannot teach talent, but I can teach anyone work ethics that can surpass talent." Akatsubaki then narrowed his eyes at everyone in his class.

"Talent is not everything; talent can be eclipsed by hard work." Akatsubaki stated knowingly, remembering that fight he had with Ichika before he disappeared.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Well that was utterly boring." A twelve year old Ichika commented as he held a twenty-year old Akatsubaki by the throat. "Do you know the reason why you lost to me?" Ichika asked casually while Akatsubaki glared at him weakly as blood flow down his mouth. _

_With pure ninjutsu alone, Ichika was able to defeat him with ease._

"_I don't like you, but I will give you your due, you are a good magician but you are not great. You have tremendous talent but so what, talent is useless without the perseverance of hard work." Ichika stated while casually throwing the limb body of his opponent. "Talent will dull without training, case and point, you lost to me." Ichika then turned around, leaving Akatsubaki beaten, battered, bruise, and flat on his back, his ego shattered into a million pieces._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

After that fight, Akatsubaki started training strenuously and the result showed. He was four times the magician that he was three years ago and he was happy with the result.

"For the next year, I will teach you all work ethics that would complement your individual talents and style." Akatsubaki now has the attention of everyone in the class room. Even Setsura and Yukihira were listening to him halfheartedly but truth be told, Ichika had already beaten the importance of hard work into them.

"Do not forget the expectations which are carried upon shoulders. This school as well as the great country of Japan expects many great things from all of you."

"Here, you will have access to libraries and information terminals as well as a wealth of information off campus. Also, you will receive valuable practical tuition from distinguished mages who will be your teachers." The next sentence left a bitter taste in Akatsubaki's mouth. "As the number of mages is still low, this privilege can only be granted to First Course students, with only one class from the Second Course having guaranteed an instructor." Suddenly, the atmosphere in the classroom became heavy.

Akatsubaki then looked at Setsura, and almost stumbled. He doubted if anyone aside from him could see it but there was haze of volatile magical aura that shroud Setsura.

I took considerable skill to see hazy magical aura but it takes even more skill to manifest an invincible yet powerful aura.

'_I wonder how high her level is compared to everybody here.'_ Akatsubaki shrugged his curiosity off and finish the announcement.

"After this will be a tour of the specialist classrooms. The morning will be for foundations of magic and applied magic. In the afternoon, a mage will come and teach basic magic application. Those interested, please come to the laboratory on the 1st floor for a simple demonstration, if not, please feel free to visit other classes for reference sake for this day only. Tomorrow will be the start of the actual lessons. We will start tackling the syllabus for the first year starting tomorrow, so I suggest all of you start your self-study." Akatsubaki finished before turning his back on his class and started heading to the door. "That is all; I shall be heading to my next class now." The moment Akatsubaki exit the room, the class separated into groups, with the majority of the people approaching Setsura.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The moment Akatsubaki left the classroom; Madoka immediately stood up and distance herself from Setsura.

Madoka could not stand being near the person that stole her twin brother while Setsura could never stand her because of the fact that she had hurt her beloved brother.

It was a tall order for them to be in the same class together and it was too much for them to be seated in such close proximity with each other.

They could not stand each other, period.

"I admit, I am impressed." Yukihira commented while approaching her cousin from the side before sitting besides her. "I was half expecting you to decompose her to none existence."

"I was tempted, really tempted, but she is not worth my Oniisama scolding me." Setsura replied while releasing the breath that she did not know she was holding. "I'm guessing that you would follow Akatsubaki-san's advice?" Setsura inquired while grabbing her school bag beside her terminal.

"Of course and you're coming with me." Yukihira stated, more like ordered regally, showing her 'Princess' side to her cousin.

Setsura almost laugh at this. Though she would admit that her cousin was a true and genuine royalty, with beauty, personality, power, and aura to match, she is still nothing compare to her brother. "You know that tone doesn't work on me." Setsura pointed out with amusement. "But fine, I'll accompany you; after all, Oniisama and I are technically your bodyguards, your highness." Setsura said with a teasing tone, she even fake a curt bow.

Yukihira narrowed her eyes but said nothing. She knew that because of her status, she would be constantly targeted by those wishing harm to the Japanese Monarchy. She can protect herself, Ichika made sure of that, but her father and grandfather still insisted for bodyguards to follow her.

Fortunately, Ichika volunteered because, in his own words, Yukihira was still his responsibility until she can beat him.

This made Yukihira very happy but it was short live after she was reminded that her sensei and his little sister is a package deal. Setsura will always accompany Ichika in his missions and vice-versa.

They are a pair after all, regardless of the fact that having them together in a mission is overkill.

"I still can't believe they need to monitor sensei." Yukihira voiced her disbelief in a whisper. "Only one class from the Course 2 class is guaranteed an instructor, it doesn't take a genius which class that is and who the instructor is. I know its protocol but sensei has amazing self-control." Yukihira stated, knowing her sensei only use his signature magic as last resort or if he intends to eliminate the enemy quickly.

Setsura could only sigh as she rose from her seat. "It is both a privilege and a burden to be a Strategic-class mage."

"Yeah, although I'm surprise, among the Shoguns, Chifuyu-san is the last person that I would ever expect grandfather to station in First High School." Yukihira has a very vague knowledge about Ichika's past but she was well aware that her sensei was related to Chifuyu and Madoka by blood, and that Chifuyu was not allowed to be within twenty yards of Ichika except for military operations. "Logically speaking though, Chifuyu-san has the ability to fight sensei in an equal footing but still, sensei was never comfortable with her."

"With good reasons," Setsura muttered, showing her hatred towards her brother's first love.

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when someone finally had the courage to approach the two stunning beauties.

The person who interjected in their conversation was a naturally blond girl. She's staring at them, and those blue eyes that were exclusive to the whites reveal a sense of unhappiness and eagerness. Her hair's slightly curled up with a headband, giving off a sense of nobility. She was wearing a First High School uniform that was slightly modified, with black frills at the end of the skirt and sleeves.

Instantly, Yukihira instantly decided that she dislikes the girl.

"Yes, I'm listening, is there something you need?" Setsura asked with elegance and grace that would truly stun anyone in awe.

The girl who interrupted them was no exception but she was able to compose herself. "Yes, would Byakushika-san and Tensa-san like to join us to the Arena?" The girl requested politely, with a dignified voice while gesturing to the crowd gathered behind her, all of them giving Setsura a pleading look.

They would have given Yukihira the same pathetic look but there was a distinct difference between her and Setsura that was glaring.

Yukihira was beautiful in her own right but her aura with her beauty was different compare to Setsura.

Setsura is the type of fragile beauty and aura that made people hesitate reaching their hands out to, but Yukihira is the type of beauty that made people back away because they knew that they were going to get burned.

Yukihira was a born and raised as a princess, unlike Setsura who was merely pampered and taught to be a princess. Being royalty is in Yukihira's blood and she knew how to be a princess, which means that she knows how to treat those beneath her as either subordinates or peasants, or in worst cases, bugs.

People can approach Setsura, though they will not touch her because her mere presence alone was enough for them to realize that they weren't in her level and that they have no right to touch her, and should consider themselves lucky to even breath the same air that she was breathing.

People will not even consider approaching Yukihira because her mere presence alone was enough to make them feel like insignificant insects that she could crush by the sole of her heels if she wanted to. One look alone was enough for people to avoid her at all cost.

"One moment please," Setsura looked at Yukihira, silently asking her if she wanted to entertain the request of the blonde girl.

Yukihira contemplated for a second before looking over her shoulders. "Kurenai," She did not call out loudly but her voice was so firm, so powerful, that there was no doubt on its authority.

The space beside Yukihira was suddenly distorted before a young girl suddenly stepped out from the distortion. "You called," Ku-chan greeted with a childish smile and a cheery tone.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Yukihira inquired, completely ignoring the blonde girl that intruded in her conversation with her cousin.

"Wait a second! What's with that response? Shouldn't you have a better attitude?" The girl complained indignantly, but she was completely ignored by Yukihira.

Yukihira ignored her in a way that made the blonde feel like she wasn't even worth looking at.

Ku-chan, ignoring the volatile atmosphere, glanced at the blonde before smiling. "Ah yes, Alcott Cecilia, it has been a while since the last time I saw you?" Ku-chan greeted cheerfully and both Setsura and Yukihira perked up at the mention of the name 'Alcott'.

'_Alcott,'_ Setsura and Yukihira thought simultaneously before briefly studying her aura and truth be told, it did resembled a certain someone's aura. _'Zephyr's sister, probably.'_

"That's Cecelia Alcott, Kurenai-san." Cecilia stated, narrowing her eyes at the young girl, hostility evident in her eyes.

"You're residing in Japan and you also have Japanese blood coursing through that pretty body of yours, and more importantly, you are in Japan. When you're in Japan, you will do things in our terms." Ku-chan stated with a tainted smile.

"Okay, that's enough children." Sensing the increasing tension, Setsura finally intervened. "So about the arena, does the invitation still stand?" Setsura asked kindly, using the charisma that she has to her advantage to completely disperse the tension.

Cecelia gave her a small smile before nodding. "Of course it is!"

"Excellent! Yukihira, shall we go?" Setsura asked, giving her cousin a look that clearly says to just go with the flow.

"Find, Cousin did say that we should at least try to make friends." Yukihira then spared Cecilia a look. "If only we have somebody worth being friends with."

Suffice to say, the only thing that prevented Cecilia from attempting to throttle Yukihira was Setsura's presence, and that prevented the half-Brit from making the biggest mistake of her life.

_**(Scene Change)**_

First High School has many facilities that were designed for a specific branch of magic as well as laboratories for testing newly develop magic. Each facility is design to contain certain amount of magical energies to avoid injuring the students and to also allow a certain number of students to witness innovative magic in a safe environment.

Setsura's class was currently attending a lectured held in such a facility. "The purpose of this class is to learn the basics of Systematic Emission Magic." The instructor began as the students watch in interest the experiment with interest. The instructor was man in his late thirties, wearing a very casual yet expensive looking suit.

Behind the instructor and artificial enhance glass, was two senior students maintaining a huge sphere of electricity. One of them was holding a CAD and the other was in front of a terminal. The one holding the CAD was the person who was generating the electricity while the person in front of the terminal was the person who was compressing the electricity and controlling the power levels.

"It's an experiment to generate static electricity without friction, and then eliminate the charged via an atmospheric discharge." The instructor further elaborated.

"Now, is there anyone who can explain the nature of Systematic Emission Magic?" The instructor asked, knowing that only a number of students before him were actually listening.

He was right.

"Eh, there're questions?"

"I wasn't listening!"

"Idiots," Yukihira muttered under her breath, her wish to have her sensei in the same class as her increasing as she spent, more like waste, her time with the students that the school considers elites.

'_How pathetic, they don't know what an elite magician looks like?"_ Yukihira thought spitefully, disgusted at how weak most of them are.

"Here sensei," Cecilia called as she raised her hand boastfully.

"Alcott-san, go ahead." The instructor permitted her to speak, much to her satisfaction.

Before answering, she looked over her shoulders and eyed Setsura and Yukihira, the two of them standing beside each other. _'They are the top two during the entrance examinations. I'll show them that I can keep up with them.'_ Cecilia thought before focusing her attention on Yukihira. _'Her unfavorable reaction earlier must have been because she doesn't know how strong I am. She must not be aware that I'm a daughter of a noble family and a decedent of the knights of Britannia.'_

Cecilia then turned her complete attention back to the instructor. _'This is a good time to show them how great I am.'_ Cecilia thought in determination.

"Is it Magic which manipulates radiation?" Cecilia answered confidently, yet there was hint of doubt in her voice.

"You are not wrong, but you are not right either." Cecilia was dejected at this. "You should no longer use the form of answering a question with another question. Even if you have no confidence in your own thoughts, you should not show it to the other party, and even if your answer is wrong, you must at least present it in such a way that it is right." The instructor half-scolded, half-lectured her which further upset Cecilia.

'_What a pretty hard teacher to please.' _Most of the students thought, counting their luck at the fact that they won't have him as an instructor for another year.

"How about…" The instructor tried to find a student that seemingly knows the answers before having his eyes set on Setsura. "Byakushiki-san, what do you think?"

In a dignified manner, filled with grace and elegance, Setsura answered. "Systematic Emission magic is a magic which interfere with the movement and interaction of subatomic particles and composite particles. The most common type of Systematic Emission magic revolves around the manipulation of wind." Setsura knew every type of magic, Ichika made sure to cover every aspect of magic when he was teaching her the fundamentals when she was young.

"Wonderful answer, very concisely summarized." The instructor praised, visibly surprised that a first year student can answered his question in such detail.

"Thank you," Setsura said with a small, respectful bow.

The instructor was not the only one impress.

"That's not something you'd learn in junior high."

'_For you idiots anyway.'_ Yukihira thought, vaguely remembering her sensei covering that topic some time ago.

"To come out with the answer straight away, as expected of Byakushiki-san."

'_Considering the person who raised her, if she faltered, then she would be disgracing sensei.' _Yukihira thought in jealousy.

"It'd be good to get close to her early, don't you think?"

'_Good luck with that. We have standards and by the looks of it, you don't even meet half of it.'_ Yukihira thought while Setsura lean towards her.

"Get rid of your dark thoughts, we don't want your [Void] to manifest." Setsura advised her in a whisper.

"Try controlling your dark urges when you're surrounded with idiots of the highest caliber." Yukihira retorted with an annoyed tone.

Setsura sighed at the antics of her cousin before touching her hand with her index finger. "You talk to her." Setsura mumbled impatiently.

"_Yukhira-sama, control your temper."_ Yukihira's eyes widen at the sound of her sensei's voice. _"I know the feeling of being surrounded by annoyances but I hope that does not make you act in a way that would disgrace yourself."_ Ichika lectured her through the mental link provided by Setsura.

"_Of course, I won't sensei. Most of them are not worth the effort."_ Yukihira assured Ichika while getting rid of the hostility that she was feeling towards her classmates.

"_Good, good, for now, just play nice with them. I did teach you how to act."_ Ichika told her with a small laughed while Yukihira blushed in embarrassment at the thought of her many acting lesson with him. _"I'll be going now, meet me in the cafeteria later. I've prepared your lunches." _With that, the connection was cut.

When the mental link was cancelled, Yukihira could not help but give Setsura a dirty look. "You could have warned me, you know!"

"I know, but I was having such a nice conversation with Oniisama, and we did not want to be disturbed." Setsura replied casually whit a smile.

"Stupid telepath." Yukihira muttered in irritation.

The two cousins continue their banter, completely ignoring the glare that Cecilia was giving them.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Before the afternoon break, the next facility that Setsura's class visited was the Long Range Magic Practice Room. The only reason why they were visiting this facility was because of the person who was going to use the facility.

The Student Council President and one of the daughters of the Sarashiki clan, Sarashiki Tatenashi.

The student council is not necessarily chosen by grade, but the president this term was a once in a decade prodigy in both remote precision and close quarter magic, and had brought countless trophies and awards to the school.

That was something even the freshmen had heard of. After all, she was use as an advertisement material by the last principal to get new students.

They had also confirmed the rumor of her coquettish nature at the entrance ceremony.

There were many students packed around the firing range, trying to get a look at her skill, but the number who could visit was limited. Due to that, among the numerous ostensible reservists for first course and second course students and this is where the problems lie.

Ichika and the two strangers that he met, Dan and Rin, had grandly camped up at the front row, watching the Student Council President's performance with interest. Ichika's eyes were actually narrowed as he analyzes every single move that she makes every time she cast a spell, both physical and magical.

Of course, this did not bode well for the First Course Students that were behind them, that were currently getting shove and push by the overflowing people that were trying to watch the Student Council President.

"No noticeable habits, psion distribution for each spell is efficient and praise worthy, her stance prevents her from suffering from recoil…By the looks of things, she doesn't have Vladilena's magical affinity, although it seems her magic affinity is Water-base and not Heat-base" Ichika kept on whispering his immediate observation. He was impress with the performance of Vladilena's little sister.

Ichika was so focus in evaluating Tatenashi that he completely ignored the trouble brewing behind him.

"HEY DON'T PUSH ME! IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHY ARE WEEDS WATCHING RIGHT AT THE FRONT!?" Cecilia shouted while trying to push the people in front of her aside.

The sound of her voice caused both Dan and Rin to groan simultaneously. "Great, her," Rin groaned loudly while massaging her temples. "I thought I was through dealing with that Ojou-sama wannabe." Rin complained while trying her best not to snap at the quarter-Brit.

"Just ignore her, just ignore her." Dan did not know whether he was telling this to Rin or to himself.

Unfortunately for them, fate decided to be an irritant for them today.

For some miraculous event, Cecilia was able to shove everyone in front of her aside and was able to force herself to the front. When she was about to shove Rin aside, the half-Chinese casually slapped Cecilia's hand hard off her shoulders.

"Don't touch me with those hands, you fucking English hypocrite!" Rin snapped in annoyance.

The sound of Rin's voice caused Cecilia's eyes to narrow. "You!" Cecilia muttered in a low, near growl tone.

"Yes, me, now go away, I'm trying to learn."

"Which is a miracle by itself." Dan commented in a whisper, earning him a hard whack on the head.

"Who's side are you on anyways!?" Rin barked while shaking her right hand, which stung because of the hard blow that she gave Dan.

One thing that Dan can boast was having a thick and hard head, both literally and figuratively.

"I'm quite surprise that a barbarian like you was accepted in this establishment but I guess the school needs to have students like you whose only use is to pay the tuition." Cecilia commented snidely, a sneer almost gracing her face as she bore her eyes on Rin.

"And I guess an airhead like you was accepted to this school because they need somebody to be the comic relief character. After all, your only use is to provide a good laugh." Rin retorted, glaring at Cecilia for all her worth.

The sound of teeth grinning could b heard as the attention of everyone in the vicinity was now focus of the fighting girls.

"Huh, don't delude yourself, you barbarian swine. I, unlike you, am an elite." To prove her point, she puffed her chest in pride, her assets slightly bouncing, and shamelessly showed Rin the emblem of First High School, the eight-petaled flower.

Rin did not falter and merely snorted loudly. "Oh please, that doesn't mean shit. I could still beat your ass all over this school with my bare hands."

"You unsophisticated barbarian!"

"You snobbish, Ojou-sama-wannabe piece of shit!"

"You sorry for an excuse of a magician!"

"You tea drinking, mutha fucka!"

As the two traded insults, the crowd did not notice Setsura and Yukihira moving to the front until they were standing besides Ichika.

"Please tell me you guys are not friends with Zephyr's sister." Ichika said as he offered both of them a smile while one of his hands intertwined with Setsura's.

"Don't worry sensei, the only reason I'm going to be in the same room as that spoiled brat is because I am forced to." Yukihira assured him while ignoring the intertwine hands of her cousin and sensei. "I'm going out of a limb here, but that midget, she's related to ShenLong-san, isn't she?"

"Yes," Ichika mumbled before redirecting his gazed back to Tatenashi, who was now shooting down moving targets.

"Height defiance must be hereditary, and a comprehensive knowledge in every swear word known to man." Setsura muffled a chuckle while remembering one of the few Shoguns that were actually kind to her Oniisama when he entered the military.

Actually, ShenLong was kind enough to not demand a rematch with her brother every other day.

"So, what do you think of Vladilena's little sister?" Ichika inquired curiously. Among the Shoguns, Vladilena was the person who the three of them like the most, even Setsura, who once tried to decompose the quarter-Russian to nonexistence, like her the most among the Shoguns.

"She has decent form, her magic invocation though is quite slow but she pretty much makes it up with her technique and accuracy." Setsura answered immediately, voicing her opinion.

"She weaves her magic well, minimum waste of psion and her activation sequence is constructed well enough. Still, she's no Vladilena." Yukihira added analytically.

"Probably mid-B to low-A when it comes to military ranking. Easily high-A when it comes to civilian ranking." Ichika concluded with a satisfied nod. "Okay, I've seen enough, let us go to the cafeteria and have lunch. I'm hungry." Using his free hand, he took the stack of bento on his feet and lifted it up before removing his eyes from the still performing Tatenashi, who was now advancing to her next set of targets.

When the three of them turned around, the sight of Rin and Cecilia still quarreling met their sight, which irritated Yukihira.

"Okay, give me a moment." Yukihira muttered in annoyance as she prepared her CAD, which took the shape of a flute.

Why she chooses her CAD to look like that is another story.

Before she could activate it though, Ichika raised his arm to obscure her from the quarreling girls and the crowd that formed around them.

"Don't reveal anything this early in the school year." Ichika told her before handing her their lunch. "I'll take care of this." Ichika then reluctantly remove his hands from Setsura's grip before extending both of his arms ominously before bringing them together in a clap.

That clap did not generate a sound, instead; a powerful yet violent surge of psion was emitted from that clap and reverberated the immediate area that Ichika was in.

There was one thing that Ichika prided himself, and that's his impeccable and masterful control over his psion.

The simple surged of psion that he cause from that simple clap was enough to send a signal directly to everyone's body, directly affecting their psion from inside their body. These cause most, if not all of the students that gathered around the two quarreling girls, including the two aforementioned girls to feel disoriented and show symptoms of motion sickness. That psion surged was so unique and the way it disturbed their psion was so violent that some of them drop to one knee.

"Let's go before they recover." Ichika then reached for Setsura's hand first before taking Yukihira's. With a sound of a sonic boom, the three of them disappeared.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So, how's your day?" Ichika asked casually as he set up three large bentos in front of them. The three bentos has similar menus that consists of a large servings of fried rice, dumplings, breaded chicken, an assorted array of vegetables, salmon and shrimp, and pudding for desert.

The dishes were plated in such a way that they looked as appetizing as possible, which it is considering that Ichika is a master chef. He has a chain of successful restaurants to prove it.

"The people here are making me miss my prison in the Imperial Castle, and I hate that place." Yukihira grumbled as she accepted the meal her sensei provided for her with gusto.

"Your just not use to school life yet. You were homeschooled after all." Setsura commented while her brother took a piece of rice and proceeded to feed it to her, which she accepted happily. The varying taste that exploded in her mouth pale in comparison to the amount of joy she felt from the affection her brother was showering her.

Yukihira tried her best to block the sight to reign in her jealousy.

"In that regard, we are in the same boat, Yukihira-sama. I could not remember the last time I ever attended school." Ichika stated with a forlorn tone. "I wonder how good of a student I was when I attended elementary school." Ichika wondered before opening his mouth to accept the dumpling that Setsura offered him.

"I can recall Oniisama always complaining at how boring the lessons are." Setsura stated with a small laughed, remembering her brother skipping his classes to play with her or go abroad to hunt criminals. The teachers could not complain because Ichika always perfected all of his quizzes and exams and his parents never really cared about his attendance, especially Isane, who would have preferred her son to undergo military training than waste his time in school, learning things that he won't use in the future.

"Of course they are. Sensei is too smart for such mediocre curriculum." Yukihira commented with a stiff nod while enjoying the meal Ichika made for her.

"Not exactly, it is just that I've already studied harder subjects than what was offered during those days." Ichika said, trying to recall what remains of his memory. "I had to do many extreme things to gain the love of mother. It was worth it, very much worth it, but I did develop a craving for knowledge that was almost unhealthy." Case in point, Ichika was responsible in creating several weapons that made her mother's unit all the more terrifying than they already were. The destruction his creations cause gave him nightmares when he was young until he learned that it did not matter.

"Still, if it weren't for Oniisama's extensive knowledge, I won't be as strong as I am today." Setsura said comfortingly while offering a piece of chicken to her brother, which he happily ate before feeding Setsura a piece of salmon.

"Of course you would. Didn't I tell you before, even if I didn't take you under my wing, you would still be as strong as you are?" Ichika then spare Yukhira a glance. "And that goes for you too, Yukihira-sama. You just needed someone to show you how to control your magic. I still wonder why Zangetsu-sama failed to teach you."

"Father is many things, and that includes being a horrible father and an even more impatient teacher." Yukihira grumbled quietly. The only reason she still considers Zangetsu her father was because her Sensei respected him very much, no more, no less.

"And speaking of teachers; is Chifuyu-san the instructor for your class?" Setsura asked, not even hiding the contempt in her voice.

"Yes," Ichika answered thoughtlessly. "I'm surprised actually. I would have thought she would have been an instructor for the First Course Students, considering her reputation and all."

"Yes, that is a curious question." Setsura narrowed her eyes at this. She knew Chifuyu was desperate to get a hold of Ichika once again, and that made her even more dangerous.

"And that reminds me, have you been playing nice with your classmates?" Ichika inquired, trying to dispel the negative thoughts of his little from her mind. "You guys don't have to be friends with them but you guys should at least be civil with them to avoid unfortunate situations." Ichika added cautiously as he eyed Yukihira carefully.

Knowing that that statement was meant for her, Yukihira let out a weary smile. "Sensei, I cannot get along with any of my classmates but I will try my best to at least not strangle them. That is all I could promise you." Yukihira then shifted her gazed towards Setsura. "You should not have endeared the request of that blonde bimbo earlier on." Yukihira told her dryly.

"I know, that was my bad. I just thought she would have Zephyr's manners." Setsura stated weakly.

"I wonder what Zephyr reaction would be if he sees his little sister is not as regal as him." Yukihira wondered with a chuckle.

"He would be furious, that's for sure." Ichika commented knowing how that man value his etiquettes.

"And I see that ShenLong was able to rub his foul mouth to his little sister." Yukihira commented, remembering some of the colorful words that Rin threw at Cecilia during their bickering.

"War can do crazy things to you." Ichika defended his sparring partner, although he did let out a loud chuckle. "Apparently, the Asian War gave ShenLong a comprehensive knowledge of every swear words known to man."

The three shared a laughed at the master magical martial artist expense before they continue their conversation.

"So, Oniisama, what do you think of the facilities of the school?" Setsura asked, relishing the taste of the chicken that her brother fed her. Chicken had always been her favorite dish and her precious brother knew how to cook the poultry the way she likes it.

"My scraps have more technology compare to the facilities of this school." Ichika grumbled, disgusted at the fact that the school his mother was running was so primitive.

"Sensei, I mean no disrespect, but your technology is ten years ahead of its." Yukihira commented with a wry smile.

"I know that and I know that I shouldn't blame the school for not having state of the art equipment but you two won't get proper training here with such obsolete equipment, and that offends me." Ichika commented with an irate tone.

Setsura quickly rubbed the back of his brother in a comforting manner. "Oniisama, you worry too much. We won't rust because you are still here to guide." Setsura told him before smiling.

"Kiss up," Yukihira mumbled with a fake cough but she was ignored by her cousin completely.

Ichika smiled at his sister for a second before extending his hand and grip the empty space before casually doing a stripping motion with his hand. This creates a light blue and violet aura around the space as it reveals three individuals holding a tray of food.

"Do that again and I might actually hurt you guys." Ichika warned them with before offering a wry smile.

Ku-chan looked elated as the simple, space-time illusion that she cast was dispelled. "How did you do that? I didn't even feel you use psion." Ku-chan gushed excitedly as she tried to jump on Ichika's lap, but was stop by Setsura, who erected a hexagonal barrier thin enough to not be seen by the naked eye, but still strong enough to stop Ku-chan from touching her brother.

"Sorry Ku-chan, but I'm the only one who can affectionately touch my Oniisama." Setsura half-stated, half-threatened her young friend, her voice taking a very dangerous edge.

Ku-chan chuckled at this before casually flicking the barrier that Setsura created with her magic. _'Mirror Magic, so cool!'_ Ku-chan thought gleefully. Ku-chan was quite knowledgeable in the applications of the Orimura clan's signature magic similar at how well verse Ichika is with the Shinonono family's signature magic. Ku-chan already identify that the barrier was created by the Orimura's Mirror Magic by merely touching it….

..…with her face, but that's beside the point.

"Hey yo, Ichika, who are this two?" Rin asked curiously, while pointing at the two beautiful girls seated with him.

"This is my precious and beautiful sister, Setsura-hime." Ichika introduced his precious little sister, affectionately caressing her hair, much to her enjoyment. "And this is my favorite 'cousin', Tensa Yukihira." Ichika added as he motioned their eyes towards her.

That introduction alone was enough for Dan to know that the girl sitting across Ichika was somebody important. As far as he knew, Ichika only has one cousin and she resembled a vampire and goes to Second High School.

"That so...? Okay, my turn. I'm Huáng Língyīn. My father is Chinese and my mother is Japanese, so while I look Japanese, my name is Chinese, and I specialize in martial arts related magic. You can call me Rin."

"My name is Gotanda Dan, I specialize in convergent systematic reinforcement magic. My desired course is to hone my body and become a soldier."

For the youth of today, having a career that they've previously decided to aspire to by the time of high school is generally unusual, but magic high schools are the exception. The course that magicians (at this stage still eggs or chicks) undertake is closely tied to their talent, or rather natural ability. Which was why Ichika didn't find Dan's and Rin's insertion of their hopes for the future in his self introduction strange at all.

Yukihira gazed at the two for a moment before nodding. "Ichika-kun…" Yukihira felt strange not calling Ichika 'sensei', but this was for the sake of her cover, and she would do anything to remain by her sensei's side. "…this two look presentable, unlike that blonde bimbo that I have the misfortune of calling a classmate." Yukihira commented appraisingly, her regal tone making Dan flinched slightly, which made him lose a couple of points in the young princess's eyes.

Rin on the other hand was grinning. "So I see you've met the Ojou-sama wannabe, I offer my condolence." Rin said cheerily as she sat near Yukihira, only for her to edge away from her, causing the half-Chinese's smile to falter a bit.

"Sorry for that, she's not use to people getting near her." Ichika explained, trying to prevent her from making a scene.

Knowing ShenLong, he suspected that Rin also has a very short fuse.

"She's been homeschooled since she was young, so she's new to the whole social interaction thing." And for once, Ichika blamed Zangetsu for one of Yukihira's most glaring fault.

Rin nodded, somewhat understanding Yukihira's predicament. "Sorry," Rin quickly apologized as she distance herself from Yukihira, much to her comfort.

"Accepted," Yukihira answered while offering her hand for a handshake. "Tensa Yukihira, I can't tell you my specialty but the least I can tell you is that I'm going to enter the military after I graduate from this dump." Yukihira reintroduced herself, using the tone Ichika taught her when talking to 'presentable' strangers.

Rin accepted her hand and shook it, before Yukihira retracted her hands quickly, something that the young half-Chinese notice. "You are really not comfortable with people touching you, aren't you?"Rin asked, hoping that her question did not offend her.

Fortunately for her, Yukihira merely diverted her eyes towards Ichika. "The only person who can touch me is my cousin Ichika." Yukihira whispered to herself, but it was loud enough for Ichika and Setsura to hear.

Ichika did not react or give any indication that he heard her, while Setsura narrowed her eyes before wrapping her arms around her brother.

She knew that her beloved brother will never leave her, but she still has her fears, fears that have yet to subside.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Several tables from where Ichika was having lunch with his sister and Yukihira, two individuals were looking at the growing group with interest.

"You know, if you want, you can go to him." Akatsubaki told Madoka as he joined her for lunch. Currently, they were waiting for Madoka's friends to get their lunch and join them and while they pass time, they could not help themselves but look at the person that they use to know.

Usually, instructors of First High eat in their respective faculty room, but Akatsubaki was not comfortable eating with Chifuyu since three years ago.

Apparently, the lost of her favorite sibling affected her so much that she reverted to the Ice Demon that struck fear to the hearts of many during the Asian War.

Akatsubaki was used to deal with Orimura Chifuyu, the Orimura Clan's Ice Queen, only his fiancés and Tabane can deal with Orimura Chifuyu, the Demonic Ice Queen.

"I would if I could but I resent that white haired bitch, and Ichika would cut my head off my shoulders if I show my hatred towards his favorite doll." Madoka grumbled while munching on the food on her plate that she bought in the cafeteria. The food serve in First High School cafeteria is worthy of being serve in any restaurant in Japan but it still pales in comparison to her brother's cooking.

She was starting to really miss her twins cooking.

"Isn't she your sister?" Akatsubaki inquired curiously. Akatsubaki was raised in an environment where he and his siblings got along well. That is why he was baffled at how stiff the Orimura siblings treated each other.

The Orimura siblings, with the exception of Ichika, treated each other like strangers, something that is very foreign to Akatsubaki.

"For the record Akatsubaki-san, I didn't even know that girl existed until three years ago." Madoka exclaimed, glaring at Setsura like she wanted her to die on the spot. "For me as well as for Chifuyu, that girl will always be the person who stole the majority of Ichika's childhood from, and she will always be the witch that stole our brother from us."

Akatsubaki could feel the loathing that was radiating from Madoka and could not help but shook his head in exasperation. "With all due respect, he looks happy with her." Akatsubaki commented while looking at how much affection the two, Ichika and Setsura, has for each other. "Did anybody ever tell those two that siblings shouldn't be that lovey-dovey in public?" Akatsubaki inquired while averting his gazed from the two. Those two, even from afar, radiated such a sweet aura that it almost made him suffer heartburn.

"You know how Ichika is."Madoka answered jealousy evident in her tone. Whenever she sees Ichika being affectionate with Setsura, she could not help but think:

'_That could have been me.'_

While Chifuyu line of thoughts were somewhat like this:

'_That should be me!'_

"Aside from your curiosity about Ichika's life after his accident, shouldn't you be with your fiancé or something?"

"The only time I am going to be in the same room with Chifuyu for a prolong period of time is when I am required to." Akatsubaki stated firmly. "She literally scares me now."

"She and I did not know how important Ichika is to both of our lives until he was stolen from us. I guess we didn't know what we have until it was gone, and it affected both of us greatly." Chifuyu changed drastically after Ichika uttered those immortal words that greatly scared the eldest Orimura:

'_I only have one sister and her same is Setsura.' _

But on the other one hand…

"Of course, that is Chifuyu's fault entirely. She fucked up her relationship with Ichika so much that it was only his faithfulness and hope that prevented him from hating her." Madoka commented, still not believing that her elder sister would do those dirty things to their brother before disregarding him.

"Should I ask or should I just file this as a thing that I shouldn't bother with?" Akatsubaki asked curiously. He was still curious on why Ichika remembered his half-sister and forgot Chifuyu, the person that Ichika loved and adored.

"Do you want to live the rest of your life as a Popsicle?" Madoka asked rhetorically.

"I'll mind my own business then."

"Wise decision,"

"Akatsubaki-niisama," A voice called and the two shifted their gazed towards Houki and Rin, the two of them walking towards the two, with Houki leading. The two of them were holding a tray filled with a variety of foods.

"Akatsubaki-niisama, are you going to have lunch with us?" The excitement was clearly evident in Houki's tone.

Akatsubaki smile wearily at his younger sister before nodding. "Yeah, you know I don't want to be in the same room as Chifuyu for as long as possible."

"Which is strange, considering you used to have a crush on her!" Madoka exclaimed softly with a small laughed, temporarily shifting her attention away from her twin.

Akatsubaki glared at her while fighting the blush that threatened to color his cheeks. "I was twelve, I was a kid, I was young and dumb, and that is old news already. I am going to marry a beautiful woman by the name of Yamada Maya by the end of the year, and I could not be happier." Akatsubaki stated with a blissful and dreamy smile.

That smile on his face was enough for Houki's own smile to disappear. Houki folded her hands over her chest while scowling. "I still say that Yamada-san is not worthy of Nii-sama."

Ran groaned at this. "Please, not this again." She was promptly ignored by everyone in the nearby vicinity as Akatsubaki and Madoka gave Houki an exasperated look.

"Houki, take this from me, Yamada Maya is a strong magician. She would have not survived the Asian war or stood beside Chifuyu is she wasn't strong." Madoka stated knowingly. Because of Maya's friendship with Chifuyu, Madoka knows what the busty green-haired woman was capable of.

"It's not that I'm worried about." Houki grumbled under her breath.

Madoka narrowed her eyes slightly from the look in Houki's eyes. "And no, she is not marrying Akatsubaki-san because of he is the scion of the Shinonono family. If she wanted to be a part of a Noble Clan, she would have had accepted Grandfather's offer to join the Orimura clan." Madoka pointed out.

Houki was about to give her rebuttal but Akatsubaki cut her off. "Houki-chan, can you just be happy for me. Maya-koi makes me very happy."

Houki did not give say anything else in the topic at hand and merely started eating her meal, although there was one dark thought in her mind.

'_I would rather die than to acknowledge her as Akatsubaki-niisama's bride.'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

The group of six, which comprises of three First Course Students and three Second Course Students, were having a great meal, and this was partly because of Ku-chan. The young girl was the center of the conversation, with each topic of the conversation coming from her.

One thing that Ku-chan specializes in, aside from elaborated pranks, was making people around her converse about varying, and somewhat and sometimes useless, topics.

This skill impressed Ichika, commenting silently that Ku-chan would one day become a great politician or Clan head.

Ichika was quite delighted that both Setsura and Yukihira took an instant liking to both Dan and Rin.

Dan was an oblivious person that was easily teased but very loyal and fun-loving while Rin is a brash and short tempered girl but with a good and understanding heart.

Also, Dan's and Rin's banter were very entertaining to watch and it was even more entertaining to watch Ku-chan adding her two cents into their child-like banter, which cause the two to further aggravate each other.

Of course, their dining experience was far from perfect.

Yukihira was exempted from the conversation because she was still uncomfortable in accepting the goodwill and kindness of others, with the exception of Ichika's. Although the young princess showed her amusement by chuckling at some of the jokes Ku-chan was saying and she finds the quarrels between Dan and Rin very entertaining.

Also, the display of affection that both Ichika and Setsura were showing each other made the other three, Ku-chan, Rin, and Dan, uncomfortable. Watching them feed each other and be all loving with each other made them feel like a third-wheel in a relationship.

In a rare act of kindness, Yukihira assured them that they are siblings and not in a relationship, and that Ichika and Setsura usually acts like that. What interests the three of them was the fact that Yukihira was oozing jealousy as she said those words.

Still, all and all, the lunch that they were was pretty decent and a good step towards friendship. This was special for Dan because this was one a step toward regaining the friendship that he used to have with Ichika.

Of course, like they say, no good things can last, something that was proven true when Rin suddenly groaned in irritation.

"You know, I never thought it was possible but it seems that seeing your ugly mug was enough for me to lose my appetite." Rin grumbled load enough as she narrowed her eyes at her old rival and the crowd gathered behind her.

The crowd of First Course Students was coldly glaring at the three Second Course Students in the table, and that made both Dan and Rin tense, while Ichika merely ignored them and continued feeding Setsura, which ignited jealousy from the majority of the boys behind Cecilia.

Those boys, even most of the girls were eyeing Setsura, striving to sit with her.

Setsura mirrored her brother and ignored the crowd behind them as well. After all, for her, all gazes were trash, with the exception of her brother.

Yukihira, on the other hand, was waiting for someone, anyone to give her a reason to use force to hurt anybody from the crowd behind her sensei. Even though her sensei was focusing his entire attention on Setsura, Yukihira still finds it comforting being near her sensei and she would not allow anyone to come between her and her time with her sensei, regardless if she was not the center of his attention.

Cecilia looked at the six people sitting in the table and before smiling sweetly. "Hey, you three, please vacate these seats." Cecilia demanded with a very sweet tone.

At those blatant words, four out of the six seated in the table looked at Cecilia like she had lost her mind while the two siblings did not even spare her a glance, much to Cecilia's frustration but she hid it well.

"Second Course are just reserves for us First Course, both in the classroom and the dining room, it's only natural to give up your seats if a First Course wants to use them, right?" Cecilia asked rhetorically with a pompous tone, which was followed by several murmurs of agreement from the crowd behind her.

Surprisingly, Dan was the first to speak. "I never would have thought that your bigheadedness would rise to this level."

Cecilia looked at that for a split second before flicking her hair. "Sorry, I don't acknowledge somebody beneath me."

Dan chuckled at this. "I know, after all, you still got that stick that Rin shove up your ass. That would explain that permanent, sourpuss look on your face."

Rin laughed at that joke before giving Dan and a friendly tap on the back, which did not hurt, much to his relief. "Nice one dude, and I did not shove that stick up her ass. That stick was already there before I met her."

Cecilia's face suddenly turned purple in anger as she gazed at the two detestable individual snickering at her, but was able to reign in her frustration. "Both of you are really pitiful. I know you two have been jealous of me…"

"Bullshit," Dan and Rin faked coughed simultaneously but they were ignored by the quarter-Brit.

"…and I understand why you guys are very envious of me. I mean, come on now, my pedigree alone is enough for you peasants to envy me."

That statement made Ichika pause for a bit before leaning towards Setsura. "Is she really Zephyr's little sister? I mean, Aura doesn't lie but Zephyr is not a spoiled jackass." Ichika then looked thoughtful for a bit. "Zephyr is actually a well mannered jackass."

Setsura giggled slightly at this before leaning towards her Ichika. "Unfortunately, I mean, each family has an one odd member. You were the odd one in your family."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are."

The shared a chuckle at this.

Unknown to the two of them, they were getting many stares from the crowd behind Cecilia. They were leaning very close to each other, their lips almost touching each other's skin. Everybody behind Cecilia, including Cecilia, still did not know that Ichika is Setsura's brother so in their eyes, it was like Setsura was lowering herself to a level way beneath her for being so close to Ichika.

And in their eyes, that was a crime.

After all, Setsura was beautiful beyond compare while the person whom she was affectionate with was average at best.

They could not help but frown at such a mismatch pair.

After all, Setsura could have done better.

Cecilia could not help but further voice her discontent. "Byakushiki-san," Cecilia called out and when Setsura did not even spare her a glance, choosing to continue her conversation with her brother, which in turn cause the blonde to frown deeply as she directed a glare to the male that Setsura was talking to.

"Big mistake, you stupid girl." Yukihira muttered under her breath as Setsura suddenly shifted her attention towards Cecilia, a cold haughty glare piercing the quarter-Brit's face.

That expression was enough to cause Cecilia to back off in fright. "Please do not stare at my beloved brother in such a negative way." The threat was clear in Setsura's tone.

Cecilia and the crowd behind her were stunned at this revelation.

"B-B-B-Brother?" A random student was able to stutter, earning that student a glare from Setsura.

The random student who commented, who dared doubt Setsura's relationship with Ichika, flinched and stumbled to the ground at that mere glare.

"Yes, my brother, this man sitting beside me is my elder brother!" Setsura stated in a low yet indignant tone. She was offended at the fact that the lowly stranger doubted her relationship with Ichika, and it showed as the light in the cafeteria flickered uncontrollably and the light bulb was not malfunctioning whatsoever.

Setsura was upset.

And Ichika will not stand for that.

Ichika leaned towards his little sister and suddenly kissed her deeply on the cheeks, a move that surprised those who did not know the true extent of the Byakushiki siblings' relationship.

This of course stunned Setsura, which in turn caused her to lose control of her anger and irritation, causing the flickering of the lights to stop. Setsura shifted her gazed towards her brother, only to have her nose teasingly flicker by his fingers, causing her to blush furiously.

"Calm down, I don't want [Meteor Line] to be invoke." Ichika told her with a gentle smile before shifting his gazed to those who disturbed his meal. "Hello there, am I right to assume that all of you are my precious little sister's classmates?" Ichika asked as he shifted his sitting position so that he was now looking at Cecilia and the crowd of students that were ruining his lunch with his little sister.

Instantly, there was shift in the atmosphere and every single one of them took a step back unconsciously at the sight of a smiling Ichika.

"Should we brace ourselves?" Ku-chan asked, knowing full well what that smile meant.

"Cousin inherited some of his mother's less desirable traits." Yukihira commented, the arousal clearly detectable in her tone. She didn't know why but she finds Ichika's evil traits quite attractive.

Dan, ignored Yukihira's arouse tone, followed Ku-chan's advised and braced himself for what is to come. He knows how evil Ichika could be, he witnessed it first hand when Ichika destroyed a criminal syndicate without them knowing who he was, and Ichika was eight then.

Rin also braced herself, having enough self-preservation beaten into her by her brother to know when shit was about to hit the fan.

Ichika was smiling at the people that dared interrupt his lunch with his little sister, student, and acquaintances-in-the-verge-of-being-friends in a very Isane-like way.

His mother would have been proud.

"Again, am I right to assume that all of you are my precious little sister's classmates?" Ichika asked again, his smile being more disturbing by the second.

"Y-Y-Yes," Cecilia was able to answer but her composure was yet to fully recover. She didn't know why but the Aura that was seeping out from the elder Byakushiki was really frightening, and he wasn't even using magic.

"Wonderful, I'm glad that my precious princess and my cousin have such _enthusiastic _classmates. That warms my heart in more ways than one." The smile on Ichika's face then suddenly became twisted. "And my sister would endear all of you during classes, but during breaks, like lunch and recess, or during her free time, she is free to do what she wants and she is free to associate with anyone she pleases. Whether it be her classmates or me, her brother. With that said, I am now politely asking all of you to leave us in peace to finish our lunch." Ichika said in an extremely polite tone that did not match the smile that was plastered on his face.

For some reason, Cecilia took offence to that.

"No," Cecilia answered fiercely as she took a step forward.

"That girl doesn't have an ounce of self-preservation, doesn't she?" Yukihira asked, trying to fight the laughter that threatened to escape her lips. The one thing that Ichika taught Yukihira repeatedly, the lesson that Ichika drove through her skull was the value of life in a fight. Only fight battles that you are sure to win or have at least a decent chance of winning.

The only chance Cecilia has against Ichika was a huge probability of having a weapon made of blood driven to her skull.

"Both Byakushiki-san and Tensa-san should not sit with 'Weeds' like you, family be damn. They need to learn to draw the line between Course 1 and Course 2 students." Cecilia exclaimed fiercely, not noticing the deadly glare Setsura was giving her. "So I'm going to say this again, you and your 'Weed' friends should vacate this table. I'm fine if you want to use force but please remember, the use of CADs on campus is forbidden." Cecilia stated with confidence, and all she received was a smile that made her feel like a child.

"I applaud your courage, and my reply is this, tell me, little girl, do you know how to stand?" Ichika asked with an amused tone.

Cecilia did not get the question immediately before something happened.

Suddenly, Cecilia was driven to her knees as she experience a feeling a kin to having an ocean dropped upon her, her eyes wide in fear as she felt a pair of cold hands choking the life out of her.

Ichika brought down his killing Aura upon Cecilia.

Those around them could only stare and wonder why Cecilia was force down on her knees, a look of fear written all over her face. Her classmates would have acted but when Ichika stared at them, they were paralyzed. They did not know the reason why but the look in his eyes told all of them that if they move, they are going to suffer the same fate that Cecilia was currently suffering.

After five grueling second, five seconds that was like five hours for Cecilia, Ichika lifted his aura and allowed Cecilia to breathe again, and she was breathing hard, desperately grasping for air as she caress her throat.

"Again, please leave." Ichika requested again, and Cecilia looked at Ichika with eyes filled with fear before scampering to her feet before running like death itself was coming after her.

This baffled everyone that gathered around Cecilia before their eyes shifted to Ichika, and suffice to say, the look in Ichika's crimson eyes screamed and promise pain upon them. "I will not say it for a third time."

The crowd dispersed after hearing that.

Ichika smiled at his handiwork before turning his attention back to his sister. "They are not worth your time, so don't bother with them." Ichika told her as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his chest, much to Setsura's delight.

Setsura inhaled the scent of her brother and sigh in contentment. Having him hold her felt right.

"Yukihira, if they upset you again, feel free to roughen them up."

"Gladly, Sensei," Yukihira nodded, smiling gleefully at the pain that she would inflict on those who would irritate her.

At the evil aura that both Ichika and Yukihira were emitting, as well as the bliss on written on Setsura's face as she was held close by her brother, Ku-chan, Dan, and Rin could not help but stare.

After a moment, Rin spoke. "I am going to like this lot."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was Byakushiki-san's brother, the person that aced the theory portion and magic engineering portion of the exam, scoring 100% in each of those exams." Nohotoke Honne commented with sleepy tone, her head resting on table, her sleep-induced eyes not leaving Ichika's figure. "Byakushiki-san's brother is scary. I like it." Honne commented with a small smile.

"I remember him." Kanzashi muttered under her breath while leaning on her seat. She was probably the only one who knew the trick that Ichika did to make Cecilia kneel before him, and she would be the first one to say that that trick was not easy. The amount of psion control to direct that kind of killing aura and intent was inhuman. "During the entrance exam, I saw him use the most amazingly efficient and graceful magic I have ever seen in my life. The performance alone should have been enough for him to be admitted as a First Course Student." Kanzashi's expression then was twisted into a frown. "So why is he a Second Course student?" She wondered quietly.

Kanzashi removed her glasses and stared at Ichika intently and after a moment, she blushed deeply that match her eyes. "His Aura, the psion around him, it is so beautiful." Kanzashi commented with a breathless tone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Byakushiki-san, Tensa-san, we need to talk." The moment both Setsura and Yukihira step foot in the classroom of Class 1-A, Cecilia Alcott was waiting for them, flank with at least ten of their classmates, the same ten students that interrupted their lunch with their most important person.

This did not fare well for the two.

"You are really, really starting to annoy me." Yukihira mumbled while stepping in front of her cousin. The quarter-Brit experience the killing aura of her sensei but it seems that she still did not get the message.

The young princess decided to put her down permanently to save her and Setsura further aggravation. "Ok, what do you want this time?" Yukihira asked with a cold yet regal tone, her strict yet aristocratic upbringing showing.

This alone was enough to make Cecilia and those behind her flinch but the quarter-Brit was able to hold her ground, something that slightly impressed Setsura.

There were only a few people who could withstand Yukihira whenever she was in her 'Princess' mode.

"About what happened in the cafeteria, I would like to ask both of you to not let it happen again." Cecilia all but demanded, trying to remain strong but failing as Yukihira gaze upon her with eyes that were filled with ill intentions.

"You don't have an ounce of self-preservation, do you?" Yukihira said a tone befitting a royalty scolding her servant. "You dare say that to me after almost ruining my meal with my 'cousin'! How dare you, you plebeian!"

Cecilia did not like that insult but she wasn't able to retort because of the way Yukihira was staring her down. It was clear to everyone in the room that Yukihira was looking down upon her, regarding the young quarter-Brit like she was not worth her time, like she was beneath her, like she was an insect that she could have easily squashed.

When Cecilia was not able to reply, one of her temporary entourage, a male, answered with a shaky tone. "Tensa-san," The boy flinch when Yukihira directed her piercing and chilling gaze from Cecilia to the faceless boy that dared thought he was worthy to be in the same room as her.

It was crystal clear that only Setsura was immune to Yukihira's overwhelming regal aura.

"…Alcott-san is just worried about you and Byakushiki-san. We should really draw the line between us First Course Student and Second Course Student…" The teenage boy explained weakly, his knees shaking when Yukihira regarded him with a sharp, stabbing gaze.

"It seems that I was correct in my assumption when I labeled all of you as pathetic sheep that will one day be led to the slaughter." Yukihira stated with near emotionless tone yet it was still enough to strike fear to those who were trying to intimidate her, and in extension, Setsura. "To begin with, none of you here have the right to stand between me and my 'cousin'!"

Setsura rolled her eyes at this when she did not mention her at all. It was clear to her that her cousin has no problems if they came between her and her brother.

If they do that though, the last gift her mother gave her has its uses and her brother will not fault her for decomposing the trashes to none existence.

"B-B-But, but, but, he's a 'Weed'!" Cecilia blurted out indignantly, frustrated at the fact that she and Setsura refuse to conform to the status quo.

"Do you honestly believe we care about something as mundane as that?" Setsura inquired, trying to contain her amusement and annoyance. "And let me remind you, my brother brought you down to your knees without even lifting a finger." Cecilia had the decency to blush in shame at that reminder.

Yukihira then gave her cousin a look that clearly screams 'LET ME HANDLE THIS' which almost made Setsura giggle.

Yes, the relationship between them is strained at best, but they will always find a common ground in their love for Ichika.

Also, they understand each other.

Both of them were in the verge of self-destruction until Ichika found them and gave them a reason to live their life.

"We do not care about labels." Yukihira reiterated calmly, her tone not losing it edge.

"Aren't you two aware of your stature?" Cecilia argued back, trying to shake the intimidation that she was feeling at the moment. "Byakushiki-san is the Freshman Representative, and Tensa-san is second only to Byakushiki-san…" Setsura shook her head at this statement, wondering why the little sister of Zephyrs' lacks the manners that he has or the man's ability to avoid danger.

Seriously, telling Yukihira that she was only second to her was nothing short of suicide.

"…both of you have a reputation to maintain and it would be a shame if you…"

"Finish that sentence; I swear you will lose your head." Yukihira interrupted her threateningly. "You (pointing at Cecilia) have two strikes, don't make a third." Yukihira warned her sharply, and to emphasize her point, she allowed her Killing intent to flood the room.

Her Killing Aura was not as intense as Ichika's but it was enough to intimidate her classmates.

Slowly but surely, those behind Cecilia retreated, leaving the quarter-Brit at the mercy of Yukihira, who was still trying to glare a hole through Cecilia's head.

To Cecilia's credit she was still able to remain firm while under the powerful gaze of the young princess.

Although it was visible to everyone with a pair of working eyes that her legs were shaking quite violently.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am officially losing my touch. It took me a long while to finish this chapter, and I am not close to satisfied with this chapter…It seems that my skills as a writer is deteriorating…**

**I haven't published a respectable chapter for some time now… If this fic is not updated by some months, don't fret, I intend to continue this, but I need to get my passion back in writing fanfictions…**

**Expect some oneshots from me in the coming weeks…I really need to flourish my skills as a writer because at the pace that I'm going, I might ruin this fic and the rest of my fanfictions…..**

**Please Enjoy, because I have no idea when I will update this fic….**

* * *

**_Mahouka Kouou no Rettousei: I.S Style_**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT: STUDENT COUNCIL PART 1  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos OR Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story** _

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

_**(Preface)**_

"_So, what will be my grandson's fate when he wakes up?" Ichigo asked his old friend as the strongest magicians in Japan as well as Zangetsu and Kurazakura sat in a round table located in Ichika's private archives located below the Orimura estate. _

_Ichika, according to the memory that they saw, was a very meticulous person when it comes to gathering data and information, and he has many archives scattered all over the country in which he stores the information that he had gathered in his years as a bounty hunter. _

_One of his archives was located under the Orimura estate and the information and intelligence that was held in the room was mind boggling. _

_The Emperor drank a glass full of wine before looking at his friend right in the eye. "Your grandson is an outrageous boy." The Emperor started seriously. "If I may comment, the child is born in the wrong generation."_

"_I know," Ichigo agreed with a nod. "He is truly Isane's son. He is born for war." Ichigo stated with a weary sighed. "So, what are we going to do, in regards with my grandson and our granddaughter? Although my grandson meant well, the things that he did still warrants some kind of punishment." Ichigo added with a scowl._

"_Considering what we found in this room alone, the things that he had contributed to Japan in the Asian war, and the things that he can offer the country, the only punishment that he will receive is a slap on the wrist, and considering the service that he gave the country during the war, I can give him a full pardon." The Emperor stated, assuring his friend about the fate of his grandson._

"_Shirokishi won't like that, but considering the benefits Ichika-kun may offer; he would just need to keep his thoughts to himself." Zangetsu commented as he nodded in agreement with his father's verdict._

"_My offer still stands." Kurazakura interjected with a sincere tone. "I still want him to be in my Royal Guard, or better yet, I know that he would make a great advisor." _

_The two dragons looked at the next Empress of the country before they simultaneously shook their heads. "His talents would be wasted if he is limited as an advisor or a bodyguard." The Emperor pointed out, making her daughter frown._

"_How so, father?" Kurazakura asked, her eyes narrowing. "His knowledge in politics and economics is superb. He knows the ins and outs of the crime world of this country and Asia. He has resources that can rival that of a small country. The technology that he has at his disposal is probably ten years ahead of our time. All of that, everything he has, he gained possession by his own ability, with no one backing." Kurazakura proclaimed in her defense. After seeing Ichika's life, and all of his skills and abilities, she will do everything to have him by her side._

"_And that itself is the reason why he can't be a mere bodyguard." Zangetsu stated with a calm and compose tone. "He has so much potential, it is almost scary. Truth be told, he can be an Emperor today, and I am confident that we would hand the country into good and capable hands."_

_Ichigo sighed at the as he leaned back on his wheelchair. "You are right, my grandson was born in the wrong family, but still, he was still born in the right __**clan**__. Ichika, regardless of his beliefs, is a natural born warrior. He is a spectacular magician, capable of doing wonders with the few magic that he has, but his combat abilities are something that has not been seen before by my clan. Dare I say it, he may surpass me in five years time." Ichigo said as he gave Kurazakura a look. _

"_Have you forgotten, more than a week ago, it took the ten best magicians of your generation, including you and Zangetsu-kun, just to stop him? It took all ten of this generations best an entire day to subdue him, and he singlehandedly sent half of your group to the hospital for extensive care while the other half were so injured that they can't even pursue a half-dead boy." Ichigo pointed out, pride evident in his voice._

"_A twelve year old boy, beating ten of the finest magicians of this country half to death singlehandedly, he is a soldier, not an adviser, not an engineer, not researcher, and certainly not at an artist, he is a soldier and he is a damn good one." The Emperor added his thoughts in the conversation._

"_But he doesn't want to be one." Kurazakura pointed out. "He doesn't even enjoy combat."_

"_I beg the contrary to that, daughter." The Emperor said while narrowing his eyes while recalling Ichika's memory of that battle. "He enjoys combat; he thrives in combat like every Orimura. He is just in denial."_

"_He fought to lose." Kurazakura argued, but Ichigo merely shook his head._

"_But that did not change the fact that he fought to kill, and he smiled all thoroughout that fight. He is an Orimura through and through." Ichigo stated firmly._

"_And another thing and I say this with respect, I can only count the number of high ranking generals that would willingly work with him, and there is no one in the parliament that would value the information in his disposal after the stunt that he pulled." Zangetsu added, once again entering the conversation._

_Kurazakura diverted her attention to her big brother with a calculative look before speaking. "He doesn't have to work with anyone outside of our group."_

_Zangetsu shook his head to a negative. "I, Vladilena, Tabane, and you, only the four of us would trust him. ShenLong would most likely challenge him the first chance he gets, considering Ichika-kun had defeated him many times. Shirokishi and Schwarzer will not work with him, end of discussion. Zephyr and Raphael will not trust him enough with their lives…" Zangetsu then pause, trying think of the proper words to describe the last member of their group that Ichika affectionately calls 'Shoguns'. "…..and Chifuyu is too emotionally attached to him."_

"_Don't bring that slut up to this conversation!" Kurazakura snapped at her brother at the mention of the eldest Orimura. Kurazakura had lost all respect that she had for that woman._

"_Kurazakura, watch your language and compose yourself." The Emperor scolded his daughter and his heiress, his eyes narrowing._

_Kurazakura instantly flinched at the look that her father gave her, before bowing her head in apology._

_Zangetsu for a moment looked at her younger and only half-sister, before speaking. "Kurazakura, be honest with me, why do you desperately want him?" Zangetsu asked with a slightly demanding yet neutral tone. "Since the first time you clash swords with him, you have been fixated with Ichika-kun's alter-ego, to the point that it almost borderlines obsession." Zangetsu stated as the memory of his sister's expression every time she cross paths with Sin, also known as Orimura Ichika, came to mind._

_Suffice to say, Zangetsu was worried about his little sister._

_Kurazakura looked at her brother critically before releasing a sigh. "I am not obsessed with him." Kurazakura answered her brother's inquiry before shifting his attention to the Orimura head. "Orimura Ichigo-sama, I would like to ask for the hand of your grandson, Orimura Ichika, in marriage." Kurazakura requested bluntly, formally and firmly, the power that she put in her voice spine tingling._

_At that proclamation by the next Empress of Japan, the three powerful men, men that could singlehandedly annihilate armies and destroy cities were stunned into silence as they stared at Kurazakura, all of them wide eye._

"_Well, that escalated rather quickly and predictably." An old, feminine voice broke the three men from their stupor, and all eyes shifted to the door, and all four of them stared in surprised as a woman in her sixties entered the well secured archive._

_The archive located below the Orimura estate was difficult to enter, it took both the Emperor and Ichigo, both well renowned Fuuinjutsu masters, three days to break down the seal matrix that guarded and secured the room._

_The seals and runes Ichika incorporated for his security was excellent and hard to break. _

_If memory serves them right, the door was locked, and it could only be open from the inside._

_It is possible to open the door outside the room, but one must first breakdown the seal and rune matrixes put on the door, which is impossible if you are not a Fuuinjutsu or Rune master._

_The person who entered the archive was a familiar figure for all of them, especial for the Emperor and Kurazakura._

_The person who entered the archive was not a Fuuinjutsu or Rune master._

_The person was the one responsible for training Orimura Isane._

_The person was the second wife of the Emperor of Japan, and the mother of Kurazakura and Shirokishi._

_Empress Usagi, one of the two individuals who knew Ichika's secret._

"_Daughter, I see that you are interested in young Ichika, good." The Empress complimented her daughter with a motherly smile as she approached the round table. "Ichika would make a wonderful Emperor, and I completely give approve, and I give you my blessing to pursue him."_

"_Usagi," The Emperor called, his eyes narrowing at the figure of his wife._

"_Ryuuga," Only the Empress could speak the name of the Emperor and vice-versa._

_The Empress smiled at her husband before showing them a key that had Ichika's signature insignia carved onto it. "I showed myself in."_

"_You have a lot of explaining to do, Usagi." The Emperor said with a cold tone. "Why did you keep this information from me?" The Emperor demanded with a booming voice._

_And that was enough to bring everyone back to earth as some facts came back to them._

_Aside from Shinonono Ryuuin, the Empress knew about Ichika's secret and Setsura's existence and heritage, and because of that, the Empress was able to utilized Ichika as a special ops agent in the latter years of the Asian war. _

_Also, unlike Ryuuin, Empress Usagi was aware of most of Ichika's secrets._

"_I'll answer that question later, my dear husband." Usagi replied with a smile before shifting her attention back to her daughter. "Kurazakura, dear, I suggest you draw your sword right about now." The Empress advised her daughter, but it was too late._

_In under a second, Kurazakura's head was shoved to the wooden table with such force that the table was reduced to splinters._

_A sword was then pointed at the back of the young princess' head, the tip of the sword pricking her neck, causing her to bleed slightly._

"_Tell me, my stupid and worthless student." Isane muttered as she yanked the hair of her former student. "What makes you think you are worthy of my baby boy? Also, what method do you want me to use to reap your heart out from your chest? As my dear son had said many times, I am very versatile."_

_As pandemonium erupted in Ichika's private archive, Zangetsu could not help but sighed as he wondered why every important meeting that he was a part of always ended in chaos._

"_Ichika-kun has a word for this, of yes, troublesome."_

_**(Chapter 8)**_

Kurazakura was currently looking at herself in front of a mirror. She was not the type of person that worries too much about her outward appearance, she was already beautiful in her own right anyway, but for tonight's event, she wanted to look immaculate.

The heiress to the Japanese throne was wearing a very elegant, very formal, lavender kimono with floral design, and together with the light makeup that she applied to herself, she looks absolutely stunning.

Looking at the mirror though, Kurazakura still wondered to herself whether it was enough or not. She was not insecure with her appearance, but still, compare to her niece, she still could not help but feel mundane.

Back in the days, Shirayuki, Kurazakura's elder sister, was considered as the most beautiful woman in Asia. Her beauty was renowned all over the world, but this did not bother Kurazakura too much.

After all, Shirayuki was her half-sister, and there was a point in time when she admired her big sister.

Fast forward, Shirayuki's daughter, Setsura, a person who inherited Shirayuki's beauty, a person who will one day be more beautiful than her own mother.

This bothered Kurazakura very much.

She's not shallow like some woman.

She doesn't see Setsura as a (cruel) reminder of her elder sister like her little brother, Shiroshiki.

And she doesn't hate her because of her existence like Setsura's two half-sisters.

No, she was bothered by her niece's beauty because in the eyes of the one person that she truly loved, her niece is the most beautiful woman in the face of the planet.

Typical for a woman in love, Kurazakura was jealous, of her niece of all people.

"Kurazakura-sama," The formal and familiar voice of her beloved interrupted her musing. "The ambassador would be arriving in five minutes, I suggest you finish up."

"I'm already finished, just give me a moment." Kurazakura then turned her back on the mirror and readied herself for a meeting with a foreign ambassador, but not just an ordinary ambassador, the ambassador that she was going to meet was the foreign ambassador of USNA, the United States of North Americam, the most powerful country when it comes to military and magical might.

Kurazakura already resigned herself for a long night.

She exited her room, and smiled at the apple of her eyes, and he smiled back, for formalities sake, no more, no less.

"Kurazakura-sama," Ichika greeted with a curt nod and salute. Ichika was currently wearing his military uniform, which consist of a black and white coat, with a red collar, and with many medals plastered on his right breast.

"This better count as overtime, Boss." A woman beside Ichika mumbled as she fidgeted with her uniform awkwardly. The woman beside Ichika has flowing, blonde long hair, is extremely tall, huge breasts, a slender waist and a beautiful hip curve. She's really a beauty. She's dressed in a female version of Ichika's uniform.

Looking at her closely, she seems to be French decent, with no traces of Japanese in her features.

"Stop fidgeting Squall, you already look good in that uniform." Kurazakura told the former mercenary before shifting her gazed to Ichika. "And none of the –sama crap, we're friends, Ichika-kun, Kurazakura would do just fine." To this day, Kurazakura was still trying to have Ichika drop the formal ways in which he referred to her.

Of course, Ichika being formal with his superiors and self-teaching, considering his parents were total failures for parents, himself manners and etiquette befitting that of an aristocrat, could not drop all formalities when speaking to her, due to his respect for Kurazakura and stature.

After all, titles are important, names are important; they tell that the person is a dignified member of the elite.

And also, his mother taught her to always observe proper protocol

After the small greeting, the three of them started heading to the meeting room, with Kurazakura between Ichika and Squall.

The three of them were having an idle chat to pass up time.

"The USNA, huh, do you have any idea how much I hate dealing with them during my mercenary days?" Squall mumbled grumpily, remembering some of her dealing with the Americans. "Those Yanks rarely pay upfront for my services, and damn it, some of them didn't even pay in full."

"That's why working with Americans is frustrating." Ichika commented wearily. "Americans are known for two things, them meddling in other countries' affairs and their oversize ego."

"I hope you two don't say those things in front of the ambassador when we arrive in the conference room." Kurazakura interjected, though she agreed with them. Like her two bodyguards, she has experience with Americans, she had never work with American like her two companions, but she had fought against American soldiers many times, and though she had defeated all of them, none of them accepted their defeat gracefully.

And, like Ichika said, some of the Americans that she had come across with were arrogant show offs that often times tried to get in her pants.

Suffice to say, she has a very low opinion of Americans.

"Don't worry; this is not the first time that I act as a bodyguard for high ranking politicians. I know how the wrong words could result to an international incident." Squall assured her with a compose tone.

"I've dealt with Americans before, and just as long as it's not _him_, I will be in my best behavior." Ichika said with a shrugged.

Squall could not help but laughed slightly at that comment. "Boss, you are always in your best behavior, and as long as the person doesn't stare at your little sister, you could tolerate them." Squall commented with a slight obnoxious laugh. "And I still can't believe that the greatest bounty hunter in the world came to be because of an affair, though I think it is quite tame considering some of the theories and myths around you."

Ichika grumbled at that statement. "Who was the dumb fuck who spread the rumors about me being a vampire anyway? And what about the one about me being related to Count Dracula? Seriously, it doesn't automatically make me a vampire or something related to that creature just because I use blood as my main weapon." Ichika complained loudly, and the two women could not help but chuckle at Ichika's indignant tone.

"Considering how you act, you did not help your case." Kurazakura pointed out, remembering her many confrontations with Ichika during the Asian war. When Ichika was masquerading as Sin, he was acting like an arrogant yet calm aristocrat with a devil-may care and I-am-better-than-you attitude.

"And you're outfit was damn ridiculous. Seriously, a Victorian-style butler outfit complete with a mask. What was up with your get-up?" Squall inquired with a stifled giggle.

"Setsura-hime found me dashing with my hunting get-up, and that is all that matters." Ichika said dismissively, ignoring the small scowl that graced Kurazakura's face at the mention of his little sister.

"Where here, look alive." Squall announced as the two guards stationed outside of the meeting room. The two guards bowed before Kurazakura, and the Princess merely nodded at them in acknowledgement.

The two guards opened the door as the three powerful mages entered the room.

The moment Ichika step foot in the room, a silver haired teen appeared in front of him, a gun-shape CAD pointed between his eyes.

Ichika was not startled as the moment he felt hostility in the room, a sword of blood already formed in his right arm, and it was already pressed to the throat of the man who has leveled his CAD on him.

"So the rumors were true, the best hunter in Asia finally settled down." The teen commented, his deep yet youthful tone echoing in the room.

"Of course, after all, I do love my country." Ichika replied with a small, humorless laughed. "You know, this is not how political meetings should start, but you are always very impulsive." Ichika mocked him as the killing intent in the room increase significantly.

Ichika seemed to not be affected by this as he looked over the teen's shoulder. "Natasha Fairs-san, please control Silver over here or I will be incline to reap his other arm off."

The person that Ichika referred to as Silver growled loudly as he pressed his CAD further on Ichika's forehead, and Ichika replied in kind as he pressed his sword on Silver's throat, the blade of the sword touching Silver's neck.

Kurazakura narrowed her eyes at the silver haired man, and she would have drawn her sword, international incident be damn, but Squall prevented her. "Don't, just don't, Ichika and The Silver Gospel have unfinished business."

"Your victory over me in the Amazon Forest was a fluke." Silver stated indignantly.

"Keep telling yourself that, but all I know is that your victory over me in Iraq was not a fluke, my victory over you in the Amazon Forest was not a fluke as well." Ichika gave him a grin as he stared at him right in the eye. "When you beat me in Iraq, I was still able to win the war. When I beat you in the Amazon, you were being washed away by the Amazon River, minus one arm and bleeding to death."

"You know, if you want to go, I will gladly indulge you. We can finally settle the score between us, Silver." Ichika invited him as the killing intent in the room doubled.

"Gladly," Silver muttered, but was suddenly yanked from behind by Natasha.

"We are not here for that, Sin, we are here business." Natasha said, with a semi-friendly smile and voice while glaring at Silver.

Silver looked at her for a second before letting out 'tch' sound.

Natasha was a woman in her twenties; her glamorous blond hair is shining all the more brightly under the rooms lighting. As for attire, she was dressed in a standard USNA, white military uniform; customize to be a trendy windbreaker, with an open front that allowed anyone who looks below her face to see a mature woman's ample breasts.

The person that Ichika referred to as Silver was roughly three years older than Ichika. He was wearing a male and formal version of Natasha's attire. He has dark silver hair, with his bangs combed over to one side, and narrow blue eyes. He stood fairly tall, six foot tall, with a built and the looks of a supermodel.

Ichika chuckled as the sword of blood disappeared from. "Hey McKinley-san, I see you got that Ambassador Job that you wanted, good for you."

A man in his late fifties, wearing an expensive suit, with gray hair mix together with his blonde hair, gave Ichika a small, friendly smile. "I got you to thank for this, Sin. You did me a great favor in Brazil five years ago." McKinley said with a small chuckle. "And I see that Japan finally gave you an offer that you couldn't refuse, how unfortunate. The President has had an eye on you since your involvement in Iraq seven years ago."

Ichika chuckled as well as he looked over his shoulders to Kurazakura. "I will only offer my permanent services to a great Monarchy. After all, Democracy is the biggest bullshit ever created by man."

There was a universal agreement between all six of them.

"Now, considering that I know everybody here, I will act as mediator for this meeting." Ichika said, and there was no dispute as he was known to be a good mediator in the past, and though his loyalty lies with Japan, Ichika was not foolish enough to deceive McKinley.

After all, McKinley H. Bush and Natasha Fairs were the only Americans that Ichika ever liked.

Also, Tokyo will not survive a fight between two highly accomplish war mages, both of which possessed magic that could easily be referred to as transcendent.

[Blood-type Magic], a magic that transcended Ichika from a human being to something else that surpass every being in the planet.

[Star-Breaker], the magic that allows Silver to create stars, to create his very own solar system.

[Blood-type magic] and [Star-Breaker], two magic that had clash before in many small skirmishes and in two grand battles that resulted in the eradication of half of Iraq's capital and a quarter of the Amazon forest respectively.

In addition, Ichika and Silver could barely tolerate each other.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The meeting between the American Ambassador and Kurazakura ended quickly and without a hassle, if one is to ignore all the glares that Silver had thrown at Ichika, and all the taunts that Ichika subtly threw at Silver.

It seems that the Americans were asking the permission of the Japanese Government to allow a small fleet of ships to pass through its borders. Apparently, Australia is in the verge of a civil war, and the USNA being allies of the country/continent, decided to assist their allies by sending a fleet of at least ten warships and one of their Strategic-type mages to the country for assistance.

This baffled Kurazakura for just sending a Strategic-type War mage to settle a civil was already overkill, sending ten warships was a bit too much in her opinion.

Still, Japan is a neutral country. Japan will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations.

So Kurazakura arrange a fixed date for the American warships to cross Japanese waters, with the agreement that only one warship may cross Japanese Waters per hour, and that the warships must enter and exit Japanese waters at that time span as well. Also, the Japanese Navy will overlook the passing of the American warships, and both Zangetsu and Vladilena will be present during the crossing.

Zangetsu is a War Mage and Japan's strongest, active soldier, while Vladilena is the best Admiral in Japan, and they are allowed to sink any warships that either shows hostility or was not able to leave Japanese waters at the designated time-slot.

Surprisingly, Ambassador McKinley agreed, assuring the next Empress that their warships will not stay in Japanese waters for more than forty-five minutes each, before proceeding to pay the required price for the compromise, 100 million yen.

After the payment was given, the three Americans were escorted out of the Imperial Palace, with Natasha Fairs striking a friendly conversation with both Ichika, it appears that Ichika cooked in her wedding, and Squall, it appears that Squall and her used to be drinking buddies.

Another thing that should be taken to account was the hostility between Ichika and Silver. There first conversation alone was enough for everyone within the room to know that they do not like each other, but that was actually an understatement:

The Immortal Sin and The Silver Gospel do not just dislike each other, they outright despised each other.

In Silver's case, his hate was quite logical for Ichika was the person responsible for crippling him; Ichika was the reason why a prosthetic replaced his right arm.

Ichika hated Silver because, in his words, that man is an arrogant prick who has a seven foot led pipe shove up his ass. Regardless, the two War Mages seems to want to kill each other, which baffled Kurazakura.

Ichika, as far as Kurazakura knew him, never held a grudge against those who had bested him in combat, a number that can only be counted with one hand, but it seems that Ichika can hold a rivalry that resulted into hatred.

In her curiosity, Kurazakura decided to ask Squall, the person who Ichika considered his best friend in his bounty hunting days.

The Frenchwoman, of course, answered.

"Sin and Silver, yeah, they hate each other, ever since they first met, they had hated each other." Squall answered as she stripped in front of the future empress.

"Their first meeting and fight was in Iraq roughly seven years, I was there. Iraq, at that time, was in a war with the Indo-Persia Union. Indo-Persia Union apparently was forcing Iraq to join their alliance because of Iraq's rich oil reserves. Of course, the sultan of Iraq rejected the invitation, rather rudely, I might add and well, you know how wars can escalate with just the wrong words."

"Three months forward, Indo-Persia Union decimated half of Iraq, and Boss and I happened to be passing by after a successful hunt, and we were rope into the war because the Sultan promised Boss the Dagger of Hammurabi and he promise me 5 kilos worth of gold, how can we refused an offer like that." Squall chuckled at this as she slowly wore her purple, business suit.

"Now, you know how Boss is in War time. He is like his mother, ruthless, practical, ruthlessly practical, and practically ruthless. He took control of Iraq's military and proceeded to recover all the lands that the good Sultan lost in the span of three days with minimal casualty."

"That got him the attention of the Indo-Persian Union. Unlike the other big names in our planet today, the Indo-Persian Union does not have a Strategic-type mage to boast about, although, the one thing that they can boast about was that they have very deep pockets, so deep that they got the USNA involved."

"Long story short, the Americans sent half a dozen battalions to assist the Indo-Persian Union, together with the youngest War mage in the world at that time, Silver, or as he was called back then, Kane 'Sirius' Callaway. Silver was already considered an elite at the age of eleven, considering that he was already given the name 'Sirius', a name that is only reserve for the best mage that the Americans have at their disposal."

"Even though the Americans reinforce the forces of the Indo-Persians, Boss still leveled them. Desert Warfare and Guerilla Warfare were always his preferred style of war, and the Middle East provided Boss with the right environment to impose his will to both USNA and the Indo-Persian Alliance. Of course, that made him a target, and Silver was the one assigned to take him out."

Squall then suddenly chuckled at the reminder of that fight.

"The first time Boss and Silver clash was like watching two Gods decking it out. The two of them almost leveled Baghdad! Still, Boss being young and inexperienced with his magic, lost, but the war was already won at that point. Apparently, Boss already predicted that they would send the American War mage after him, and ordered an assault to the city that the Americans were occupying. Boss acted as the bait, and they took it, allowing the Iraqis to decimate the Americans."

"The Americans retreated after that, seeing that the six battalions that they lent to the Indo-Persians were reduced to a small brigade, and the injuries sustained by Silver were lethal. Without the Americans backing them up, the Indo-Persian Union was force to abandon their attempts on Iraq, seeing that the war was already costing them too much resources."

Kurazakura listened to that story with interest. It seems that she still had some memories that she failed to extract from Ichika three years ago.

"Now, I've heard that Boss and Silver had some small scuffles during the Asian War, but I think their second epic fight was during their battle in the Amazon forest. Boss was eleven back then, and Silver was fourteen."

"When boss was eleven, he already wanted to retire from his bounty hunting life, but not before hunting down all the people that can be a threat to Japan. One of the people that he was hunting was apparently a USNA spy. Boss and I entered USNA borders to hunt that person down, and he succeeded killing the spy, but Boss, being the curios person that he is, decided to visit the Amazon. Apparently, Boss wanted to get this rare flower called the Blood Orchid for his research."

"When we entered the Amazon forest, we got rope into fighting another war against the Americans. It seems that some of the experiments that Americans were conducting got out of control, and went on a rampage. Boss, being the curios guy that he is, decided to see what the Americans were planning as well as to steal some of their research notes. He succeeded and also procured one of the successful test subjects of the Americans."

"Jonny Bradshaw, Ichika's Head Art Director in Arcadia Artistic Animation Studio." Kurazakura said and Squall only nodded as she fixed her skirt.

"Yes, him, Ichika smuggled Jon out of USNA, but we did cross some problems that took the form of Silver. Like their fight in Iraq, they almost eradicated the entire Amazon Rainforest, but fortunately, Boss was able to defeat Silver before that could happen. I could still remember how Boss cut off Silver's right arm before literally hurling him to the Amazon River"

"What did Boss say about that battle, ah yes, between the two of them, Silver has the better magic, but he was the better fighter between them, and sometimes, that is good enough to get the victory."

"And they hated each other ever since?" Kurazakura inquired rather curiously.

"They hated each other ever since they first met in Iraq, but they absolutely loathed each other after their battle in the Amazon." Squall, fixing her hair, suddenly laughed lightly. "I don't know much about Silver, but he is the twenty-fourth apostle, and he took pride in that. The fact that he was equaled by a person who was not even considered by the world as an elite and lost to that same person rather severely damaged his pride beyond repair."

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

It was already 11:45 PM when I arrive in my house, and I could not help but feel exhausted. I did not expect to see my old nemesis, and it seems that he and I still have some bad blood between us, and it did not lessen even though we haven't seen each for over four years now.

'_I have freaking amnesia, but I still remember that bastard.' _I thought darkly as I removed my coat and hanged it on the coat rack. _'And I still remember how much I want to wring his neck. I wonder if this is the feeling mother had when she was dealing with Shirayuki-sama.'_ I wondered as I headed to the bathroom to freshen up before heading to bed.

I need to get some hours of sleep for tomorrow is the start of another week of school.

The First Week of school was uneventful. With the exception of that nuisance in the first day of class, the whole week has been uneventful.

Still, I could not help but feel slightly irritated with the stares that my precious, little sister had been receiving throughout the whole week. For the first time in my life, I'd lost count at number of lewd and lustful eyes that had been directed to my precious baby girl.

Yes, I know, better than anyhow how magnificently beautiful my precious Setsura is, and I understand that my precious treasure would be lust upon, it was only natural and it was academic, but it doesn't mean I have to like it or accept it.

My Setsura-hime's beauty surpasses that of a Goddess, pure, elegant, and magnificent. A beauty of that magnitude must never be lust upon or looked upon with lewd eyes, for me, that is a crime punishable by death. Setsura's beauty must be admired, adored, and cherish, anything less is a travesty.

It really irked that those scumbags only looked at my sister like a piece of meat, and it took me every ounce of self-control not to lash out at those boys who dared give my princess such dirty eyes. I do not care about the repercussions of my actions when it comes to protecting my beloved little sister. After all, Setsura-hime will always be my main priority.

Also, even if Japan became my enemy, I can still smuggle Setsura and most of my treasures out of Japan and migrate to another country. Many countries owed me favors, and some countries even hailed me as a hero. There are many countries that would salivate at the thought of adding me to their forces, and they would do anything to have me serve their country.

Shaking those dark thoughts away, I vacated the bathroom; already freshen up before heading to the living room. I would have headed to my bedding chambers, but I knew that my wonderful little sister waited for me to return home, and she had probably fallen asleep on the couch.

When I entered the living room, I could not help but smile at the sleeping form of my little sister. My assumption was spot-on as usual. My Setsura-hime was lying haphazardly on the couch, a thin blanket covering her body.

I looked at my little sister with adoration and fondness, relishing and admiring the sheer beauty of my baby girl.

I could not help but chuckled lightly at the sleepwear of my little sister. My precious little sister was wearing a lacey, lavender-colored lingerie. The lingerie that she was wearing revealed a lot of skin, with the clothing merely covering her upper body and her upper thighs. Her arms and legs that was slim, slender without looking unhealthy was bare to the world to see, as well as good portion of her breast, which was fairly big but still able to perfectly match her figure. The number of perfectly symmetrical features in my little sister was truly overwhelming.

I looked at her bare skin, and I could not hide my astonishment at how delicate it looks. Her skin was without blemish, pale yet still looking healthy and smooth.

The ray of the moonlight was cast upon her features just right, which illuminated her body in a bluish-silvery light which truly accentuated her beauty a thousand folds.

Though she was asleep, the beauty that she was projecting would certainly drive any man to madness.

As I looked at her, I could not help but remember why I swore to protect her with best of my ability. This beauty, this beautiful woman that is my little sister, her pureness, her life, it is so precious, so valuable that I would destroy this world just to protect it.

In my eyes, Setsura-hime is the most sacred being in the face of the planet; and I am the darkness that would protect her from everything that would dare harm her.

Darkness is born to protect the light. I was born in this earth just to protect this beautiful and amazing being, that much I am sure.

It strange, truly it was.

I could only remember the darkness of my past. I could never remember my family (except my mother), my childhood memories, the friends that I had, and anything else that doesn't involve Setsura-hime.

All I remember in my past was all the battles that I participated in, all the blood that I shed, willingly or unwillingly, all the victories that I had achieved, all the defeats that I had suffered, all the weapons that I had created, and all the experience that I accumulated through the five years of war that I willingly dived into, and more importantly, all the curses that was thrown at me, all the fearful and hateful gazed that was directed at me, all the men and women that I left for dead, all the families that I had broken, and all the hate that those who I had fought have for me.

But upon the seas of dark memories that lingered remained within me, there were still fond memories that remained within me, and all of those happy memories had one thing in common, and that was Setsura staying beside me regardless of the all the challenges that I had endured. My memory of my little sister had made the darkness that remained within me bearable.

For those who had the unfortunate fate of being one of my victims, and if they knew my beautiful princess, they may refer to my Setsura-hime as the being responsible for unleashing one of the most dangerous and unorthodox magician in the world.

In the eyes of those who had fought me, I was a merciless soldier, a ruthless hunter, an honor-less warrior, a sadistic fighting machine, a heretic, a demonic being and much more colorful names that I did not bother memorizing. Many profiles on me existed but they seemed more like diatribes and accusatory pieces of literature against me rather than truly neutral reports based on observation. In my five year stint as Sin, I had made more enemies than I could count, and I had killed practically all of them so that they could never touch my Goddess.

I could still remember when I was young, when I refused to kill.

I almost laughed at this, for my naivety truly made me the cruelest being in the battlefield. Before I was ten, I never killed any of my targets, no matter how much they beg, no matter how much they pleaded me to take their lives away, I always resisted and merely dragged their dead weight and then collected their bounty. I lost count at how many times I left people for dead as I refused to put an end to their misery, I refused to kill, I refused to dirty my hands, and that made me the most vile child soldier in the world.

In short, despite my naivety, my inexperience, and my childish ideals, I was a deadly force to be reckoned with; one that quickly became the most infamous soldier in the final chapters of the Asian War.

And yet, no matter how much blood I shed, no matter how low I go, Setsura-hime always remained faithfully by my side, holding me when I broke down, washing away the blood that stained my hands, and accepting the monster that I become.

Setsura-hime truly is the most wonderful being, and I made the right choice when I took her in my care all those years ago.

Looking back, I kind of glad that I lost my memories. Without any bothersome memories, I can fully dedicate my life protecting my angel, and I could not think of any better way to spend my eternity than doing just that.

I marveled at her peaceful, slumbering form for a little while longer before I move towards her as quietly as possible. I undo the bindings of my hair, allowing it to flow through my back, before sitting down, a crimson throne appearing behind me. My wings burst through my back, ripping the shirt that I was wearing, yet it did not bother me. For some reason that I truly could not comprehend, Setsura-hime found my wings beautiful, ignoring the fact that my wings are technically my most dangerous weapons.

I extended my hand towards her, and hundreds of feathers floated from my wings to Setsura-hime. Those feathers were my greatest and strongest weapon, yet those feathers will not harm her.

An Angel or a Demon could not harm his Goddess no matter what.

The feathers dance around Setsura-hime before gently caressing her body. My black feathers then delicately surrounded her before delicately and slowly lifting her to the air.

My mother would probably be angry at Setsura-hime. Setsura-hime was always a heavy sleeper; something that mother was completely againts.

I shook my head as my feathers gently guided Setsura-hime in my arms.

My black feathers disappeared the moment I had Setsura-hime in my embrace. My wings then wrapped themselves around her, protectively.

And slumber overtook me the moment my princess unconsciously wrapped his arms around me.

This is where I belong, in her arms.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In the Orimura Estate, things drastically change since Ichika left. The Orimura Estate was well known to be a fortress and a military barracks, and during the time when Ichika resided in the Estate, it was a place where the members of the clan could train in peace with rewards waiting for them after each training regime courtesy of the Orimura Prince.

Now that he was living elsewhere and having no recollection of ever living in the Orimura estate, or being an Orimura for that matter, things drastically change.

"MOVE YOU MAGGOTS!" Isane shouted as she overlooked and supervised the training of some of the members of the Orimura clan. The Orimura clan was deeply connected to the military, so most of the members were involved in the Arm Forces.

Isane, being one of Japan's best general, made sure that those residing in the estate are kept into fighting shape in case of war.

"YOU, DO YOU HAVE A PAIR OF WORKING EYES? AIM BEFORE FIRING! DON'T WASTE AMMUNITION!" Isane then whipped her attention to a group of men and women running laps around the estate. "FASTER, DAMN IT, ALL OF YOU HAVE LEGS, USE IT!" Isane shouted causing the group of soldiers that she was yelling out to move even faster to meet the high expectations of Orimura Isane.

Expectations that only her son and sometimes, her immediate subordinates, have ever satisfy.

"THAT IS NOT THE PROPER WAY OF SWINGGING A SWORD!" Isane scolded those who were practicing their swords skill, much to their horror.

"YOU CALL THAT A PUNCH! MY SON AT THE AGE OF FOUR CAN THROW A MORE FLUID PUNCH THAN THAT!"

"DAMN IT, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM, KICK WITH YOUR HIPS! THIS IS NOT FIGTHING 101!"

Fortunately for those in the morning run, Orimura Ichigo decided to grace them with their presence, which caused Isane and the exhausted clan members to direct their attention to the head of the clan before kneeling before him while Isane merely bowed her head lightly.

Though he was bound in a wheelchair whenever he was not fighting, Ichigo's mere presence alone was enough to command respect and fear.

Ichigo nodded at his vassals before motioning them to continue their training before glancing at Isane. "You were not in the dining room during breakfast."

Isane could not help but roll her eyes after hearing that. "Oh please, do you honestly want me to be in the same room with those two. You know I can't tolerate them." The 'them' that she was referring to were her daughters.

Isane's relationship with her daughters was nonexistent. Isane detested her daughters as much as they detested her.

Isane could not believe that she bore them to the world, and her daughters could not accept that they were related to her.

The only reason the three of them barely coexisted was the fact that Ichika wanted them to be a family, or close to it as they could possibly manage. The fact that they haven't tried poisoning each other is a testament to their will to fulfill Ichika's desperate yet futile wish as an Orimura.

Ichigo sighed at this, missing the presence of his grandson more as the days pass. "So, how's being the headmistress of First High doing you?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know how Isane was managing one of the schools that he established.

After World War Three, Ichigo, with the help of the Orimura Clan, founded First High School and Second High School, although this was not known by the public. The fact that he established the two schools is the reason why Kana was currently attending Second High School while Madoka and Ichika were attending First High School.

Ichigo could not help but feel thankful for Setsura for convincing Ichika to attend High School with her.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because my son is wasting his time in a school filled with cannon fodders rather than spending his time with me." Isane said dismissively while shaking his head. "I still think this is a waste of time. He already knows anything that that school can teach him, and it would be a cold day in hell if that Cow can teach him something useful, which is unlikely." Isane added with disdain.

"Your lack of faith in your daughters is quite discouraging." Ichigo commented with a weary tone, but Isane merely ignored him.

"You came here for a reason."

"Setsura-chan is here for her morning lessons." Ichigo pointed out grimly.

"Is it time for her bi-weekly beatings already?" Isane asked with a sadistic tone mix with glee. "Very well then, I do need to burn off some stress." Isane then draw her blade before heading towards the private training grounds that she and Setsura always used whenever they are training in the estate.

"Don't hurt her too much." Ichigo reminded her, but Isane merely snorted.

"That would entirely depend on her."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Setsura was not well known in the Orimura clan or in the Royal Family. Because of the circumstances of her birth and because of her own decision, only a few outside of the two clans' main family knows of her heritage, and the main family of both clans swore to not reveal her to anybody, from inside or outside the clan unless given the proper clearance.

Every time Setsura enters the Orimura Clan grounds or even the palace of the Royal family, she always has an alibi. In the eyes of the Orimura Clan, she was the apprentice of Isane, in the eyes of the clan of the Royal Family; she was merely the sister of the person who was tutoring the Emperor's eldest son's daughter as well as a lookalike of the late princess, Shirayuki.

Of course, Setsura wasn't bothered by this because for her, her brother was the only family she needed.

Still, even though she was not acknowledged as full member of the Royal Family or the Orimura Clan, she still enjoys some privileges courtesy of the two clans of her biological parents, although she rarely uses those privileges.

One of those privileges that she received from the Orimura Clan was her very own training ground in the Orimura estate. The training ground that was given to her was plain and not as wide as her personal training grounds in her brother's estate, but it was enough for Setsura to be trained by Isane…..

Or in Isane's own words, received her bi-weekly beatings.

Currently, the two most important women in Ichika's life were sparring with swords, real swords that he made himself, which guaranteed the unparallel quality and cutting power of the swords that they were wielding.

"You know, I'm really starting to believe that my son's faith in you is greatly misplaced." Isane taunted Setsura with an irate tone as she easily parried every strike that Setsura was throwing at her. Isane was wielding a single katana with her left hand; her right hand was tied behind her back and she was still fending Setsura's skillful and strong swords thrusts and slashes like they were nothing.

Setsura was dual wielding two katana with skills that her brother instilled upon her and improved under the tutelage of Isane. Still, regardless of how skilled she was swinging her swords, none of her attacks were breaking through Isane's defenses.

"Standard attacks won't work against me." Isane pointed out to her while casually swatting a sword thrust aim at her shoulders before retaliating with a swift slash to Setsura's wrist.

Setsura was no fool, she knew that Isane would not think twice amputating any of her limps, it wouldn't be the first and it won't be the last. The only reason she still has a complete set of limps was because of her brother's regeneration, but she did not want to bother him for something as mundane as having her limps regenerated.

When the blade was about to touch her wrist, Setsura took the sky. Setsura jumped over Isane, performing a twist in mid-air while doing several slashing motions, all of which were aimed at Isane's upper body.

Isane easily deflected all the slashes that Setsura threw at her and was able to land a kick to the young girl's gut the moment she landed behind her. Isane had dealt with acrobatic swordsmen in her days, and dealing with another was not a problem for her.

Acrobatic swordsmen were flashy and unpredictable, but they leave themselves open whenever they finish their stunts. Setsura, though much more graceful, more precise and more fluid with her acrobatic sword style and acrobatic stunts, suffers through the same weakness.

Setsura doubled back from the kick but was still able to block the slash that was meant to cut her head off. Setsura pushed Isane back, before doing a spin followed by a slash and thrust, which further drove Isane back. She followed this with another spinning slash before performing a somersault which was quickly followed by an overhead slash.

Again, Isane blocked Setsura's attacks with a simple flick of the wrists.

Setsura continued attacking in an unorthodox fashion, performing fast pace acrobatic stunts which made her slashes and thrusts all the more difficult to predict or intercept…if her enemy was not Isane.

Regardless of how quick Setsura's attacks or how complicated her acrobatic stunts were, Isane was able to deflect or dodge all of her attacks with ease.

"How often must I drill this to you?" Isane took a step back before backhanding Setsura across the face, which was followed by a hard knee to the gut, and was followed by a judo throw, which cause Setsura to be slammed to the ground hard several feet across Isane. "Control my center line!" Isane told her with an annoyed tone.

Setsura was able get back to her feet before leaping towards Isane, she once again performed several twists and spin, both in the ground and in the air, in the hopes of landing a hit on Isane, but Isane proved to be too skilled for her. All of Setsura's attacks merely met air or clash with the sword that Isane was wielding.

"You're holding your sword to tight." Isane stated while parrying a vertical sword slash.

"Now to light!" Isane followed as one strong strike from her was enough to send the katana in Setsura's left arm flying.

The katana flew to Setsura's side, and she was not able to retract her arm fast enough as Isane's follow up slash would certainly cut off half of her left arm.

_***CLANG***_

And that was prevented when Ichika appeared out of nowhere, holding the katana that flew off Setsura's hand just seconds ago, blocking the attack that would, mostly likely, amputate Setsura's left arm.

"Mother, I love you, but please don't cripple my baby girl, _again_." Ichika requested calmly before pushing his mother several feet away. To make sure that his mother won't do anything harsh, Ichika swung his sword horizontally at her direction, adding psion to the slash so that the air around the sword can be redirected and propelled, thus creating a simple wind blade, the most basic long-ranged technique in kenjutsu.

The wind blade of course was swiftly neutralized by Isane's own wind blade, but that did the trick as Isane sheathed her sword, all of her bloodlust disappearing at the sight of her son.

Seeing that his mother won't do anything to his pride and joy, Ichika redirected his attention to Setsura, and at the sight of her current state, he could not help but let out a sigh. Setsura was covered with small wounds all over her body, her blood staining her uniform, her uniform tattered to rags. "Didn't I tell you to reinforce your body every time you spar with mother?" Ichika muttered as he took a step forward and took Setsura in his arms. "I hate it whenever I see you like this." Ichika mumbled to her ear as he allowed his magic to envelop Setsura's body.

The effect was instantaneous. Setsura's wounds were healed, the blood on her clothes disappeared, and her damaged clothing was repaired, all in the span of a second. Ichika's regeneration became absolute after his near brush with death that he can regenerate anything to everything in a blink of an eye.

Even after the damage in Setsura's person was repaired, Ichika did not release his little sister from his embrace nor did he stop saturating her with his magical aura.

Setsura always enjoyed having her brother hold her, and also, she always felt blissful whenever her brother saturate her with his magical aura. Ichika's aura can be two things depending on the person that he is dealing with, his aura can be a blanket of death that would send chills down the spine and slowly suffocate weak willed individuals, or kind and warm that would make anyone feel secured, protected, and loved. The aura that was currently falling onto her was the latter, and she enjoyed drowning in her brother's comforting aura.

Setsura was enjoying her time in her brother's arms to the extent that she was able to filter out the killing intent that was radiating from Isane, and that was no small feat considering Isane's killing aura was similar to Ichika, only viler and much more evil with less restraints.

All that mattered for Setsura was that she was where she belonged, in her brother's arms.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"If you want to practice your swordplay, you should ask me for a spar, not my mother." Ichika told his sister as the two walked hand by hand to first high school. Because of their individual business, Ichika's business transaction in Arcadia and Setsura's training with Isane, the limousine that was supposed to pick them up in their house had long made its way to their school, much to both of their delight respectfully.

Ichika is still not comfortable riding luxuriously while Setsura enjoyed having her alone time with her beloved brother without her cousin present.

"I don't want to bother you too much, Oniisama, and Isane-sensei is adamant in personally improving my swordplay." Setsura replied, remembering Isane's original criticism towards her swordplay.

Isane referred to her swordplay as, and I quote: 'A fucking disgrace and a fucking embarrassment to kendo, kenjutsu, fencing, and to all other sword related martial arts in the face of the planet!'

In Setsura's defense, she had a pathetically weak body for the majority of her life, and thus Ichika was only able to teach her basic hand-to-hand combat and basic kendo, and then concentrated in teaching her how to use her magic.

Isane, knowing that, trained, tortured really, Setsura to use her body without the aid of magic, grilling her advance hand-to-hand combat and drilling her how to use a sword the proper way.

Ichika taught her how to use her magic; Isane was teaching her how to use the body that Ichika had given her.

"I still can't accept my mother's ruling when it comes to your training. I mean, I understand that she wants to get to know you better, but why can't I have an input in your training." Ichika complained, clearly upset about his mother's terms and conditions with regard to Setsura's training. "You know, I can take over your training if you want to. I've already have a program prepared for your physical training." Ichika offered hopingly.

Ichika loves his mother, but he really hated seeing his princess all beaten up every time her training session with his mother ended.

Ichika loves his mother, but Setsura would always be his priority, and if he ever have to choose between Setsura and his mother, he will choose Setsura, and he was willing to fight and kill his own mother just to protect his beloved little sister.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, Oniisama, I have something to prove to Isane-sensei." Since she was a child, Setsura had heard her brother singing praises for his mother, and she was determined to at least gain the respect of the woman that loved her brother first, as well as the person whom her brother admired the most.

Ichika let out a sighed at this while brushing his shoulders to hers. He knew that it was futile to convince her to stop going to his mother for her physical training. After all, Setsura inherited her pride from her mother, Shirayuki, and Ichika's determination to see things through had rubbed off on her.

"Fine, I'll concede for now, but if mother hacks more than one limb from you one more time, she and I would be having a talk, and I have no problem using my 'wings' against her if needed be." Ichika stated his protectiveness towards Setsura showing, much to the younger girl's delight.

"Don't worry, Oniisama, I'll be more careful next time." Setsura assured her brother before resting her head on his shoulder.

Ichika smiled at this as he untangled his hand from her, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his chest. They looked at each other for a split second, sharing a warm smile before continuing their way to First High School, the two of them not breaking the position that they were currently in, regardless if they look like lovers at the moment rather than siblings.

In fact, in Setsura's mind, she would prefer people to see her and her Oniisama as lovers rather than siblings.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey, Utsuho-chan, are you sure that those two are siblings?" Tatenashi asked as she observed the Byakushiki siblings from a distance, her eyes not leaving the two for a moment. "That is not how a brother should hold his sister, and that is not how a sister should look at his brother." Tatenashi commented, blushing slightly at the sight of how the siblings acted around each other.

'_They act more like lovers deeply in love than actual siblings.'_ Tatenashi thought, noting that the Byakushiki siblings have so much unconditional love towards each other that it was almost too sweet to bare.

"I'm really starting to doubt that information as well, Ojou-sama." Nohotoke Utsuho replied with a dreamy tone as she gazed at the siblings with something a keen to a star struck expression plastered on her face. "They look so cute together." Utsuho nodded, jealous at the fact that other girls have all the luck when it comes to boys.

Tatenashi giggled at the expression on her personal maid's face. It was laughable but understandable. It was difficult finding a boy that would treat a girl that sweet, setting aside the fact that they are siblings; Ichika was quite a catch regardless of his average looks.

"Utsuho-chan, you still have a chance. They are siblings after all." Tatenashi said jokingly but a thought suddenly came to her. "I wonder, if he treats his sister like that, I wonder how well he treats his girlfriend." The two female teens looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, identical blush coloring their cheeks.

"Yup, it's hard to fine boys like him." Utsuho said with a nod as she reins in her blush. "But Ojou-sama, what you're planning, it is an unprecedented move. The vice-president would certainly not approve of your plans."

Tatenashi merely chuckled lightheartedly before taking out her fan and casually fanning herself with it, the fan hiding the grin on her face. "Utsuho-chan, Utsuho-chan, Utsuho-chan, no need to worry. He will understand that what I'm doing is for the greater good of our Alma matter, so he will respect my decision, if not, well I can force him to, no problem."

Utsuho looked at her Ojou-sama with an expression of bewilderment and curiosity before speaking again. "Ojou-sama, if I may ask, what so special about him anyway. It's not that I'm underestimating the abilities of Course 2 students, but…"

"If you're asking why I find him interesting, then sorry, I can't tell you." The grin on Tatenashi's face became even more terrifying for Utsuho. "All I can tell you is that he has the most frightening aura that I had ever experience in my life." Tatenashi said as he focuses her gazed on Ichika.

"I want to experience that aura around me again. It was so exhilarating!"

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey lovebirds, over here!" Rin called out loudly while waving at Ichika and Setsura. Beside her were Dan, Ku-chan, and surprisingly, Yukihira.

Unsurprisingly, Yukihira was glaring at her cousin because of her close proximity to her sensei.

The Byakushiki siblings looked at their friends with identical smiles. Yes, they now consider the trio their friends. Rin was somewhat identical to her brother, ShenLong, they are both easy to hang-out with and overall easygoing in life. The siblings instantly like Ku-chan, and for some reason that Ichika could not comprehend, he seems to be protective of the youngest Shinonono. Dan, well, the guy was at least better than the majority of the boys in the school, and he has the decency to not looked at Setsura with any emotions or expressions that would prompt Ichika to throw him off a building, and he was also a gentleman (Ichika beat some manners and etiquette into Dan when they were kids).

Also, there are two added factors why the three of them quickly crawled their way in the siblings' good graces.

Firstly, Yukihira can tolerate the three and actually like them to an extent. Yukihira never threatened any of them in the past week.

Secondly, they were not bothered by how close Ichika and Setsura is, regardless of how they act around each other, regardless if they acted more like lovers than siblings. If they were bothered by how they act, they did not show it or merely ignored them, which is a breath of fresh air for the siblings.

"Morning guys," Ichika greeted them as he retracted the arm that he has wrapped around Setsura.

Setsura instantly held onto that arm lovingly, clinging at it with a childish smile.

Yukihira narrowed her eyes at this but did not say a word and merely redirected her gazed to her sensei. "So, Ichika-kun how was the business transaction this morning?" Yukihira inquired, wanting to have the attention of her sensei directed to her, even if briefly.

"It went well, actually." Ichika answered with a small smile. "The offer was quite lucrative, and now that the contract is settled, I could start with this new project by week's end."

"Business transaction? Does Ichika-nii own a business?" Ku-chan inquired curiously as the group of six walked towards the school together, with Setsura in Ichika's right and Yukihira in his left.

The answer to that question was yes, Ichika did own Arcadia, with him owning 100% of the stocks of the company, but Ku-chan is daughter of one of his main competitor in the weapon's manufacturing market, and though Ryuuin did not held a grudge on Ichika for competing against him, he did not want to tell Ku-chan that meager fact.

And also, who in their right mind would believe that a fifteen year old owns a multi-billion yen company

So Ichika answered in half-truths. "Yes, I do. Setsura-hime's mother owned a small catering company, and when she passed away, I took over the company."

Though Ichika was an exceptional actor, even when he was young, his lies were always clear for both Dan and Ku-chan. They knew Ichika, or the old Ichika, enough to know when he is lying or not.

Rin, on the other hand…

"That so cool! I wish my parents trust me enough for them to let me run our restaurant." Rin whined while Dan snorted loudly.

"Not gonna, considering you can't cook for shit." Dan commented with an obnoxiously chuckle. "I even cook better than you, and my food is mostly inedible."

Predictably, Rin whacked Dan on the head before shouting at him while Ichika looked slightly befuddled.

"That's another thing she has in common with ShenLong." Ichika mumbled while shaking his head.

"How bad is Rin-san's cooking?" Setsura asked Ku-chan, whom was holding onto her free hand.

Ku-chan cringed slightly before answering. "Let's just say that she doesn't know how to spice her food even if her life depends on it, and let's leave it at that."

They took Ku-chan's word for it, and dropped the subject, allowing the young girl to ask another curious question.

"I understand that Ichika-nii has some business to settle, but how come Setsura-nee wasn't with Yukihira-chan this morning?"

Ku-chan was probably the only person Yukihira won't throttle for calling her that, which speaks volumes at how likeable the young girl is.

"I was training with Onii-sama's mother. I'm her apprentice." That simple answered bore a very unique reaction for both Dan and Ku-chan.

Ku-chan almost choked on her own saliva while Dan stumbled to the ground, effectively ending his argument with Rin, as the half-Chinese laughed at her friend's clumsiness.

Dan ignored her as both he and Ku-chan looked upon Setsura, their respect for her increased by that information.

They would have commented, but, technically, they do not 'know' Ichika's mother.

"So that's the reason why you are so saturated with sensei's aura." Yukihira said, already knowing the arrangement of her cousin's training, and actually pitying her for having to train with the infamous Orimura Isane.

For the life of her, Yukihira could not understand why her sensei adored his mother so much. Orimura Isane gives evil a whole new meaning.

The six friends continue their chatter, discussing random topics that would pop up in the conversation. It wasn't a bad feeling at all. In fact, it gave Ichika, Setsura, and even Yukihira a sense of normality in their life.

It was quite a nice way to proceed with the day after Setsura's training session with Isane, and Ichika's business transaction early in the morning and his little encounter with his old rival late last night.

However, just as the six of them were leisurely walking the short distance to school, they heard a call of "Ichika-kun~~" from behind them that any reasonable bystander would find embarrassing. It was accompanied by the rapidly approaching form of a voluptuous individual and, according to Ichika's assumption, the termination of peace and quiet.

"Ichika-kun, good morning~. And Setsura as well, good morning."

Compared to Setsura's greeting, the greeting directed towards himself was quite casual, Ichika thought. However, she was still the 2nd Year Student Council President, so protocol must be followed.

"Good morning, President." It was necessary to observe proper protocol, just to be on the safe side. "And also, I would like to introduce my cousin, Tensa Yukihira, stop glaring, and the little girl beside Setsura-hime is Shinonono Kurenai."

"Please call me Ku-chan!" Ku-chan shouted while giving the President a peace sign and childish smile.

Immediately following Ichika, Setsura bowed respectfully while Yukihira downgraded her glare to a suspicious yet still piercing gaze. The other two offered polite, albeit slightly awed, greetings. It was only natural to have such a reaction.

Both Dan and Ran knew the system government of Japan.

Japan's government consists of both an elected legislature and an aristocracy of five noble clans, which includes the Royal Family. The leading member and the undisputed ruler of the Japanese government is the Emperor. The four clan besides the Emperor are the Orimura, Sarashiki, Shinono, and lastly, the Reiraku.

Each family specializes and is influential in one aspect that is essential for the country. The Orimura clan specializes in the military, the Sarashiki clan in the economy, the Shinonono clan in technology development, and the Reiraku clan in politics.

Currently, in their own mind, two of the five leading clans of Japan were present, three if you count Ichika. In reality, four of the five leading clans were present.

Yukihira representing the royal family, Ku-chan representing the Shinonono clan, Tatenashi representing the Sarashiki clan, Ichika unknowingly representing the Orimura clan, and Setsura representing both the Royal Family and the Orimura clan.

This four figures alone, just by being in the same area, made the atmosphere drizzle.

"Are you alone, President?"

Although obvious at a glance, the question was still offered, with a subtle invitation to walk together to school.

"Hm. There isn't really anyone that walks with me to school in the morning." Tatenashi commented before offering her own small bow. "And my name is Sarashiki Tatenashi." The heir of the Sarashiki clan introduced herself with as much grace and elegance that would be expected to the heir of one of the leading clans of Japan.

A confirmation to the obvious query and the subtle invitation, as well as an introduction of a noble, both Dan and Rin distance themselves for the upcoming clash, metaphorically speaking.

Although, speaking of which... the President was quite the personable individual.

"I would like to speak with Setsura about a few things... May I walk with you to school?" The comment directed towards Setsura was spoken in an approachable tone, but spoke to a different level compared to their earlier conversation. "And I would also like to speak with both Ku-chana and Tensa-chan."

"Please don't call me that!" Yukihira growled with a voice filled with hostility.

Ichika slightly elbowed her for that. "Behave yourself!" Ichika reprimanded her, and Yukihira flushed in embarrassment.

"Hm, if it's quite alright..." Tatenashi said calmly, not offended by any means, yet slightly curious at the relationship between Yukihira and Ichika.

It was another thing that she would look upon later.

But for now, business.

"Oh, it's not like the topic is a secret. Or do you prefer to talk at a later time?"

As she said this, the President smiled at the two slowly retreating individuals, who immediately froze.

"President.. I feel as if your attitude towards one of us is slightly different, or is that just my misinterpretation?"

Of course not, the three of them responded verbally or with hand gestures. Tatenashi smiled and nodded her head at the same time that Ichika displayed a disappointed expression.

"Eh? Is that the case?"

By now, changing her word choice and pretending not to notice was too late. Her tone and expression had already betrayed her.

"Is the subject you wish to speak about related to the Student Council?"

At this point, Ichika did not plan on playing around. In Ichika's eyes, Tatenashi is a politician, and for him, all politicians are alike in some way, and they must be dealt appropriately.

In Ichika's mind, a politician can either be use or be killed.

"Hm, I planned on finding an opportunity to speak with you in detail. Do you have any plans during lunch break?" Tatenashi inquired, her question directed at Setsura, and to some extent, Yukihira and Ku-chan. The two aforementioned girls did not like where this conversation was heading.

"I plan on eating in the cafeteria." Setsura answered politly while gripping Ichika's arms close to her chest. "With Oniisama…"

"I am very happy that you, Setsura, are not affected by this 'Bloom and Weed' crap." Tatenashi commented, clearly delighted.

'_That is one dangerous statement.'_ Ichika thought dryly, yet he could not help but praised Tatenashi in his thoughts. He could really see some of Vladilena's good traits in her.

"In that case, why not join me in the Student Council Room for lunch? If you don't mind bentos, the room has an automatic meal dispenser." Tatenashi offered with a sheepish smile.

"...The Student Council Room is equipped with the Dinner Server Module?"

Ku-chan could not conceal her amazement, which was accompanied by a sense of befuddlement.

What was something that is normally seen in airline terminals or long-distance trains doing in a Student Council Room?

"Before entering the Student Council Room, I didn't want to talk too much about it. But it's for students working late into the day." An embarrassed Tatenashi smiled ashamedly while.

"If it's the Student Council Room, it's not a problem if Ichika-kun tags along as well." At that moment, Ichika's smiling face became teasing and, to put it bluntly, mischievous

Yukihira could not help but voiced her complains. "I could see the resemblance between you and that doctor already." Yukihira commented while massaging her temples, a migraine already forming.

That single statement successfully redirected Tatenashi's attention from Setsura to Yukihira. "You know my Onee-chan!?"

"She's….."

"...We met a person that resembled you during the Asian War, when a Chinese fleet tried to take Hokkaido." Ichika answered swiftly, while stepping in front of Yukihira. The tone that Ichika used was narrowed and cold, as if daring Tatenashi to continue with the conversation.

Strangely for Tatenashi, her self-preservation kicked in, and as Vladilena taught her and Kanzashi, when your self-preservation instincts manifest, it will do you good to listen to it.

So Tatenashi, as much as she wants to sate her curiosity, let the topic drop.

"In that case, everyone can come as well. Letting everyone know about the Student Council's activities is one of our duties as well." Despite that, there were people who directly refused Tatenashi's social invitation.

"Even though it's a rare opportunity, I think we'll pass."

Even using the word "pass" in this way, it still conveyed a definite "refusal".

Rin and Dan's unexpected response caused the situation to become slightly awkward.

Nonetheless, trying to get their underlying feelings across, or even to smooth things over, were frankly impossible.

"Is that so."

But there was one person who did not change, and that was Tatenashi's smiling face. Was she simply obtuse or able to comprehend something that everyone else could not?

Ichika felt that she simply did not need a reason.

"In that case, just the four of you then."

Ichiak gave Setsura, Ku-chan, and Yukihira a look, as if conveying a message.

Refusing was still a valid option up until that moment, but following the response from Dan and Rin, there was simply no way to smoothly decline.

"...I understand. We will call on you then."

"Excellent. Then the details can wait until later. I'll wait for the two of you."

For some reason, Tatenashi was very pleased by this response. Turning quickly, she left them with a spring in her step.

Even though they were all headed towards the same school, the footsteps of the six who watched Tatenashi leave became quite heavy indeed.

When Tatenashi was far enough, Ichika untangled himself from Setsura's hold before grabbing Yukihira from the back of her neck, causing her to yelp in pain. "Setsura-hime, guys, go on ahead. Yukihira and I have something to discuss." Ichika did not wait for a reply as he proceeded to drag the young princess away from the group.

Rin was about to speak when Setsura gave her a near emotionless look. "Don't ask and let's go." Setsura told them with an authoritative tone behind her soprano voice.

The sound of Setsura's usually melodic tone sounding like that startled her friends, and they quickly conceded and followed her to school.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW…..AND I APOLOGIES FOR ANOTHER SUBSTANDARD CHAPTER  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mahouka Kouou no Rettousei: I.S Style**_

_**CHAPTER NINE: STUDENT COUNCIL PART 2**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos OR Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

* * *

"This better be important." Isane growled very loudly as she literally kicked open the door of her office before proceeding to stomped into her office.

The moment she set foot in her office, those who were not accustomed to her presence instantly felt a cold shiver up their spine and dread filling their very essence.

Yamato was the only one who was not affected by Isane's aura, due to the fact that he had been her right hand for his entire military career.

Isane sat on her chair, her elbow resting on her desk, and proceeded to glare at the three students and the lone instructor sitting in front of her while Yamato stood beside her faithfully.

There was silence for a moment as the four who do not know Isane at all merely stared at her. They were so overwhelmed by Isane's mere presence, so much so, that all they could do was stare at her, fear evident in their eyes.

And that annoyed Isane.

"Okay, I did not leave my personal training just to be called for nothing. So I suggest speak up, or I will throw all four of you out of my office, through the window." Isane told them with an annoyed tone, the air in the room becoming thicker and heavier.

The four did not reply yet again, causing Isane to look at the two individuals that she recognizes through the clan that they belong to. "Sarashiki, Reiraku, any of you, speak up. Your respective siblings are not this pathetic the first time they met me, especially your sister, Reiraku."

That single commented startled the two, but the one who replied was the blonde teen seated on the left of Tatenashi. "Headmistress…"

"State your name before you speak to me…" Isane interrupted the boy with a harsh tone, causing the teen to flinch.

The teen was at least as tall as Ichika, with his shoulders slightly narrower. He has a handsome visage that does not warrant additional words to describe and an unremarkable build.

He did not give off a robust impression, but from the way psion light densely clung to the air around his body, he seems to be someone with considerable Magic Power, for ordinary magicians.

In Isane's eyes, the blonde teen have Magic Power equivalent to her thumb.

"Alcott, Alcott Aoi…" The blonde answered but Isane narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"My son, my own son never lies to me, in his life, he never lied to me. My subordinates never lie to me. So what gave you the right to lie to me?" Isane asked, her tone was threatening and hallow, which cause the boy to shudder in fear. "And even your brother doesn't have the guts to lie to me, and that guy is a first class prick." Isane added in an irritated tone.

"His name is Aotiāzu (Blue Tears), he is the Vice-President of the student council." Tatenashi stepped in, saving her stun Vice-president.

What happened next made her realize that she made the wrong move.

Isane turned her attention to her, and the next thing Tatenashi knew, she was holding her throat, scratching it like she wanted to rip her own throat out of her neck.

"Don't be rude to me, Sarashiki." Isane warned with an icy tone. "I am not speaking to you; I'm speaking to this blonde trash. I don't know whether your parents or your elder sister taught you manners, but I suggest you do not interrupt when I am talking to someone." Isane lectured her harshly, and suddenly, Tatenashi's breathing returned back to normal, which made the Sarashiki take several calming breaths to calm herself down.

"Pathetic, absolutely pathetic." Isane muttered while shaking her head in disappointment. "You, Reiraku Byakuya, state your business, before I throw all of you out."

Reiraku Byakuya was arguably the most handsome in the room. He has slate gray eyes and wavy black hair that is at shoulder length. He looks to have a build that was proportionate to his height, which is 187cm (6 feet and 1 and one half inches). He has broad shoulders and chest. He has a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye, which Isane could deduce was from a bayonet.

The scar plus the stern and near-passive expression that adorn his face, as well as the scar on his left eye made him look like an aristocratic samurai.

Isane also noted that he was the only one composed among the four. The fear was still present in his eyes, yes, but he was doing a good job hiding it.

And in Isane's eyes, that deserve a very small amount of praise.

The youngest and only son of the Reiraku clan took a small, yet deep breath before speaking in a tone befitting of his stature. "We are here to discuss the new school policy implemented this school year." The apathetic and serene tone that he was utilizing was impressive, especially before a being that could have easily taken everyone's head off their shoulders with a simple flick of a finger.

"The one that states that both Course 1 and Course 2 students are required to have instructors, that one?" Isane asked with a very dull and bored tone.

When Byakura and Tatenashi, whom was finally able to composed herself, nodded, Isane had to restrain herself from groaning,

"I am already aware that the instructors of this Godforsaken school do not want to have extra work because of their laziness, and already took steps to remedy that problem." Isane answered, the annoyance in her tone was evident. "If that is all you want to discuss with me, the door is over there, get out."

"Is giving…"

"Your name before you speak, maggot." Isane growled as she gave a glare to the instructor seated beside Byakuya.

The man that Isane glared at paled significantly, but regardless, he was able, barely able to introduce himself. "T-T-T-T-Tsukishima T-T-Taniyama, headmistress."

Tsukishima Taniyama was a man in his early thirties. He is very attractive; wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses. His body frame is very thin, to such an extent that Isane and Yamato could pick him up and snapped him like a twig with just a flick of a wrist. His outwardly appearance is that of a fragile man.

Just the sight of him made Isane want to hurl. It was not just his appearance, but also the man's aura. Tsukishima Taniyama was the eldest among the four, and he was also the weakest, and Orimura Isane despised the weak, and she cannot tolerate weaklings that show a strong front.

"What are you waiting for!? Talk already and stop wasting my valuable time!" After some seconds of silence, Isane snapped at the man, which caused the aforementioned instructor to start speaking while whipping the sweat off his brow.

"Headmistress, is it really necessary to spare resources to Course 2 students?" Tsukushima Taniyama inquired carefully.

"According to the curriculum, yes, it is necessary." Isane answered dismissively. "You and every instructor in this school have been brief of the new curriculum, and I even asked for volunteers. Aside from that cow that I have the unfortunate to call a daughter, nobody volunteered for the job, which forced me to outsourced instructors willing to teach those Course 2 students."

"Headmistress, if I may comment…"

"You're already here, so just spat it out. The sooner this bullshit is over, the sooner I can go back to training."

"Thank you, in my personal opinion; it is a waste to spend resources…"

"I'll cut you right there, I know where that statement will go." Isane looked at both Tatenashi and Byakuya with such critical eye, that it made both of them weary and more scared than they already are. "Sarashiki, Reiraku, do you agree with this worm? Is it a waste to spend resources on those Course 2 students?" Isane asked with a bored tone.

Tsukushima Taniyama was offended by that insult, but he was not able to defend himself because of the look Yamato was giving him. The war-torn veteran did not glare at the instructor, but was merely looking at him with eyes that clearly spell pain if the wrong word, or if any word is utter from him.

Before the two nobles could speak, Zephyr's little brother made himself known once again. "I agree with Tsukushima-sensei."

Tatenashi knew that her vice-president did the wrong thing by voicing his opinion, and she was proven right when her vice-president suddenly collapsed to the ground, foam and blood spilling out of his mouth and nose respectively.

"Trivia," Isane spoke as the three individuals there stared at the prone body of the quarter-Brit. "At age three, my son endured the full force of my killing intent. The killing intent that I gave that brat wasn't even worth 10%...Kami-sama, why can't everyone be as strong as my son? It would be easier dealing with people that way." The last part was grunted as she gave the two nobles a narrowed look.

"That piece of trash is still alive. Unfortunately, unless if he has a heart condition, killing aura cannot kill. So please, answer the question before I show you two the killing aura of a magician way above both your calibers, and believe me, as decent as you two are compare to most trashes in this school, you two and also that worm beside you will drop the moment I unleash my killing aura, you three as well as everyone within two hundred yards of me."

Both Byakuya and Tatenashi knew that she was not joking, and both of them also knew that before them was a magician that was way beyond and above them.

The headmistress of the school, Orimura Isane, was the magician that both their parents and siblings respectively had warned them about. She was the type of magician that was so powerful that she would kill anyone in a whim, and nobody would be able to do a damn about it.

So, agreeing with their self-preservation instincts, the two answered seriously and respectfully.

"I have no problem with the curriculum implemented by the Emperor himself." Byakuya's answer was short and to the point, just the way Isane liked it.

"Well, I must admit that I am pleased with this new curriculum. Most Course 2 students are not developed to their fullest because of the lack of instructors and instructions. This new curriculum would allow many Course 2 students to shine." Unlike Byakuya, Tatenashi actually voice her approval for the new curriculum.

"Okay, the Student Council President and the…" Isane trailed off as she gave Byakuya a look.

Seeing that look, Byakuya spoke. "Club Management Group Leader."

"…seeing this two agreed with the new curriculum, I suggest all of you get out now, because I have pressing matters to attend to."

Both Byakuya and Tatenashi would have gladly leaved the room. In their minds, the sooner they were out of the sight of Isane, the better.

Unfortunately, the instructor that was with them was lacking self-preservation.

"HEADMISTRESS, I MUST…..."

"Kneel,"

In the span of a second, both Tatenashi and Byakuya witness something beyond their compression. When the First High School instructor, Tsukushima Taniyama was about to voice his displeasure, the Headmistress, Isane, uttered the word 'kneel', and Tsukushima Taniyama did just that, and drop to his knees.

But Isane wasn't done yet.

"Lower,"

The man was suddenly on his hands and knees.

"Lower,"

His face suddenly met the carpet covered floor.

"Lower,"

Before the eyes of Tatenashi and Byakushiki, they just saw one of First High's most popular instructors grind his own face to the ground.

"Lower,"

"Lower,"

"Lower,"

"Lower,"

"Lower,"

"Lower,"

Each time Isane muttered lower, Tsukushima Taniyama was grinding his face on the ground harder and harder .Tsukushima Taniyama was grinding his face to the ground so hard that he was starting to bleed on his forehead, lips, and nose.

"I'm going to give both of you an information that both of you may not want to hear. The moment that all four of you looked at me, I've put a D-class hypnotism spell on all four of you." Isane stated as she stared at the two, whom flinched at that declaration. They were also appalled. "The fact that none of you noticed me casting a spell on all of you already tells me that both of you are nothing compare to your siblings when they were in the age."

Isane focused her eyes on Tatenashi. "You, girl, when Vladilena was as young as you, she was at least able to shrugged off this level of hypnotism."

Isane then shifted her attention to Byakuya, and she looked at him with a disappointed expression. "You know, I trained your sister." That piece of information startled Byakuya. "She was probably the finest student I ever had. The fact that you have succumb unknowingly to such a weak level hypnotisms is disappointing."

That was the most painful insult Isane could give to the young Reiraku.

"Both of you, collect your trash, and get out." Isane ordered before turning her terminal on. "But before that: Knock Yourself Out."

Tsukushima Taniyama then snapped back to his knees, his face was severely bruised, his lips busted, his forehead busted open, and his nose broken.

***THUD***

He did not stay long in that position as he head butted the ground, hard, very, very HARD.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You know, I suddenly had the feeling that mother just tortured somebody." Ichika muttered while drinking a cup of tea that he brewed himself.

"They probably deserve it, Boss, so just ignore it." A beautiful woman who sitting across Ichika commented, drinking and enjoying the tea that was in front of her.

"Of course you'll say that, teacher's pet." Chifuyu grumbled with an irritated tone, while glaring coldly at the woman that was in front of her brother. She as well was drinking tea while sitting beside her brother.

Chifuyu would have enjoyed her current situation if it weren't for the company of one of her brother's subordinate.

The woman that was with them was twenty-five years old, and can be describe as the perfect beauty, with red eyes and long black hair tied into a half up and with a slender yet athletic looking body. She was wearing a white top with a black fur jacket along with navy short shorts and thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads.

In Ichika's eyes, the woman before him was one of the few women who can rival Setsura in terms of beauty.

And yet, in Ichika's eyes, Setsura was still the most beautiful.

"Misaya, I'm glad that you were one of the volunteers." Ichika said with a bright smile. "Mother would welcome you in First High's faculty with open arms."

"Of course she would." Chifuyu rolled her eyes at the smile on the opposing woman's face. "Reiraku Misaya, Isane's prize student."

"Are you jealous?" Misaya asked with a sharp yet silky tone. "And by the way, hands where I can see them. We do not want Isane-taichou to…you know."

That caused Chifuyu to growl in anger, which confused Ichika a bit.

Ichika did not know why, but Chifuyu hates everybody that he cares about, Setsura and Isane, and she even hates some of his friends and subordinates, the most prominent being Misaya. That alone should have made Ichika hate Chifuyu, and yet, for some reason, Ichika could not find it in himself to hate or even dislike the eldest Orimura.

This, of course, confused Ichika, although he never ponders about it.

"Pleasantries aside, would you please give me the list, Misaya." Ichika requested with an outstretch hand.

"Of course boss." Misaya said with a smile while handing Ichika a thirty-page portfolio, much to Chifuyu's confusion.

"Don't we have terminals for that kind of things?" Chifuyu inquired, questioning her brother's business habit.

"Terminals are for hacking, browsing, programming, and other important stuff. Papers, books, and other mundane things are for reading and writing. Also, I do not want to have my employees to be too depended in technology. " Ichika answered while reading the thick portfolio. "Let's see all of them looks decent enough, there credentials are good enough, but Squall, I know she's smart and all, but she won't be teaching kids how to fire a gun in this school." Ichika commented while giving Misaya a look.

"I tested her in Magic Theory, University level, and Magic Engineering, the one that we administer on our engineers." Misaya said with a tone of disbelief. "She scored a 95 over 100 on both."

"Impressive," Ichika mumbled while shaking his head. "If she molests or sleeps with a student, you know what to do, Misaya."

"I will keep her in a very tight and short leash, Boss." Misaya assured him with a nod. "And Boss, Squall does have a serious girlfriend now."

"Yes, but that still doesn't stop her from sleeping with other girls, mostly in a threesome with her girlfriend." There was a trace of humor in Ichika's tone. "It still baffles me how Squall convinced Yamato to allow her to date his daughter."

"I still can't believe you hired that child molester." Chifuyu exclaimed quietly, but Misaya was able to hear her, and she could not help but comment herself.

"Anybody who can pin a mosquito from 8 miles without killing it with a .50 caliber revolver is welcome in Arcadia and in the Anti-mage division." Misaya then leaned towards Chifuyu, her lips inches from the elder Orimura's ear. "As for the molesting part, at least Squall takes responsibility for the girls that she sleeps with, unlike you." Misaya whispered the insult that burned Chifuyu in the inside for the last three years.

Outside, Chifuyu was completely blank, inside, Chifuyu was seething in rage. She did not like being reminded of her ultimate failure, especially by her mother's favorite student.

"You better back down or my brother will need a new COO." Chifuyu whispered quietly, so that only Misaya could hear her.

Misaya did not look impress or frightful, and instead, she merely smirked. "You can try, but being your brother's COO has its advantages, being his training partner is one of them." Misaya's voice was very low, as well as threatening. "I might have been crippled for three years of my life, but I was able to make it up for it in the last five, and believe me when I say this, I am better, way better than I was before my accident."

"You want to test that, although I'll guarantee you, my brother will not have any material left to get you back on your feet after I'm through with you."

"Tempting, very tempting."

"You two fight, I'll put both of you down." Ichika interrupted them, not even looking up from his reading material. "I don't know why you two dislike each other…" That is a very light way to describe the hostility between the two. "….but I do not want my mother to personally discipline you, Misaya or to personally put you down, Chifuyu-san…"Ichika then spared Chifuyu a look. "Especially you, for some reason, I have the feeling that mother wants to badly hurt you."

"That is not just a random feeling, Boss." Misaya said as she returned back to her seat.

Ichika chose not to reply as he commented on another name in the list. "Gendo? I thought his satisfied with being the head of the Research and Development in Arcadia."

"He told me that he wanted to stretch his arms and legs." Misaya informed him with a small smile. "He is not getting any younger."

"Agree, having him here would be a breath of fresh air." Ichika then looked up from his portfolio. "Who was the idiot who thought that it was a good idea to give high school students access to our country's most sensitive research?"

"Orimura Kurei," Misaya answered with force neutrality.

"I knew that man was an idiot." Ichika then looked at Chifuyu. "No offence."

"None taken," Chifuyu said with a small nod.

"I want Gendo here early tomorrow morning. I want several layers of security added in the database that stores those researches."

"I shall inform him immediately."

"Good," Ichika closed the portfolio before handing it to Misaya. "You and the rest of the instructors will start tomorrow. Tell the instructors assigned here in First High to never embarrass me in front of my mother, and also, the instructors assigned to Second and Third High, tell them that I expect perfection from them. They should all remember that they are representing Arcadia."

"As you command, Boss."

"Good, now if you pardon me, I have a class in the next five minutes, and I should be going now." Ichika stood up and stared at the two. "Don't kill each other." Ichika all but commanded as he exited the room.

The moment he left the small meeting room, killing intent exploded in mass.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Let me guess, you talked with the headmistress for the first time." It was free period, and we find Tatenashi inside of the Student Council Room, and with her was the Public Moral Chief.

"How do I look, Autumn-sempai?" Tatenashi asked while looking at the girl a year older than her.

"Like you've seen a ghost." Autumn answered while shaking her head. Autumn was a beauty on par with Tatenashi, her long black hair suiting her perfectly. Autumn was the type of teen that eludes a mature aura that was beyond her years, and her beauty reflects that as her body and face seems to older than her actual age, which is eighteen.

Those who don't know Autumn would actual mistake her age to be twenty-one.

"That bad, huh." Tatenashi mumbled while drinking a cup of coffee. "You really made a good call when you didn't come with me and Bya-chan in meeting with the Headmistress. That woman is not normal."

"I know, I've met her." Autumn stated while pouring herself a cup of her own. "Ten times, that's the number of meetings I needed to get used to her murderous stare. Believe me, that woman is scary without her attempting to be scary."

Tatenashi ignored Autumn's second statement, and stared at her for her first statement. "You've met her!?"

The suppressed that Tatenashi was showing was uncharacteristically of her.

"My Pops worked for her since she was promoted to Captain."

Isane was given the rank of captain at age eight; Yamato was twelve years old back then.

Isane is 45-years old now.

Those two have been working together for a very, very long time now.

Tatenashi kept staring at Autumn before speaking again. "You know what; I think I understand how you got that demented streak of yours."

"It's not from overexposure with that woman. Pops is home for at least a week every year, even after the Asian War, Pops is never home." Autumn said with a nonchalant tone.

"You talked like that doesn't bother you at all."

"It doesn't, after all, Pops is a good Pops." Autumn then smiled shyly and perversely. "He allowed me to move in with my girlfriend, and every night after that…."

"I already know, I've seen the tapes." Tatenashi blushed at the reminder of the videos that Autumn shared with her, videos that contained her sex life with her girlfriend. "How did you bend your back that way?"

"The same way she uncurled her tongue in me."

The two shared a laughed at this as the two shared a cup. "So, new recruits, Byakushiki-sama….."

"Byakushiki-sama…..?" Tatenashi asked while looking at Autumn with an intrigued expression.

"My girlfriend works with the company that the Byakushiki family owns. It's complicated." Autumn said with shrugged.

"Whereever you go, you seem to know everyone." Tatenashi commented with slight awe.

Autumn merely shrugged at that. "So, new recruits, Byakushiki-sama, Shinonono, and Tensa-san."

"Yup, and my little sister, what about you, do you have any new blood joining your committee?" Tatenashi asked with genuine interest.

"Orimura Madoka, and whoever the instructors will recommend." Autumn answered with a drawled tone.

"So the First, Second, and Third huh. I wonder if Bya-kun would recruit from the Freshmen."

"He won't, Reiraku Byakuya doesn't like working with First Years." Autumn pointed out while taking a sip of her coffee. "The Club Management Group is made out of Second and Third Years. It has been a tradition since this school has been established."

"What a pity then?"

"You need a favor from me?"

"How'd you guess?" Tatenashi asked with a sly smile.

"You only sound that pathetic whenever you need me to do something degrading or dangerous, or both." Autumn then sighed a bit. "Fine, tell me what you want, but if its tonight, I'll pass. My Girlfriend will be back after a long business trip, and I intend to make her 'relax' tonight."

"You and your wild sex life." Tatenashi commented with a small, perverse chuckle. "It's not tonight; it's later, at lunch. There is a guy that I'm interested in.…."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Lunch break arrived rather quickly for Ichika's taste.

Footsteps remained heavy.

Just climbing two flights of stairs became an exhausting task, and it wasn't because of a lack of exercise. The real weight came from the heavy mood; heavy footsteps were just a metaphor, though the reluctance towards going remained the same.

Compared to Ichika and Yukihira, Setsura and Ku-chan were the complete opposite. There steps were light and energetic.

Ichika was not insensitive enough to completely misunderstand the cause of Setsura's joy, so he remained silent and resigned himself to whatever will greet them in the Student Council Room.

Ku-chan's joy on the other hand was a mystery to him. Since the day Ichika met Ku-chan, he had never seen her without a smile.

On one hand though, Yukihira was still depress and was standing beside Ku-chan, as far away from Ichika without losing sight of him. Due to the incident early in the morning, Ichika had to scold and lecture Yukihira about her manners, and that definitely made her feel miserable.

After all, like Setsura, Yukihira takes Ichika's opinion in high regards.

Their destination was at the end of the hallway on the fourth floor. From the outside, they were all the same. They all had the same wooden doors.

What was different was the wooden engraving embedded on the door, the speaker on the wall, and the cleverly disguised safety devices. The sign on the door clearly displayed the words "Student Council Room".

"Well, here we are." Ichika said with a small sighed before looking at Setsura. "May you do the honors, baby girl?"

The invitation was for Setsura specifically, with Yukihira and Ku-chan as an addition, Ichika was purely complementary. Thus, the job of knocking fell to Setsura. (Of course, this is another metaphor, since communication is through the speaker rather than knocking.)

After Setsura solemnly requested entry through the speaker, from the opposite end came a cheerful welcome.

With a slight noise, so slight that even pressing one's ear to the door would not have detected it, the lock opened.

Ichika placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door, adopting a stance that shielded Setsura on the way inside.

In reality, there was nothing that called for such a response. Ichika was well aware of this point. This behavior was something deeply ingrained into the siblings' daily activities. If there was anything or anybody inside the room that would endanger Setsura, then that thing or person would be eradicated before it could make an attempt to harm Ichika's most precious treasure.

—And of course, nothing happened.

"Welcome; don't mind us, please come in."

Directly in front, a voice came from the opposite end of the table.

Ichika really wanted to ask Tatenashi what caused her such happiness to greet them with a smile like that as she beckoned them in.

Setsura led the way into the room, followed hurriedly by Ichika, and behind him were Yukihira and Ku-chan. He stopped one step from the door, with Setsura two steps from the door.

With both hands slightly before her, Setsura bowed in greeting, a textbook example of formality.

When compared to such a honed movement, Ichika broke into a smile of pride.

Setsura's speech and movement patterns were completely tailored for someone of her pedigree, a princess of an Empire. This was most likely the work of her deceased mother, and Ichika's insistence and patient in teaching her manners and etiquette that befits that of an aristocrat.

"Eh... No need to be so formal."

After watching Setsura execute a perfect greeting that would not be out of place in a formal gala, Tatenashi seemed to shrink a little.

Even though there were three other in attendance, they seemed to be overwhelmed by the atmosphere as well.

There was one other person present that was not a member of the Student Council. The representative from the Public Moral Committee wore a mask of amusement. The sight of that person in the room made both Ichika and Setsura smile slightly, which lessen the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"Young master, Young mistress, welcome to the Student Council Room. Can you two give my girlfriend a raise? Our rent is due this week."

Autumn greeted them with a welcoming smile.

"Autumn-sempai!" Utsuho exclaimed in outrage but Ichika and Setsura merely chuckled at her.

"You guys don't pay rent. Technically, the apartment complex as well as the entire building that you and Squall are living in is owned by the company." Ichika greeted with a friendly salute, which Autumn answered with a salute of her own.

"I'm talking about the car that I'm driving. I still have three payments before I own that bad boy." Autumn corrected with a voice that borders from playful to serious.

Ku-chan tugged Ichika's arm to catch his attention. When Ichika directed his attention to her, Ku-chan asked a question. "You guys know her?"

"Her live in partner is an employee in our company." Ichika answered humorously.

"Yeah, I'll be following when I graduate high school. I already have an office, right?"

"Right beside Squall's."

"Now that pleasantries are out of the way, please sit down." Tatenashi offered while gesturing to the empty seats. "We are still lacking one more person. When she arrives, we can start talking business." Tatenashi added with an inviting smile.

She was probably referring to the long table in the meeting room.

At this moment, the signal reached the table interior, rearranging the table to be appropriate for dining.

Regardless, the four nodded as they sat in the long, rectangular table. Ichika was seated in the farthest edge with Setsura beside him, and Yukihira across him.

Ichika was still not looking at Yukihira, which sadden the girl very much.

Ku-chan on the other sat beside the younger blue haired girl, whom was seated as far away from Ichika and Tatenashi. "Hey Kan-chan, I see you got rope into this fine mess."Ku-chan said with a childish smile.

Kanzashi did not answered and proceeded to give her best friend/ maid a small, annoyed glare, which she did not notice for Honne was in the verge of falling asleep.

Ku-chan, seeing that look could not help but chuckle in amusement. "I see, so Pika-chan was able to convince you, good for her."

"I don't want to be here." Kanzashi whispered so that only Ku-chan could hear her.

"So, she's a Sarashiki as well, huh." Ichika spoke, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"How did you guess, Boss?" Autumn inquired playfully.

"Don't call me that." Ichika said, giving Autumn a sharp look. "As for how I know, her aura's have the same color with the president, only with different shades."

Before Ichika's eyes, the two siblings are surrounded with a blue colored aura, with Tatenashi having a deep-blue color and Kanzashi having a sea-blue color.

"You can see Auras?" Kanzashi inquired with wide eyes.

"Somewhat, although I could tell you have better eyes compare to mine." Kaznashi suddenly squirmed and blush at how intensely Ichika was looking at her. "Crystal eyes, very, very rare, but I can tell you also suffer from Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission." Now both Sarashikis and Nohotokes looked at Ichika in surprised at that announcement. With just one look, and without aid, Ichika was able to correctly guess Kanzashi's special ability and condition.

There was hostility that grew in Tatenashi's eyes at Ichika's blatant proclamation to her sister's ability, but Ichika ignored it as he continued analyzing Kanzashi.

After a moment, Ichika spoke again. "Younger Sarashiki-san, have you ever consider learning Divine Earth Magic or Spirit Magic, especially Summoning Magic? With your eyes alone, I could tell that you can do wonders with those two magic…..Give me a minute…"

Ichika then reached down and took a portable terminal and a recording cube from his bag. Ichika put the terminal in front of him before touching the screen of the terminal, causing it to light up to life, several holograms rising from the screen in the form of document files. Ichika moved his hand in a waving gesture, causing some of the document files to slide to the side. He did this for several seconds until three document files remained.

"Here they are." Ichika proceeded to save the three files to the recording cube before casually sliding it towards Kanzashi. "If you're interested, that cube contains an introduction to both Divine Earth Magic and Spirit Magic, and some basic spells with regards to those two magic. If you like those two magic and if they work with your style, don't be shy to approach me, I can give you more material." Ichika voiced was purely business, serious and professional.

What Ichika did can be considered outrageous if look by contemporary magicians. Giving away knowledge so freely, no matter how useless, was almost heresy for any Mage worth the name.

Although, for those who knew Ichika, what he just did was normal for him.

"Just take it and consider yourself lucky." Autumn stated with a serious tone. "That guy makes spells like the atmosphere makes air and all the spells that comes out of his pretty little mind are beyond cool and powerful, I should know, my favorite spells as well as my most powerful were made by him."

"You owed your girlfriend for that. He worked for at least 100 hours straight for those five spells that I gave you." Ichika commented with a tone that suggested that giving out spells was normal, which was not for ordinary magicians.

"You're a magic engineer?" Utsuho inquired curiously. She had seen Autumn use her favorite spells before, and she would say that those spells were genius. To see the creator of those spells, and to find out that he was freshman and a Course 2 student was surprising.

"I have the license to prove it." Ichika said dismissively. "I'm a BS Magician, Sempai, but it would be a cold day in hell if I won't contribute to my Princess' growth as a magician."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You had got to be kidding me." Madoka breathed out in annoyance as she glanced at one of the person in the room, the one person who was practically attached to her twin, the one person that she despised so much.

"Madoka-san, good afternoon, I see you got invited by the president as well." Ichika greeted her with a friendly tone.

"Actually, I'm the one who invited her." Autumn corrected Ichika while motioning for Madoka to take her seat.

Autumn knew the true relationship between Ichika, Setsura, and Madoka, and she was well aware that there was hatred between Setsura and Madoka. How could she not, she was there when they decked it out for the first time, and that confrontation did not end well for Madoka.

Even at a young, Setsura held so much power that it was only the intervention of their grandfather that prevented the young princess from permanently crippling Madoka.

'_That was the day Pops was really stress.'_ Autumn thought randomly.

"Orimura-san, please sit. We can talk while we eat."

Madoka nodded, sitting as far away from Setsura as possible, but her eyes lingered on her twin, something that everybody in the room noticed, but Ichika did not pay her any mind as he reach down for the bentos that he made for his sister and Yukihira.

"Meat, fish, or vegetarian. Which do you prefer?" Tatenashi asked politely as the Dinner Server Module burst to life. What was amazing was not just the Dinner Server Module, but the complex selections available as well.

Though Ichika ignored Tatenashi's offer and proceeded to served his homemade bento to himself, his sister, Yukihira and even Ku-chan.

"No need sempai, we are good." Ichika declined with a polite and small smile.

"The best part of the day is when I eat Ichika-nii's homemade cooking." Ku-chan stated, salivating at the well prepared food in front of her. "Ichika-nii's cooking is better than those serve in the Shinonono estate, and that is saying something."

"Lucky girls, I can only eat his cooking whenever I visit my girl's office." Autumn muttered under her breath as she and the rest of the people in the room looked in fascination as the three girls unveiled their respective bentos.

The sight that they saw were different variety of dishes, ranging from fish to meat to poultry to vegetable, arrange and plated in neat and appetizing fashion.

Just the sight of the food was enough to know that it was delicious.

"Ichika-kun, you cook?" Tatenashi inquired curiously, her eyes not leaving the food that was practically sparkling.

"Of course. Do you honestly think I would entrust somebody to feed my precious little sister?" Ichika asked rhetorically while picking up a piece of fish, and proceeded to feed it to Setsura.

Setsura happily accepted the piece of fish, the taste of delicacy enhance at the fact that her brother was feeding her. "Great as always, Oniisama." Setsura complimented with a smile that was simply dazzling while picking up a piece of rice and feeding it to Ichika, which he ate without a word.

"Thanks," Ichika mumbled while proceeding to continue feeding Setsura, and vice-versa, much to the amusement and embarrassment of everyone.

"Are they really siblings?" Utsuho asked while trying to fight back the blush that threatens to cover her entire face.

"Don't get stuttered by that, Utsuho-chan. Believe me, that is still tame compare to what they do in their own home or in their office." Autumn remarked with an uninterested tone while tasting her own meal, which was mundane compare to the meals that Ichika prepared.

"You can feed yourself you know." Madoka scowled at Setsura, which the girl ignored completely.

"I know, but who would feed Oniisama?" Setsura asked with a sickly-sweet tone that made Madoka's stomach curl.

Madoka turned her attention to her twin; her eyes narrowed as she desperately try to fight the jealousy that she was feeling. "She can feed herself!"

"She doesn't have to, she has me after all." Ichika answered with a casually while munching on the pork that Setsura fed him before feeding her a piece of chicken.

Madoka would have groaned but the look that Yukihira gave her made her stop.

The two girls looked at each other for a second before Yukihira shook her head. "Give up already. Looking at you doing things like _that_ makes my eyes hurt." The coldness in her voice was similar to that of a glacier.

Madoka did not back down. "Well, at least I'm not as pathetic as you. The girl who can have anything she wants cannot posses the one thing that she desperately wants, no matter how hard she tries." The coldness in Madoka's tone was similar to that of her elder sister.

Immediately, there was tension between the two girls that everyone in the table could feel, even Honne was looking at the two like she was expecting them to go at each other's throat.

But it was not to be as Ichika spoke.

"If I feel magic from both of you, I will throw both of you out." Ichika's voice was able to cut the tension in half as he narrow his eyes on both of them. "No fighting during meals, especially in front of our sempais." Ichika scolded them with a passive tone, but what truly scared was the sight of eyes.

Those red eyes that were flaring threateningly would never fail to scare anyone.

That effectively calmed the two girls down, and the two proceeded to eat their meals in silence.

This exchange also interests everyone in the table.

"Autumn-chan, those four, do they know each other?" Tatenashi asked wearily yet with a hint of excitement.

"Yup, they do." Autumn then discreetly pointed at Madoka. "That girl is a sniper…" She then pointed at Yukihira. "She's a bomber….." She then pointed at Setsura. "And she is more or less a walking, breathing artillery." Autumn then leaned towards Tatenashi. "I'll give you an advice; don't let those three be in the same room all at once without Boss. Those three hate each other with a passion, and the only person that can stopped them from tearing each other apart is boss, which is strange because I've never seen him fight before."

And that was what baffled Autumn.

Autumn was not close to the Orimura clan, but because her father was the right hand of Orimura Isane, she was aware of the family's structure of the clan, before and after Ichika's amnesia, and she was also well aware at how skilled and powerful each member of the family is.

In terms of the current generation, Autumn considers Madoka as a top tier magician, and yet, her own mother, Isane, calls her weak.

Autumn considers Yukihira as a magician that deserved to be envied, yet Isane refers to her as a pathetic excuse for a magician.

Autumn considers Setsura as the ideal model for all magicians, a perfect magician with all the natural tools and yet, Isane refers to her as a worthless doll.

But Isane looks at her son differently.

Autumn had never seen Ichika fight in her life, before and after he took the name Byakushiki, and yet, practically every elite magician that she had met, even Isane herself, holds his strength in high regards, with Isane going so far to say that her son was the only person capable of surpassing her.

And this baffled Autumn very much.

"Tatenashi-sempai, Autumn-sempai, and the big sister of the girl who likes to sleep, can we discuss the reason why we are all here?" Ichika spoke, seeing that he was half way finishing his meal.

"Yes, we will get to that, and please, call me Utsuho, Nohotoke Utsuho." The elder girl introduced herself with an accommodating smile.

"And my name is Nohotoke Honne, and I am the maid of this Kan-chan." Honne introduced herself with a mouthful of vegetable still in her mouth.

"I'm Sarashiki Kanzashi," Kanzashi introduced herself shyly.

"Byakushiki Ichika," Ichika introduced himself with a simple nod. "And I'm guessing that everyone, at this point, know each other by name now, am I correct?"

There was a unanimous 'Yes' from everyone in the room.

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Ichika, was a Course 1 student. Tatenashi was a second year, Utsuho and Autumn were third years, and the rest of the girls were first years, and they were all in the same class together.

It was quite convenient.

"It's about time we get to the point, just like Ichika-kun had suggested."

It might have been a little unexpected, but the time allotted for lunch break was limited.

After everyone finished eating, both Ichika and Setsura nodded upon hearing Tatenashi's words, with everyone listening with varying interest.

"Just as our school places heavy emphasis on self determination, the Student Council has been granted vast powers within the confines of the school. Not only have our school, but most public high schools also adopted a similar method."

Ichika agreed with the principle. Management-centric and Deterministic-centric were like the ebb and flow of the tides, fundamentally different but at the same time impacting one another. With the victory of Japan in the in the Asian War 3 years ago and the subsequent rise in international voice, the old management-centric style that led to diplomatic disadvantages and internal unrest was swept out in favor of self-determination becoming the theme of society. In time, there was another reverse; a portion of private high schools adopted a harsh management-centric philosophy. Thus, it is difficult to unilaterally calculate the progression of events.

"Our Student Council uses the traditional method of concentrating the power and authority in the president. This presidential style can also be described as extreme centralization." Tatenashi's eyes then twinkled. "In First High, only the strongest student can be Student Council President."

Hearing these words triggered some unease, as everyone in the room looked at Tatenashi expectantly.

Tatenashi merely smiled at the looks that was given to her

"The president is chosen via tournament, the other members are appointed by the president. With a few exceptions, the president has the right of appointment and removal for all officers."

Autumn then spoke her piece.

"My position as the Chair of the Public Moral Committee is one of those exceptions. The Student Council, the Club Management Group, and the teachers each select a representative to determine this position."

"And because of this, on some level Autumn-sempai holds the same authority I do. Under the rules, the president has a term period, but the others do not. The term lasts from October 1 to September 30 of the next year. Between this time, another tournament will be held to determine the new president, and the winner will have the right of appointment and removal for all officers."

"There is an annual tradition to invite the 1st Year representative to the Student Council, with the intent of training them to become the successor. Usually, the 1st Year representative always wins that tournament, and becomes the next Student Council President. Although it is not a guarantee, this has been the case for the past 5 years."

"So the President was also a 1st Year representative? Quite impressive."

"Of course, this Onee-san is very strong after all."

Tatenashi blushed, yet her cheerful tone remains.

"So... Setsura-chan, Yukihira-san, Ku-chan, Kanzashi-imouto, and Honne-chan, I hope all of you can enter the Student Council." At this stage, saying "enter the Student Council" is essentially becoming a member of the Student Council. "The Student Council last year was comprised of merely third years, and because of that, The Student Council only has three members. I would really like to replenish the ranks of the Student Council with capable First years."

"Madoka, Boss, I am inviting both of you to join the Public Morale Committee." Autumn then looked at Ichika with begging eyes. "Please join, the Committee is very late in dealing with paperwork."

"I will disregard the fact that you are looking at me as a mere pencil pusher, and accept your offer. You can give me the paperwork of the Public Morale committee after you brief me of what my responsibility would be." Ichika said with a nod, much to Autumn's joy. "Still, last I heard, only Course 1 students are allowed to be in the Student Council and The Club Management Group. Would me joining the Public Morale Committee would cause some uproar?"

"They are free to do my Committee's paperwork if they complain." Autumn said dismissively.

"Good point, and one more question. If I join, will I be allow to lounge is the Student Council Office?" That question could be rephrased as: If I join, will I be allowed to be by my sister's side.

"Yes, if she joins." Surprisingly, it was Tatenashi who gave the reply.

"I'll join, if Oniisama is joining the Public Morale Committee so that he can stay close to me, then I have no right to refuse the offer." To give emphasis to her sincerity, Setsura leaned towards Ichika, kissing him on the cheeks, a few millimeters from his lips, in a very sweet and loving manner.

If anybody with working eyes, regardless of gender, sees a person of Setsura's caliber kiss somebody, they would certainly be flustered.

The fact that she kissed her brother, her own flesh and blood that way with no hesitation whatsoever merely added to the appeal, and would certainly be stunned at the way they show each other affection.

"Siblings should not kiss that way!" Madoka growled loudly, and Yukihira agreed with her completely.

Setsura merely glared at her before wrapping her arms around Ichika in a very possessive manner. "You and your elder sister have no right to lecture me at how to treat my own brother." Setsura said with narrow eyes.

"_Considering you both broke him!"_ Madoka's widen at that telepathic message, before her face adopted an expression of pure rage, magic leaking out of her.

Before things could escalate though, Ichika snapped his finger, causing the magic that was leaking out of her to disperse.

"No magic," Ichika stated firmly before looking at Setsura. "And stop teasing, Setsura-hime. Only a few can understand our relationship, which is a real pity."

The siblings' dialogue — not only the contents, but the atmosphere itself, seemed a little too intimate for a pair of blood-related teenagers.

"...Just like a pair of lovers." Utsuho adopted an awkward smile at that explosive comment.

"Is that so? If there was no blood-relation, then they would be lovers, is that what you think?" Ichika calmly countered and quickly defused the explosion.

"I don't mind, in fact, if Setsura-hime hasn't found a lover in her mid-twenties, I intend to marry her." Ichika said that with outmost seriousness.

And that literally detonated the situation in a brand new level of awkwardness.

Utsuho folded at that at the sight of Setsura looking at her brother with fondness in her eyes that should not be there.

"Okay…..so, will you guys accept our offers?" Tatenashi asked, hoping to disperse the awkward atmosphere.

"Yes," Madoka answered with a semi-calm tone. _'I can use this as an excuse to be close to him.'_

"I accept your offer, President." Yukihira said with a small nod.

"Technically, I was planning to join the computer club, but this seems more entertaining, so I'm in." Ku-chan said while giving everyone a peace sign. "And don't bother asking Nohone-chan, she accepts too." Ku-chan said while pointing at the sleeping Honne.

"I told her to sleep early last night." Utsuho groaned loudly at the sight of her sister sleeping comfortable, her head resting on the table.

"Is the girl Narcoleptic or something?" Ichika asked politely.

"No, she just burns her energy real quick." Utsuho answered with pseudo-apologetic tone.

"With that level of Psion Count, that's hard to believe." Ichika commented, and that earned several more stares from those who don't have an idea of his abilities.

"Kan-chan, what about you?" Ku-chan inquired with a cheerful smile.

"I'm sorry; I have to decline your offer, president." Kanzashi politely and bluntly decline the offer of her sister.

"I see," There was sadness in Tatenashi's tone. "If you change your mind, just approach the Student Council Room, you are welcome anytime."

And with that awkward statement, lunch ended and the large gathering dispersed to their respective classes.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Because education has finally reached a widespread status, the pointlessness of schools became a popular stance.

Since online classes became a reality, it was argued that spending time in actual classrooms was a waste of time and resources.

In the end, the pointlessness of schools only remained at the popular level and did not rise any higher.

No matter how advanced the interface, virtual experiences are not reality. Practice and experimentation must be paired with timely questions and answers. In addition, anything not conducted under real circumstances will not yield actual learning experiences. Students learning together in the same class can promote additional learning. These two points have been proven beyond doubt by mock experiments.

1st Year Class E was in the middle of a practice class.

Having said that, there wasn't a real-time teacher present. This is a simple example of when the results of research are not put into practice.

The students of Class E were following the instructions displayed upon the wall monitor to operate the built-in educational use CAD. Today's subject matter was the basic of the basics, which is the simple operation of this device.

While officially a guided learning session, there was still an assignment to complete. Because there was no supervising teacher, the completion of the assignment reports became the only criterion for this class. Today's assignment was to use the CAD to direct a flatbed car from one end of its track to the other, to be repeated three times. Despite the lack of a reminder, it was a given that manual operation is strictly forbidden.

"Ichika, how did the Student Council Room feel?" While waiting in line to use the CAD, Dan asked after poking Ichika in the back. His face didn't reveal any ulterior motive. He was simply curious and somewhat giddy.

"It was predictable."

"Predictable" Rin, who was in front of Ichika in the line, also turned around to ask.

"They asked me to join the Public Moral Committee. Considering who they recruited for the Student Council, it is only imperative that I am at least close." Ichika's tone was somewhat bored, but the humor in his tone was detectable.

"You're right; I don't want to be anywhere near those girls when they throw down." Dan said with a shudder. In past week, Dan discovered the there was a distinct dislike between Setsura and Yukihira, and the tension between those two girls were so thick that it can be felt by everyone around them.

"But isn't it great to be scouted by the Student Council?" Rin said as she took a step forward as the line proceeded slowly yet smoothly.

"It would just be another job. There is no point in being excited." Ichika said dismissively, like it did not affect him one bit. "I think the President knew that I'm just complementary bundle for my little sister."

"That's a pessimistic way of looking at things." Dan commented while hiding his nostalgic smile. Whether it be the new Ichika or the old Ichika, his pessimistic attitude and his habit on looking at the worst case scenario did not change one bit.

"In my life, I have learned that one must expect the worst so that it can only become better." Ichika said before smiling brightly. "Setsura-hime is the only exception to that philosophy. I can expect the best from her, and she will still become better."

"Your sister complex is really disturbing you know." Rin commented dryly while shaking her head exasperatedly. "How do you expect her or you to have a stable relationship if both of you are that extremely close to each other?"

"I don't have a sister complex, I just love Setsura-hime that much." Ichika countered before smiling brightly. "As for having a lover, lovers come and go, but Setsura-hime is permanent. I don't need a lover just as long as I have Setsura-hime. At the very least, I never get tired spoiling Setsura-hime."

"You're impossible."

"Heard that before." Ichika then adopted a thoughtful expression. "By the way, do you guys know a person name Sarashiki Kanzashi?"

Now that earned him a confused look from both his friends.

"Kanzashi-san, when did you meet her? More importantly, why?" Dan asked, finding it strange that his best friend would be interested in someone so plain.

"She was invited to join the Student Council, she rejected the offer. I'm curious why. Most students would be clamoring to join the Student Council." Ichika answered with genuine interest and curiosity.

"Kanzashi-san is a plain girl who likes to read a lot. That really quiet bibliophile, but she is sorta reliable. Ku-chan likes her very much, and the things that they discuss are nauseating." Rin answered, conveying all she knew about the blue-haired.

"We are not close to her. We are civil with her, but we're not friends with her. She's let us borrow her notes though." Dan added, hoping to be hopeful. "She's shy though, very, very shy, but her magic is the real deal. She was the best in terms of magical abilities in our middle school."

"I see," Ichika answered neutrally, but inside, he was smiling. _'Such a pretty little sapphire I found. I wonder if she would let me train her. No, I will train her. I can't allow someone that brilliant remain unprocessed. '_ Ichika thought, already planning to get the young Sarashiki under his wing.

"Rin, it's your turn." Ichika said, effectively ending the conversation.

"Finally, I've been itching to get this over with."

At Ichika's nudging, Rin excitedly and quickly assumed her position with a determined expression. Judging from her back, she was in a state of complete seriousness, and she probably forgot the earlier conversation. Just like her brother, it looks like she is the type that can effortlessly change from one mental state to the next, Ichika mused with a small grin.

Despite an outwardly flighty appearance, her natural state is probably one of seriousness.

Rin's back shook a little, probably because she took a deep breath.

It happened in a second, although invisible to the naked eye, the fluctuations of the psions passed over Rin's back and could be "seen" in the form of a light that only Magicians could perceive. This was a sign that the activation and subsequent invocation did not consume all psions, as the leftover psions created this psion light. Highly skilled Magicians only leave behind small amounts of psion light, but for a high school 1st Year student, this was an acceptable level. When there are enough leftover psions, photon interference between psions result in a physical manifestation of light. An absence of psion light would denote excellent control over one's abilities.

The flatbed car in front of the CAD shifted forward, and then returned to its original position. This occurred three times. "Yes!" It was obvious that Rin was very pleased with the result, as can be seen from her clenched fist and the way she turned to look at Ichika. Indeed, she was more deft this time compared to the first time they conducted this exercise, and there was marked improvement to both acceleration and deceleration.

The purpose of this exercise was to accelerate the flatbed car to the middle of the track, then decelerate to the other end, accelerate from that end back towards the middle, and decelerate to the starting point... To be repeated three times. The activation sequence inputted into the CAD was for these 6 acceleration and deceleration invocations. Because there was no set acceleration or deceleration velocity, this could be used to examine the skill level amongst the students. Whether the flatbed car moved in a stable motion was enough to gauge if the user was skilled or not.

Rin secretly displayed a hand signal for victory that was not snobbish at all while silently complimented herself as she moved towards the end of the line. Next, Ichika took his place before the built-in CAD.

He stepped on the pedal switch to adjust the CAD height, placed his palm on the white, transparent touchpad that sat atop a large box, and began to manipulate the psion flow.

What returned was the sound of the activation confirmation, intermixed with various conflicting noise. Ichika had to resist the urge to wrinkle his eyebrows or to blanched in discuss. _'Such pitiful equipment.'_

Ichika, because of his limitation, would certainly be one of the bottom feeders among the 25 students who were doing the exercise. His magic revolves around altering his body, the exercise was one of the basic practices when it comes to altering reality, and Ichika has zero skill when it comes to that.

So, Ichika cheated.

A drop of blood touch the touchpad and it glowed faintly red. Ichika then wrote a seal and over that, a rune, which started an artificial invocation sequence.

The flatbed car stumbled two or three times before moving forward in a stable yet fast motion.

Because today's assignment was to get used to operating a CAD, there was no timer installed.

Besides Ichika himself, no one would know.

Until the moment the flatbed car started moving, the time exhausted was at least on pair with Rin, slightly slower if one is to look enough.

Ichika had to resist smiling bitterly. Yes, he had already come in terms with his abilities, and he was beyond satisfied with his abilities. But, Ichika still could not help but envy ordinary magicians.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You cheated again." Chifuyu pointed out while watching his brother gather his things.

In class, Ichika was always the first one in and the last one out, which allowed Chifuyu to talk to her brother without anyone bothering them.

"Mother encourages it." And that was the only prompting Ichika needed. "Mother always did say that if you cannot defeat a superior opponent with your own skills, if you cannot go through or go around an obstacle, then cheat."

"She's the last person that you should be emulating." Chifuyu advised while muttering about how much of a sorry for an excuse of a human being Isane is.

"Regardless, she is still my mother, and I love her so. She is second only to my Setsura-hime."

"She must have like that." Chifuyu was torn, on one hand, she knew that woman dislike being second best, and it must have been really frustrating for her to be second best to her rival's daughter in something, but on the other hand, it was Setsura, and Chifuyu hated her.

"A brother does belong to his sister, mother accepted that already." Ichika told her offhandedly, and it was only years of experience of hiding her emotions prevented Chifuyu from wincing and flinching at that single comment.

'_If that is the case, then you should have been mine.'_ Chifuyu thought, her eyes focused solely on her brother.

'_Oniisama was yours, but you fucked up. Thank you for that by the way.'_ Chifuyu repressed a growl at that familiar yet irritating voice in her head. _'You are related to Oniisama, yet your mental defense is extremely bad. So many cracks, so easy to penetrate, so unlike Oniisama's. You know, I can do so much damage right now, and you won't know it until I'm done.'_ The voice commented, and that made Chifuyu growled, her cold expression was replaced by a seething one.

"Get out!" Chifuyu seethed as she proceeded to push Setsura out of her mind, and she succeeded.

"I'll be going now, Chifuyu-sensei." Ichika announced before putting a hand over Chifuyu's shoulder. "And I apologies for my sister, she usually behaves herself." Ichika then exited in the classroom, not before leaving a note on Chifuyu's desk.

When he was out of the room, Setsura literally jumped into his arms.

"You shouldn't rile her up like that. If you two fight, I am unsure who will win." Ichika said before kissing her on the forehead, greeting her in a manner that they are accustomed to.

"Oniisama, I can lose to anyone, and I won't mind. But I won't lose to her, never to her." Setsura swore as she stared at her brother fiercely.

Ichika merely nodded. He was aware at how much hate his beloved sister has for Chifuyu, it confused her but he will not comment.

After all, as much as he likes Chifuyu, if the elder Orimura actually tries to harm his treasure, then he will personally annihilate her. He won't enjoy killing her, but all threat to Setsura will be eradicated, regardless of who they are.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Chifuyu took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down before looking at the note that her brother left her. She took the note, uncurled the piece of paper, and read the contents.

_The moon will be red tonight._

All the color in Chifuyu's face disappeared as she took her phone immediately out from her pocket. She dialed several numbers, and two screens appeared in front of her.

"[I have a meeting, Chifuyu-neesama!]" Madoka complained exasperatedly.

"[I have better things to do than look at you.]" Isane exclaimed dryly, glaring at her daughter.

Chifuyu ignored their irritation and proceeded to convey Ichika's message. "Ichika left me a note. He says that there will be a red moon tonight!"

"[…I'll be skipping the meeting…]"

"[…I'll get my team prepare…]"

_**(Scene Change)**_

After the brief scene with Chifuyu, Ichika and Setsura met up with Yukihira and Ku-chan, and the group of four head to the Student Council office, this time the mood was not as heavy compare to the first time they first went.

Thanks to the fact that the ID Card was already registered in the certification system (Joining the Student Council is apparently considered a guarantee. ) The group of four entered the room.

Immediately upon entering, there was a sharp gaze tinged with hostility. The source came from the opposite side of the machine in the wall, in a seat that was unoccupied during lunch break.

"Excuse us!"

Ichika was already accustomed to this type of gaze and atmosphere. He went through worst in his youth against the best and strongest mages that Asia could offer, and he even fought Western and European mages, and he survived against the very best of them. He maintained his poker face, bowed in silence, and with that the hostile gaze dissipated like rainclouds before the sun. Even then, it wasn't as if the hostility had disappeared completely, more like the previous hostile gaze was now directed in a more favorable light towards Setsura who was now standing in the front of him.

'_So Zephyr has a sister and a brother.'_ Ichika thought, feeling a familiar aura around the male teenager in front of him.

The owner of this gaze stood up and walked towards the siblings. No, more like walked towards Setsura. Ichika remembered his face. On the day of enrollment, he was the 2nd Year student standing closely behind Tatenashi as if awaiting orders and the person who fainted last from his killing intent, thus making him the Student Council Vice President, and at least a half decent mage.

"I am the Vice President, Alcott Aoi. Byakushiki Setsura, Tensa Yukihira, and Shinonono Kurenai, welcome to the Student Council."

His voice was a little abnormal, but considering his age, he was probably suppressing any personal reaction. His right hand shook a little, probably because the wish to shake hands was not completely erased.

As to why the shaking stopped, Ichika did not care to consider.

Aoi returned to his seat while completely ignoring Ichika. Behind Setsura, a displeased aura was gathering, but that too disappeared in an instant. Setsura had learned to ignore trashes that does not recognize the greatness of her brother.

Ku-chan, who did not like the blonde guy instantly, merely frowned at him. She knew that this Ichika did not want to cause a scene, and she would respect that.

Yukihira, she's a bit different…

"As rude as your sister, it is almost sad." Yukihira said coldly, yet her regal aura was flaring.

Aoi narrowed his eyes at that statement. "What did you…" But before he could finish his statement, he found himself trapped in a very tight and painful headlock.

"You know, you little prick, you should really improve your manners." Autumn whispered with a very irate tone.

"Sempai, sempai, I can't breathe…" Aoi trashed under Autumn's strong hold, and his face was starting to pale.

"Don't diss one of my recruits, Aotiāzu, or I'll teach you another lesson in respect, and this time, I won't stop until you're in a full body-cast." With one last squeeze, Autumn release Aoi before gazing over Ichika. "Sorry for that, I hope he did not offend you that much."

Ichika shook his head in a negative. "There is only one person in this word who has the ability to bother me, and he has silver hair, not blonde." Ichika waved it off like it was nothing.

"That's good, and I'm very glad that all of you came, all of you with the exception of Nohonne anyways, but she's probably sleeping somewhere." Tatenashi commented with a chuckle. "Utsuho-chan, please prepare the terminals, we have a lot of debriefing to do."

"Yes, President." Utsuho replied dutifully while preparing a total of four terminals for the new recruit.

"Well, let's be off." The casualness in Autumn's voice spiced the vice president, and it irked him a bit.

"One moment," Ichika then gently wrapped an arm around Setsura's waist before pulling her close and planting a kiss on her right cheek. "Try to have fun, Setsura-hime…Yukihira, control your temper…Ku-chan, just be yourself." Ichika instructed all of them, while Setsura returned the kiss that her brother gave her with a kiss of her own.

There was a unanimous answer of 'yes' by the three girls.

"Was that necessary?" Autumn asked in amusement.

"Yes." Was Ichika's simple answer. "Where to chief?"

"It's kind of awkward hearing you call me that, but oh well, appearance is important." Autumn shrugged, making a mental note to tell Ichika not to call her that in private. Ichika would literally be her boss after high school after all.

"Public Moral Committee headquarters. There are a lot of things you need to see firsthand to understand. It's located directly underneath this room. That being said, they're both connected."

"…I'm going out in a limb here and guess that you want your office to be connected with Squall's."

"Of course!"

Autumn and Ichika was engage in a small conversation as the daughter of Isane's right hand led Ichika to the Moral Committee's headquarters. When they were about to enter, a comment stopped caught their attention.

"Makagami-senpai, please wait a minute."

The voice came from Vice President Alcott. Upon hearing this, Autumn replied in a manner that Ichika was sure she got from Squall.

"Is something the matter, Alcott Junpei Aotiāzu?"

"Please don't address me by my full name!" Aoi complained with an embarrass tone.

Ichika was now offended. The fact that Aoi introduced himself as 'Alcott Aoi' and not 'Alcott Junpei Aoi' meant, for Ichika, that the person before him was not proud of his Japanese heritage, which is unlike his big brother. Ichika, still remember how he and Zephyr met, regardless of his amnesia.

Zephyr introduced himself as Alcott Junpei Zephyr with a proud voice and emphasis to his Japanese name.

Ichika and Zephyr had never seen eye to eye, but they do respect each other, and Ichika respects the elder Alcott at the fact that, although he was not a full-blooded Japanese, he was proud of his Japanese blood and heritage.

"Then let's go with Vice President Alcott Junpei."

"Please call me Alcott Aoi!"

"That's your family's official title, isn't it?" Autumn enjoyed the sight of her junior squirming before him. "In Japan, titles are very important."

"It has nothing to do with the title now. The school has already accepted the name 'Alcott Aoi'! ...No, that's not what I wanted to say."

"That's because you're too formal, isn't it?"

"Formal is norm in Japan. We have a monarchy for Kami's sake." In the corner of Ichika's eyes, he could see Yukihira grinding her teeth at the mention of the Japan's monarchy.

"Ok, ok, Autumn-sempai, let it be. Aoi also has things he won't back down from."

Everyone's gaze fell towards the speaker, Tatenashi. You're hardly qualified to say that. But Tatenashi had no reaction at all. Probably because she didn't realize it.

More to the point, why hasn't Aoi said anything.

This is slightly different than being not accustomed to speaking with the President.

Even when confronting Autumn, Aoi's expression did not change. But compared to his expression now, Ichika found that to be very interesting.

—Of course, that's only under the condition that he was a spectator.

Alas, the time allotted to a spectator is very short.

"Makagami-senpai, the topic I wanted to speak with you about is precisely regarding the replacements for the Public Moral Committee." The blood that had originally caused Aoi's face to flush completely red had now receded. Just like the slow-motion screening for an animation, Aoi had calmed himself.

"I alone have the power to replace any member my Committee; the Student Council does not have any power with regards to my Committee. Tatenashi's predecessor knew that better than anyone when he tried to muscle his authority to my Committee." Autumn then narrowed her eyes as she stepped in front of Ichika.

In Autumn's eyes, Ichika was the boss of his lover and her future boss when she graduates, and a person her father respected very much. Autumn will not allow anyone to insult him.

"If you want to challenge my authority, go ahead, but I warn you, I will not be held responsible if you become a part of the nearest wall." Autumn in a way that made Ichika felt nostalgic. Intimidating yet flirtatious, that was the way Squall threaten people.

'_The good old days, when the only thing that I have to worry about is locating and catching my prey…And buying gifts for Setsura-hime that has always been important.'_

"I object to you appointing this 1st Year student to the Public Moral Committee." Aoi's declaration was able to snapped Ichika out of his musing.

"When I care about your opinion, I will inform you with confetti in hand." Autumn replied briskly. "For starters, you should not bother yourself with who I recruit for my committee. I don't need you or anyone else commenting on the members of my Committee. Secondly, the person who recommended him was Tatenashi-chan. Are you willingly, or could you even go against her?"

When Aoi flinched, Autumn shook her head in triumph. "I thought so too." Autumn then narrowed her eyes, a dangerous edge in her eyes. "I told this before to the predecessor of both Tatenashi-chan and Byakuya-kun; do not ever question my authority, and I won't question yours. If you ever question mine again, you will be crapping lead…"

'…_for the rest of your life on a brand new asshole.'_ Ichika finished Autumn's statement, a nostalgic smiled plastered on his face, remembering the days he and Squall worked together. _'She's picking up her habits.' _Ichika thought fondly at the girl that he would instantly recruit in his company the moment she graduates.

Ichika looked at Zephyr's little brother, and the flustered and intimidated expression that he had was somewhat disappointing, but Ichika guess that against somebody of Autumn's level, it was to be expected.

"But sempai, I have heard that the receiving party has not agreed…"

"I'll stop you there, I already accepted." Ichika interjected, joining the conversation. "You see, my Princess is ideal for the Student Council, so I joined the Public Morale Committee to support her. Now, I see where this conversation is heading, so let just compromised. I only resort to talk if the opposing party is reasonable, you, you Britannian wannabe is far from reasonable." Ichika gazed to his side, his focus directed on Autumn, ignoring the growl from Aoi.

"I've read the school handbook cover to cover, and I've read that our school's Public Moral Committee is an organization that is responsible for policing those who break school rules. The primary duties of the Public Moral Committee are to identify those that use magic against school rules and to subjugate those that use magic on campus to cause a disturbance. After the Public Moral Committee member decides the necessary punishment, he or she will present before the Disciplinary Committee alongside the President and Student Representative. In short, they are both the police and the prosecutor."

"You've already memorize the school handbook." Autumn stated with a tone of disbelief. The school handbook was at least 1000 page plus.

"Cover to cover."

"Cool, and by the way, you are accurate with your description."

"Good, and may I also assume that, just as long as I am an adequate fighter, I don't have to necessarily be good at magic."

"Preposterous!" Aoi exclaimed in anger and outrage. "This is Magic High School. Magic talent and abilities is everything!"

"Magic is useless unless you know how to wield it properly." Ichika countered, sparing Aoi a bored look. "And in a fight, even between magicians, it is not necessary that the most skilled magician in magic will win."

Both Setsura and Yukihira nodded at that. Setsura and Yukihira both knew that, in terms of pure magic talent and abilities, they were better than Ichika by leaps and bounds, but in a fight, in pure combat, they are nothing compare to him.

In pure combat abilities, Ichika was superior to practically everyone they knew, and that includes the Shoguns.

Autumn smirked excitedly. Finally, there was a chance for her to see Ichika fight. "Yes, as long as you are good in a fight, you are welcome in the Public Morale Committee."

"Wonderful," Ichika then looked Aoi right in the eye. "You want to go a couple of rounds sempai." That was a blatant challenge that made those in the room looked at Ichika expectantly, and somewhat surprised.

Before and after Ichika became a mercenary, even now that Ichika had amnesia and a soldier, he was always a pacifist, using force, extensive and somewhat unnecessary force if the situation forced him to.

The fact that Ichika laid down the challenge so blatantly was extremely unlike him.

"Don't be too conceited, for a mere reserve!" Aoi growled, finding it insulting that a Course 2 student would challenge him so blatantly, confidently even.

"Didn't I say we should compromise. You beat me, I'll leave and forget Autumn-sempai's offer. I win, you need to acknowledge me. Simple, right?" Ichika then took a step forward until he was a mere inches from the blonde-hair, quarter-Brit. "Or are you unsure about your abilities. I suck at magic, but there is only one person in this school who I am sure I can't beat, and that is my precious treasure. Everybody else, well, I am damn sure I can put anyone in this school down if push comes to shove."

Ichika's statement did not have confidence, nor did it have arrogance. Ichika spoke that statement like it was reality that cannot be change.

And that statement only made the quarter-Brit seethe in anger.

"...Fine. I'll give you a good lesson on what it is to know your place."

It was not just his mouth that had betrayed his agitation. His controlled tone, on the contrary, indicated the depth of his anger.

Without a moment's delay, Tatenashi interjected.

"As the Student Council President, I authorize the formal mock battle match between 2nd Year Class B, Alcott Aoi and 1st Year Class E, Byakushiki Ichika."

"On the basis of the Student Council President's declaration, as the Chair of Public Morals Committee, I recognize that the match between the two of you as a legitimate extracurricular activity in abidance of the school rules."

"The time of the match will be thirty minutes from now, at the third practice room, the match will be a private one, and I authorize the use of CADs by both sides."

It was a measure to prevent the match from becoming a brawling incident — an act of violence forbidden by the school rules.

Aoi then smirked boisterously while Ichika merely adopted an expression of resignation.

"This is going to be a drag, but at least I'll get to blow out some steam." Ichika chuckled lightly, and that made Setsura looked at her brother worriedly.

In Setsura's eyes, her brother was acting strange.

"You do know…"

"You're lucky I didn't eradicate you on the spot."

When Aoi was in the process of taunting Ichika, Ichika cut him off with that statement, and the atmosphere in the room became heavy, so heavy that the youngest male Alcott was stun to silence.

"You know, usually, I eradicate those who upset my beloved sister, and I usually annihilate those who try to get between us. In the span of fifteen minutes, you did just that. You are fortunate that I have to control my rage when I am in school. Truth be told, you are lucky to still be breathing."

Aoi did not know why, but his legs were shaking as Ichika's ruby red eyes pierce through his very soul.

"I can destroy you, but I will sure as hell make sure that you will not walk out of this school with your own two feet." Ichika then casually walked passed him, and immediately headed to the door.

Before Ichika could exit the room, Setsura's spoke.

"Oniisama, will there be a red moon tonight?"

"Yes," Ichika answered with a somewhat apologetic smile.

For both Setsura and Yukihira, that explained so much, but for the rest, that merely confused them.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You know, usually, I love it when the moon takes a different shade." Ichika mumbled as he and Setsura, and Yukihira approached the third practice room. "But, after my Requiem, I stopped enjoying the sight of the moon when it takes a shade of red."

"If you want, Sensei, I can get rid of that guy for you." Yukihira offered hopefully. "There is no need for sensei to waste his time against an opponent of that caliber."

"There is no need for that, Yukihira-sama." Yukihira was quite glad that her sensei was talking to her again. "This fight is barely a fight. Aoi-san may have the same aura as Zephyr, and their affinities maybe similar, but he is not Zephyr. If I am up against Zephyr, then there will be no avoiding me using my Blood magic, against Zephyr's little brother, my Ninjutsu alone would be overkill."

"Oniisama, crush this trash immediately please." Setsura requested with a cold tone, which was odd considering that every time she speaks to her brother, her voice were field with love and fondness. "The sooner Oniisama is done disposing this trash, the sooner we can go home and make preparations."

"Of course, my beloved treasure." Ichika said as he faced her and bowed before her, emulating a knight bowing to his princess.

"Very good... please do your best." Setsura then bent at the waist and kissed her brother on the forehead.

That was Setsura's blessing for his brother to fight, the only blessing Ichika needed.

Ichika smiled at his sister before opening the door to the practice room.

"This is surprising."

Upon opening the door, this was the line said to him.

"What is?"

The one who was receiving Ichika at the door, was the appointed judge for this match, Autumn.

"I was referring to your unexpected enthusiasm at fighting. In all the years that I had known you, I have never seen you fight. You always avoid conflict."

Even while she was talking about her surprise, her eyes were sparkling with anticipation. For Autumn, this was it, she can finally see why her father and lover respect Ichika so much.

"That guy tried to get between me and my Setsura-hime, believe me; I would have killed him if it weren't for the fact that I'll be removed from this school." Ichika answered, speaking of death like it was normal for him.

"You can't kill him here, but this is a formal match. You can break some of his bones if you want." Autumn offered with a sheepish smile. "Tatenashi-chan won't mind as well."

"That's refreshing, but don't worry. I don't intend to damage that guy too much." Ichika said while taking out two leather gloves. "A concussion and a few broken bones, considering our medical technology in this era, that can easily be healed."

Autumn smiled sadistically at that. Ichika did sound very confident, but he said those words like it was an unavoidable fact. "The rule of strength is not something applied between the Course 1 and Course 2 students. Rather, it is something applied between Course 1 students themselves. This is the very first time we are using such a method to settle things between a Course 1 and Course 2 student, you see." Autumn explained before she leaned towards Ichika. "Please teach that prick that written grades does not actually equivalent to power."

"With pleasure, but please call an ambulance. As I said, Aoi-sempai will not walk out of this school with his own two feet." Ichika said as he put on the two leather cloves.

The leather gloves that Ichika wore were the same gloves that he used in his Bounty Hunting Days only enlarge.

"Got it," Autumn nodded, bowing her head to the person that was her superior."Still, a bit of warning, Aoi is skilled enough to be among the top five in our school. If I have to say, he's more inclined towards group battles, and individual fights are not his specialty, but still, there is hardly anyone who can win against him in one-on-one."

"If he cannot invoke a spell at the span of 0.200 seconds, then believe me, he won't touch me."

0.200 seconds was Setsura's spell invocation time, as well as most of the Shoguns.

His mother can cast a spell at the span of 0.150 seconds while the two dragons can cast a spell at the span of 0.100 seconds.

If the spell invocation is below 0.200, then they are as good as dead against Ichika.

"Confident, I like that. Aren't you going to use a CAD?" Autumn inquired while looking up and down Ichika, not seeing any device that resembled a CAD in his person.

"Against him," Ichika said pointing at Aoi. "…that would be overkill. Don't worry chief; my two hands will be enough against him."

Aoi, who was standing across from him, sneered slightly upon hearing this, but this did not impact Ichika's mindset in the slightest.

"Alright, allow me to explain the rules. In terms of either direct or indirect attacks, lethal attacks are forbidden. Techniques that deal permanent disabilities to the opponent are also forbidden. Abilities that cause direct harm to the physical body are forbidden. However, direct attacks that do not result in anything greater than bone fractures are permitted. No weapons at any time. Unarmed combat is allowed. If you plan on using kicking techniques, please remove your shoes and change into the school's soft boots. The defeat condition is when the judge has determined one side is unable to continue the battle. Both sides please move behind your respective starting lines, and do not activate your CAD until I give the signal. Breaking the rules results in an automatic defeat. I will use my full strength to stop it, so remember that. That is all."

Both Ichika and Aoi nodded at this, walked towards the starting lines that were five meters apart, and stood facing one another.

"This distance is useless." Ichika muttered under his breath.

Aoi's expression was more solemn than mocking or challenging, but his face still betrayed an easy-going demeanor.

The initial position was out of physical reaching distance. Even if the opponent possessed the charging power of a professional soccer player, magic was still faster at this distance. Because this was a magic-based contest, the side with the superior magical attack would naturally have the advantage.

In this situation, the one who invoked their magic first would usually win. Even if the initial attack did not completely defeat the opponent, but some degree of damage was unavoidable. There were very few people that had the mental discipline to absorb magical damage and could still calmly work their magic. Since sustaining magical damage also disrupted the magic creation process, so long as he continued to attack, victory was assured.

Also, Aoi held handgun-shaped Generalized CAD, with a sophisticated auxiliary and firing system.

His opponent did not even have a CAD in hand.

CAD was a tool that minimized casting time. Even if someone tried to secretly use a non-CAD based magical ability before the starting signal, it would still be no match against the CAD's speed. On top of that, how quickly one could invoke their magic using a CAD made up the bulk of an individual's magic technical score. This was the defining difference between Course 1 and Course 2 students.

The fact that his opponent did not have CAD in his person was already a handicap and an insult to Aio.

In Aoi's eyes, his opponent is either confident with his hand to hand combat, or he has already admitted defeated. Aoi assumed it was the latter. With those factors, Aoi concluded that there was absolutely no way that he could lose, not against a Course 2 student, especially one that does not even consider using a CAD.

That was consideration that was neither conceited nor overconfident.

Aoi held the handle of his CAD in preparation.

Ichika merely stood, eyeing Aoi with a half-bored expression.

The simulation room returned to complete silence. Just as that silence was about to fill every corner of the room.

"Begin!"

The "formal match" between Ichika and Aoi officially began.

Aoi drew his CAD. The finesse with which he drew his CAD, along with the speed with which he took aim, were the movements of someone accustomed to fights between magicians.

A large portion of magic is dependent on talent. At the same time, that means lineage plays a vital role.

There are many first course students who enter school with excellent results not as a result of studying magic at school but because of parents, family business, and possibly even gaining combat experience from there.

Ichika knew the Alcott Family that married into the Junpei family during World War Three. The Alcott Family, back in their homeland, was infamous for their quick-draw.

Zephyr's himself had the fastest spell invocation time among the Shoguns. His invocation time was between 0.120-0.009 seconds.

From the way Aio drew and activated his CAD, Ichika already assumed that his opponents spell invocation was between 0.323-0.242 seconds.

And for Ichika, that was slow.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Aoi drew his CAD, using the technique that his brother taught him, the technique that was refined by the Alcott family in many generations.

The handgun-shaped CAD was thrust at Ichika, the tip of the barrel already building up psion.

While the action only consisted of drawing, pointing, and tapping three key points, not a single spare movement was wasted.

His specialization was in long-ranged, narrow area attack magic. Similar to snipers and gunmen.

When it comes to one on one close quarter matches, if anything, it is not his forte.

But even when we say that "it's not his forte", since entering high school one year ago, Aoi still stands undefeated in battle.

While he might yield before the Big Three which consist of Autumn, a specialist in both individual and group anti-personnel combat, Tatenashi, who can freely employ astounding, high-speed, high precision not to mention fluid and elegant close to mid-range magic, and Reiraku Byakuya, the club captain who was expert in Barrier-type, Defensive-type, and Siege-type magic, Aoi has the confidence that he can hold his own against other students or even groups of teachers.

That pride did not come from overconfidence.

Aoi belonged to a clan who prided itself of their accuracy, and the blood of a family that made itself known for their quick-attack course through his veins. The simplistic Activation Sequence that heavily relied on speed was already complete, and in a flash, Aoi had already entered the Magic Invocation stage.

At this moment, he almost let out a cry of surprise.

His opponent, that arrogant 1st Year student, was somehow close enough to fill his entire vision.

He hurriedly changed his target, and prepared to unleash his magic.

Basic Single System Movement-Type Magic.

Any opponent caught by this magic would be flung back over a dozen meters and knocked unconscious by the impact, ending the battle. But, the magic ended without invoking.

There should have been no problems with the Activation Sequence. But before he could fire his spell, his opponent already made his move.

Ichika grabbed the arm that was holding the CAD, lifting it up and effectively redirecting the spell _if_ it was unleash.

While carrying the arm up, Ichika closed in to the opponent's waist, while simultaneously delivering a blow to the heart with his left elbow, the strike effectively knocking the wind out of Aoi's lungs, stopping the heart momentarily, and fracturing several if not all of Aoi's ribs, before delivering a quick strike from his left foot to the supporting leg.

Ichika completed the complicated action in the span of 0.199 seconds.

Aoi fell to the grown, but Ichika did not give him time to brace himself as he proceeded to deliver a hard stomp on his face, which drove the man's head on the steel floor hard.

And that knocked him out.

Victory was decided in an instant.

The entire match lasted less than 5 seconds, and could be appropriately described as an instant win.

"...Winner, Byakushiki Ichika." Autumn announced in a near breathless tone.

There was not a trace of joy on the winner's face. That expression was appropriate for someone who merely arrived at the expected result.

He gave a short bow, and then walked towards the corner where his sister and Yukihira were watching.

Yukihira smiled at Ichika, though the 'duel' was quick, she always enjoyed watching his sensei fight.

Setsura, on the other hand, frowned slightly as she looked at her brother right in the eye.

"We are going home now." Setsura whispered as she grabbed her brother by the hand and led him to the door, ignoring the calls that were coming from behind them.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW...**_


End file.
